


Tomorrow is Another Day

by Ruvik_Seb



Series: Never Forgotten [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gore, Grinding, Haunted Animatronics, Homosexuality, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 47
Words: 147,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruvik_Seb/pseuds/Ruvik_Seb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To save Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, the company's president's son has hired a new engineer. But even before the new person is brought aboard, the night guards are alerted that the pizzeria only has three months to raise their revenue back to the 'Golden Years' or Freddy Fazbear's will be closed permanently. Though between not being stuffed into a suit by night and keeping secrets by day, as well as, a few surprised arrivals . . . maybe it's best if the Pizzeria just burned. </p>
<p>This will contain: M/M, M/M/M, F/F, F/M</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first FNAF fanfict. I've had this idea in my head ever since the second game but readjusted it not long after the final game was released. This also has only been Beta'd by me so there might be some mistakes but I do try my best to fix as many mistakes as possible. I'll also try to post at less twice a month. To reiterate, this will contain Male/Male relationships as well as Female/Female ones. So, if this will offend you I will try to leave some type of hint so when it comes to those parts you can skip them. But since I have put two warnings, you'll be mostly reading at your own risk and I apologize before hand if I do forget.

Chapter 1: The Family

“We’ll always be your friends, just because we’re not here doesn’t mean it’s the end,” the voice filled the darkness. The other two figures agreed nodding their heads. The glow from their eyes moving was the only confirmation of said action. 

The child looked up at the three sets of eyes as tears rolled down his face. “I don’t want you to go,” he choked out in distress. “What happens if they come back and you aren’t here? What if something happens to you?”

There was silence as the glowing orbs peered down at their small companion before a soft velvety voice spoke up finally, “Don’t cry little one, it’ll all be okay.” A soft hand, despite the surrounding darkness, grasped gently at the child’s cheeks wiping away his tears. “Remember that no matter what happens today, tomorrow is another day.” 

 

“MA!” A young voice called as the owner poked the figure underneath the sheets. The figure shifted but otherwise ignored the small one calling to it. A small huff emanated from the child before the shuffling of fabric could be heard. The other became alert that they were about to have company within their haven of warmth and silence. 

Seconds later, a small bundle was wiggling its way against the front of the sleeping form. “Ma?” “Hmm.” There was a long silence that worried the adult. Not wanting to wake up to another ‘surprise’, the figure opened one grey eye to be welcomed with a pair of beautiful golden orbs that glowed almost sparkled despite the owner of said eyes frowning in disapproval. 

“Don’t give me that look young man, until you and your brothers start paying bills and mortgage then I shall not be judge about how late I sleep in on my days off, “ the tired voice grumbled as the figure nuzzled deeper into the comforting warmth yarning slightly. The adult felt the young child shake his head in amusement that created a light breeze underneath the pile of blankets. Letting out a louder yarn, the older figure opened both eyes to stare at the child. “What time is it anyway?”

“It’s almost 9.” The child wiggled trying to get comfortable when his Ma pulled him into a cuddle session. “So, you have some time before your meeting.” The young boy sighed in defeat and just laid his head on his Ma’s shoulder while the other chuckled but luckily shifted a bit for him. 

This time the bed’s older companion sighed, “Then that means you want something. What do you want that’s so important?” 

The child simply stated, “We’re hungry.”

“We?” With a light cloud of confusion still hovering in the other’s mind, the other looked down to the boy briefly before taking off the covers and turning around slightly. 

Sitting silently on the bed was a small golden teddy bear with a purple top hot and bow tie. Right next to the bear was a beautiful porcelain doll. The doll had long silk black hair to the shoulders. Its iris’ were white while it sclera were black. Two identical navy blue streaks ran underneath both of its eyes. It wore an all-black two piece pajama set with no shoes. Both the bear and doll sat smiling at the man before waving at him.

The twenty-three year old couldn’t help but smile back at them waving a little. He turned facing the two new comers of his bed bringing the initial intruder with him. He looked down at the dark golden bunny. Unlike its bear counterpart, the bunny was a little over three feet tall not including his ears. He also had what seemed like a permanent smile considering that his large horizontal mouth didn’t end until just behind his cheeks. This lead to his sharp teeth always being on display which sometimes caused trouble when someone forgot how wide his mouth actually was and got a finger stuck or nipped at. 

“So, all three of you are hungry?” The three nodded in unison. Lucas Parker sighed as he rested his head on top of the bunny’s in his arms. He slowly nodded his head, “alright everyone out and I’ll be in your room to get you all changed so we can eat.”

As silently as they came the three toys left though the bunny had a little bit more of a hard time considering his owner didn’t want to let go of him. Once the three was gone, leaving the door open like always, Lucas rolled onto his back throwing an arm over his eyes as he tried to wake up his brain but slowly failing as he felt himself drift off again. 

“Don’t go back to sleep!” Lucas chuckled as he heard one of the little ones yell. ‘Probably Mar.’ He thought to himself. With a heavy sigh, the young man heaved himself out of bed cursing lightly as his feet touched the cold wooden floor. He really needed to remember to go get a throw rug or slippers at least. Quickly, Lucas made his way to his dresser to put on some socks for the time being. He mused over the disarray that he called his hair for a moment before heading to Teddy’s room knowing that’s where they all gathered majority of mornings. 

Lucas tried to hide his smile as he saw his children. The doll was sitting firmly on the little bunny’s back holding one of the golden rabbit’s legs in some wrestling move while the teddy bear laid on its stomach next to them banging on the bed like a mock referee with its cotton stuffed paw. Whatever they were fighting over it seemed that the youngest of the three had won.

Shaking his head, Lucas walked over to the closet calling the little ones’ attention. “All right boys, come on so we can get breakfast.” The three toys looked over at the human male that they loved and adored before getting off the bed and running to him. The doll being the first to reach the twenty-three year old. 

“Mother, I get to go first today. I beat Plushtrap and Teddy didn’t want to compete because he went first yesterday.” The soft proper voice emanated from the doll despite its lips barely moving. 

“Only because I let you,” Plushtrap said as he towered over his two brothers. Really, he only towered over Teddy considering the bear was barely a foot tall in this form. Though it was his ears that made him seem so much taller than his youngest brother, even though, Mar was an inch or two shorter than Plushtrap when you didn’t include the bunny’s long ears. 

The look that Mar gave his oldest brother seemed like he would have either stuck his tongue out if he currently had one or said something that Lucas wouldn’t approve of if he heard it. 

“Children!” Lucas sternly but softly called for their attention. As one they turned their heads to him, immediately having a look of regret before bowing their heads in their form of apology. “Sorry,” came three small whispers. Lucas nodded his head in acceptance before opening the closet. 

Standing before him were three childlike figures that seemed to have fallen asleep on their feet, if Lucas had to say these three were his greatest creations. All three could pass for three eight year old boys despite two of them having animal appendages and the third ultra-pale skin. Almost paler than a Microsoft Word blank document. He grabbed the one on the right then headed towards the small round table in the middle of the room. Lucas kneeled before the table placing the large figure on it in a sitting position. 

This was the pale one. On either of its cheeks ran identical navy blue streaks though on what could be called the cheek bones was two red circles almost like it was blushing. Its silky black hair went past its shoulders to its shoulder blades. The hair in the front cut into an even bang right before its closed eyes. The pale eight year old look alike wore a long sleeved black cotton shirt that buttoned up in the front and black pants with white stripes running down the outside seam of each leg. The outfit was completed with black socks and sneakers. 

Lucas looked down at the doll that the body belonged to, “You ready Marion?” Mar nodded his head enthusiastically making his black fringe go everywhere. The human chuckled with his sons as he picked up the youngest of his children. “Alright, remember close your eyes and count backwards from thirty. Also, relax as you count.” The doll closed his eyes instead of replying. 

The young man kissed Doll Marion’s forehead before he went to work in removing the back of the doll’s head, as well as, its humanoid form. Carefully, Lucas removed the small memory chip before transferring it to its new home. He did the same thing with the hard drive which contained all of Marion’s software, virus control, and everything else that allowed the small animatronic to function properly and move around. When it too was in place, Lucas moved to put the back of Marian’s skull back in place. He moved his fingers through the black strands to disentangle knots that might have formed. 

He moved to kneel right back in front of the black haired animatronic and waited. Seconds later, the silicon eyelids snapped open revealing large glowing white irises on a black background. Marion blinked a few times before giggling. He leaned forward and kissed him on the nose. Lucas went cross eyed briefly at the kiss before he smiled returning the sign of affection from his youngest. 

“All right Love. Get down so that your brothers can get a turn.” The animatronic nodded as he got down and placed his previous doll body onto the bed in the room. Lucas turned to the other two, “so who’s next?”

“Teddy can go,” Plush piped up as he brought over the struggling teddy bear. Feeling sympathy for the other, Lucas grabbed the bear, who climbed to lay on top of his head like a stylish hat, before heading back to the closet and getting the corresponding body. 

Teddy’s humanoid form was slightly taller than Marion’s but only by a few inches. The bear had yellowish gold hair that went to his shoulders. His eyes were a honey-gold with a tint of brown in it. The pair of small bear ears stood a shade darker against the bright yellow mop of hair. Despite having a matching top hat and bow tie, Teddy never wore them unless they were going somewhere important which Lucas was slightly grateful for considering how rough they got when they played at times. 

He repeated the action of transferring hardware and memory for Teddy. Then did the same with the oldest, Plushtrap. 

Plushtrap’s design was a little more intricate than the other two. This was mostly because there were features that Plush had in his animal form that Lucas wanted to bring over to the bunny’s human one. Starting with his mouth, it looked normal from first sight if you looked at the animatronic from the front but on either side of his face was a slit that ran horizontally from the corners of Plushtrap’s lips to behind where the tips of his human ears end. Appearing to look like it was keeping the slits close on either side of his face was an identical thick grey wire that was single stitched from the corners of his lips to just after where the slits ended. His teeth were still sharp though his canines were a little longer now. Plushtrap’s shaggy brownish gold hair stopped at the bottom of his human ears. The bunny’s ears naturally bended near the tips. There were small patches of fur missing from a few places. Though unless one actually saw the endoskeleton underneath the patches just resembled dark freckles. 

Lucas did his best to straighten his oldest hair with his fingers but gave up soon after knowing that it was pointless without a brush or comb. Standing he examined the three boys before him, Plush and Teddy wore similar knee length khaki shorts with a white button up shirt. Teddy wore a gold handkerchief around his neck while Plush had opted for golden overall straps. It was cute how despite the fact they weren’t together when they were allowed to choose their outfits last night they still picked the same thing. Marion had once wanted to dress like his brothers but that changed when Lucas’ older brother had commented how dark colors complimented Mar’s pale skin and facial markings. Ever since then, Marion took that to heart and chose to stay with dark clothing. 

“Alright, to the kitchen my Little Minions,” he pointed to the door side stepping as the three child animatronics raced out the room and down the hall. Lucas followed at a more subdued pace only pausing slightly as he turned off the light to look at the three toys that sat peacefully on the bed. With a knowing smile, Lucas turned out the lights and closed the door behind him.


	2. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I said that I will be posting every Tuesday but I decided to do every other. That way I don't run through the chapters too quickly. Also because I'm going to start my Mortal Kombat X fic soon.
> 
> Well, Enjoy!!!!

Chapter 2: Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza 

Lucas sighed as he pulled up to the pizzeria. He had just gotten off the phone with the manager of the store and if the man was as big of a bastard in person as he was on the phone, then Lucas new that there was going to be trouble. His light brown eye looked in the review mirror catching the eye of his middle son, Teddy. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop from scolding the child. It wasn’t Teddy or his brothers’ fault that the man was an ass and he wasn’t going to take his frustration out on them. Though by the look in the bear’s honey-golden eyes, Lucas knew that it would be best to keep an eye on them or to at least keep them occupied. 

Teddy might have been the calmest of the three but he was also the most underhanded and vengeful one when it comes to protecting the family. His pranks were tasteful most of the time but they could become fairly ‘creative’ when planned alone. Then when you added the help of his brothers. . . Lucas shuddered at the thought. Closing his eyes, Lucas prayed silently that the manager didn’t push his luck. 

Taking a breath, Lucas turned off the car and got out. He opened the back door where the young androids sat and waited knowing not to get out the car without their father’s say so. The brunette knelt just outside the door to catch their attention. When he had he began, “you three know I don’t like having adult conversations like that in front of you.” He paused shortly as the three boys nodded their heads. 

“Despite what you heard, I want you to behave and not torment the staff especially the manager,” Lucas stared firmly at Teddy until the small bear diverted his eyes. “You may go and play while we are here but I don’t want any of you getting in the staff’s way or breaking anything, understood?” With a chorus of yes, Lucas stood and helped them out of the car. Making sure that he had everything, Lucas ushered his small family into Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria. 

There was a small jingle that sounded as they entered. At the entrance was a small thin teenage girl with bright dyed bleach blond hair chewing gum. Her back was to the small group but it was obvious that the girl was texting someone possibly her boyfriend or gossiping with her friends. Lucas frowned at the lack of customer service. He cleared his throat. The girl didn’t even cock her head. Rolling his eyes, he looked down at his little ones. It was obvious that they were impatient wanting to play a few of the games that could be seen from the door but was holding back until they were verbally let loose. Lucas smiled as he would see one of the boys tap the other two and point out something that they thought was ‘amazing’ or ‘cool’. 

Not wanting to keep them waiting any more, he cleared his throat a little loader nearly scaring the teen. “I’m glad to see you keeping up with your social life and don’t want to ruin it but I think your fingers are screaming for a break.”

The blonde teen turned around swiftly with a glare then blushed and started stuttering apologies. Lucas shook his head, “no harm but I don’t want to see what would happen if we keep these three waiting, do you?” The blonde, Shannon, her nametag read, finally took notice of the children standing by Lucas. It was obvious that she was taken back by the animal appendages and Mari’s eyes but didn’t dare say anything not wanting to offend their parent. The girl held her tongue as she gave Lucas and the boys their stamps. Her eyes widen as she let out a small gasp when Plushtrap finally turned around to face her. Plush must have heard her for he gave her a questioning look before being pulled back into the previous conversation with his brothers. 

“You really should learn to school your features,” Shannon locked eyes with Lucas. He didn’t seem angry but the look in his uncovered eye was a clear warning at witnessing her reaction.

She nodded her head before meekly stating, “Enjoy your stay at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza.” The teen sighed when the group left hoping that she wouldn’t get reported to her manager. Though her mind kept wondering to the boy with the bunny ears and what looked like wires stitched into his face. She shivered mentally. She didn’t get paid enough for this nonsense. Shannon looked back up at the clock . . . only a few more hours and she could forget about the weird ass children and their father.

Lucas led his children to the change machine and attained ten dollars’ worth of coins for each child in a cup and handed it to them. “Alright you three! Remember what I said in the car those rules still apply. You look out for each other and stay in sight of one another, okay?” They nodded their heads enthusiastically. Lucas nodded back waving his hands at them in a scooting motion, “away with you Minions.” The brunette smiled as he watched the three run off then called out after a brief thought crossed his mind, “also play nice with the other children!” Teddy turned slightly to wave back showing that they heard. 

Checking his watch, Lucas saw that he still had about forty-five minutes before his meeting. So, he decided to pre-occupy himself by getting some pop and a slice of meat lover’s pizza since the only thing he really ate that morning was an apple and a bowl of grapes. He was trying to be supportive of a friend who was doing a food detox that month but it was harder than it sounded trying not to eat junk food and pop. Thankfully, they only had two more days. Lucas just wouldn’t tell the other that he had cheated . . . a few times, three times a week to be honest. 

It wasn’t until the brunette had found a window seat at a tattered booth that he really stopped to look around the restaurant. The only thing that looked remotely new were the windows. Everything else was either ragged like the seat he was currently occupying or looked heavily aged and damaged. How this place lasted this long was a surprise. If he was a health inspector, he would have closed this place down years ago if only for the employees’ safety. He wasn’t exactly sure if the dark spot in the far corner ceiling near the door was water damage or mold. A mental vote in his head agreed that it was most likely mold. 

Lucas wondered how it ever got this bad. He didn’t remember it being this worn out when he was younger. Yeah, the place wasn’t exactly brand new with shiny games and pristine floors but at least it didn’t look like a cardiac arrest waiting to happen if you stayed on the premises too long. The animatronics at le-

The brunette’s eyes widen. That’s right. Ever since they came in he didn’t hear the mechanical voices of Freddy and his gang. It was possible that Lucas never noticed because of the web covered ceiling speakers was some song from the early ‘80 probably taken from the old diner’s music collection considering that Lucas was sure that majority of the band members singing were either dead or in a home by now. He scanned the restaurant the best he could from his seat and spotted the stage. Lucas tilted his head slightly in confusion. The band wasn’t there. Honestly, there was nothing there. If he didn’t know from a reliable source, Lucas would have thought that the animatronics were terminated with all the dust that had gathered on the stage. He felt sorry for any child that had asthma or any breathing problem. If they didn’t have it before, they definitely would have attracted it when they left. 

He tried to stop pointing out everything that was wrong with the place because the more he did the more he wanted to plunge his body into boiling hot water. ‘That might not even begin to solve anything,’ Lucas thought to himself before a shiver ran through his body. 

“Hi, is there something wrong?” A pleasant baritone voice greeted causing Lucas to jump and swiftly turn in his seat. Standing before him was a tall slender male with dark black hair and glasses. He wore a white pressed button up shirt with a black tie and pants with a gold streak on the outer seams. His nametag read Adam while the black cap said ‘SECURETY’.

Lucas stared at the possibly older male before slowly shaking his head, “no, not that I know of. Why?” The blond was slightly suspicious of the other male.

“Oh nothing to be alarm about!” ‘Adam quickly assured waving his hands in a nonthreatening gesture. “I just saw you when I was doing my rounds. You were looking around like you were confused and searching for something or someone.” The male stated.

Lucas nodded his head as he slowly began to relax. “I was just wondering where the band was,” he pointed to the empty stage for emphasis. “This is my first time back here since I was a kid myself. A lot of things have . . . changed.” Lucas said trying not to let the disturbance leak into his voice. 

If the taller male noticed he didn’t react to it, instead he seemed to agree. “Yeah, lots of things have definitely changed over the years.” The way he stated it, it seemed that Adam was talking about some inside secret more than replying back to Lucas. Lucas didn’t say anything just looked around briefly wondering what he had missed. Suddenly, Adam’s face lightened up. “But I can assure you that Freddy and the gang haven’t gone anywhere. They’re just on a short intermission at the moment and will be back on stage shortly.”

Lucas ignored the suddenly mood swing for now and just returned the other’s smile.  
“ADAM!” a static shrilled voice interrupted the two causing both to jump. Lucas watched intently when he saw Adam close his eyes tightly breathing deeply before answering the walkie-talkie strapped to Adam’s waist. 

“This is Adam.”

“Where the hell are you?” The voice seemed angrier.

“My job.” Adam said in the same friendly tone that he greeted Lucas with. Lucas tried to fight back a chuckle. 

“What the hell are you doing?” The voice rephrased sounding more frustrated.

“My job.” Adam replied again even more cheerful not seeming to notice the other person’s frustration. Lucas did let out a small chuckle before covering his mouth to smother the sound not wanting to get Adam into trouble. Adam turned his focus back to Lucas with a smile then winked at the younger man. Lucas blinked slowly before smiling back shyly. 

“He’s obviously at work doing his job. What the fuck are you doing?” Another voice entered the conversation from a different walkie-talkie.

“Who the hell is this?” The person who previously called Adam all but screamed.  
“Wouldn’t you like to know? Don’t you have shit to do than harassing hard working people?” The third voice asked in annoyance. 

“He wouldn’t know hard work if it came and ass raped him with that favorite red pen of his.” This was a new voice. Definitely male. He definitely seemed pissed about something. 

“Damn Satan.” A younger male voice entered laughing. “Take it down a few notches.”

“Who the fuck is this?” The original speaker screamed.

There was static. Then almost as one the other three intruders began mockingly laughing at the man. It kind of sent shivers up Lucas’ spine though he wasn’t sure if he enjoyed it or not. He had to admit that whoever the original speaker was kind of sounded like the manager he had talked to on the way to the pizzeria but it was too much static to confirm the voice. If it was him, then he definitely deserved this torment and Lucas was happy to be able to witness it. 

“Language, language . . . this is a child’s place after all.” Either the third or fourth voice stated sarcastically. 

Adam continued to smile throughout the ordeal not seeming to take any pity on whoever the three were ganging up on. But he did put it to an end when he checked his wrist watch. “Alright, two of you should be heading home while the other one needs to go back to work.”

Nothing came through but Lucas could only imagine the three complaining and grumbling under his breath. Then the static picked back up as if someone was about to speak but still there was silence for a few minutes until what sounded like the youngest voice came through, “does that mean this so called important meeting is cancelled and I get to go home too?” The other two voices started back up at this statement. 

Adam turned back to Lucas smiling, “sorry about that but I better go to the back and settle things before I have to make a damage report.” Lucas nodded understanding. “Oh, I’m Adam by the way.” The security guard held out his hand. Lucas took it with a smile, “Lucas.”

With that Adam gave a slight tip of his hat as he bowed his head and turned to join the argument on the walkie-talkie disappearing into the slight crowd of parents and staff members.


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, you get to see a bit of everyone's personalities, even the guards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I said that I wouldn't up date every week but I had this wonderful idea and decided to go with it. Which in turn, made me rewrite this chapter and the other four after it. I was so excited to get a move on that I'm going to go ahead and post it. 
> 
> ENJOY!!!

Chapter 3: Confrontation

By the time Adam left, it was nearly time for Lucas’ meeting with Fazbear’s manager. He sought out his three children. Lucas found them playing air hockey but notice quickly they weren’t alone. Standing next to Plushtrap, who was watching from the sideline, was a short red headed boy. He had a light dusting of freckles on the ridge of his nose. He looked no older than six. The young boy seemed mesmerized by Lucas’ children and couldn’t seem to figure out which android he wanted to focus on. There were other kids around both older and younger wanting to touch Plush and Teddy’s ears or was asking Mari about his eyes. Even some that wanted to know how Plush got his stitches and if they could get some too. It was obvious that the animatronic children were soaking up the attention from the other kids. It sadden Lucas that outside of his Godson, the three honestly didn’t have any children to play with or get a chance of making friends because of his work schedule. He hoped that with his new job that will change.

He made his way over to the small crowd of children with a smile, “you guys good?” Mari let out a squeal and ran to Lucas laughing. Teddy stared slack jaw at the score. It read visitor: 3 Home: 10. Obviously Mari had showed his older brother no mercy. Lucas caught his youngest before ruffling his long dark locks, “Good job, Mar! Maybe next time you should show your brother some sympathy, hmm?” Lucas joked laughing when Teddy pouted in mock hurt.

Marion shook his head, “winners don’t sympathize with losers, Mother.” Lucas bit his lip trying not to laugh at how serious the dark haired android was. “Plus, he didn’t sympathize with me in the other games.”

“Well, I guess you showed him.” Mari nodded vigorously.

“Mom don’t encourage him,” Teddy patronized as he walked closer.

Chuckling, Lucas petted the cub’s head in apology, “sorry, sorry. I came to see if you three needed anything. I’m about to go to my meeting. I don’t know how long I’ll be but if you need me just ask a staff member for a Mister Nathan Crilly, alright?”  
  
The two nodded as Plushtrap brought the red headed six year old towards them. The boy barely came to Plush’s shoulders, which he was currently trying to hide behind. Lucas knelt down as the two boys approached. The golden bunny gently coached the smaller boy in front of him. “This is Keith. He’s the same age as Aiden.” Lucas was a little surprised by this. The boy was actually ten like his Godson but still had the stature of someone four years younger.

“Hello Keith. I’m Lucas. I’m Plush, Teddy, and Mari’s dad.” He outstretched his hand to the small boy, who took it after receiving a nod from the bunny.

“Hi,” the boy’s voice was just as small as he was. “They said that we could be friends, can we?”

The boy’s blue eyes seemed to shimmer with hope that pulled at Lucas’ heart strings. A small smile graced his lips, “if that’s what the four of you want I have absolutely no problem against it.” Keith’s face lit up and in his excitement hugged Lucas. He was caught off guard at first but returned the affection.

Keith pulled back cheeks and ears red in embarrassment, “sorry.” The older male patted the ginger’s hair in forgiveness.

“Alright boys, I need to get going before they think that I ditched our meeting.” Lucas gave his sons hugs and some more money for the games slipping Plush an extra ten dollars looking at Keith subtly. Plush nodded his head discreetly and put the money into his pockets until it was needed. “You four be safe and have fun.” They waved Lucas off, even Keith gave his own shy wave before the group ran back to the games.  
  
Lucas couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he thought of how naturally Plushtrap and the others so easily accepted Keith into their group despite the boy’s bashfulness. Lord knows none of his children were anywhere near bashful in any sense of the term. He didn’t mind it but he did wish that they sometimes had a filter between their server and mouth. Regardless, Lucas had to admit that he was glad that his children had no problem standing up for themselves when the time calls for it.

He made his way to the party rooms. It was one long hallway that had about seven different rooms on either side. Each door was colored differently with its assigned number painted in the center in black. Each room had one large window. It was because of said window that allowed Lucas to see the small group of men, one being Adam, sitting inside. Lucas knocked on the door harder than he meant and tried not to flinch when four pairs of eyes turned his way.

Adam smiled at Lucas before getting off the top of the table he was sitting on and met Lucas half-way. He stretched his hand out chuckling, “long time no see stranger.” Lucas chuckled shaking Adam’s hand. The security guard led the younger male the rest of the way to their designated table.

On the short walk, Lucas briefly scanned the room. There were ten long tables. Five on each side. Each seeming to be able to sit about eight small bodies on either side of the table comfortably. The room was of decent size and seemed big enough to allow about three or four animatronics to roam around at once. He was nearly done with his mental calculations when they reached the table with the other three men.

Adam stepped to the side and introduced everyone, “Lucas I would like you to meet my fellow security guards. This is Mike Schmidt he’s been here for almost three years now. Don’t be offended by anything he says he’s one of the few who doesn’t have a filter between his mouth and his thoughts,” Adam smiled ignoring the glare Schmidt cast his way. Mike Schmidt was fairly tall even while sitting which made Lucas think he was about 5’11, 6’0 the tallest though shorter than Adam which meant that Adam had to be 6’3. Mike had a sour expression as if he wanted to be anywhere else. He was wearing everyday street clothes and so was one of the other men. Lucas was confused at this, weren’t they all supposed to be in some form of uniform? After all, he never heard of a restaurant needing or having undercover security. Letting it slide Lucas smiled and gave Mike a small nod. Mike continued to scowl but returned the nod in any case.

The next to be introduced was a light brown haired male about the same height as Mike. He was the other that was in street clothes comprising mostly of a purple shirt and khaki shorts. He seemed the most distant than his companions and Adam confirmed as much, “That’s Desmond Corbel. He’s been here for three years come June. Don’t be discourage when dealing with him. He only acts cold hearted and distant until he gets use to a person.” Desmond turned steel blue eyes to Lucas. Lucas shivered internally at the intense empty stare but tried his best to smile at the man.

He was relieved when Adam moved to the next male. “The final member of our humble little squad is Jeremy Fitzgerald. He’s the newest security guard. Don’t let his child-like features fool you, he’s no pushover.” Jeremy was quite young, in Lucas’ opinion he looked like he just got out of high school. The boy had long black hair. His bangs covering his right eye underneath the cap that went with his security uniform. His eyes were green with bluish flecks. They seemed to hold an unending mischievousness. Jeremy held out his hand which Lucas happily took with a smile. 

“You met me earlier,” Adam stated cheerfully. “I’m Adam Page, head of Freddy Fazbear’s Security.”

“Nice to meet each of you.” Lucas smiled gently at the small group. “You can just call me Lucas. I’m not sure if you been told but my Godson, Aiden, is having his birthday party here next weekend. He’s only turning eleven but we want it to be big for a special surprise.”

Mike’s frown deepened as he tilted his head trying to distinguish something before he turned fully to look at Lucas. Lucas stood his ground but began to get nervous the longer Mike’s stern glare lingered. 

Adam seem to catch on and glanced at Mike, “What’s wrong?”

Mike’s eyebrows furrowed slightly as if he was thinking then spoke after a short silence, “not to sound like an ass or anything,” Jeremy snorted at that receiving a hard glare from the speaker. “Like I was saying, not to sound like an ass but are you telling me that I drove all the way up here on my day off . . . to talk about some kid’s party.” He all but growled out the last part. 

Lucas looked around the table finally understanding why Mike and Desmond were dressed the way they were. This brought a frown to Lucas’ lips as well but not for the same reason the security guards, who was watching him intently.

“If you’re not working then you shouldn’t be here,” Lucas stated more to himself than to the others. He returned Mike’s gaze, “I was told that it wasn’t a problem to meet with you. I assumed that he would just asked you to do overtime.”

Mike snorted, “Overtime? We’re lucky if we even get a fucking paycheck.”

“You shouldn’t over exaggerate, Michael.” A new voice made itself known. Desmond’s shoulders stiffen as Mike and Jeremy’s expression went blank all at once. Lucas watched a little unnerved then turned to Adam. The head guard’s normal smile was replaced with a deep scowl. 

Lucas finally turned to the voice heading their way. The man had to be in his mid to late forties. He didn’t show any signs of grey hair but he did have deep stress marks on his forehead from age. His brown hair was starting to thin in the front as well. He was wearing a burgundy shirt with the Fazbear logo on the chest pocket. The man had a confidence in his stride that made Lucas stomach twist. He had a feeling that his previous thoughts of the manager were correct. 

“You must be the one that I talked to on the way here, Nathan Crilly, manager of Freddy Fazbear’s.” Lucas tried hiding his disgust as he spoke the man’s name remembering their ‘conversation’ from earlier. Instead, Lucas put on his smile and held his hand out to the man. “I know I said I wanted to talk to the guards you had but I didn’t mean pulling them here on their day off. I would have met them eventually, if not today.”

“I was humoring you kid. Can’t have you running telling your friends that we were unaccommodating. If you haven’t noticed, we’re trying to run a business here and I don’t have time or the staff to keep having these meetings with you brats that think you can waltz up here whenever you want for your ‘important’ meetings. This isn’t a game or some side show carnival. There are paying adults who are more deserving of said time and are trying to keep this establishment running. Now, go home kid so we can get back to work,” Lucas was shocked into silence as was the other occupants in the room. Adam was going to protest but fell silent when he glanced at Lucas.

Lucas’ uncovered eye had narrowed darkening to almost black. Gritting his teeth, he slammed both hands onto the table before him catching everyone’s attention. There was silence as they gawked at the young man. “Excuse the fuck out of me but I don’t know who the hell you think you’re talking to but I advise you to get that stick out of your ass and show me a little fucking respect.” Lucas hissed softly. “I know I’m small for someone my age and I get mistaken for a junior high schooler on a daily bases and sometimes a chick but don’t get it twisted. I’m a grown ass man paying my own fucking bills with a decent enough job and just graduated college raising three boys.” Lucas glared sinisterly at Crilly before a dark mocking smirk crossed his full lips. “So, I think that qualifies me as an adult . . . don’t you?”

The tension and silence grew heavier as seconds passed. From his view at the head of the table, Lucas could see the dark smirk forming on Mike and Desmond’s lips while Jeremy tried to hold in his cackling. Adam stood tall by Lucas’ side arms cross glaring disapprovingly at his manager. The manager shrunk back into himself slightly but didn’t let his gaze waiver from Lucas’ intense one. 

Suddenly, loud clapping came from the door snapping the man out of his anger. He quickly turned and his eyes widen at who or what stood there.

Standing in the doorway was a light blue bunny with large green eyes and long eyelashes. It had purple eyelids like it was wearing eyeshadow. It had red markings on its cheeks like Mari’s blush circles. Its mouth was opened as if it was smiling. The animatronic stood there for a moment before allowing its gaze to land on Lucas. Lucas could only stare back not knowing what to do or what the large rabbit wanted. 

“What the hell do you want? No one invited you here?” Mike snapped as he got to his feet. The rabbit snapped its gaze to the guard before it seemed to glare at him. But soon, it turned its gaze back to Lucas and began making its way to the small male. 

Lucas stood his ground. It would be stupid for him to be afraid of the animatronic. Though he couldn’t help but wonder why Mike reacted the way he did or why Adam seem to seize up behind him. Not wanting to worry, Lucas tuned the others out watching the blue rabbit come towards him. The rabbit stopped short which caused Lucas to tilt his head in confusion. He let out a yelp when he was suddenly grabbed and brought to the rabbit’s chest. 

He opened his eyes that he had squeezed tight at the unexpected impact of flesh to plastic. Lucas heard yelling behind him but didn’t understand the problem. It was obvious that the rabbit just wanted a hug.

“Let him the fuck go, rabbit.” That had to be Mike it seemed that every few words was a fuck this or fuck that. Not really but close enough in Lucas’ mind. He hoped that the man didn’t use that language while he was on the floor. 

“Lucas you okay.” It was Adam. He seemed . . . worried but why?

Lucas returned the rabbits embrace before looking up the best he could. Said animatronic was glaring passionately at the rooms other occupants but must have noticed Lucas’ struggle because it looked down tilting its head. “Do you mind letting me go for a sec?” The rabbit seemed to be contemplating it before shaking its head forcefully. 

Lucas sighed before eyeing a black leather strap that came across the rabbit’s right shoulder, across its chest to its left hip. He followed the strap the best he could in his position to see the head of a guitar poking from the bunny’s shoulder. This gave him an idea, “Let’s make a deal then?” The animatronic looked curiously at him. “If you let me go, I’ll stay and let you put on a solo with your guitar for me.”

The machine blinked a few times before slowly releasing Lucas but held a little too tightly to his wrist causing him to flinch in pain. Lucas locked gazes with the others emerald green eyes watching as the rabbit began pointing at its own cheek then making what sounded like smacking noises. It took a moment but Lucas finally got the message. Stepping back to the animatronic, the young man got on his toes and with the help of the rabbit bending its head a bit, gave the rabbit a soft kiss to the cheek. “Deal,” Lucas whispered. 

The blue animatronic let out a static filled shrill catching Lucas off guard. Then hugged the human again before letting go completely. Lucas took a few steps back rubbing his tender wrist and shaking his head trying to clear it of the lingering fuzz. 

“Lucas you okay?” Adam asked again but it was Mike that was pulling the shorter male closer to the table.

Lucas shrugged off Mike’s hand and turned to them with a disapproving frown, “what is wrong with you all? She only wanted to hug me apparently she thinks your manager is as much of an asshole as I do.”

Mike looked uncertain for a moment before shrugging nonchalantly putting his hands in his blue jeans. Though he did crack a smirk. Seconds later there was a loud static hiss making the employees get back on guard as Lucas turned to face the animatronic once more. Those piercing green jewels glared in frustration at Lucas as the static continued. The animatronics fist clenched tightly by her sides.

“What did I do? She was just okay with me.” Lucas stepped back slightly.

“She’s just pmsing at the moment,” Mike smirked darkly at the rabbit which screeched louder.

“Michael!” Adam warned. “That’s Toy Bonnie or Bonnie Blue and she’s actually a HE,” Adam stressed the last part.

“Oh, OH! I’m sorry Blue I honestly didn’t know.” Lucas went to the rabbit giving him a hug in apology. Bonnie Blue frowned but patted Lucas softly on the head which the man took as an acceptance. 

Lucas pulled away unconsciously running his hands through his bang to fix it. The brunet stared into the bunny’s eyes before reaching out and caressing his soft smooth plastic cheek. “I really am sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you, okay?” The rabbit stared back before relaxing in Lucas’ hand. 

Lucas removed his hand noticing it was covered in blue specks. He looked sadly at the robot before him. “Poor thing, how long have you been neglected?” Blue stared at him intently but within those glass orbs Lucas could see an undying sadness. Lucas turned his head away not able to retain his gaze. 

“What makes you think that it’s been neglected?” Nathan finally spoke up.

He didn’t know he had asked that loud enough for them to hear but turned his gaze to the man. Lucas held up his hand, “obviously if all I have to do is touch him for his paint to come off then that’s neglect. The official paint lasts for about eight months and doesn’t flake as bad which means that this is some cheap shit that you got from the children’s section of Walmart or somewhere like that.” Lucas continued on stopping the man from protesting, “That alone is dangerous since it could easily fall into a kid’s drink and if they swallow enough of it, it can become harmful despite what the package says. Not only that but no offense Blue, you’re kind of filthy. Giving him a wash down once in a while won’t kill you as long as you keep your appendages away from his mouth especially if his systems are still turned on.” 

“Like I said earlier we don’t have the staff or time for such things,” Nathan tried to argue but Lucas wasn’t hearing that.

“I advise you to start making the time because you do realize that your animatronics are the only reason that you still have a job, correct?” Lucas didn’t back down at the offended look that Nathan sent him. “Did you think that us adults come here to see you, don’t flatter yourself. If I wanted pizza, I pass about ten of those bitches before I get here so do the math. What’s the odds that I would drive pass all of those just to come here? Let’s be realistic.” Nathan looked absolutely flabbergasted at Lucas’ blunt honesty. 

Lucas ignored the man turning his attention to Mike and Desmond and smiled softly to them as their expression turned questioning. “Sorry for the confusion and everything. If you guys want you can leave, I’m sure Adam and Jeremy wouldn’t mind catching you up on the meeting or I can just come back when the two of you are here and tell you the plans myself. It wasn’t my intent to have you up here when you didn’t have to be.” Lucas apologized.

Mike smirked, “and miss you verbally kick Nathan’s ass again. Nope, I’m good. I know him. He’s going to say or do something to piss you off again and I sure as hell isn’t going to miss that. You’re good in my book.”

“I’m glad my anger entertains you,” Lucas chuckled.

“I’m with Mike. Plus, we’re already here might as well stay for the whole thing,” Lucas turned to Desmond surprised. It was the first the other had spoken, at least in his presence. The man had a deep pleasant voice which made the younger relax a little more at the sound of it. 

Lucas smiled at the two guards before turning back to Blue but this time the rabbit wasn’t alone. Standing to the right of him was a small curvy yellow chicken. She was wearing a dingy bib that said ‘Let’s Party’, as well as, pink boy shorts. Lucas wasn’t quite sure if the attire was appropriate for a family restaurant but considering it was an animatronic and not an actual person, it probably wasn’t that big of a deal. To the left and slightly in front was a round brown bear with the same red circles as Blue and the chicken. He was slightly shorter than Blue as well. It too had the cheap paint chipping off. Though unlike its rabbit counterpart, the bear wore a black top hat with a red bowtie. 

Lucas was slightly confused. These weren’t the same animatronics that he grew up with. They looked like them. Looked like younger, teenage versions of them but they definitely weren’t the Bonnie, Freddy, or Chika that he had sung with or listen to jokes from when he was old enough to walk. What happened to the older versions? Were they scrapped? Or, Lucas hoped, put in storage? He didn’t want to believe that a company would just throw away their greatest assets. Especially when said property, was what gave them a name to begin with. 

Lucas jumped a little when Adam placed a hand on his shoulder. He smiled down at the younger male, “Let’s introduce you to the rest of the band. The small yellow chicken is Toy Chika or Chi Chi. She’s our hype girl and what Jeremy likes to call the band’s groupie. She also is our pizza representative. She use to have a cupcake but it kept staring at the parents freaking them out so it now stays in the office with us. It also didn’t help that Chi Chi kept dropping it.” Lucas nodded before turning his attention to the bear. “The small bear is Toy Freddie. He’s our singer. You already met our guitarist Blue.” Lucas smiled at them but was taken back as the two new comers seemed to glare at him. “Oh don’t worry about them. Toy Freddy has a bit of temper and really doesn’t like any adult. Lord knows what’s wrong with Toy Chika. She’s like the snobby leader chick in Mean Girls.”

Lucas nodded at the explanation but still didn’t like it. He loved animatronics and he hated the fact that they might not like him in return. He shook his head not letting it get to him especially when Blue came up to them and brought Lucas into a hug. 

Lucas chuckled, “Thanks Blue but I’m fine. I promise.”

There was a loud screech. They turned to see Toy Freedy shaking his head at Blue. Blue screeched back and held Lucas tighter while continuing to screech. The other two animatronics glared at the blue bunny who ignored them and lead Lucas to the nearest table pushing him to sit down. Lucas did so obediently then waited. Blue stepped back some and turned his guitar so it was in front of him. He looked intently at Lucas. The human paused before it clicked. This was the solo that he had promised the rabbit if he agreed to let Lucas go. Lucas smiled and got as comfortable as he could before nodding to the rabbit to start.

It started off slow and mechanical at first. Lucas noticed that the rabbit seemed to be having a hard time with its joints. That wasn’t a good sign. What else was wrong with these animatronics? Most importantly, how long have they been in such a state without anyone checking on them? He honestly was fearful to find out. 

Soon the tempo picked up and the rabbit was swaying lightly with his eyes close performing chords and slides that Lucas was sure wasn’t originally programed. He wondered if the rabbit heard them from a song that an employee or customer was listening to and practiced it. 

The employees looked on in astonishment. Not even Mike seemed to be able to complain about the moment. Adam had a small smile gracing his lips as he lent against a table tapping his foot to the beat. Lucas turned his gaze briefly to the two other animatronics in the room. Chi Chi was smiling slightly as she swayed with the music. Freddy seemed content until the bear turned its head to meet Lucas’ gaze. The look of contentment turned quickly to anger the longer they held eye contact. Lucas looked sadly at Freddy which seemed to take the bear back for his look of anger turned to confusion. Lucas’ eyes sadden even further before he lowered them submissively to the bear and returned his gaze to the performance in front of him. Lucas didn’t understand why Freddy hated him so much. It’s been nearly twenty years since he stepped foot into the place. Not only that, but this was the first time he ever saw the new animatronics. Since, the last ones that inhabited the pizzeria obviously didn’t exist anymore.

So, why did he get such scornful looks like he did something wrong? He closed his eyes deciding to ignore the bear for the rest of the day and currently focus on the rabbit before him. 

At the end of his performance, Blue bowed earning an applause from everyone present including Nathan and Mike. Though of course the other two animatronics were the loudest in cheering on their fellow band member. Lucas stood,” that was absolutely fantastic Blue. You’re really amazing.” Blue’s red circles lit up showing his embarrassment as the animatronic wiggled his ears as he shuffled a little. 

Lucas giggled before an idea hit him. He looked at the three animatronics catching Freddy’s blue eyes. “We’re about to have a meeting about my Godson’s birthday. Would you three like to attend?”

“They can’t!” Nathan objected loudly. Lucas frowned at the man. “They have to get back to the stage.” The older man stuttered out as he rubbed his hands together looking at the animatronics nervously. 

Blue let out a high pitch screech. His eyebrows furrowed in anger. “Either Blue wants to stay or he’s calling you out on your bullshit.” Lucas crossed his arms as he raised an eyebrow in question. “Aren’t they still on their break?”

“Well yeah,” Jeremy spoke up ignoring the glare from his manager. “They have about another ten or fifteen minutes left before they truly need to be back.”  
Adam agreed, “It’s a slow day after all.”

Lucas clapped his hands in delight. “That settles it. They can at least stay for the first few minutes before returning.” Lucas caught the manager’s gaze and asked haughtily, “that won’t be a problem since I’m a paying customer, would it?” Lucas smiled sweetly at the man.

“Of course not, sir.” Lucas hid his smirk. It was obvious that the man was seconds from grinding his teeth at Lucas’ attitude. Normally, Lucas would ignore and forget but this man. This man and people like him were the reason he hated going to school when he was younger. 

Lucas turned to Blue. “Want to stay for a bit?” The rabbit nodded his head frantically. He grabbed the animatronic’s hand and walked back to the group’s main table finally taking a seat in the middle of the bench on Jeremy’s right while Adam sat on Lucas’ other side. Nathan sat a little further down the table on the same side as Mike and Desmond. Blue stood behind Lucas almost as a bodyguard while the other two animatronics stood in the middle of the isle at the head of the table. It was close enough that they could still hear everything at the table but far enough that they weren’t too close to the gathered humans. 

Lucas didn’t comment on it. It wasn’t his job to baby them, that’s what he did for his triplets and no one else. He shook his head of said thoughts and began the official meeting, “I won’t make this long and please know these are just ideas that me and Aiden’s father had come up with. I’ll be able to give you definite final answers this Wednesday. Also, if something doesn’t seem possible don’t be afraid of saying so. We say we want this big but I am realistic to limitations.”

Lucas smiled as the guards nodded, “Also, ask whatever you need to.”

At that Mike raised his right index finger slightly ignoring the looks he received from Jeremy and Adam, who quickly received the middle finger before Mike continued. “You said this is supposed to be special.” Lucas nodded slowly. Mike nodded in return, “So, how is this special? Did the kid cure cancer? Finally stopped pissing the bed?”

“Michael!!” Adam yelled before looking apologetically at Lucas.

“What?!” Mike yelled back. “I’m being serious. He’s turning eleven for fucks sake. I’m trying to figure out what makes this birthday so damn special.”

Lucas stayed quiet looking at his hands in his lap. A small smile graced his lips as he thought of his Godson. “What makes it so special Mike, is that I finally get to be a real Godfather.” Lucas whispered.

Mike looked at the smaller male questioningly. Lucas lifted his eyes to look directly at Mike his smile never leaving his face. “I love my Godson but because of my job I was never able to be there for him. I was there when he was younger simply because I was still in high school at the time so I was able to see a lot of his firsts but-“ Lucas trailed off looking back at the table as guilt filled him. “Once I started college, I basically made excuses on why I couldn’t attend birthdays, holidays, even school events. I know I’m still pretty young but I take my role as his Godfather seriously. 

Lucas paused taking a deep breath trying not to let his emotions overwhelm him. “His father and I always made sure that he had everything he needed and if he did what he was told what he wanted as well. But the one thing I never gave him since he was a child was . . . time.” The young man finally looked back up as a smile returned back to his lips. 

“That’s why this birthday is so important to me and will hopefully be to him as well.”

“So you’re doing this to bribe him?” Desmond asked coldly.

Lucas gave a small laugh. “No, not at all. I’m hoping that this will be the start of me putting things back right that’s all.” Lucas turned to Desmond fully, “He doesn’t know that I’m in town and his father promised not say anything. I have a job interview nearby in the next two weeks and I’m waiting to see about a house near the outskirts.” Lucas’ smile grew staring intently in Desmond’s steel blue eyes, “So, you see. I’m not trying to bribe him at all. This party is more or less a cover-up.”

“You’re doing all of this to tell the brat that you’ll be back in town?” Nathan scoffed.

Lucas pursed his lips as he narrowed his eyes at the man, “It may sound ridiculous to you but family means a lot to me. So what, if what I’m trying to do is going a little overboard. That’s fine with me. As long as it’s done right and the end results turn out enjoyable for all involve.”

“This will give my sons a chance to truly make some real friends instead of being stuck with a babysitter or with my dad all the time. They love him and he them but I know they miss having kids their age to play with.” Lucas added knowingly. “Plus with my new work schedule, I get to work nights and have the days with them or vice versa. I know that I’ll be on duty a lot for the first year possibly but when I get the swing of things, I’ll basically be an on-call employee, which is fine with me. ”

“So, in shorter terms . . . you’re trying to bring your family closer in both the literal and emotional sense.” Jeremy replied giving Lucas a look of approval. 

Lucas nearly jumped when he felt a heavy weight on his back. Looking up he was met with Blue’s bright green orbs. He smiled in return of the animatronics affection. Blue nuzzled the man’s neck causing Lucas to bite back a moan since his neck was highly sensitive to touch. That would have been mortifying. He sighed in relief when the rabbit pulled back so only his arms were wrapped around Lucas’ shoulders. 

“Is that really necessary?” Mike snapped at the rabbit. Blue glared challengingly back. The guard growled looking like he was about to stand up to finally fight Toy Bonnie.

“Enough,” Lucas scolded sternly. “You two fight worse than the triplets and they’re eight.” Though it was obvious that Mike wanted to continue, he held his tongue while Blue looked smug. “Blue, that means you too.” The rabbit looked down innocently at Lucas but Lucas just stared back until Blue nodded his understanding. “Thank you.”

“Anyway, I think I would like to book this room. It’s not at either of the ends were someone can accidently just walk in. There’s enough space for the animatronics to walk around and meet the kids when they’re not on break.” Lucas stated as he began to picture it in his head.

The room went silent and still. Even, Blue seemed to freeze up. Lucas looked around confused. Adam clearing his throat caught Lucas’ attention. 

“You see we don’t allow the animatronics to just wonder freely.” Adam stated softly. “To be honest, these three should be in the Parts and Services Room until their break is over.”  
Lucas’ confusion grew, “why? What do they do while they’re in there?”

Jeremy shrugged. “Nothing really except recharge if they need to and oil up.”

A part of Lucas could tell that they were withholding something but he wasn’t sure if he was in a position to really ask. “Do they really need to be in there the entire time? Is it safety reasons why they can’t walk around?”

Silence again.

“They’re totally safe.” Nathan remarked quickly. ‘Bullshit’ Lucas thought if the looks on the guards’ faces were anything to go by. 

So, he decided to push the waters. “Fine. If they’re safe, then you’ll have no problem letting Blue do a solo at the party.”

He was only testing the waters and could see that Nathan was on the verge of saying no but Lucas quickly stated, “He really loves him especially since Blue plays the guitar. If I need to, I’ll pay extra for it.” 

It was only a test.

Just to see. 

“Very well, I’ll see what I can do.” Nathan said a little too eagerly for Lucas’ taste. 

Lucas schooled his features.

Nathan failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may not seem as much but it'll move further chapters along.


	4. Concerns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Just_A_Fan, Savannah, Alyv, and everyone else for leaving comments and Kudos!

Chapter 4: Concerns

Somethings really didn’t change. Lucas sighed sadly but ignored the slight looks that the others gave him at his sudden silence. The same thing happened back then, as well. Money ruled, as long as, someone was offering it. Lucas shook his head disgusted on the inside but wouldn’t show it. It would only complicate things later. 

His left eye was starting to tingle. 

The silence began to thicken as Lucas slowly raised his hand to his eye touching it firmly through the curtain of hair that blocked it. It was taking all of his patience to hold in his anger. But it was becoming harder every time Nathan opened his mouth. Was the man so desperate that he would honestly put the lives of children in danger with allowing faulty animatronics to walk amongst them? Apparently so. At least, the security seemed to have learned from the company’s past mistakes. 

Lucas jerked away when Blue tried to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder. He dared not turn to look upon the rabbit’s hurt expression. He knew that it would only make him feel even worst. In return, Blue took a few steps away from the human. Lucas could hear the rabbit fidgeting behind him unsure. This made him disgusted with himself, he didn’t mean to hurt the animatronic. But he just couldn’t be touched at the moment. He had to stay in control but he knew it was beginning. 

The silence. Or lack thereof. It was impossible to distinguish between the two during these times. He could hear everything but nothing at all. He heard the flapping of a fly’s wings in the far corner. The way Desmond’s clothes moved when the man shifted. The silent breathing of the two men sitting beside him. Lucas could even hear his own heart starting to pound in his chest. 

He knew the signs. They never changed. 

A panic attack! Now? No, it couldn’t happen now! So many people! So many people to witness his breakdown. Their eyes. Their judgmental gazes. The whispers . . . the whispers always followed. The pitying looks soon came after. Always the same. It never changed. 

He needed to escape. But where to? He couldn’t leave the kids. They needed him to be strong for them. He couldn’t. Not now. He wasn’t strong enough to fight it. He never was. He-  
Lucas jumped as his eyes snapped opened in surprise. His mind returning to the present when the sound of music suddenly blasted in the still room as his leg began to violently vibrate. He blinked a few times confused before reaching for his phone in his pocket. He answered the device without looking at the name on the screen.

“H- Hello?” Lucas whispered instantly hating the vulnerability he heard. 

There was silence on the other end making Lucas think the caller had the wrong number until a familiar voice finally spoke up, “Lucas? Lucas, are you alright?”

A wave of relief came from the young man as a small smile graced the corner of his lips, “yes, I’m fine Big Brother.” Lucas stood up excusing himself from the table. 

He looked at Toy Bonnie as he walked passed and flashed the animatronic an apologetic smile. The rabbit bowed his head slightly though still looked worried.

Lucas sat two tables down on the opposite side to give himself some privacy. “Lucas?” His brother called again. 

“I promise, I’m fine. Just tired.” Lucas lied instantly regretting it. The moment he heard the skip in his brother’s breathing, he knew that he was caught. If no one else, Lucas knew his brother could spot out his lies states away. Even if, they haven’t been living in the same house for the past five years.

“You’re at your meeting for Aiden’s party?” Lucas shivered knowing that his brother was only temporarily postponing the inevitable.

“Yes.”

“We’ll be there within the hour to pick up the kids.” The soft deep aristocratic voice stated.

Lucas froze at that. Pick up the kids. Why? Did his brother know? 

His fears were quickly extinguished, “have you forgotten that you have a meeting with the realtor at 2 this afternoon?”

“That’s today!” Lucas yelped. He was glad that his back was to the others knowing that he wouldn’t have been able to handle the questioning gazes. Just thinking about it made him blush in embarrassment. 

Lucas’ attention was brought back at his brother’s deep low laughter. “I’ll take that as a yes.” His voice was always soothing even when he was teasing Lucas. “Would you still like me to accompany you?” 

“Mmhm, I’d like that.” Lucas smiled then a thought occurred. “So, Dad is coming to get them? Will he be dropping you off here or are you going back home with him?”

“No, I’ll be staying there. Doesn’t make since for you to do extra when we can leave straight from the restaurant.” Lucas’ brother confirmed gently.

“Okay, just call when you get here. We should be done by then but just in case.” Lucas said as his eyes suddenly widened. “I didn’t bring any clothes for them.

Again that deep soft laughter filled the other end. “They have enough clothes at the house to last for years. I’m sure they’ll be fine. There’s also more toys to keep them preoccupied for the rest of the weekend.” Lucas’ brother went silent for a moment before speaking up a hint of seriousness on the edge of his voice. “Don’t stress yourself. It will only cause another attack.”

Lucas closed his eyes. A part of him wanted to cry and tell his brother everything and that he wasn’t up for anything else that day. The other part the part that was slowly growing stronger with every day that pass wanted to push forward and have a relatively normal day ignoring his episode that he went through a few moments ago. 

“Yes, I know.” Lucas whispered. 

“I love you Pup,” Lucas’ brother replied just as softly reverting to Lucas’ nickname.  
“I love you too, Anu.” Lucas smiled.

“Stay strong Little Pup. I’ll see you in a little while.” Anu stated.

Lucas nodded, “Okay, see you then.”

Hearing the other line click, Lucas let out a deep sigh trying to get himself together before he got up. Once he finally gathered himself, Lucas slowly stood returning his phone in his pocket. He sighed once again before turning to the others in the room with his best smile. 

It was obvious that none of the guards were fooled and neither was Blue. Lucas didn’t allow his smile to falter as he made his way back to the group’s table. He took his original seat. Blue hesitantly returned his arms around Lucas’ shoulder which stiffen instantly before slowly relaxing. The animatronic soon let out a soft static shrill when Lucas petted the bridge of his nose. 

“Sorry about that.” Lucas started adjusting under Toy Bonnie’s weight. “My brother’s on the way. It’s best not to keep him waiting. So, shall we finish up?”

“What the -,” Mike shook his head. “Am I the only one that saw the fucking . . . whatever the hell you want to call that?”

“He obviously doesn’t want to talk about it.” Adam gave Mike a meaningful look.

“Dude, you really need to learn tact.” Jeremy smirked smugly as he laid his chin on his knuckles.  
Mike growled at the younger security guard. His eyes darkening. Jeremy’s smirk only grew wider. It was obvious Jeremy thrived to annoy the older man and every time Mike more or less fell for it.

“No, it’s fine.” Lucas spoke up. “If we’re going to be working together then you might as well know.” He smiled lightly at them as the four gave him his attention. “Sometimes I have blackouts which the doctor sums up it’s because of a lack of sleep and the amount of stress my current job gives.”

Adam looked concerned but grinned reassuringly, “hopefully your interview goes well and your new job is less stressful.”

Lucas chuckled, “technically I already have the job. I just have to go to a meeting finalizing everything before I begin. At least, that’s what the Director said the last time we talked.”  
Adam nodded before ruffling the top of Lucas’ hair. Lucas smacked his hand away as he tried to fix it. “I’m not a child.”

“Compared to the rest of us, you are?” Desmond spoke with a barely visible smirk on the edge of his lips. 

Lucas blinked in surprise before sighing. It was the first time the man actually spoke to him directly and didn’t want to the other to revert back to silently sitting. 

“I’m twenty-three,” Lucas grumbled. 

“Holy shit! You’re legal to drink?” Jeremy exclaimed with open surprise.

Lucas looked confused. Tilting his head slightly he stated, “I said so earlier.”

“Yeah, I know but honestly I thought you were just bullshitting to get Nathan to back the fuck off.” Jeremy replied blushing slightly in embarrassment. “I thought you were just getting out of high school. Your “children” being your little brothers or something.”

Lucas rolled his eyes as he pulled out his wallet. Opening it, he pulled out his driving license and placed on the table for the other four men to see. Mike and Jeremy took turns holding it to the light and flipping it; examining the small plastic card intensively. Adam smiled apologetically at his coworkers’ antics while Desmond stared at Blue before looking around.

“The others already left.” Desmond stated softly.

Lucas looked around the best he could with Blue still clinging to him. Then he realized that the other two animatronics were gone but so was Nathan. 

“Whe-“

“They left not long after you got up to talk to your brother,” Mike stated as he handed Lucas back his ID with a look of approval. “Though not sure when Manager Fuck-nuts left but at least peace has finally set in the valley if you ignore the last of the aggravations.” At the last part, Mike looked flatly at Blue. 

Lucas felt Blue’s servos stiffen slightly and he wasn’t sure if he was emotionally stable enough to handle another one of their arguments.

“Oh leave him be Mike. He isn’t doing anything. It’s only been what, five minutes I don’t see why he can’t stay for a bit longer. Plus, Adam already said that today was slow anyway. I’m sure the kids won’t mind if he’s away for a little bit longer. ” Lucas sighed tiredly as he locked gazes with Mike pleadingly.

Mike narrowed his eyes slightly but said nothing. A silent acceptance. Lucas smiled at the man in appreciation.

“Wow,” Jeremy whispered in awe. “I think you’re the first one that ever got him to do what they said without some type of smartass comment. Well other than Adam that is.”

“We all get tired of arguing eventually. I’m sure Mike’s no exception,” Lucas shrugged as he wiggled out of Blue’s grip to grab his red bag pulling out a black three-ring binder. “Anyway, we need at least thirty minutes of harmony from these two if we’re going to get anything done before my brother arrives.”

Desmond nodded while Mike rolled his eyes before settling comfortably in his seat. They went through the notes that Lucas and Aiden’s father had come up with. Each guard putting in their own opinion on certain ideas or informing what could and couldn’t be done because of the size of the room and available staff. They also took a time out to explain safety precautions. Even Blue added his own static shrieks about the party, even though, Lucas had to take a moment to decipher most of it through the yes/no version of twenty-one questions.

Near the end, everything seemed to be in order. There were a few things that absolutely needed to be changed or addressed with the birthday boy’s father but for the most part Lucas was getting everything they wanted for the party. The changes weren’t anything too drastic just time changes and prices but luckily Adam was more than willing to be flexible and a great guidance on how everything was handled considering he was the next in charge after Nathan.

“So, the only thing we need to discuss is,” Lucas flipped through his notes nodding. “The number of guests and the menu. Then we’ll be done.” 

“I believe we should go ahead and add one more to the list,” A smooth unexpected voice filled the brief silence. The voice was soon followed by footsteps entering the room. 

The group turned towards the door regarding the intruder. The man was definitely handsome with a height of 6’3. Long thick black hair with blue streaks to the waist tied at the base of his neck with a black ribbon. Though, his eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark stylish sunglasses. He was dressed in a formal dark blue business suit and black tie with a crisp white dress shirt underneath despite the slowly rising summer heat happening outside. His black shoes shined as though they were fresh from the box. The man was definitely overdressed compared to the room’s other occupants. A ray of confidence rolled off of the man as he strolled to the table. He stopped a few feet from the table.

An uncomfortable silence followed as Mike and Desmond exchanged looks.  
“Can we help you?” Adam finally replied uncertain of the stranger.

Before the man could reply someone else spoke up, “you’re early.”

The man laughed gently as the guards looked over to Lucas, who looked between a pout and a frown, “you said you would be here in an hour.”

“Actually, I said, ‘we would be there within the hour’.” The man chuckled. “Thirty-five minutes is well within said hour.”

Lucas shook his head as a loving smile graced his lips. He caught all eyes that he could, “everyone this is my older brother, Anubis. Anubis, these are the guards of Freddy Fazbear’s. This one hanging on me is Toy Bonnie or Bonnie Blue.”

Anubis tilted his head to each man as his brother soon introduced them individually. Anubis’ gaze seem to linger on Toy Bonnie when the animatronic was introduce. Blue let out a soft static tone as the red circles on his cheek began to glow which seemed to glow brighter when Anubis flashed a brilliant smile at him. More static filled the room as Blue quickly gave Lucas a gentle peck on the cheek before departing from the room side stepping Anubis completely. 

“Um, bye.” Lucas gave a slight wave at the retreating rabbit’s back. The man turned a questioning gaze to his brother who only shook his head with a slight smirk. 

Desmond let out a low snort, “looks like Blue has a crush.”

“Hope that means he’ll leave us the hell alone,” Mike grumbled.

Jeremy rolled his eyes, “you’re the only one that has an honest problem with them. That’s probably the reason why he keeps harassing you.” 

“Who are we adding?” Lucas quickly interrupted trying to avoid Mike’s tirade. 

Anubis chuckled as he took the open seat next to Desmond across from Adam, “it seems that my nephews have decided to kidnap a small red headed child.”

“Keith?” Lucas said instantly remembering the boy he was introduced to earlier.

Anubis nodded, “don’t worry I was able to track down his mother and got her permission. His father should be by the house later to bring him an overnight bag.”

“Seems like your sons don’t have any problem making friends despite everything,” Adam spoke smiling gently at Lucas. “Once you settle in, you probably be wishing their friends would go home.”

Lucas chuckled at that, “we’ll see. They’re quite meticulous when it comes to who they call friends so it might be a while before they meet someone else that they actually like and think is worth the effort.” 

“Knowing them, they would not see a problem if they don’t make another friend until they’re older.” Anubis agreed. 

Adam nodded before going back to business, “so how many would that be with the attachment?  
“Including the birthday boy, his cousin, and the triplets . . . it would be forty children even.” Anubis provided.

There was complete silence as the guards looked surprised, even Desmond’s steel blue eyes had widen slightly at the statement. 

“Shit,” Mike exclaimed under his breath.

Jeremy laughed shortly, “when you go big you definitely go all out.”

The brothers glanced at each other from across the table before Anubis asked, “Is there something wrong?”

Adam sighed taking off his hat and running his hand through midnight black hair. “I’ll admit this is the biggest group we held ever since the downsizing.” Adam shook his head. “It’s not that that’s a problem or anything but Nathan despite all his shit is right about one thing.” 

The older man looked at Lucas, “we barely have the man power on a normal day and even less at night. I’ll have to see the schedule and check who is working and make sure there’s at least enough during the time of the party.” Adam gave another deep sigh. “The four of us are the only guards at the moment. With those many kids, I have a protocol that all guards will be on site. One in the control rooms. One in the actual party and one on the floor. The fourth man will mostly be a floater between the three in case someone needs some type of break and to make sure no kids go somewhere they shouldn’t.”

Lucas nodded but still didn’t understand, “what does all that mean?”

Adam shook his head almost tiredly, “simply . . . that’s a lot of work for four people. You have to understand, two of us will basically be pulling an all-nighter, as well as, an eighteen hour plus shift considering how the shift changes overlap when we have to prepare for a party.”

“You’re worried,” Anubis finally spoke up with an air of understanding. “You’re worried that the lack of sleep would cause you to be less aware of your surroundings. This you can’t let happen considering that you won’t only have the forty children of the party to look after but also any of the other hundred or so children that might also come just because it’s a weekend.”

Adam nodded smiling slightly with soft troubled eyes.

Lucas was silent for a moment. “Can you sneak me and the kids in when the other two come in?”  
Adam blinked, “well yes considering they would have to be there by five and we don’t officially open until eight so we’ll be the only one’s there till then.”

“Why?” Desmond questioned suspiciously eyes slightly narrowed.

“Simple. My sons and I will do the decorations and whatever else needs to be done for the party while the two that had to work the day before finds somewhere to rest.” Lucas stated disregarding Desmond’s distrust. “We’ll hide out until a little after opening time. Then go back to what we were doing, if anyone ask we’ll tell the truth and say that we just decided to come early for decorations.”

“And your car?” Mike asked.

“I’ll drop him off,” Anubis replied simply. 

Jeremy snickered, “you two are a scary duo.”

Anubis smirked, “you should see us angered.”

“Lucas is frightening enough irritated so let’s not,” Adam jested. 

The others laughed a little as Lucas pinched the man in the side. 

Anubis pulled out his phone then frowned a little at what he saw. “Forgive me for cutting this short but it’s nearly one Lucas.”

Lucas eyes widen. He honestly didn’t think that he had been at the restaurant for nearly two hours. Despite how everything started, he was pleased on how much he was able to achieve. 

“Alright, just one more thing and we’ll be done.” Lucas said as he pulled out a piece of paper from his notebook and handed it to Adam. “Here is a list of pizzas we would like to have ordered.”

Adam skimmed over it before his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, “what exactly is the ‘surprise birthday boy special’?”

“The most disgusting array of toppings that you can put on a large extra cheesy pizza,” Lucas stated with a revolted shiver.

Anubis chuckled at the guards’ expressions, “you see the birthday boy has . . . unique tastes and some interesting cravings.”

“I call anything but the party room that day,” Mike quickly spoke up a look of repulsion etched onto his features. 

Desmond cackled, “Hell I’ll do it just to see if he’ll actually eat it.” 

Adam gave a small chuckle, “well that takes care of that.” He stood as Lucas began gathering up his stuff. “It was a pleasure to meet you Anubis.” 

Anubis took the outstretched hand with a nod of his head, “you as well Adam.” He turned to the other guards with a small tilt of his head and smile, “gentlemen.”

The other guards waved or nodded their heads in return as Lucas settled up to his brother’s side. “I’ll see you guys around. And nice meeting you all,” Lucas waved amiably before being escorted by his brother.

Adam continued to stand and watch as the two brothers left the room. When they were out of sight, he turned back to his fellow guards with a small smile. “They were pleasant.” He stated suddenly before turning his gaze to Desmond. “You seemed quite relaxed with them.”

Desmond tilted his head as the last of his cold façade was replaced with a childish glee. He giggled in agreement, “too bad that after the party they’ll be gone. They would have made a wonderful addition.”


	5. Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more or less a little alone time with the brothers. As well as, the introduction of someone important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who's read, kudos'd, and left comments. Here's a new chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Lucas did his best to dodge the swarms of small bodies running through the main lobby of the restaurant. Though it wasn’t too bad when Anubis finally decided to take the lead after a near collision with a couple of toddlers with plates of overly greasy pizza came from outfield. 

He waved at Blue when he finally saw the animatronic with the rest of the band on stage. The rabbit smiled and waved back before going back to the song. Freddy and Chi Chi glared briefly at Lucas as they sung. Soon the group had their attention back on the children that was singing / screaming in front of them. 

He still didn’t know what was wrong with the other two though he was glad that he had won Toy Bonnie over. Especially with how protective the blue rabbit was of him despite the other two’s hostility. He shrugged internally as his eyes wondered the room and fell on the manager not far from the stage talking to a taller yet younger man dressed in a black suit and tie. Whatever they were talking about, Nathan didn’t seem happy. 

Lucas was pulled from his thoughts as a cold shudder went through him. He froze. Turning around he scanned the room, half expecting to see someone staring at him. It was only when he was about to turn back when he could have sworn he saw the star covered purple curtains move.  
“Lucas?” Anubis called to him bringing him back.

The younger brother looked at the taller man but only shook his head with a small smile before continuing the short distance to the door. Just before the door closed, Lucas turned back to the curtains to see a bright golden orb peaking between the cracks of the two curtains. Lucas blinked once. The orb was gone completely. Though the feeling it left him with was enough to keep his curiosity at bay. Instead he ran to catch up with Anubis.

Lucas sighed as his brother took his keys. Getting in, he decided not to bring up what he saw to Anubis knowing that the other worried about him enough. The ride was quiet for the most part until Anubis turned down the radio. Lucas knew that it was coming sooner or later so didn’t resist when his brother accused him.

“You lied to me.”

Lucas continued looking out the window as the sparse housing soon became woods, “I know.”

“Why?”

Lucas stayed quiet at that. He didn’t want his brother to know that he almost had a relapse but he didn’t want to anger the other either. He hated when Anubis was angered with him especially since his brother took the silent ignoring approach.

Sighing he sat up in his seat a little more, his voice was small, vulnerable even, “before you called. Before you called, I was in the start of an attack.”

The silence that followed unnerved the other. He slowly turned his head to his brother, his breath catching as beautiful dark eyes met his. When did Anubis remove his sunglasses? Though the look he was receiving was hard to decipher. 

Anubis finally turned his gaze back to the road with a curt nod. Lucas shuffled a little in his seat as he put his hands in his lap head down like a scolded child. 

“I’m not angry,” Anubis finally spoke up catching Lucas’ attention. “I’m worried, yes. And I understand why you wouldn’t admit such a thing like that in a room of strangers but you know how I feel about you lying to me.”

Lucas nodded, “I’m sorry. I just” Lucas cut himself off. He honestly didn’t know why he lied instead of stating that they would talk about it later. 

Lucas stiffened as the older male placed a gentle cool hand on top of his head making him sigh. 

“You’re getting better and more independent of the medication. Your therapist says that you’re becoming more cooperative. You have no idea how happy that makes me,” Anubis began petting Lucas’ head gently. “You’re facing your fears, starting new. I just don’t want you to go into a relapse and be afraid to tell me.”

Anubis removed his hand from Lucas’ light brown hair. He intertwined his large slender fingers with Lucas’ smaller ones. Lucas looked down at the woven fingers. His thoughts quickly went on how Anubis would easily make his name sake or any Egyptian god jealous. His dark caramel skin smooth and blemish free contrasting beautifully with Lucas’ sun kissed flesh. His body and posture strong and unyielding. Anubis’ handsome aristocratic features making him the wet dreams of any man or woman. Though the wild untamed look his long hair gave when it was freed from its ties was just the finishing touch.

Despite that, Anubis stayed by his side. His mountain. His wall. His guardian and protector. He gave up a lot of opportunities to stay and continue to watch over their family. Though just like Lucas had his secrets that he hid from the world, so did Anubis. Lucas knew the true reason why Anubis never agreed to the multiple jobs and even modeling positions offered to him. No one outside their initial family knew. He knew his brother was just fine with that considering that that allowed the older man to live a normal life. 

“Lucas,” Anubis’ deep smooth voice made him turn his head to the driver. Anubis was smiling tenderly at him, “I am so proud of you. Dad would be too.” Anubis squeezed their joined hands making Lucas smile and squeeze back.

The blond returned his gaze back to the window a smile still gracing his features. 

It was moments later that he was awaken from his nap by his door being opened. He quickly sat up looking around. He glanced at his door to see Anubis standing there with a playful smile gracing his lips. 

“We’re there?” Lucas yawned loudly as he tiredly unbuckled himself.

Anubis nodded stepping to the side so the other could get out of the car closing it once Lucas was out of the way. Lucas stretched wincing as his shoulders and back popped. 

“It took longer than I thought,” Lucas stated.

“Not really,” Anubis locked the car with the locking sensor on Lucas’ keychain. “We would have been here sooner but we stopped so you could eat, remember?”

Lucas hummed his acknowledgment as he looked around. They were definitely in the middle of nowhere with a vast array of trees surrounding them. From what little Lucas knew about trees and nature in general, most of the trees were pines and evergreens. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the place. It seemed something out of a horror movie. 

A small family move into the woods. Days later they’re found chopped into little pieces. The assailant was never found. The thought sent a shiver through his body. Hopefully, the house wasn’t as creepy. 

“Enough you,” Anubis tapped him in the back of the head obviously reading the expressions on his brother’s face. “This is just the pickup spot. The realtor is taking us to the actual house.”

Anubis moved up towards the one-story brick building forcing Lucas to run to catch up with his brother. As they got closer, Lucas was able to read a white sign which stated ‘A&K Realtors. Changing buildings into the perfect home, one family at a time.’

“At least it’s not the actual house,” Lucas thought. “Hopefully, the realtors aren’t as creepy as their surroundings.” 

As the brothers reached the four steps to the porch, they could hear the sound of yelling. Giving each other a quick glance, they made their way up the steps and inside the building cautiously. 

Standing on the other side of the room was a terrified middle age woman with long curly hair pointing at her desk and on the verge of tears. Another slightly younger dark skinned woman walked in the room with a bored expression. Neither woman seemed to have notice the two males. 

The dark skinned female walked towards the desk. She stood there in silence just staring at it. Then before either male could figure if she was alright, she pounced. A few papers fluttered to the ground as she did so. It took a few moments of intense silence until she slowly stood back up a little clumsily considering she wasn’t using her hands. 

From what they could tell there was a long green something hanging from her clasped hands, it was hard to tell if it was a tail or a piece of grass. 

“Did you get it?” the woman in the far corner asked tentatively.

The other woman rolled her eyes, “yes you big baby. What’s the point of having something that you’re obviously terrified of?”

“They’re cute . . . as long as they’re in their cage.” The middle aged woman stated hotly.

The dark skinned woman shook her head in obvious irritation before noticing their audience. “Hello, gentlemen. Sorry for the chaos. How can we help you?”

“Um, well –“ Lucas started but failed.

Anubis smiled and made his way to her holding out his hand to her, “I’m Anubis Parker. We talked on the phone a few days ago.”

The woman moved her clasped hands to her chest and maneuvering whatever was in it so it laid just on top of her breast. When she removed her left hand to take Anubis’, a small green reptilian head popped up. She flashed the other a brilliant white smile, “I’m Adrianne. Nice to finally meet you Mr. Parker.” She adjusted her hold on the creature, “this little guy is Micha the iguana, who somehow always finds a way out of his cage.”

She turned to the other woman in the room who was slowly gathering herself, “that’s my partner in crime, Kaitlyn, when she isn’t losing her mind.” Kaitlyn mumbling something under her breath as she left the room which made Adrianne smirk. 

“Anubis is fine. Mr. Parker is our father,” Anubis informed before waving Lucas closer. “This is my younger brother that we talked about, Lucas.”

Her smile seemed to brighten even more, “Nice to meet you Lucas. Your brother’s been telling me a lot about what you do and I think that I found the perfect place for you and your sons.” 

Lucas smiled at the older woman. She didn’t seem like the other realtors, who gave him doubtful glances or snide remarks underneath their breath when they finally met him or heard he had children. That was the main reason why he allowed Anubis to handle such things considering that most never really took Lucas serious because of his appearance. 

“Same.” Lucas shook the woman’s hand. 

Once she released her grip, she waved to a set of chairs in front of a second desk. “You can sit there if you wish. I’m going to put Micha back then check on Kaitlyn. Then I’ll be right with you.”

With a nod from the brothers, Adrianne left the room. 

++++

 

Adam went to the floor as the others went to the control room to collect their stuff. He was sure that everything was fine but he liked to be thorough in his work. He took a look around. The animatronics were still on stage entertaining the children. Parents sat at tables paying more attention to their phones than their child.

Adam shook his head. One would think with everything that happened people would be a little more cautious with their children. His eyes did a few scans around the room until he spotted Nathan. His dark chestnut colored eyes narrowed as a frown graced the man’s lips. 

What the man had did earlier to Lucas was inexcusable. It had been rough lately with the higher ups trying to find ways to do budget cuts but Nathan had no right. Adam closed his eyes trying to calm himself. Slowly, Adam made his way through the throng of exited children to the manager. 

As he closed in on his target, he noticed a man standing with Nathan. With the other’s back to him, Adam couldn’t really tell who the man was but the look Nathan had Adam quickly deduced that it was either a suit or one of the higher ups’ lackey. He came up behind the unknown man. Nathan’s gaze shifted slightly in the direction of Adam causing the older man’s eyes to widen at the dark unyielding gaze he was met with. 

The stranger must have caught Nathan’s direction of attention or felt Adam’s presence for he slowly turned to face Adam. Adam eyes widen in shock before a synthetic smile graced his lips. He held his hand out to the man, “Head of security, Adam Page. What brings you all the way down here, Mr. Dawson?”

Mr. Dawson was worse than any suit or lackey that the company could have ever sent. The man himself wasn’t intimidating. He was only four years older than Adam and Adam had just turned twenty-eight. He had a swimmers build but it was hard to notice when it was hidden behind the business suits the man opted to wear. Adam remembered the last time the man came. It was right around the third ‘downsizing’ of the company. He had barely been working as a security guard for two years then. Mr. Dawson was the one that had passed out the book of pink slips to half the restaurant staff forcing them to close many sections of said place. Despite the fact that bad news usually came as a shit storm when the man was around wasn’t the worse part, Mr. Dawson or EriK Dawson, was the son of one Derek Dawson, CEO of Frazbear Entertainment. 

The shorter male turned an indifferent gaze to the security guard. He shook Adam’s hand with a firm grip. “Yes, I remember you Mr. Page. The one that caused such a ruckus the last time I was here.”  
“Trying to figure out why the sudden layoffs, which is in my right by law to do, isn’t really a ‘ruckus’ if you ask me,” Adam’s smile harden as he stared the man down.

Erik tilted his head slightly a frown on his handsome features, “that wasn’t the first time this company had a downsizing.”

Adam’s smile grew darker, “I wasn’t here to voice my concerns those other times, now was I?”  
Before the other could respond two figures appeared on either side of Adam. “Yo, is there a problem here?” Mike stated staring down the unknown man. 

“Eric Dawson, I will like you to meet two of my fellow security guards Mike Schmidt and Desmond Corbel.

“Eric Dawson?” Mike repeated slowly.

Desmond’s steel blue eyes harden just as Mike realized where he heard the name from.

“So, you’re the sadistic little prick that the company brought last time?” Mike asked rhetorically. “You came to fire the ones you missed this go round?”

Erik’s eyes widen at the blatant disrespect that Mike spoke to him with. He was use to the whispers behind his back fore no one had the balls to say such in his face. He felt a small hint a respect for these three. It was different almost refreshing compared to the kiss asses from the office. 

“No, that’s not why I was sent here today.” Erik informed keeping his voice even. “Though, what I am here for is best talked about behind closed doors.” Erik flashed his gaze towards Nathan expectantly. 

Nathan wiped the sweat from his brows before heading towards his office. The other four followed silently for a bit before Mike turned his head to his friends.

“Desmond,” Adam whispered catching the other’s attention. “Get Jeremy and tell him to bring the tablet. We’ll make sure they don’t start until you two arrive.”

Without any acknowledgement, Desmond broke from the small group to retrieve the youngest guard from the security room. 

If Erik saw Desmond leave, he didn’t comment on it as they neared the manager’s office. The group of four entered the room. Adam making sure to close the door once Mike came in. Adam sat in one of the two chairs in front of the polished wooden desk. Mike took his place against the wall near a window folding his arms his trade mark frown deepening as he looked at the other two men. Erik went straight for Nathan’s high back chair behind the desk which forced Nathan to take the empty seat next to Adam. 

“Before we begin,” Adam spoke up catching Erik’s sea green eyes. “I would appreciate if we waited for my other two guards. They have every right to hear this in person.”

Nathan growled narrowing his eyes at Adam, “we don’t have time to delay for them. Some of us have important work to finish.”

“And you’re definitely NOT one of them,” chirped Jeremy as he entered the room followed by Desmond, who locked the door, as soon as, it was closed.

Both guards took up residence on either side of the door. Desmond lent against the wall arms crossed his chest hardened eyes glued on Erik. Erik sat quiet between the exchange of the manager and guards not wanting to be brought into the obvious tension between the men. He held Desmond’s stern gaze for a moment before dropping it for Nathan’s, ignoring the cold chill that he got despite no longer looking at the guard. 

“As some of you know, I usually come being the barer of bad news.” Erik continued despite the loud snort that came from Mike’s direction. “This time is a little different. Though that all depends on the end results.”

“End results to what?” Desmond questioned.

Erik looked at the standing man as a smirk graced his features, “you see I have been whispering about a small pet project into my father’s ear. It was only last month that he went over my notes and has finally gave the approval I have been waiting for.” 

“What exactly do you wish to accomplish with your ‘pet project’?” Adam asked curiously.

“Despite what Mr. Schmidt believes, I’m not as sadistic as you all think.” Erik glanced slightly at Mike but continued. “I’m here to give this place a second chance.”

“Why!? What good would that do? We barely have the staff as it is.” Nathan lashed out verbally taking the others, especially Erik by surprise. 

Erik cleared his throat as he placed a harden stare on the older man causing Nathan to calm down a bit. 

“You should be thanking me otherwise you all would be jobless and this place shut down if the board had their way.” Erik stated nonchalantly. “Though, I have seen the reports both financially and popularity wise from when the place was in its glory days. I must say I was actually impressed especially during the time frame of said days.”

Erik paused glancing at each of the men before him. “I am giving this place a test of sorts. You all have three months to get your revenue up. I have already contacted a friend who has led me to someone that is willing to help this excuse of a family restaurant.” 

“How the hell do you expect us to show that much of a fucking improvement in just three months?” Mike snapped grinding his teeth a little. 

Erik tilted his head slightly, “This contact came highly recommended. My friend stated that if this person can’t help with our little problem then there is no reason continuing to save a sinking ship. Better cut our loses now, then the alternative.

I have been doing some research on the person. They seemed to be considered a prodigy in their field. So, I have high hopes in them.” Erik stated truthfully. 

“What’s their field?” Jeremy asked interestedly looking up from the cameras on the tablet.

“Engineering. Most importantly Artificial Human Life Forms,” Erik covered his chuckle at the lost and disbelieving looks he received from his audience. A small smirk appeared at the corner of his lips, “They specialize in animatronics, gentlemen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've came up with a brilliant idea that so far is working. After every chapter official posted, I begin writing a knew one. This got us to eight chapters so far. Just got to actually get up and post on my days off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is more or less a filler chapter to overcome writers block.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who have read, Kudos'd and commented. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Chapter 6  
“I can’t afford this even with my savings account!” Lucas exclaimed as he stood in front of his new home. 

Adrianne, his realtor, brought them straight to the house just like she promised when she was finished with checking on her coworker. She didn’t say much about the house on their ride there just vaguely stated that it was ‘nice’ and ‘big enough’. Not even Anubis knew much about the place except for its general location. He was just assured that Lucas would like it and that there was nothing that he should fear. She was right, it was ‘big enough’ and ‘nice’ was definitely an understatement. 

The house was a two story beautiful smoky grey Victorian styled home with a wraparound porch and bay windows in the front. The house was on at least five acres sitting about one acre away from the road. The grass being freshly cut. So far the only thing that would need to be done is painting the house, if Lucas so choose. 

Adrianne laughed amusingly, “Stop complaining. It’s beautiful and you’ll love it especially since I made sure that it had all of your must haves that your brother gave me plus more.”

“The cost,” Lucas muttered. “It doesn’t matter how beautiful it is if I can’t afford it. Now you’re just being cruel with teasing me with a place I can never have.” Lucas whispered the last part.

She smiled softly at the young man putting a hand on his shoulder. She caught his gaze with her gentle dark brown eyes, “I’m not trying to tease you.”

Adrianne squeezed his shoulder gently, “How about this. We look around here and you point out the things that you like. Then I’ll look into getting you something else, okay?”

Lucas looked at Anubis seeing that his brother wasn’t going to interfere, turning back to the realtor Lucas nodded his head in agreement. Adrianne’s smile could almost blind him. She hooked her arm with Lucas’ and guided the strawberry blonde towards the house only pausing long enough to unlock the door for them.

She unhooked herself from Lucas as she moved deeper into the room allowing the brothers to look around. After a few minutes, she spoke up. “As you can see this is your foyer. The bay windows allow natural light to easily fill up the room. That’s one thing that I will say that you would probably love about the place all rooms have large or multiple windows so you can rely more on the natural lighting than having to always flicker with the lights. It keeps the bill down, as well as, not having to worry about someone constantly leaving the lights on.” 

“We’re going to start from the upstairs and make our way down.” She waved the brothers to follow her as she went to the furthest door away from the front door. She continued to talk pointing out different features of the house as they went. The stairs was just off to the right side when they entered the other room. 

“I know the house might seem big but just think about if you’re thinking of having more kids or letting your boy/girlfriend move in with you then you won’t have to worry about space.” Adrianne moved to the side when she reached the top of the staircase. Lucas and Anubis moved to stand in front of a close door in front of her. Lucas blushed slightly at the mention of another coming to live with in that matter. Anubis nudged the other teasingly. 

Smiling at the two, Adrianne continued pointing to her right, “at the end of this hall is the master suite with a walk-in closet. There’s another room right next to the master suite. The door you’re standing in front of can be one of the kids rooms which is connected to another room by a Jack-and-Jill bathroom. Then there is a half-bath and one final bedroom on this level.”

“Wait . . . there are five bedrooms up here?” Lucas looked close to fainting.

Adrianne chuckled, “Yup. Four bedrooms to the right. Then the half-bath separate those from the final room which I personally would use as a guess room for family or friends. This way you’ll all be close especially you and your little ones. Want to look at”

“No!” Lucas stated firmly cutting her off. “I’m sorry but the more I look at this place the more that I want it. But I have to think about what’s best for me and my family. I’m sure if I asked my brother and dad wouldn’t mind spotting me the cash but if I have to resort to that I might as well just move back in with them.”

Lucas looked Adrianne in the eye with his uncovered one, “I understand that you’re just doing your job but I would like to make this walkthrough quick and start searching for something a little more in my price range.”

Adrianne stared intently at Lucas. Suddenly a huge appreciative smile worked its way onto her full lips. “You’re a lot more mature for guys our age that I had to work for. You also understand your budget and your priorities. I respect that.” 

Lucas was flushed at the compliment. He dipped his head modestly as thanks. She kept her smile as she led the two back downstairs. She waited for them at the foot of the stairs leaning casually against the banister of the stairs. 

“As you know the room to the left will lead you back to the foyer. The right will head to the living room. Connected to that is the dining room which leads to the kitchen which leads back to this room and the foyer. Besides the stairs, this room hosts a full bath and another bedroom. There’s also a half bath in the hallway that leads to the backyard.”  
She excused herself between the two brothers as she opened the frosted glass door behind them. “This is the kitchen that I have been telling you about. All the electronics are up to date and new. The kitchen itself has just been remodeled recently.”

“Urgh, Adrianne!” Lucas whined loudly causing the woman and his brother to turn to him. “You’re doing this on purpose.”

The realtor looked at him confused. Lucas explained as he continued to pout, “You know no one in their right mind would say no to this,” he waved his hand towards the room. “I would buy this place just for the kitchen alone despite what the rest of the house looked like.”

Adrianne laughed out right, “I assure you I’m not doing anything on purpose. Just want you to see the potential of this place.” She winked at him playfully. “You wanted to make this quick. So of course I’m going to show you all the highlights this place has.”

Anubis chuckled as the two bantered causing Lucas to frown deeply. “You’re not supposed to be on her side.”

“I am just a spectator here for moral support.” Anubis chuckled teasingly. 

Lucas frowned before sighing knowing that he wouldn’t win this way. He waved his hand lazily signaling Adrianne that she could continue. She laughed hooking their arms together so they could walk as one as she pointed out more of the kitchen’s beautiful features. 

Once done, she led them to a door that lead from the back of the kitchen to a short hallway. There she opened a door. Then clicked the light switch just inside the door. Letting go of Lucas, she made her way down the flight of steps. 

“Holy shit!” Lucas exclaimed in astonishment and excitement. 

The basement could have been a house on its own. There was an up-to-date open kitchen with the same styled electronics as the ones upstairs. In front of the kitchen was the living room where an entire entertainment system and a flat screen smart TV sat perched onto the wall in front of a dark grey L shaped configurable chaise sectional. Pass the kitchen and living room were multiple close doors as well as a mini-bar in a far corner. 

“I’m glad that you’re impressed.” Adrianne smirked at the younger brother. “Well, that’s all. Let’s go back upstairs and I’ll take you back to the office.”

Anubis nodded. He followed their realtor back to the steps. He turned to speak to Lucas to find the other not there. He scanned the room to find his brother heading across the room towards the close doors. He turned fully taking a few steps back down. Feeling Adrianne’s presence right behind him, Anubis glanced quickly at her to receive a brief wink and smirk. Anubis’ attention was brought back to his brother when he heard said male gasp.

Lucas was curious about the close doors. He couldn’t lie. He was able to easily ignore the rooms upstairs considering he could have guess that they were most likely nothing but bed/bath rooms. Nothing special there. But this was someone’s basement. To him that was magical, Lucas always thought that a person’s basement, if they had one, was what truly defined a person’s hobbies and personality. After all that’s what having a man cave is for. 

He reached the first room next to the mini-bar it was nothing more than a full bath. It was the next room that caught his heart. It was larger than most master bedrooms and their baths, that he’s seen, combined. 

He could already see it. Taking out the current furniture to put in a few work benches in the middle of the room, a desk near the high window, and maybe a book case against the wall. If he could, knock out the conjoining wall which hopefully led to another room, put in a couple of storage units or shelves even. This alone could make him change his mind. Especially since he could have the door open when the kids played in the next room. It was all he could ask for. Working at home as he spent time with his boys. Would also make it easier for his dad to come over to upgrade the boys’ systems. 

“You know you can have this,” Anubis whispered placing a gentle hand on Lucas’ shoulder.

Lucas shook his head slightly in denial.

Anubis bent down until his head rested gently on top of his brother’s. “It’s only until you get settled in. Then you can take over the payments. Plus, we haven’t even heard the price yet. Maybe it’s reasonable or negotiable.” Anubis stated trying to make the other see reason. 

“I don’t want to put my hopes into maybes.” Lucas replied. 

Adrianne stood silently behind the brothers listening with a fond expression. She spoke up shortly, “let’s go upstairs you two. There you can tell me what you liked about the place and what you didn’t.”

Lucas nodded before pulling himself from his brother’s grasp. He made his way past the two then finally up the steps quietly deep in thought. Anubis gave Adrianne a sad smile who returned it with a reassuring one of her own. She allowed the older brother to walk ahead of her as she made sure everything was in place and turned off the lights.   
Both were surprised when neither saw Lucas in the foyer. Hoping that the other didn’t get lost on the way out they made their way to the front door to check outside before they began looking around the house for their third party. Anubis was the first to spot his brother sitting on one of the white rocking chairs on the porch. He sighed seeing Lucas looking emptily across the front yard. 

Anubis left Adrianne’s side making his way wordlessly to his brother. “What’s wrong, Pup?” Anubis stood by Lucas running his hand through the shorter male’s hair.   
“It’s peaceful out here isn’t it?” Lucas stated avoiding the question.

The older wasn’t perturbed by the other’s actions instead went a different route. “Why don’t you ask Stan or Daniel to move in with you? They probably move in tonight if they could. Dani’s never really home because of work and Stan is Stan.”

Lucas closed his eyes enjoying Anubis’ talented fingers in his scalp. “I’ll think about it until then I still want to look at other places.”

“Oh there you are! Thought that we missed you.” An elderly male voice broke the surrounding silence. “Hope Adrianne’s been taking good care of you Lucas.”

Lucas snapped his eye open at the mention of his name. Anubis took a more protective stand beside the other. Both brothers looked down at the old grey haired male that was making his way towards the porch steps. 

“Mr. Durham!?” Lucas shouted as he stood up quickly from his seat. “I – what are you doing out here?”

The older burly man laughed as he took the steps faster for someone his age. “Well a little reptile told me that a charming young man named Anubis Parker was looking into helping his little brother get a house.” Mr. Durham tilted his head as if he was thinking, “Then I had a realization. . . One of my tenants once told me that they had an older brother named Anubis. When I asked, if the young man’s brother was Lucas? The little reptile said yes. You couldn’t have believed my luck and astonishment at that.” Mr. Durham bellowed loudly. 

Lucas shook his head at the man’s antics. Mr. Durham had been a grace sent for Lucas and his kids. For the past three and a half years, the man and his wife always kept an apartment open just for them when Lucas had to travel back and forth because of his job. They were even kind enough to not charge Lucas for when he was away for long periods of time. Though Lucas always made sure to make up for it by working around the apartment complex with installing security cameras, fixing air conditions, and repairing certain appliances or anything else the couple asked of him. It was a fair trade in his opinion especially with how expensive some maintenance companies could be now. 

“Wish you could have these ‘glorious realizations’ when I need you to do something around the house,” A sarcastic mumble came from the bottom of the steps.

Mrs. Durham took the steps at a more leisurely pace than her energetic husband. Adrianne stood by the woman’s side. Both women smiling reassuringly at the brothers’ confused expressions. 

“It’s good to see you two again,” Lucas stated as he and Anubis brought some more chairs for their unsuspected guests. “But I don’t understand why you’re here? My lease is almost up and I haven’t done anything to break it, did I?”

The couple looked at each other with an unreadable glance before Mr. Durham laughed at the building tension. 

“No son, we’re not here for any discrepancies in the lease. We just wanted to know how you liked the place.”

“He doesn’t.” Adrianne spoke up from her perch on the railing. “He wishes to find something else.”

The older pair stiffened as Mrs. Durham’s eyes filled with tears.

She smiled sadly as she placed a thin hand on top of Lucas’. “Is that true? Do you really not like this place?”

Lucas stared at the woman before him. He wasn’t sure were the tears came from but he didn’t like it, it made her look older and more vulnerable than Lucas knew her to be.   
He glared at Adrianne before turning back to the woman before him. “I love this place. It’s absolutely perfect and I would buy it this very moment but it’s just. . . I know that it’s out of my price range. That’s why I asked Adrianne to look for something else.”

Mrs. Durham stayed quiet for a moment before she slowly nodded. She turned her gaze to Adrianne, “didn’t you tell him?”

The younger female shrugged nonchalantly, “he never gave me a chance to. He made it quite clear that he wanted me to look into another place.”

Mrs. Durham nodded again turning back to the young man before her. She looked over the two brothers silently. Her sadden smile softening a little. Her gaze slid to her husband who grabbed her free hand supportively. 

“Lucas,” she started softly finally breaking gazes with her husband to give the young man her full attention. “This house is already paid for. The ground keeping has also been paid for the next ten years. The only thing you have to worry about is the property tax and the light bill. The house is fully electric and the water comes from a well. During the winter, you do have a gas bill so you can use the central heating.”

“I’m sure you’ve notice that the house has been fully renovated,” Mr. Durham stated. “We use to live here but as you know we decided to live full time at the complex so that we can be onsite full time if the tenants ever needed us.”

“What do you expect Lucas to do for you in return if he does accept the house?” Anubis spoke for the first time since the couple appeared seeing that his brother was in a state of shock.

Mrs. Durham frowned tilting her head slightly to the side, “nothing. We just want him to say, then everything will be given to him. We own this entire land, as well as, the house so if he says yes then we have every right by law to give it and the legal documents to him.”

“True,” Anubis agreed. “But one doesn’t just give one of their tenants their house and land out of the blue without wanting something in return.” Anubis stared the couple down.

“You’re worried that we have some ulterior motive, aren’t you son?” Mr. Durham chuckled as he ran a hand through his greying hair. Anubis’ silence was all that the old man needed. “We have no children. Yes we have nieces and nephews and even great nieces/nephews that we could give this to. Their parents and said children even expects us to do so.”

“But that’s not what we want.” Mrs. Durham informed a dark look glazing her eyes. “They are ungrateful and want everything to be handed to them because they say so. I’m old but I’m no pushover. I had to work for everything that I wanted in my life. Yes, marrying someone with money made my life easier and allowed me to do the things I wanted but I never forgot what hard work is or were it got me.” She stated with a firm nod of her head. 

Her husband put a calming arm around his wife’s waist. He turned his attention back to the two younger males. “Don’t get us wrong. We love our family. Can’t stand them majority of the time,” Mrs. Durham snorted at that. “But we do love them. We just want to make sure that when we die that what we leave behind will be appreciated that’s all.”

“But why me?” Lucas finally broke from his shock to speak up.

The couple smiled sadly at each other. Mr. Durham pulling his wife to him the best the chairs would let him. He looked up at Lucas and the sadness that glazed the man’s normally joyful eyes was almost too much to bear. 

“You remind us of a young man we met almost twenty years ago. He was outgoing, loving, and he loved helping people. He was a CNA trying to finish his nursing degree. Before he could, he was brutally killed in a terrible, terrible accident.” Mr. Durham shook his head as he tried to fight back the tears. “He was such a kind sweet young man. If he lived, then he would have been given this place and you would most likely would have gotten the apartment complex, if fate would have allowed our paths to cross again.”

“You two were, are the closest to children we ever had. We would be honored if you would agree to keep this place. If not for us or you, then for your children. By the time they get older. They probably won’t even need to worry about the property tax. Just normal everyday wear and tear of the house. They’ll have a place to always call home no matter what life brings.”

Lucas twitched when his children were brought into this but Mrs. Durham was right. He felt honored that the couple thought so highly of him. He wanted to know the name of the other that was killed but he didn’t want to bring up something that was obvious hurtful. 

He stayed focus on the situation at hand. The place had everything they could ever want. Plus, his uncle is getting older, even if, the other man didn’t want to admit it. They had enough room for both him and Anubis to move in. He also had to admit that it would be hard to find a place with such a glamorous basement in this area. 

He really wanted a basement.

Lucas bit his lip before giving up fighting. He nodded his head. “I’ll agree to move in now but I don’t want ownership of the place until well . . . until the time officially comes.” Lucas struggled with the last part. “But I want to continue paying for the apartment at the complex, it’ll make me feel better.”

The couple shook the head as one. “There’s no need son. Like we said, everything is already taken care of and your lease is almost up. Though, if you really want to pay us back. We do have a small project for you if you’re up to it but we’ll get back to you on that after you officially start your new job and get settled in.” Lucas nodded his head firmly to the older man determine to pay them back for such an opportunity.

“Thank you for everything!” Lucas stated as he hugged the couple trying to hold back his own tears. Anubis rubbing his back lovingly. The older brother looked at the couple smiling his own thanks. Mr. Durham gave the other a curt nod and a smile of his own while his wife handed Lucas to her husband. 

She wrapped her arms around Anubis’ broad shoulders pulling the long haired male closer to her. “You take good care of him, you hear? Despite his act, he’s more fragile than he appears.” Mrs. Durham whispered.

“Yes, Ma’am. I know.” Anubis agreed as he hugged the woman firmly to his chest. “Thank you for looking after him when I couldn’t.”

Mrs. Durham pulled back and smiled as she placed a motherly hand on the young man’s cheek. “But you did well the times you were there.” She gave him a knowing look. Then kissed him gently on his free cheek. 

She pulled away and fanned herself, “oh if only I was a few decades younger.” She crooned girlishly.

“Yeah yeah” Mr. Durham brought his wife to his side before dipping her into a kiss. She laughed when he straightened her back up hitting his chest playfully. 

“Even after all this time, he’s still a jealous charmer.”

“Always.”

Mrs. Durham chuckled before allowing her husband to lead her off the steps and towards their car waving goodbye to the three young adults. She stopped briefly looking at Lucas directly. “I’m glad that you liked the house and agreed to take it. It would have been a shame otherwise.”

Lucas leaned more onto the porch railing confused, “what would?”

She smirked at her tenant, “the fact that we already put you and your children’s names in our Will to receive the house and property.”

Her melodious laughter filled the air as Anubis quickly caught Lucas who had fainted at the news. Adrianne waved enthusiastically at the retreating couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know what to really say about this chapter but the fact that I enjoyed writing it and allowing it to take its own twist. 
> 
> See ya next chapter!


	7. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I was too lazy to post chapter 6 on time, I'm going to reward you guys with also posting chapter 7 today.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Chapter 7 Comfort

“Three months. Three fucking months!” Mike growled as he stormed into the security room followed quickly by Adam and Jeremy. Desmond bringing up the rear as he closed the door. He stood by the door anxiously not sure how to handle Mike’s anger even after all this time with him. 

Mike’s temperment was legendary amongst the staff. It was also known that only the other guards could calm him. No one knew why but most assumed that it had to do with whatever happened in the Pizzeria after hours. They all had their suspicion. They all knew the stories. But who would believe the ridiculous rumors about the place being haunted. Especially considering exactly who the four men who ran their security was. 

Mike flinched as Adam wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist. The older male said nothing as he placed his lips gently against the other’s pulse. Mike relaxed slightly into the brunet’s arms. He sighed in mock frustration.

“I’m not in the mood for your games Adam.” Mike whispered as said guard began to palm the front of his shorts. 

Adam continued stimulating the man in his arms earning himself a stifled moan. Mike bit back another moan as Adam bit his neck though not hard enough to draw blood but definitely hard enough to leave a temporary mark. 

“Adam,” Mike growled warningly.

The brunet released the other from his teeth but kept his hands where they were. “Relax,” Adam finally spoke up. His voice low caring. “There’s nothing to worry about.”

He frowned when Mike tore himself away from him. Turning on him with a dark growl.

“Nothing to worry about,” Mike’s voice near hysterics. “Unlike you, I was fucking lucky to find this fucked up job. How many people do you know will hire me when they find out?” Mike was all but screaming at the end. 

Adam stood unfazed as Jeremy looked at Mike with uncertainty. Desmond walked closer to the group standing beside Jeremy. They knew about Mike’s past the bad and the good, though the latter was few and far between. Despite that they still handled the other’s quick temper and anti-social habits well and in stride. But days like this one, they normally had to start from square one. Mike’s self-hatred, as well as, his hatred for the entire human population usually caused Mike to react like a cornered animal. Something they too took in stride. 

Adam always the calm and collected one of the group smiled gently at the angered male. “I don’t really mind if you ever get a job especially if I can have you locked in my bedroom at all times.”

Mike took a step back in surprise blinking slowly. He shook his head as his anger overtook him again. Fists clenching in frustration, “this isn’t something to laugh about.”

“I’m not laughing,” Adam stated as he took the few steps to pin Mike to the desk behind him. The brunet lent forward whispering, “I’m quite serious.”

A surprised gasp left Mike’s throat as Adam once again latched onto the junction between his neck and shoulder harder than usual. Mike whimpered when Adam applied more pressure on the verge of breaking skin. The older male eased up just as he felt the skin about to give under his attack. Leaning his head back a little, Adam was greeted by a perfect indention of his teeth. He smirked a little to himself before he lapped at the mark causing Mike to hiss a little in pain. 

Kissing it in apology, Adam leaned away far enough so that he could look the other in the eyes. He reached out and gently cradled Mike’s cheek in his left hand, “I promise everything will be alright. Even if we have to get a bigger place and we all move in together.” Adam continued to search the other’s gaze wondering why the other wasn’t relaxing.

Adam placed his head against Mike’s, a small frown on the formers, “What’s wrong? I thought that was something you would like? We talked about it before. I,”

“Jeremy is going to be leaving us soon,” Mike interrupted avoiding the other’s gaze. 

The room seemed to have dropped a few degrees despite the broken fan in the corner. A silence followed shortly after as the young man mentioned was stared at by the room’s other two occupants. 

Jeremy hummed softly as he tilted his head a soft smile slowly gracing his young full lips. He glided towards the two until he was basically on top of them. He tilted his head enough to finally catch Mike’s saddened gaze. 

“I honestly didn’t think you cared if I left or not.” Jeremy stated no hint of accusation could be found in his voice or facial features. 

Mike shuffled as much as he could as he was still more or less pinned to the desk behind him by Adam’s taller form. He bit his lip, a habit they had grown to read as part of Mike’s nervous quirks. 

“I was pissed that day,” Mike whispered barely being heard by his companions. “I said a lot of shit so you could leave me alone because I honestly didn’t know what else to do but attack you verbally.” Mike finally raised his gaze to his youngest lover. “I didn’t mean any of it. Of course I care.” Mike slowly reached his hand out to Jeremy giving the younger a choice on whether he would take it or not.

Jeremy looked at the appendage for a moment before a large goofy smile formed as he took the offered hand. “You better be glad that you idiots grew on me or I might have been tempted to take the offer.” 

Jeremy leaned in to press a gentle peck on Mike’s lips. When he pulled away, he couldn’t help but laugh. His expression soften as he looked at the older male, “Did you really think that I was going to leave?”

Mike nodded his head slowly. “After that day, I was surprised to actually still see you there let alone the fact that you could stand looking at me.”

Jeremy was silent for a moment. A frown tugging onto the edge of his lips. He stepped closer. He released their hands wrapping his free hand around Mike’s waist. Jeremy leaned forward for another kiss. 

It was deeper than the previous one but unrushed like their normal ones. Jeremy opened his mouth as he felt Mike’s uncertainty as the other asked for entrance. Their tongues slowly slid amongst each other exploring, remembering every crevice that they could possibly reach. Jeremy sighed as he felt Mike’s hand finally entwine into his hair. Gentler than usual but still a familiar presence that Jeremy enjoyed.

This wasn’t the first time that someone had to reassure another after a fight or misunderstanding, though this was one of their worse ones to date. The ones not involve with said argument knew to stay a spectator until the problem was resolved. Despite their weird relationship, each knew their place and role but like any relationship there was sometimes a need of reassurance and reconnection.

Needing to breath, Jeremy pulled back from the other a gentle smile gracing both of their faces as Mike leaned in to gently lay his forehead against the shorter male. 

“Forgive me?”

Jeremy’s smile grew at the whispered request. He looked into the familiar eyes before him as he nodded.

They both jumped as extra weight was added to their little haven. 

Desmond had finally came closer to the triad wrapping his strong arms around Jeremy’s waist and resting his chin on the younger’s head as Adam allowed gravity to win causing Mike to slightly readjust himself to support the taller male’s weight. Adam nuzzled his neck lovingly.

The silence was interrupted by a metal noise which was soon followed by an audible gasp from Mike. Desmond and Jeremy looked down to see the tip of Adam’s fingers stroking Mike’s member through the opening of the latter’s zipper. 

“Think we have time?” Jeremy whispered. 

Desmond brought the other closer into a tight embrace as he shook his head, “not for what you want but if you’re up for something a little less then yes.”

Jeremy whimpered but nodded his head.

“Watch the cameras,” was his only warning as Desmond spun him around forcing him to brace himself quickly against the table. In seconds, he felt a cold breeze from the waist down. He shivered more out of anticipation of what was to come next and the chance of being caught.

“Fuck,” he groaned as he felt Desmond’s warm slick tongue against his entrance. He would never get tired from being rimmed especially from one of the three men in the room with him. They all had their own talents and never disappoint.

Jeremy looked at the two beside him and nearly came as he saw Adam on his knees. Mike’s leg further from Jeremy was hitched onto Adam’s shoulder as the older guard worshiped Mike’s cock with abandonment. 

Fuck that never gets old

Jeremy yelped when he felt Desmond bite one of his ass cheeks. He turned his head to look at the other behind him the best that he could from his position. 

“Told you to watch the cameras,” the dominance rolling off of Desmond as he growled the order caused Jeremy to whimper pushing back onto that sinful tongue when it finally returned to his greedy hole. 

With what was left of his control, Jeremy fumbled around the desk until his hand landed on the cool metal of the notepad. Sliding it towards him, he tried to concentrate as he quickly flicked through the multiple cameras.

“They’re still in the office,” Jeremy moaned as Desmond’s hot wet organ finally penetrated him. He took a shuddering breath as he began rocking his hips as the other’s tongue continued to thrust in and out of him. “No nobody is where they shouldn’t be.”

He half groaned half sobbed as he reached behind him pushing the other’s head deeper in him as he rocked back a little harder on the organ at the same time. 

“Des, please! Desperate!” Jeremy all but cried as his head thumped against the table before him.

A dark chuckle was heard causing him to glare at the man beside him. Mike smirked down at him his eyes unable to hide the lust within them. Jeremy mewed happily, closing his eyes as Desmond slammed two pre-wet fingers inside him once he removed his tongue. As Desmond became preoccupied with torturing Jeremy with his fingers, Adam stopped his oral assault on Mike’s member. Mike growled in frustration as he returned his gaze from the other two to his own partner with a frown as Adam stood lowering Mike’s hitched leg to Adam’s waist.

“Sorry,” Adam kissed the corner of Mike’s frown. When Adam pulled away, Mike licked the spot the other’s lips just were tasting hints of himself. 

Mike watched as the older male quickly undid his belt and unzipped his pants. Without hesitation, Mike’s hand struck out and into the other’s boxers easily wrapping his hand around the impressive girth of the man before him causing Adam to groan loudly in Mike’s neck. Mike growled when he finally freed the other and dropped to his knees in response. 

The shorter male wrapped his lips around the head of Adam’s cock. Before slowly lowering his mouth further down the other’s shaft. He didn’t stop until he had the tip slightly in the back of his throat. Mike looked up stopping all movement. Adam twitched inside his mouth when the two finally locked gazed. Casting a smirk, the best way he could with a dick in his mouth, at the man towering above him Mike gave a loud slutty purr that immediately had Adam thrusting the rest of the way into Mike’s warm enticing cavern. Luckily, Mike was prepared and had already relaxed the rest of his throat muscles. He continued to purr adding quick firm licks as far up the shaft of Adam’s dick that he could, enjoying every second he witness the other falling apart and becoming more out of control. He didn’t bother touching himself knowing that Adam got a kick out of bringing whichever one he was with to their end. Despite how torturous it was not to, Mike knew that Adam always made sure to please in the end. That was enough for him. 

Hearing a loud whimper beside him, Mike cut his eyes to the scene to his left while continuing pleasuring the older man. What he saw almost made him want to beg for the same treatment. Jeremy was plastered onto the office table a thin trail of drool flowing from his open lips. His eyes were fully glazed over as the younger focused firmly onto the pleasure he received. Desmond kneeled determinedly behind the youngest of their group, fingering the other roughly curving said digits irregularly. Seeming to hit Jeremy’s prostate every thrust causing the other to loudly pant. 

At the level he currently was at, Mike could see Jeremy’s dick twitching every time Desmond’s fingers entered him. Mike knew the signs. Jeremy was close. Fuck, he himself was close. The sight of Jeremy trying to hold on. The feel of Adam’s thick hot length filling Mike’s mouth. It was too much. He didn’t think he could restrain himself from touching his dick for much longer. 

Mike panted as he was pushed back a little roughly from Adam. Mike looked up questioningly as Adam leaned heavily on the hand that was placed firmly on Mike’s shoulder to keep him restrained. Adam had his eyes clenched tight as he tried to catch his breath.

When Adam finally opened his eyes, Mike’s widen in surprise at the other’s darkened lust filled pupils. Mike shivered at the look in the other male’s eyes.   
“Come here,” Adam husked out. 

Mike did so on wobbly legs. He wasn’t able to find his balanced as Adam pushed him against the table kissing him without remorse. Mike did his best to keep up with the savagery of the kiss but after a few seconds gave up and allowed Adam full control. Adam growled his approval as he continued ravaging the other’s mouth. He allowed one of his free hands to travel down Mike’s body to finally wrap around their aching lengths between them. 

Mike groaned as his dick was finally touched again. Adam started with a slow even pace tormenting them both, even though, he knew neither were going to last long.   
“I saw you watching them,” Mike heard through his lust clouded mind. 

He opened his eyes looking at Adam for a moment before letting his gaze wonder towards the other two in the room. Mike let out a pathetic whine as he watched Desmond’s dick rub firmly against Jeremy’s ass cheeks. Mike could tell that they were both desperate for the real thing but knew that that wasn’t something they properly prepared for today and would have to settle for what they could. 

Adam ran his hot tongue along Mike’s ear knowing that was a sensitive spot for the shorter male. Mike moaned loudly as he turned back to Adam bring the other into another kiss. Luckily, the kiss drowned out his second louder moan as Adam’s hand squeezed tighter around their heavily leaking members and picked up speed. 

Adam pulled away shortly. “You want it don’t you?” Adam whispered warm breath ghosting over the wet shell of Mike’s ear causing the latter to shutter. “You wish to be in Jeremy’s position.” Adam continued. Mike knew that the other was close when he began to start talking dirty.

“Want something shoved inside you . . . stretching that needy hole of yours.” Mike groaned as he threw his head back as Adam serenaded him.

Mike was so close. He could feel it. The pressure at its limit. His balls screaming for release. 

“I’ll fuck you properly when I get home.”

Mike silently screamed as those words triggered his orgasm. He sighed as his body went limp against the desk. He could barely register Jeremy’s moan when the other finally came seconds after him as he enjoyed his afterglow. 

“God that was amazing,” Jeremy chuckled as Desmond helped him back into his pants. 

Mike snorted before it was quickly turned into a surprised moan. He looked down to see Adam licking up their release from Mike’s stomach. Mike couldn’t help the twitch to his privates at the scene. He groaned as he laid his head against the table covering his eyes with his forearm. 

“Des?’ Mike and Adam looked towards the other two at the questioning voice. 

Desmond shook his head. He pulled Jeremy towards him until they were firmly back to chest. Desmond rubbed his hardened length against Jeremy’s lower back. Jeremy whimpered wantonly as they heard the other male comment, “that’s all for you tonight baby.”

“Adam!” Jeremy whined loudly. “Tell him to stop teasing. That’s another five hours.”

The other two chuckled at the youngest desperation. Adam smiled at Desmond stating with mock authority, “Behave yourself, Desmond.”

Desmond cackled before turning Jeremy’s head towards him and kissing him without restraint. When he finally pulled away, he did so fully smirking at the other’s pout. Jeremy yelped when Desmond smacked him on the ass and jumped out of reach. Mike shook his head at the other two’s antics before giving Adam and Jeremy a quick kiss of his own. He saddled up beside Desmond just as the other opened the electronic doors.

Both paused as they were met by the blushing son of the CEO of Freddy Fazbears. Desmond and Mike looked at each other before a large smirk crossed their lips. They lent towards each other kissing showing more tongue than necessary. When they pulled away, there was a small trail of saliva running down Mike’s chin that Desmond happily licked away.

The two pushed passed the stunned man as they waved back to their lovers.

“Hoped you enjoyed the show Bossman!” Desmond chirped as he followed a smug Mike to the front of the store and to their car.

Eric Dawson turned his gaze to the remaining two guards. Seeing their slightly flushed faces and Jeremy’s rumpled shirt, he closed his eyes shaking his head sighing.

“I would ask you what you were doing but that would be an idiotic thing to ask since it’s obvious.” Eric stated. 

Jeremy stretched his arms over his head before he straightened his shirt. “Depends on what you think we did, I can assure you we didn’t do THAT considering that we didn’t have any condoms or lube.”

Adam chuckled at Jeremy’s enthusiasm and the look of pure embarrassed shock on Eric’s face. He buttoned up his shirt not once taking his eyes off the older man.

Eric shook his head as he brought his thumb and index finger to rub at the bridge of his nose. “Next time just remember that the vents in here also connects to the vents in the main office.”

With that, the man left mumbling something about ‘horny employees’.

Jeremy and Adam stared wide-eyed at the man’s retreating back before the younger began cracking up.

“Just wait until we tell the others!”

Adam couldn’t help but laugh himself as he kissed the younger gently before telling him to get back to work as he too went to do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little look into the guards' relationship. 
> 
> See ya next time!


	8. Helping To Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little something to keep you guys going until the next chapter where the real fun begins. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 8 Helping To Forget

The drive home was mostly silent for the two males as each was lost in their own thoughts. They had a lot to think about and little time to do so. 

“It’ll be fine,” Mike jerked from his train of thought looking to Desmond.

Desmond was silent for a moment steel blue eyes catching Mike’s gaze before Mike returned his attention back to the road. 

“I think we can pull it off.” Desmond rephrased. 

Mike snorted, “In three months?” 

Desmond nodded. 

“I doubt it.” Mike answered honestly. “That’s a lot of shit to try and change in that time frame. Not including the fact that we pass our health inspections by the skin of our balls.”

Desmond clicked the back of his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “That’s true. But Shorty did say that he got someone to agree to at least look at the animatronics. Lucas was right without them, we more than likely would have been shut down.”

“He’s about the same height as Jeremy,” Mike stated off-handedly. Mike frowned a little at the mention of Lucas. He almost forgotten about him. Though he shouldn’t have considering the impression Lucas had always left. “He’s different.” Mike mumbled just loud enough for the other to hear.

“Nice to have someone outside of us call Nathan on his shit,” Desmond commented.

Mike nodded his agreement as he pulled into the store parking lot. Once parked, both men got out and the doors were locked before they headed inside. Putting the conversation on hold for a moment.

They had been walking around the store for almost twenty minutes trying to come to a compromise for dinner and possibly breakfast. Mike was on the verge of saying ‘fuck this’ and getting cereal for both meals when out of the corner of his eye he saw something impact into the back of Desmond’s legs. Before he could fully turn or distinguish what was going on, Desmond had stumbled into him. Luckily for them, the steel shelves that lined both sides of the aisle were sturdy enough to hold both adults’ weight. 

Mike helped Desmond gain his balance and righted the man before both turned to see exactly what impacted with the dark haired male. Sitting before them rubbing his forehead, was an eight year old boy wearing khaki shorts, short sleeve white shirt, and a gold handkerchief around his neck. The boy had thick yellow-gold hair. 

It wasn’t until the child lifted his head that the two guards noticed the honey gold pupils staring back at them in frustration. But both ignored the look they received from the boy, in favor of staring at the pair of bear ears sticking up from the kid’s head. The boy tilted his head questioningly at the two adults who continued to stare. 

The three jumped at the unexpected call of another, “Teddy!”

Both Mike and Desmond gave each other brief glances as another child came running towards them from the end of the aisle that they were facing. The one called ‘Teddy’ turned to see who was calling him before a smile graced his lips. Teddy stood slowly brushing himself off as the other boy got close enough for the older males to distinguish his features. 

The new arrival could look like the other’s twin if not for the darker shade of gold tint that his hair and eyes took, as well as, the large rabbit ears sticking up from the mop of brownish gold mane. The boy wore a paper surgical mask over his face that Mike and Desmond collectively thought was for the boy’s summer allergies 

“You kids shouldn’t be playing here,” Desmond finally spoke up causing the twins to turn their gaze to the two older men before them.

“Were not playing,” the boy with rabbit ears stated firmly as he narrowed his eyes at Desmond. “You shouldn’t be knocking little kids over,” the boy accused.

They watched as Teddy hit his bother for the ‘little’ comment. Giving the slightly taller boy a meaningful look before they returned their attention back to the adults.

“Well if little kids did what they were told and didn’t cause problems then they wouldn’t get knocked down then, would they?” Desmond stared the mask wearing boy down. He smirked lightly when the boy didn’t back down instead narrow his eyes even more as the furrow of his eyebrows was the sole sign of the boy frowning at them. 

“We were doing what we were told,” The boy insisted.

The two adults shared a glance with each other as Mike looked down at the two with a raised eyed and mock disbelief, “then what are you doing all the way over here without your guardian?”

“Grandpa told Teddy to get something from the list that we miss and he was taking too long so I came to find him to make sure he didn’t get kidnapped.” Plush stated matter-of-factly. 

Desmond’s expression soften, “aren’t you a good friend?

The boy rolled his brownish gold eyes, “of course I am. I’m one of his twin brothers what better friend could he have besides us.”

Teddy just shook his head as the adults chuckled. Elbowing the other, he pointed at something on the shelf behind Mike’s head. The taller tilted his head so he could look behind Mike and nodded.

“Can you pass us four packs of the lasagna noodles?” Plush asked suddenly.

The two guards blinked before Desmond reached behind his companion and grabbed what was requested before handing two to each of the boys. 

“Thanks,” Plush waved before he and his brother walked away. 

“Be careful you two.” Mike demanded as they returned the children’s wave. “Go straight to the Old Man.”

“We will,” Plush shouted back over his shoulder just as he and Teddy rounded the corner of the aisle. 

“They were interesting,” Desmond stated as he took the cart from Mike and began pushing. Mike agreed with a slight hum following behind the brunet.

When they turned the corner, they just happened to see the two previous boys only with two more kids their age and an older male that they assumed was the children’s grandfather. Teddy turned his head towards the two men when he felt someone watching their little group. Seeing who it was, he nudged Plush and pointed in their direction. Plush turned before waving enthusiastically at the two night guards which caught the other two children’s attention. The one with dark black hair seemed to have said something to Plush for he stopped waving and turned his attention to the other. 

Mike smiled as he and Desmond waved back taking the distraction and going down the next aisle. After a few more steps of silence, Desmond finally spoke up.

“They’re good kids.” 

Mike nodded his agreement. He allowed his thoughts to wonder as he scanned between the shelves before him and what they already had in their buggy. He was curious about the animal ears the boys’ were wearing. He knew it was a big thing with many of the female teenage population mostly cat ears but same difference. He wondered if that was just a thing their mother put on them before her father took them or if the kids actually wore them because they liked it? Sighing, he shook his head clear as he realized that he was staring at the same section for the past ten minutes. Not wanting to linger any longer, he randomly grabbed a few boxes of what he saw so they could return home to put everything away and dinner started by the time the others got off. 

As they were paying for everything, Mike looked at the boxes he chose.

Good thing they weren’t picky because it looked like it was going to be a Hamburger Helper night. 

+++++++

It was nearly ten thirty by the time they returned home. Since Nathan didn’t try to corner them as they were leaving or receive pink slips, they could only guess that Eric didn’t tell Nathan what Fazbear’s guards were doing during their short break and that Eric knew that he didn’t have anyone to replace them right at the moment, even if, he did want to fire them. Though Adam was curious about the blush he received whenever Eric caught him staring. Adam wondered exactly how much the man heard and how long he stayed in the office listening when he figured out exactly what they were doing. He allowed a soft chuckle escape his lips at the thought. 

As he parked, he smiled as he saw Desmond’s car parked in front of his building. He got out and walked to the passenger side. He was cautious opening the door not wanting to wake the other. Bending over, he unbuckled the other male. Adam braced himself as he put his arm under Jeremy’s legs and the other supporting the younger’s back. Carefully, he picked Jeremy up. Closing the door, as softly as he could he clicked the lock button on his key chain twice before heading towards his apartment. 

Jeremy stirred as they reached the top of the steps. He stretched almost knocking Adam in the face as he did so. 

“Any closer and we’ll be sharing an ambulance instead of an apartment,” Adam joked as he stopped long enough to ease Jeremy back to his feet. He allowed the younger to lean against him, a soft smile graced Adam’s lips as he watched Jeremy nuzzle into his shirt as Adam wrapped his arms around him. 

“You could have woke me up,” Jeremy’s muffled voice answered,

Adam laughed as he gently began maneuvering the other to their shared apartment. “Then you would have complained that I could have carried you.” 

Jeremy mumbled something under his breath but didn’t argue any further as he leaned into Adam’s side as they walked. Adam kept his arm around Jeremy even as the he unlocked the door to their apartment and ushered the other in. 

When they entered, all of the lights were out except for the one in the kitchen. The lingering smell of cooked food was the only thing that informed the two that the others had been there for a while. 

They turned their head as they heard soft footsteps coming down the hall. Shortly later, Desmond emerged from the shadow of the hall only to be illuminated by the kitchen light. He squinted his eyes a bit as he readjusted to the light. They could tell that the man had just been sleeping by his lack of shirt and how his hair was tousled. The fact that he didn’t smell like smoke was another give away that nothing was done while they were at work.

“Where’s Mike?” Jeremy finally spoke up as he dislodged himself from Adam walking further into the room. 

Desmond came to lean on the wall as Jeremy dramatically fell onto the couch. 

“Sleep.”

Jeremy laughed. “Wore him out?” He teased.

“I wish.” Desmond responded. A silence developed amongst them as Desmond said no more watching as Adam and Jeremy slightly undressed to be a little more comfortable.

“He’s really worried,” that cause the two to pause and give Desmond their full attention. “He’s right to be. If things don’t go as plan, he’ll have a problem getting another job especially if they do background checks and most employers do these days.”

Despite trying to convince Mike otherwise earlier, they all knew it to be true. Mike probably would never get a job outside of Fazbear’s if anyone fuck this opportunity up. Not because of the ‘accident’ but because of a darker chapter in Mike’s life. No one would be able to handle the man if someone found out, hell it took Adam and Desmond a good part of a year to get Mike to relax enough around them to stop sending them scathing glares or always being on the defensive whenever they walked into the security room or when Adam tried to be friendly to the other. And even longer for Mike to admit anything to them.

Jeremy sat up a bit worrying his lower lip with his teeth. A look of concern etched clearly onto the youngest face. “What do we do?”

The others didn’t answer. Adam sighed as he took off his glasses and ran his free hand through his hair. He leant his head against the door closing his eyes. 

So much at stake so little time. 

He released another sigh as he replaced his glasses back on his face. He caught his lovers’ gazes, “We have no choice but to do what Eric says and hope that whoever this engineer is, is as good as they say.”

Desmond’s steel blue eyes hardened, “we should put our fate . . . Mike’s fate in the hands of a stranger we never even met or know the name of?”

“I don’t like it any more than you especially with all that is in jeopardy but we don’t have much of a choice at the moment.” Adam said tiredly. 

“We’ll just have to watch them,” Jeremy concluded causing the taller men to turn to him. “The engineers hired for this position don’t have a good track record when it comes to actually fixing those things. They usually make things worse, so we’ll have to watch to make sure they’re doing what they’re paid for.” Jeremy explained. “Like Lucas said earlier ‘without the animatronics, we’re out of a job’.” 

Adam nodded in agreement, “we’ll keep an eye out. We’ll take care of them, if they try to endanger the restaurant.”

Desmond frowned but nodded none the less knowing that that’s the best they could do. It was for Mike anyway. Despite his temper and sarcasm, Mike meant a lot to Desmond and he wasn’t going to allow anyone to be a threat to any of his lovers. 

“Come on let’s go to bed, some of us actually have to be up early in the morning.” Adam finally stated hoping to drop the subject for now.

Jeremy sat straight up on the couch shaking his head, “bed? I don’t think so. Des, still owes me.”

Desmond blinked his eyes slowly the look of surprise hard to miss. 

“Earlier,” Jeremy stated determinedly as he got up from his seat.

The taller male continued to stare at the other as Jeremy practically stalked towards him. Desmond didn’t twitch as Jeremy trapped him between the wall and his body. Jeremy’s hands resting on either side of the other’s face to make it a little harder though from Adam’s viewpoint it was kind of comical because of the obvious height difference between Jeremy and Desmond. 

Desmond let out a low moan as Jeremy suddenly grabbed him through his pants squeezing hard just like Desmond liked it. Jeremy lowered his lips to the taller male’s throat sucking and kissing it until a small red mark appeared. 

“You promised,” Jeremy reminded huskily. All traces of sleep vanished. 

Desmond smirked eyes darkening as he easily dislodged Jeremy and reversed their position with Jeremy trapped face first against the wall while Desmond grinded his hips against Jeremy’s backside. Jeremy yelped at the sudden switch but quickly rocked his hips back against Desmond. 

Adam was content to watching them from his place near the door but it wasn’t enough. Plus, Jeremy just reminded him of the same promise that he had given to Mike earlier. A smirk to rival even Desmond’s graced the usually friendly guard’s lips as he began to walk towards the two as he undid the buttons of his shirt. He stopped behind Desmond pressing against Desmond’s warm back as Adam ran his hands down the man’s bare chest. Adam kissed and licked Desmond’s ear gaining a pleasurable shiver in return. 

“Turn him around,” Adam ordered lowly not wanting Jeremy to hear.

Desmond groaned as one of Adam’s wandering hands pinched one of his nipples harshly but still obeyed. Turning Jeremy over with more care than usual caused the younger to open his eyes in question. Jeremy let out a loud needy whimper. It always made him close to blowing a load whenever he saw the other three together especially when Adam decided to take a more dominating role towards Mike or Desmond. They knew it and always played to his weakness. 

“Tease,” Jeremy bit out as he rolled his hips into Desmond.

The two older men smirked. Desmond bent over slightly to latch onto Jeremy’s neck causing the younger to moan. Adam placed his right hand firmly on Desmond’s hip grinding into the other’s clothed behind while his left reached under Jeremy’s shirt slowly ghosting over the flesh there. Desmond rocked his hips back sucking harder on Jeremy’s neck wanting to leave his own mark on the pale skin. 

Jeremy moaned louder his desperation easily being heard. Feeling someone watching, Jeremy opened his eyes to catch Adam’s gaze. Jeremy squirmed under the intensity of it. He stilled as he felt Desmond latch his teeth into his neck in warning. 

He watched as Adam leaned forward placing a gentle kiss on the back of Desmond’s neck. Adam’s eyes never leaving Jeremy’s. 

“You can stay here if you want,” Adam began. “Or you two can finish this in the bedroom. You,” Adam pulled away from Desmond completely but kept his full attention on Jeremy. “Can watch me fuck Mike into submission while Desmond does the same thing to you.” The older male smiled before walking away to his destination.

Jeremy whimpered desperately, “Fuck.” He pushed his hips into Desmond’s the best he could. Jeremy grabbed the other and brought Desmond into a hard heated kiss with more teeth and tongue showing just how desperate he really was for them to continue and to take Adam up on his offer. Jeremy pulled away from the kiss keeping both hands on either side of the other’s face.

“Please,” Jeremy pleaded unnecessarily with Desmond pulling the man into another quick kiss. 

Desmond easily picked Jeremy up and carried the other towards the bedroom the four shared when they were over. Jeremy was shaking in anticipation trying to touch as much of the man carrying him that he could without accidently dislodging himself and being dropped in the process. 

“Shit,” Desmond breathed softly once they entered the room. 

Jeremy turned gasping at the scene before him. He reached down readjusting himself through his pants to temporarily relieve the pressure the best he could. He didn’t protest when Desmond put him down before bringing Jeremy’s back firmly to his chest. Slowly, undoing the younger’s pants.

Jeremy was too preoccupied to actually resist or tease like he normally would. All he could do was moan as Desmond finally freed him from his confines and began stroking him. 

The sight of seeing Adam, illuminated by the moon peeking through the open curtains next to the bed shirt opened pants undone, towering over Mike’s muscular prone form was enough to catch anyone’s attention. But the fact that Adam had Mike’s wrists bound together with one hand while Adam’s mouth occupied the other’s chest and neck was enough to stop a crowd in their tracks. Especially with the noises emanating from Mike’s lips. 

It wasn’t until a particularly loud groan from Mike that the two observers realized that Adam already had two fingers shoved up Mike’s rectum. Jeremy shivered at the idea as Desmond’s free hand forced three fingers into Jeremy’s mouth. Jeremy never took his eyes off the other two on the bed as he sucked the appendages getting as much saliva as possible on it having a feeling that Desmond wasn’t going to be gentle tonight. 

Mike’s mind was in a haze. One moment he was sleeping peacefully beside Desmond. The next, he was submerged by a wave of pleasure the walls of his ass being quickly stretched. By the tenderness of the hands and kisses on him he could tell that it was Adam without a doubt. Adam always started gentle. It was the oldest man’s way of giving them time to decide what was going to happen and how. But the moment that Mike moved his hands to wrap around the other’s neck just to find himself pinned down shortly after was enough for Mike to know that Adam wasn’t in a tender giving mood. It was rare for Adam to be rough or demanding without any provoking but the times that it did happen usually left whoever involved sore, bruised, and highly satisfied. 

Mike arched his back the best he could while being pinned as Adam’s fingers slammed dead into his prostate. A loud moan escaping his lips as he closed his eyes allowing the pleasure to wash over him. 

“Holy fuck,” a familiar voice gasped in the distance. 

Mike’s eyes snapped open only to close again as Adam rammed into his sweet spot once more. Adam leaned closer licking Mike’s neck before slowly moving up to lick at the other’s ear. He nibbled at the lobe gently grinding his teeth against the sensitive flesh. Mike panted harshly. He grinded his hips the best he could against the torturous digits inside him wanting more.  
“Don’t worry,” Adam finally spoke.

Mike cracked his eyes opened slightly. Adam could recognize the lusty haze anywhere. Mike wanted more. He was just too proud to ask. But tonight, Mike would have to work for it. After all, he did promise the other two a show. He leaned closer capturing Mike’s lips in a slow dominating kiss running his tongue over the younger’s bottom lip before pulling it between his teeth and sucking on it gently. 

When he pulled away, he pecked Mike on the lips, “they want to watch you for a bit, alright?”  
A look of confusion fought its way through Mike’s pleasure filled mind. He stared at Adam for a moment before turning his head slowly towards where the noise from a little earlier originated from. 

He bucked his hips into Adams forcing the other’s hand deeper inside him. He closed his eyes groaning trying to fight the image in his mind to try to stay off his orgasm. Leaning against the wall near the door were Desmond and Jeremy. Jeremy’s pants was fully removed while his shirt hung haphazardly from his shoulders. Desmond stood firmly against the wall behind them using it to better support himself and Jeremy’s weight. Jeremy’s head leaned back against Desmond’s chest as the younger panted and moaned for more. Desmond had one of Jeremy’s legs lifted and spread giving the other two a beautiful view of the shorter male’s throbbing erection and greedy whole which was currently being roughly fed three of Desmond’s fingers. 

Mike could clearly hear the gasps and wanton cries from the other two as the fog in his mind slowly began to lift. The sounds alone was enough to make his leaking dick twitch. He was afraid what would happen if he looked over to them again. At a particularly loud scream of pleasure from Jeremy caused Mike to come undone. 

“Please,” Mike caught Adam’s gaze whispering just audible enough for the other to hear. “I can’t take it anymore. No more teasing just take me.” Mike begged nearly sobbing his request.

Adam purred at the plea. He lowered his head nuzzling into Mike’s neck before kissing the other’s cheek. 

“Say it louder,” Adam ordered. When he saw the uncertainty in the other’s eyes, Adam stopped all movements causing Mike to squirm a bit. “It’s alright. It’s just the four of us here,” Adam cooed. 

When Mike still looked like he was going to refuse, Adam bent low so his warm breath ghosted over the side of pinned guard’s face with each breath, “let them hear you, Mike. Let them know how much you want this.” Adam paused long enough to lick Mike’s throat. His voice huskier when he continued, “do it and I’ll make sure that Jeremy put that pretty little mouth of his to work for you.”

The silence that followed was torturous. Mike even noticed that Jeremy’s moans had stopped which caused him to turn his attention to the other two guards. They were still in the same position but Desmond like Adam had stopped all movement. Jeremy squirmed occasionally hoping for his pleasure to resume. Mike’s eyes roamed Jeremy’s sweat blushed covered body as his eyes rose instead of catching the younger’s gaze he caught Desmond’s. The man’s intense gaze roaming over Mike’s exposed body caused a shiver to run down his spine forcing a moan from him. 

“I won’t hurt you,” Adam whispered causing Mike to return his gaze to the other.

He looked at the older man for a moment longer before nodding his head slightly. “Do it.” Mike stated a little louder than the first time his voice thick with renewed lust. “I want you to fuck me. Hard and fast. Make me forget.”

Adam smiled before kissing Mike gentle on the lips as he took his fingers from the other’s entrance. “Good boy.” Adam praised.

Before Mike could retort on the ‘good boy’ comment, Adam slammed his hard length into him. Mike arched his back off the bed as a scream tore through his lungs. The stretching hurt. It always did considering that Mike never wanted to be prepared with more than two fingers. He liked it. They loved it. 

Adam quickened his pace only after a few minutes of allowing Mike to adjust to him. No matter how many times they fucked each other, they were always tight the next go round. None would complain. The tight muscles pulling him in. Squeezing his member hungrily was nothing worth complaining about in Adam’s books. 

He kept his pace hard and deep making sure to hit Mike’s prostate with every thrust. He wanted to hear the other. He didn’t want to give Mike a single chance to try to hide his moans and pleas for more. Not tonight. Tonight no one was allowed to hide. This was what they needed. A short reprieve to ease their troubled minds. 

Adam jerked his head as the bed dipped beside him to see Jeremy panting chest pressed to the mattress while his ass was in the air. Desmond stood behind the younger male, hands on either side of Jeremy’s hips. The youngest whimpered clawing at the sheets trying to gain leverage so that he could push back against Desmond’s shallow thrusts. 

“Please, Desmond! No more. Fuck me. I’ve been good. Please, give me more,” Jeremy sobbed as tears of frustration began to silently roll down his cheeks. 

Adam reached out petting Jeremy’s hair gently which contrasted with the hard unforgivable pounding Adam was giving to Mike. Jeremy looked up to the oldest of their group pleadingly. Hoping that Adam would intervene. He sobbed again when Adam shook his head. 

“Not yet Love. We have one more thing for you to do to get your reward,” Adam spoked softly as he stopped all movements but the hand in Jeremy’s hair. 

Mike whimpered rolling his hips the best he could to get Adam to continue his onslaught of his prostate. Jeremy looked at Adam before his gaze went to Mike. He caught the other’s hazed look and moaned at the needy expression etched into Mike’s usually annoyed features. 

“Show Mike how greedy your hole is. Maybe then, Desmond might be a little more willing to feed your other slutty hole,” Adam said as he pulled Jeremy’s head closer to Mike’s leaking erection. 

Jeremy licked his lips. He glanced at the desperate look Mike gave him before pulling slightly away from Desmond. Without hesitation, Jeremy engulfed half of Mike’s dick down his throat. Mike threw his head back against the pillows as Jeremy’s scream vibrated around his pulsing dick as Desmond slammed unforgivingly into Jeremy. Adam stayed still for a moment longer watching his three boys give and receive pleasure from each other. It wasn’t until Mike squeezed his already tight ass muscles that Adam tightened his grip on the other’s hip and resumed his pounding. 

“Fuck yes!” Mike screamed as unending pleasure washed over his body.

He wanted to touch someone anyone but he couldn’t for Adam still had his wrists pinned to the bed. The feeling of Jeremy’s warm hot cavern engulfing his dick mixed with Adam’s fast pace in his ass was more than Mike could handle. He was so close. He wanted needed to push Jeremy’s head further down his dick. He needed to feel Jeremy’s tight throat muscles massaging his dick as he came. He couldn’t take it.

“More,” he groaned looking at Desmond pleadingly. 

Desmond smirked. He leaned over Jeremy to bend closer to Mike catching the other’s lips in a hot forceful kiss. The angle and pleasure causing Mike to give up any hopes of winning dominance and handed it rightfully to the other. Desmond forced his tongue into Mike’s mouth exploring every inch of the cavern he could get to in his position. 

Mike groaned at a particularly hard thrust from Adam. He pulled away slightly from Desmond. Desmond’s eyes roamed possessively over Mike’s sweaty body.  
“What do you want more of?” Desmond growled.

Mike panted arching as Desmond ran a hand down Mike’s sensitive chest. Playing with his nipples until they harden.

“Him,” Mike moaned. “I – I want more of his mouth.”

Desmond cackled a hint of insanity crossed his features making Mike shiver in want. Desmond smirked, “Deep breath Jer.”

Jeremy felt himself being forced even further down Mike’s erection. He felt as the mushroom head of Mike’s dick forced its way passed his gag reflex and was shortly followed by the rest of Mike’s thick shaft entering his throat until his nose was nuzzled into the thick dark curls of Mike’s privates. 

Jeremy’s eyes were watering but he knew not to panic if he didn’t want to suffocate. He knew that despite how far he was pushed, he was safe. He knew the older men wouldn’t let anything happen to him no matter how rough they played. Plus, the rewarding sounds that was escaping Mike’s kiss bruised lips was enough. Instead, he took a deep breath through his nose and purred around Mike. 

“FUCKING YES!” Mike screamed as he bucked his hips causing Jeremy to gag. The restriction of the other’s throat had Mike’s eyes rolling to the back of his head as he panted opened mouth not caring about the trail of drool sliding down his chin.

Adam groaned as he watched Desmond force Jeremy’s movements. He made sure to look for any signs of a struggle Jeremy might give off. But for the most part he enjoyed his view and the scene before him as he quickened his pace inside of Mike. By the way Mike’s chest was heaving, Adam could tell that the other was close. 

He tightened his grip on Mike’s wrist as he dug his blunt nails of his free hand into Mike’s hip stopping any of Mike’s movements. This allowed Jeremy a better control whenever Desmond allowed him up for air. Most importantly it allowed Adam to get an even better angle and depth.  
“I’m coming,” Mike yelled. 

That was all Desmond needed to force Jeremy’s head to deep throat Mike. Keeping the younger there until Mike fell half unconscious onto the bed. Mike let out a pitiful whimper as Jeremy was finally allowed to breath. The younger coughing as he tried to swallow all of Mike’s essence but failed as some spilled out onto the blankets below him. 

“Good pet,” Desmond turned Jeremy’s head to kiss the shorter male gentle. Tasting the full flavor of Mike’s release. “How about that reward, hmm?”

Without waiting for a response, Desmond picked up his speed almost matching Adam’s. He reached underneath Jeremy taking his throbbing erection in hand as he jacked the other off to his thrusts. Jeremy yelled at the intensified pleasure burying the side of his face into the cool covers as he moaned loudly thrusting back into Desmond’s hips. 

Jeremy turned his eyes up to watch as Adam took control of Mike’s prone form. He squeezed his eyes shut moments later after watching the rough calculated thrusts. The closeness of the two as well as the duel pleasure that Desmond was giving him was enough to send Jeremy over the edge. 

His body went limp underneath Desmond. His tight muscles clenching even tighter had Desmond grunting his name as he released inside of Jeremy. Jeremy moaned as he felt Desmond’s hot release spill inside of him only to leak down is weaken thighs as the other pulled out of him. Without Desmond behind him, Jeremy collapsed entirely onto the bed purring in his afterglow. He struggled a little when Desmond grabbed and maneuvered him into a more comfortable position at the top of the bed settling against Desmond’s chest towards the others. 

Seeing that the other two was fully satisfied, Adam allowed himself to let go. He grabbed Mike’s reawakened dick as Adam squeezed and rubbed it as fast as he could with his thrusts trying to get Mike to come along with him. Mike groaned in need thrusting his hips into Adam’s. After a few hard placed hits against Mike’s prostate, Mike was coming again with a silent scream as he pulled Adam along for the ride.

This time Mike fell unconscious from the intensity of his pleasure just as Adam fell on top of him panting hard. He kissed as much of Mike’s flesh as he could from his position too tired to move. Though he did wiggle a little bit to the side so that Mike wasn’t under his entire mass, even if, Mike had proved plenty times before that he could handle the extra weight. 

“Did I hurt you?” Adam heard Desmond asking Jeremy.

Jeremy hummed his disagreement, “sleepy though.”

Desmond chuckled kissing the top of Jeremy’s head as the younger snuggled closer, “sleep then. One of us will wake you for work.”

“Mm’k.”

There was a brief moment of silence were they were on the verge of sleep when Jeremy asked, “Is he going to be alright?”

“Don’t know.” Adam admitted never opening his eyes or moving from his spot against Mike’s chest. “All we can do is stay with him and do our best to be supportive.”

“We’ll do our best,” Jeremy agreed before falling into slumber. 

It wasn’t long until the two followed suit.


	9. Chapter 9 Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow build. Hopefully this will make up for it and get everything rolling like you guys been waiting for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize to all who's commented but I never respond back. I do appreciate said comments considering that they help motivate me. The less I can do is respond. I'm so sorry :..(
> 
> I'll do better I promise! 
> 
> Well again I hope you all ENJOY!!!

Chapter 9 Messages

“Hello, is this Adam Page?”

“Do you know what fucking time it is?” Mike growled in his sleep as he brought the aforementioned male closer to him. He watched with half lidded eyes as Adam cuddled closer to his chest as he continued to sleep peacefully. 

“Sorry to call you so early in the morning Adam,”

Mike interrupted, “Do I fucking sound like Adam to you? He’s asleep. Call back at a more reasonable”

“Morning this is Adam Page,” the older man snatched the phone from his lover groggily. 

Mike blinked in confusion before growling in frustration as he turned onto his side forcing Adam to readjust so that he was still laying against Mike comfortably. 

“May I ask whose speaking.” 

“This is Erik Dawson.”

Adam sat up a little causing Mike to look at him with concern.

“Mr. Dawson, what can I do for you?” Adam questioned looking as puzzled as Mike.

“There’s been an incident at the Pizzeria and I need you and the others to come in.”

Adam froze eyes widening, “what type of incident?”

There was silence for a moment which caused Adam to worry. When Erik spoke, it was obvious that he was exhausted, “no one was hurt. I’ll explain everything when you get here.”

Adam nodded, “Alright we’ll be there in an hour.”

“Thank you. I truly appreciate it.”

“What happened?” Desmond spoke up as soon as Adam lowered the phone.

The oldest of the group shook his head as Mike brought him in his arms. Sighing tiredly, Adam stated, “I don’t know. He said he’ll tell us when we get there.”

“What’s going on? “Jeremy rubbed his eyes as he propped himself up on his elbows woken up by the others’ voices.

“We’ve been called in,” Desmond explained rubbing the youngest arm. He pulled Jeremy with him as he got out of bed. “Come on. The sooner we get this done with the sooner we can catch a few more hours of sleep before we have to clock in.” 

Jeremy groaned but allowed Desmond to man handle him out of the comforts of the covers and towards the bathroom. 

“Mike,” Adam whispered. Mike turned his gaze to the other. He stared at him intently before bringing Adam into a gentle kiss.

“I’m alright.” Mike responded just as softly. 

Adam gazed at the other for a moment before nodding slowly. He got off the bed bringing the younger male with him. 

“Come on, if we join them we might actually get some hot water.”

Mike snorted as he wrapped his arm around Adam’s waist, “you should have given us two hours if we’re all going to shower together.”

“We’ll be quick,” Adam laughed kissing Mike on the cheek.

+++++++++++++++

“Quick my ass,” Mike grumbled as he shoved his hands deep within his pants pockets cracking his neck. 

Jeremy and Adam chuckled as Desmond smirked at the other male. Despite indeed going over the hour limit they had set for themselves, they had still made good timing to the pizzeria. Adam took the lead as they entered the work place. 

All the lights were on, despite being empty except for the lone figure sitting at a booth near the entrance. Regardless of the jingle letting on that someone had entered, the person didn’t move or show any sign of acknowledgement. The four looked at each other curiously as Mike’s trademark frown deepened. Adam made his way closer as the others stayed back a little.

As he neared the individual, Adam was able to notice the other as Erik Dawson. Even as Adam stood near the table, the other didn’t look up which gave the lead guard time to take in the other’s appearance. 

Even after hours, the man dressed smart. He wore a pair of pressed black slacks with a short sleeve white button up polo shirt. Adam could only assume that this was the closes thing to casual the man knew. He shrugged as he continued his observation. The older man had his elbows on the table hands entwined as he rested his forehead atop of them eyes close. The man looked older than someone in their early thirties ever should. The man only officially been here for a day and already things seemed to be going downhill.  
Shaking his head, Adam reached out touching the man’s shoulder as he whispered his name.

Erik jumped at the touch quickly turning his head towards Adam.

Adam took a step back in alarm, “sorry didn’t mean to scare you.”

The director shook his head, “no it’s my fault. Shouldn’t have been so deep in thought.”

“No shame to say you’re tired.” Mike stated as he walk closer to the table. “This place has a way a draining you.”

“It slightly feels that way even though I just got here,” Erik agreed.

“Are you the only one here?” Adam inquired as he took a seat across from Erik.

He began to nod before shaking his head tiredly, “I sent Nathan to go grab everyone some coffee and breakfast.”

“In more honest terms, Nathan was being a pain in the ass, resulting in a headache and you decided to send him away before you snapped.” Mike summarized as he grabbed the chair Desmond handed him while Jeremy moved to sit in the booth beside Adam. 

Erik stared at the younger male for a moment before chuckling softly, “you really don’t care what you say.”

Mike shrugged his shoulders, “Unlike you and most of society, I have no problem calling people out on their shit. Or avoiding giving them mix signals that I give two fucks.”

A small smile graced Erik’s face as he tried to hide his laughter, “well, all I can ask is that you tone it down a little when you interact with the customers.” 

“He’s more for back up than anything else because of the fact that he doesn’t know how to tone it down,” Jeremy yawned as he leaned back in the booth closing his eyes.

Erik smiled sadly at the younger male, “I’m sorry I asked you all to come here so early.”  
Jeremy waved his hand nonchalantly keeping his eyes close. 

“What did you need that couldn’t wait?” Desmond finally spoke up eyes hardened.

If Erik felt uneasy by the cold stare he received from the man, he didn’t show it instead he closed his eyes for a moment resting his chin on joined hands. 

“Before I answer that, I have to know why no one was on duty tonight.” He caught Adam’s eye expecting the truth.

Adam kept the other’s gaze not in the slightest intimidated, “I can assume that you’ve seen the schedule.” Erik nodded his head. “What did Nathan say when you inquire about it?”

Erik frowned but something told him that he should answer, “He told me that the schedule was accurate. He said Desmond and Michael-“

“Mike,” Mike corrected.

“Desmond and Mike knew that they were on the grave shift,” Erik amended. 

“Told you that shit was going to eventually bite us in the ass,” Mike growled as a dark frown graced Adam’s features.

Erik look between the guards before him, “I have a feeling I’m missing something.”  
“That’s an understatement,” Jeremy snorted.

Adam sighed in frustration shaking his head, “It has nothing to do with you Mr. Dawson.”  
“Erik, Mr. Dawson is my father.” The man stated softly. 

Adam smiled slightly, “We had come up with a solution to our lack of employees, security guards to be more specific. Something that Nathan was hesitant at first to agree upon but finally did just that.”

Erik looked at Adam hoping the other would continue to explain deeper but at the lengthening pause Erik pushed it himself.

“What exactly did he agree upon?” 

“One weekend out of the month, the four of us get to take a weekend off.” Desmond explained. “We keep our name on the schedule so someone won’t get any ideas to pay the place a ‘visit’ when we’re gone.”

Adam nodded, “may not seem like a lot but when you work seven twelve hour shifts back to back that begins to wear on you.”

Erik nodded his agreement until he suddenly paused. His eyebrows furrowed as he tilted his head in slight confusion, “you four work twelve hour shifts seven days a week?”

They looked at each other even Jeremy sat up a little straighter. 

“Well yes, Day shift comes in from six in the morning to six or seven at night depending on how the night goes. Night shift comes in at six at night. Helps out with closing and the works. Then Day shift usually tries to relieve them around six the next morning.” Adam informed keeping an eye on the man before them watching as Erik’s eyes darkened.

“Forgive me. I wasn’t aware that you didn’t have help outside of each other. The way Nathan explained it, he had enough employees.” Erik clarified shaking his head in mild frustration. 

Adam shrugged, ‘not surprised. The other positions have enough people that everyone can get a normal eight hour shift it’s us that has to pull the extra load.”

Again Erik shook his head, “I’ll look into it. Even if it’s only one other person, at least it’s something to help you with.”

“Now that you know, will you tell us why we’re here?” Desmond asked calmly.  
“Yes, well-“

“Sorry I’m late. I didn’t know what to bring with you being so vague on the phone and me being half asleep.” A young male voice interrupted.

The guards of Fazbear’s Pizza turned eyes widening in pure shock and disbelief.   
“What the hell are you doing here?” Mike asked his surprise letting up enough for him to speak. 

“Well I did vaguely comment, that we would be working together,” Lucas chuckled as he walked closer to the table his black laptop bag over his shoulder.

Erik smiled.

“Gentlemen,” Erick caught the guards’ attention. He waved Lucas closer to the table placing a gentle hand on the young man’s shoulder, “I would like you to meet the new official engineer of Fazbear’s Pizza.”

They could do nothing but stare at the young man.

“Wait,” Jeremy finding his voice. “So, that sob story about your Godson. . . “

Lucas shook his head quickly knowing where the other was going, “no my Godson will be turning eleven next weekend. He also doesn’t know that I’m here. This job is part of the surprise as well.” Lucas happily explained. 

“You’re just a bundle of surprises,” Mike stated sarcastically.

Lucas chuckled, “don’t be that way.”

“So, you already met. That’s good,” Erik said. 

He stood up excusing himself from the booth, “now I can show you why you’re all here. Follow me.”

Without question, the others got up and they all began to follow Erik as he made his way through the pizzeria. They walked passed the stage in silence. Lucas looked towards the animatronics there. Something seemed off but his mind was too sleep deprived to figure it out right away. 

He led them to the back pass the restrooms and party rooms. A little further down they turned coming across a few rooms that didn’t have any labels. About four doors in, Erik finally came to a stop. He turned towards his employees.

“The reason why you’re here is in this room,” he stated cryptically.

The others glanced at each other in confusion. Jeremy letting his curiosity get the best of him, walked through the door first. 

“What the hell happened here?” Jeremy exclaimed not even halfway into the room. 

This caught his lovers and Lucas’ attention as they too made their way into the room.   
They froze at the sight. Though Lucas was the first to act and run over.

“Blue, who did this to you?”

Sitting haphazardly in the corner of the room next to a desk was Toy Bonnie. His lower jaw was missing. There was a large jagged tear from the top of his right missing eye to just below his cheek. It seemed like someone had taken a knife to the poor animatronics face.

His left arm was ripped from the shoulder while his chest also had a rugged tear in it. His legs looked like they were bent in the wrong direction but that seemed to be one of the easier fixes. But it was the initial cleaning that was going to be the biggest problem considering that Blue was covered in the thick sticky mass of oil that was supposed to be inside of him. 

Lucas looked around the room and saw that whoever was responsible for this ghastly act had thrown Blue’s missing arm carelessly into another corner. But before leaving they made sure to leave a message:

IF YOU WISH TO ACT LIKE THEM, YOU CAN SUFFER LIKE THEM 

The message was scribbled messily like a child’s handwriting. What was one of the real puzzles was what it was written in. Lucas stood up and made his way over to Desmond and Adam who were examining it. Lucas reached out running his hand through one of the letters. Hesitantly, he brought it to his nose smelling it.

“It’s oil,” Lucas said surprised.

They looked at him in interest.

“You sure,” Erik asked as he walked closer to the group.

Lucas nodded his head firmly, “yeah. The smell is hard to miss, especially if you worked with it for so long. It has a distinct smell, something like the oil you use for your car when you first open the bottle.” Lucas turned to face his employer. “If I’m to guess, it belongs to Blue. Would explain why they made such a mess out of him. Also, why it smells ‘old’ from not properly being changed.”

“So, what’s that burnt smell? Is it him?” Mike asked curiously. 

Lucas lifted his hand which was still stand with the oil.

“When their oil isn’t changed properly or at all, it stales. When that happens, the old oil recycle continuously throughout their bodies heating until it’s fully burned out.” Lucas explained.

“That’s a bad thing right,” Jeremy asked looking confused.

Lucas smiled, “think of it this way. It’s recommended to change the oil in your car every three months or 3,000 miles so that the oil doesn’t stale and mess up your engine if you don’t your engine starts giving off a type of burning smell as a slight warning. Same concept here. Just like an entire car can break down if you ignore said recommendation, an animatronic could do the same but there is higher consequences for the animatronic, considering that it could also damage their hardware and systems permanently unless caught in time.” 

Lucas looked around to see Mike looking at the door strangely. He was going to ask but Erik beat him to it.

“Mike, what is it?”

Mike continued to stare at the door before looking at the message beside it. He stayed silent for several moments before finally speaking up.

“How did someone get in long enough to dismember the rabbit and write the message without once alerting the other two?”

The room went still. None had thought about that. Surely the other two would have noticed that their friend was missing from the stage. Plus, why did they choose Blue instead of the chicken or bear? 

“Do they have free roam?” Lucas asked softly.

Jeremy nodded, “yeah. They usually are allowed to walk around at night so their joints don’t lock up or something like that.”

Lucas bit his lip thinking. “Maybe someone put the other two on Standby Mode while they attacked Blue?”

“They don’t have a Standby Mode,” Adam looked lost. Then explained further at the look he received from the young engineer, “at least if they did it burned out or stopped working years ago.”

The dark look Lucas gave no one particular was enough to send a shiver through most of the men. Lucas looked like he was about to say something but instead shook it off. He walked towards the far corner picking up the rabbit’s arm before walking back to the damaged animatronic. 

“It’s okay Blue.” Lucas whispered as he kneeled before the guitarist. “I’ll fix you up. You’ll be back on stage in no time.” He closed his eyes as he leant his forehead against the only spot that wasn’t covered in oil. “I promise we’ll figure out who did this to you.”

“Lucas?”

The young father didn’t turn as he stood back up placing Blue’s arm on top of the dusty desk beside them. 

“It’ll take a day, two tops to get him in working order. That’s if you have everything that I need to do my job.” Lucas finally stated firmly a determine look shown within his eyes as he turned towards the room’s other occupants. 

Erik nodded his head in understanding but it was obvious that the man wasn’t too sure about the time frame. None of them were but they were willing to put their faith in the man especially considering his credentials. 

“Let’s go back to the front.” Erik suggested. “Nathan should be back with breakfast. We’ll discuss everything that you need then.”

Lucas wanted to argue but he knew better. He wouldn’t be much good to Blue if he was hungry. Plus, coffee did sound quite nice at the moment. So, he gave in. Nodding his head, Lucas followed Erik out of the room along with the four security guards. 

“Don’t!” Lucas stated quickly as he saw Desmond about to turn off the lights.

Desmond froze along with the rest of their small group staring at the younger male. 

Lucas shook his head, “don’t turn off the lights. You can close the door but don’t turn the lights off.” Lucas blushed bending his head down, “he’ll be lonely otherwise. He’ll think we forgotten him.”

“You’re talking about Toy Bonnie?” Jeremy asked quizzically. 

There was a short pause before Lucas nodded his head lightly. “You wouldn’t understand. But despite what you think, they’re not all flashing lights and system updates.”

They stared at the young man before them confused. It was as the other honestly thought that these . . . . machines were alive. That they actually thought and feel like they did. 

“Lucas?” Erik tried to have the engineer explain.

Said engineer shook his head in refusal. He knew that they didn’t believe him and that was fine but after living with three it was hard to believe that every animatronic one comes across is nothing but screws and wires. 

“Let’s go eat,” Adam finally spoke up when Lucas refused to answer anymore. “Then we can all start whatever project Erik has for us.”

The others nodded. This time as Desmond close the door he did leave the lights on before they headed back to the main floor of the pizzeria.

As they turned the corner, none of the humans saw the glowing red orb watching them with interest before going back into the shadows which it came.


	10. Lucas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title suggest, here's a little info on Lucas and his love of animatronics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post!!! I got a new job and was in a car accident recently so I haven't been posting like before. But despite the accident, I was able to write up to chapter 23 during my absence. Also, I would like you to know that all the chapters up till then are all the characters doing. You know how writers saw that their characters have a mind of their own and change things to the way they want despite whatever your plans might be? . . . Yeah that's how these next 14 chapters are. 
> 
> Like always, I hope you all enjoy!!!

Chapter 10 Lucas

“What is HE doing here?” Nathan growled as he spotted Lucas.

Lucas rolled his eyes as the group made their way to the food covered table, “If you guys really don’t want me here, why not just say so.”

“We want you here,” Jeremy piped up taking a seat at the table already helping himself to some waffles and hash browns. “Hell knows that the engineers before weren’t shit and they definitely didn’t do shit.”

That gave Lucas pause, “they? How many did they have before me?” He tilted his head in puzzlement. “They all couldn’t have been that bad.”

Adam laughed humorlessly as his eyes hardened, “I’ve been here for a little over five years and I believe you’re the fourth or fifth person that was hired for the position.”

Lucas looked wide eyed chuckling nervously, “you’re lying right?”

The stare the glasses wearing head guard gave him was enough to let Lucas know that Adam was quite serious. But why so many?

“Did they quit?” Lucas asked curiously.

Adam put down his coffee staring into it. He sighed as he closed his eyes shaking his head, “I honestly don’t know.” Adam looked up eyes showing his exhaustion. “One did quit in person. The others . . . the others never returned as far as I know.”

The room felt chilly for some reason. Cold enough to cause Lucas to shiver a little. 

“Why would they just randomly leave like that?” Lucas questioned. 

A part of him honestly thought that it had to do with the so called manager of the Pizzeria. If Nathan was anything like he was now back then then Lucas could understand why some of them wouldn’t want to deal with the constant stress of keeping the animatronics functioning and Nathan’s nasty ass attitude on top of it. Though that did make Lucas remember that he needed to talk to Eric about that very issue. He wasn’t going to be run off of a job because management had its head up their ass.

He paused briefly as he was reaching for a sausage biscuit and jelly. Maybe they left because of the pay. He did remember Mike stating something about the pay just briefly when they met. He pursed his lips. There was little he really knew about the workings of the place except for the rumors and the not so rumors. 

“Is there anything that I should be worried about?” Lucas finally asked. 

A brief silence fell upon the small group at the question. It happened so fast, it could have easily been his imagination.

“No,” Erik stated as he wiped the syrup from his lips with the cheap restaurant napkin. “Though there is a favor I would like to ask of you. It’s only temporarily and it shouldn’t get in the way of you working on the animatronics.”

Lucas looked up from mid bite. He nodded his head so Erik could continue.

Erik sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose, “it has, extremely recently, come to my attention that we are short guards. I wish to extend the position to you until I can find someone permanently.”

Lucas nearly choked at the request. He stared at Erik eyes widening. If he was hired for a different position originally instead of engineer then he would have agreed with no questions. But to look after the animatronics alone was a full time job not mentioning that he wouldn’t have any help to do so. 

Seeing Lucas’ nervousness caused Adam to sigh in misunderstanding, “you don’t have to Lucas. Not everyone wishes to work at night in a supposedly haunted restaurant.”

“I –,” Lucas shook his head. “It’s not that. Just, I don’t know when I would have the time to help. With Blue being in the condition he’s currently in, as well as, working with the other two and making sure that their systems takes with the new programing is going to make it hard for me to be of any use as a security guard.”

“There’s something else isn’t there,” Desmond questioned his steel blue eyes borrowing into Lucas’ shared gaze. 

Lucas stayed quiet for a moment. A slight pause before nodding. “I have three sons at home. I know that I can easily find babysitters between my dad and brother and friends but I actually would like time to spend with them.” Lucas broke his gaze with Desmond and turned to Erik eyes slanting slightly. “That was one of the main reasons why I agreed to the job, I was promised that I would get some time to be with them instead of having to always be overworking.”

Erik nodded slowly in agreement.

“But you also know that this is a job right. We all have to sacrifice something to keep it.” Nathan spoke up for the first time since they began eating rubbing his eyes. 

Mike growled as Desmond and Erik frowned at the manager. Lucas pursed his lips but couldn’t take offense. The man had a point. Sometimes you had to go out of your job description. Plus, Nathan seemed as tired as they were to put any true malice in his voice. 

“I have no problem doing my job. But I’m not going to allow another employer take advantage of me and have me working constantly that my kids have to ask my dad if I’m working so much because I don’t want to spend time with them.” Lucas stated firmly. His eyes narrowing.

Erik stared astonished at the mature young man before him. He tilted his head in understanding a slight smile brushing his lips. 

“But,” Lucas held out the word childishly as Erik was about to say something. “If Adam or the others ask me to take over a shift for them or need the extra man power then I have no problem doing just that.” Lucas smiled at said guards. Lucas tilted his head to the side a bit before catching Erik’s gaze again. “Though note that the animatronics are my first priority unless it’s an absolute emergency.”

“Understood,” Erik agreed glad that Lucas was willing to take the position if need be. “Since we’re on the subject and of recent events, I’m going to go ahead and do your interview. Just think of it as a formal group introduction. Just tell us about yourself and your work experience. This way I can go ahead and put in the necessary paper work.”

Lucas tilted his head from side to side not knowing what to say and slightly embarrassed because of the sudden attention from those around him. 

“Well, I’m twenty-three. Have a set of triplets.” Lucas paused as he scratched the back of his head. “It’s awkward and hard to talk about myself. It’s like being back in middle school.” That caused some of the others to smile. 

“Uh, well I guess I got my first experience with animatronics when I was about six I think. My father used to work with and build them. Sometimes he would let me watch and started me off helping by letting me decide fur and eye color and help him bath them. When I got a little older, he taught me the basics.” Lucas smiled fondly at the memory. “I guess the time I spent helping him and seeing how happy he was made me want to continue it when I got into college.

“When I was in high school, one of my dad’s friends saw Grim, the first animatronic I created on my own. He more or less took me under as his apprentice after that. He taught me the finer details that my father never got to. He and my father taught me something very important that no professor ever touched on. . . . . . ‘Respect and care for the animatronic the way you would a friend or family or even a lover and they will care and protect you in return.’”

Lucas paused a soft smile gracing his lips as his eyes closed. He stayed silent reminiscing the moment. He couldn’t believe it had been so long since that first lesson of respecting everything that one creates to now and he wasn’t even twenty-five yet. 

“Lucas,” Adam stated as the others looked on.

Lucas smile grew as he shook his head. “Just can’t believe it’s been nearly eight years since then.”

Erik smiled at the young man, “mind telling us about Grim?”

Lucas’ face lit up like lights on Christmas. “Grim is actually my version of one of the characters from my favorite childhood show. He’s basically my personal secretary. He helps me remember important dates, makes sure that I eat, and me not to stay up pulling all-nighters for school or work. He’s more like my mom than a secretary but I guess that most moms are technically their kid’s secretary.”

“What!?! You’re not going to tell us what he looks like or what show you got him from?” Jeremy pouted.

Lucas laughed and shook his head. “Not a chance! If I tell you know, then it’ll lose its effects once you meet him. I’ll see if Anubis would be willing to bring him up here a little later though.” Lucas reassured him.

“Is Grim the only one you made outside of work?” Mike asked slightly curious. After all, the animatronics Lucas dealt with or created couldn’t be half as insane as the ones they had to deal with at the restaurant.

Shaking his head, Lucas took a sip of his coffee, “No, in total I have worked on from scratch eight animatronics, including Grim. Three were for my senior project in college. Two were for friends of mine when we graduated. I’m halfway done with the one for my godson’s birthday. Then I started the sketching for Nina, my godson’s cousin.”

“How did you managed to create three animatronics for a project, I can imagine one was hard enough.” Nathan asked astonished yet a hint of disbelief could be heard.

Lucas smiled at him liking the human Nathan and not the bigot of the man he had met previously, “my professor was also the head of the engineering program that I was end. He told us in our introductory class to the program what our senior project would be. He advised us to start at least coming up with some ideas on what we might want to create. We were told that if we didn’t have some solid idea by the time we entered our junior year then there was a 78% chance that we would fail the project and our senior year.”

“That’s kind of harsh,” Adam said sympathetically. 

“He was being honest,” Lucas shrugged. “That wasn’t a course that you could wait a month before and decide that ‘hey I’ll think of something tomorrow’. With my other class work, part–time job, and that project. It took me all seven semesters for me to get done.” Lucas sighed dramatically. “Just think, it took me that long and I’ve been working with animatronics since I was a kid what do you think it took for my classmates who only had experience inside the class.” He shook his head those were days he never wish to experience again. His co-workers looked at him amazed and quite impressed at his feat.

“Well, you graduated. So, it was worth it.” Jeremy smiled as he wrapped his arm around Lucas’ shoulder playfully. “What did you professor say about them?”

“He was impressed with all six of them actually,” Lucas stated proudly knowing how strict the chair of his department was. “He even nominated me at an engineering conference that he spoke at that summer which I was rewarded the Young Mecha Engineer Award.” 

There was utter silence.

“Six?” Desmond stated confused.

Mike frowned his confusion just as obvious as his lover’s, “I thought you only did three.”

Lucas hummed as he nodded, “well yes. I technically only made three animatronics that were the main objective of my project. But I actually got this idea to make toy size versions of them near the end of the term. Since I was already done with the three main ones, I didn’t see why not. They actually turned out better than they probably should have considering how short notice it was.” 

Lucas chuckled softly, “Grim was so pissed with all the late nights I pulled ‘just to please my human ego’ as he put it.” He shrugged but the smile didn’t seem to be leaving his face anytime soon. “I didn’t think it was so bad considering all I was doing was sewing two stuff animals and remodeling a doll considering that I already made the endoskeletons summers before for another idea that never came about. The doll was what nearly cost me if it wasn’t for my brother’s help and Grim’s nagging.” 

“Though, the day of the project, I was almost late for that class because I over slept and needed the help of my friend, Stan, to get everything there.” Lucas said sheepishly. “I had also lost a lot of weight because of stress.”

Mike shook his head, “so you learned the hard way on why Grim was so pissed.”

Lucas blushed but nodded. “I was out cold for nearly three days after that project and ate enough for a small country the few times I did wake up during my hibernation.” 

The others took this all in slowly. Maybe they were right in hiring the young man. Though the guards thought that they might had to keep watch of their small engineer to make sure he didn’t over tire himself while working.

“Eleven,” Erik stated softly. “You have about eleven animatronics that you were solely responsible of creating if you wish to count the one that you haven’t started yet. But even if you don’t, that’s ten animatronics.” Erik stopped his babbling and shook his head a smile still on his face. 

He was definitely impressed with the man that sat amongst them. 

“I don’t wish to discredit any of your hard work,” Erik began. “But as an employer and what’s at risk at the moment. I have to know that if I needed you to, could you prove the existence of said animatronics and your involvement of their creation.”

Lucas tilted his head. At risk? He was told that the place was meeting some hard times and he could believe it but he didn’t know or even thought that it was that serious considering how calm everyone was acting towards the situation. 

He looked into Erik’s dark eyes before agreeing. “I can bring proof of making ten of the eleven since one is still nothing more but an idea on paper. As for proof of their existence,” this gave him pause for a moment as he thought for a second before continuing. “I can bring in seven of them in person. I can see if my friends would come by when they’re not busy and bring the ones I made for them. The one for Aiden should be done in a few days so I can bring that one by the party so you could see.”

Erik shook his head, “I didn’t mean for you to bring in all of them. But a few, even if you just bring in the ones you did for your project.” Erik explained. “Explain some of their systems and programing and how they can benefit the animatronics here that’s all.”

Lucas smiled as he nodded then stopped. “I do have one request.”

Erik slowly lowered his head for his new employee to continue.

“I wish to have full authorization and say of the animatronics when it comes to upgrades, system checks, or programing, and other things but mostly those three.” Lucas stated.

Erik paused. The guards looked at each other uncertain as Nathan stared in shock at the bold younger male.

“I know it seems like a lot of faith you’re putting in me especially since you’re only going by word of mouth of what I can do.” Lucas took a deep breath to relax his nervous mind. “But if I’m to get them back to top shape, I need to be able to change outdated programs or fix system glitches on the spot instead of having to call corporate wait for one of the idiots to put me on hold only to hang up on me or come up with some excuse on why I have to leave a message that will never be passed on.”

Lucas could still sense their unease, “I need you all to trust me. I can make them better than what they were before but I need trust and cooperation.” Lucas bit his lip there had to be a way to make this a little bit easier on Erik. “I – I could leave detailed journals about everything that I changed from their oil to their paint, even of the very hardware that protects their systems. This would give you a summery on why and when I changed it, as well as, if cost was brought in. And if anyone doubts any of my decisions they can take the notes to another engineer for a second opinion.”

Erik stayed quiet for a moment longer before sighing. “I understand your need for full authorization but I’m not sure that I can do it. Like you said, I only know what you can do by word of mouth. Even though, I trust my source that recommended you I can’t in good conscience give you that type of power right off the back. Especially with the problems we had from past engineers.”

“I understand.” Lucas looked down before standing. “Thanks for breakfast.” Lucas gathered his trash and threw it away as he got his laptop bag. “It was nice meeting all of you but I don’t think this is going to work out.”

Their eyes widen. None of them honestly thought that he would quit. Especially before he could even fix Toy Bonnie.

“Lucas, a- are you really leaving?” Jeremy asked partially hurt. He honestly thought that the other could and would help them save the restaurant and most importantly Mike. He actually liked the idea of the other joining them.

Lucas looked sadly at the guard before hesitantly nodding his head.

“But why?”

He pursed his lips before sighing. “I’ve worked with a big company like this before. I don’t have the time, patience, or ‘kindness of my heart’ to deal with Fazbear’s bullshit on why I have crutches to do my job or why I can’t get paid because I didn’t do my job.” Lucas shook his head vehemently. “I went through that once and I’m not going to put myself through that again. I have mouths to feed and a roof to keep over my family’s head. If I can’t be guaranteed the power I need to do my job the way it’s supposed to be done then I can’t and won’t work here.”

Lucas finally lifted his bag over his shoulder taking a step away from the group still seated at the table. 

“I’m sorry. I really am. I honestly wish I could help but like I stated before I have a family that I have to think about.”

Lucas gave them a sad smile before turning his back to the table. He was a few steps away when Mike of all people caught his attention.

“What about Toy Bonnie? Isn’t he at least worth it?”

Lucas froze eyes widen. He closed his eyes tightly trying to stop the tears as flashes of the blue rabbit’s mangled body laid alone in the abandoned dusty office in the back of the pizzeria. He hated Mike. Why would he say such a thing? Of course the rabbit was worth it. But even if he wanted to, he couldn’t help. Erik had no say about the animatronics because he wasn’t licensed to work on them. He would have to get permission from the actual CEO of the company in writing every time Lucas needed to work on them unless Erik, representative of Fazbear’s Co., wrote a contract to Lucas, as if, Lucas was a freelance engineer and passed all rights to him like they initially agreed to. Other than that all Lucas could do was put Blue back together cosmetically. It wasn’t fair to Blue to only fix the outside while he slowly rots internally.

Mike flinched eyes widening slightly as Lucas turned towards them just enough for them to see a side of his tear stained face. 

“Please don’t,” Lucas whispered. “Just don’t.”

Mike sighed and stood up. He walked towards the younger male causing Lucas to cringe from not knowing what Mike was going to do. Mike frowned at the other’s reaction of his close proximity. He sighed. Closing his eyes, Mike brought the younger into a gentle hug. 

“That wasn’t fair,” Mike admitted softly.

Lucas stayed silent not only because of the shock that he was obviously in by being in Mike’s arms but also because of Mike’s under toned apology. 

Mike brought Lucas closer keeping his voice soft for only Lucas to hear, “we need you here. There’s a lot at stake. Not only will the restaurant be closed permanently but we’ll all be out of a job and the animatronics will be scrapped.” Mike explained. “It’s not fair to put so much on you but you can understand how desperate and cautious we have to be considering what other’s before you did.”

Lucas wrapped his arms around Mike’s taller frame easily feeling the muscles that laid underneath the thin cotton shirt he was wearing. He bunched his fists in said shirt slowly nodding his head as he took in Mike’s words.

“Let the rabbit be your foundation,” Mike suggested quietly. “Show us what you can honestly do. Make it so Erik has no other choice but to give you full control of the animatronics.”

Lucas nuzzled his right cheek into Mike’s chest. “What if”

“If things turn out to be taking the same path that you feared THEN leave. Until that time, I’m asking you to at least try. If not for any of us then at least for the girly rabbit in the back.”

Lucas snorted at the light jab at Blue. He could only imagine the easily gender confused rabbit to start screeching even in his current condition if he heard Mike. 

Lucas smiled softly pulling away slightly to look up at the taller male. He nodded his head, “on one condition.” Mike raised a dark eyebrow. “You tell me why you hate Blue so much.”

Mike’s eyes widen in shock. He slowly nodded his head. “Not now but sometime later.” Mike promised. 

The smaller male gently wiped the remainder of his tears as he smiled up at Mike in agreement. 

“Feel better,” Mike whispered.

Lucas nodded his head a little. He chuckled as the older male ruffled his hair. 

“You give great hugs.” Lucas spoke loud enough for the others to hear.

A faint blush touched Mike’s cheeks. He shot a finger to the table when he heard Jeremy’s faint laughter.


	11. Repairs Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to pre-post up to Chapter 16. So you guys will be getting something everyday for the next few days and hopefully starting next week I'll be back posting every week like before.
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

Chapter 11: Repairs Part 1 

Once everything calmed down. A compromise was put in place. Erik would allow Lucas full control over Toy Bonnie’s repairs, as well as, any updates or changes to his main frame that was needed. In return, Lucas had to keep an ongoing journal about everything that was done to the rabbit from the technical aspect all the way to the simplest of cosmetic changes. 

From there they would talk about adding the other two to Lucas’ care. It was a start and Lucas was willing to take what he could get especially since he didn’t want to know that the guards lost their jobs because he was too stubborn to help.

“So, while Lucas is working on Toy Bonnie, I’m going to need everyone but Desmond making a full circuit around the grounds.” Erik stated as they were cleaning up the rest of their breakfast. “Nathan and I already did so when we found Toy Bonnie in its current state but I wouldn’t mind us doing one more round just to make sure that whoever did this isn’t stupid enough to still be lurking around here.” The Director stated as his eyes narrowed darkly. “Especially since I was generous enough to give them enough time so we don’t have to file a trespassing and property damage report on them and have their sorry asses hailed off to jail.” 

Despite the smile that graced the man’s lips it was obvious that he was serious about the situation. This made them worry a bit about the guilty party’s safety if they were ever found by the man.

“Why didn’t you have us search the grounds when we came,” Adam questioned.

Erik shook his head, “schools are letting out. Probably just a bunch of high schoolers trying to have something to brag about.” A smirk graced the older man’s handsome features. “I’ll overlook it this once but next time I’ll have one of you catch them and put them in some of the costumes we have behind stage and take pictures of them as punishment.”

“That’s all?” Mike raised an eyebrow as he looked at the others doubtfully.

“Well, how many football players you know want to be put in jail wearing a miniskirt and too little halter top covered in glitter?” Lucas smiled innocently. “Once their friends see what we do to trespassers that should persuade them not to come back even if it’s only for a month or so.” 

“Precisely,” Erik chuckled. 

Jeremy looked nervously at the young engineer, “you really aren’t above black mail.”

“Nope! Plus, pictures aren’t the worse of their worries,” Lucas stated sternly. “We could sue them and their parents for the thousands of dollars of damage that they did to Blue alone.”

“They’re kids,” Desmond replied softly.

“True but even kids need to know that there’s consequences. Better to learn them now than when they’re out on their own where their parents can’t protect them.” Adam agreed. 

“That’s all well and good but what is Desmond supposed to do while we search,” Nathan asked impatiently.

Erik nodded towards Lucas, “for now he’ll be Lucas’ assistant getting spare parts or anything else he’ll need. I’m going to rotate everyone until he gets a hang of the place. Plus, Desmond is the only one who has any technical background by what his file says.”

Lucas and Desmond nodded in understanding. Basically, Desmond was in charge of making sure that Lucas didn’t put any viruses or anything else in the rabbit’s systems that shouldn’t be there. 

“If there isn’t any questions, I want you all to go to your posts. The sun should be coming up shortly so you probably won’t have to get the flashlights out.” Erik informed them. 

Shrugging Mike grabbed the back of Jeremy’s head forcing the protesting younger male towards the door. Adam shook his head as he and Nathan teamed up and walked calmly behind their coworkers. 

“Shall we,” Erik said holding a hand out in front of Desmond and Lucas towards the back.

Lucas gathered his stuff before he followed the two older men to the room that held Blue. When they finally got there, Lucas’ heart broke a little on the inside. 

Blue obviously woke from his self-inflicted restart and had tried to drag himself to the door. He had only made it a quarter of the way when his joints most likely buckled up on him. With no strength left, the rabbit now laid face down on the stained dust covered floor in a puddle of his own oil. 

Lucas put his bag on the table in the far wall near Blue’s original position before making his way to the injured animatronic. He kneeled beside the machine turning the heavy mechanical body over. The best he could, he propped Blues head against his chest ignoring the black liquid that oozed from the rabbit’s scars and joint openings onto his clothes.

“Blue can you hear me?” Lucas questioned loudly just in case the rabbit’s hearing was damaged in the attack.

Toy Bonnie stayed silent for many moments causing Lucas to worry until he could hear the faint swirling of Blue’s systems starting. It took a minute longer but the rabbit was finally able to conserve enough energy to open the large green eye that was still in tacked. 

Blue gave a soft screech. Lucas wasn’t sure if the oil that leaked from the green orb was from the pain that the rabbit was obviously in or if it was just from a broken oil line. Either way, the teary image it caused was enough to almost bring Lucas to tears himself. 

Instead he smiled down at the animatronic in his arms. “Hey Blue. Don’t worry I’m going to fix you but I have to turn you off temporally to do so.” Lucas watched Toy Bonnie’s reaction. 

The rabbit shook in his arms eye widening. Most likely from fear. Lucas placed a calming hand on the animatronics’ oily cheek.

“I won’t let anything happen to you okay,” Lucas reassured trying his best to keep his calm smile. “I just don’t know where you’re pain sensors are. Until then I have to turn you off so you don’t feel anything.”

Lucas could still feel the other shaking. “How about we make a deal? You let me turn you off for a few hours and when you get better I’ll let you play your guitar just for me?” 

It was obviously a different scenario than the first time he had made the same deal with the guitarist. But that was the only sure thing that he had. He had proved to Blue once that he would keep his end of the bargain. Hopefully, that was enough to get the rabbit to cooperate with him this time as well. 

Blue seemed to be looking for something within Lucas’ gaze whatever he found there seemed to have been enough. Toy Bonnie gave off another low pathetic screech before closing his emerald green eye. Lucas noted that the rabbit still shook but was trusting Lucas to take care of him. 

Smiling, Lucas leaned closer to the animatronics’ ear, “see you in the A.M. Blue.” 

Lucas pressed the small switch on the back underside part of the animatronics’ head. He continued holding Blue until he felt the gentle vibrations of the fan slow to a stop. The engineer placed the rabbit gently onto the ground. He stood wiping his hands onto a clean spot of his shorts.

“Why do you do that?” Lucas jumped forgetting that the other two men were still there. 

Lucas made his way to his bag pulling out a camera, laptop, a notebook and a couple of charges. Picking up the camera Lucas, turned back to the two looking at them questioningly, “why do I do what?”

“Talk to them, like it understands,” Erik clarified. 

Lucas smiled sadly as he leaned against the desk behind him. “Because they do understand. Some better than others.”

“If they all have the same programing how can one understand better than another?” Desmond questioned curiously.

“Think of them as children, depending on how much human contact and interaction they get some children develop high level communication skills and become quite sociable while others are the opposite.” Lucas loosely explained. “What you put in to their development is usually what you get out. The same as the animatronics.”

Lucas started taking pictures of Toy Bonnie’s damage as he continued talking, “the way Blue reacts to Mike’s insults tells me that Blue on some level is thinking like a normal human adult.” He paused in his picture taking. Lucas looked slightly at Desmond. “Haven’t you ever wondered why Blue reacts at all to Mike if Blue was nothing more but a walking heap of metal and wires?”

Desmond tilted his head slightly before his eyes widen as it clicked. 

“Exactly, somewhere down the line someone took the time to interact with them as if they were human and they picked up on just that. Through the years of interacting with humans they’re systems probably merged what they had learned from the adults and children they encountered and somehow formed their own personalities.” 

Lucas took a few more pictures before putting his camera back onto the table. 

“Well that explains why their relationship won’t be going anywhere,” Desmond mumbled.

Lucas agreed, “Not if Mike keeps treating Blue the way he does it won’t.” 

“How do you get passed that?” Erik asked getting a better look at the broken animatronic. 

Lucas pulled out a small tool kit from his bag before making his way back to Blue’s side. He shrugged, “nothing but treating them as if you would anyone else. They can sense hostility and because they probably haven’t had a lot of practice with handling it, they could get verbally hostile like Blue and Mike or it could get worse if they feel threatened. It really depends on the animatronic and the type of human contact they received.” Lucas explained as he began to use his tools to remove Blue’s chest plate. “If a child that’s been abused all of its life, goes somewhere and feels threatened then that child will react very badly.”

The two older men watched quietly as they allowed what Lucas said to sink in. The room stayed in relatively peaceful silence. The sound of soft squeaks and scraps coming from Lucas’ tools as he took off the rabbit’s blue covering leaving him with nothing but an endoskeleton and wires. 

“What are you doing?” Erik whispered as Lucas began to once again take pictures, this time of Blue’s internal damage. 

“Documenting,” Lucas stated slightly distracted until he finally put the camera back down. Lucas sat back a small bit of anger starting in the pit of his stomach as he observed the destruction. “There are wires I’m going to have to reset or replace all together. Cosmetic damage isn’t as bad as I thought especially if you guys have some spare parts laying around.” Lucas checked off the work that needed to be done out loud. “I won’t be able to tell until I actually take it out and inspect it but there is a good chance that Blue will need a voice box.” Lucas shook his head of the thought. “Actually, it might be best if we just get new voice boxes for all of them instead of chancing anything.”

The two nodded along. Allowing Lucas to be in his element uninterrupted was a good sign . . . perfect really. Made them have hope. The only problem in Erik’s opinion was cost. He might have been given free reign of it but his father wasn’t just going to hand over hundreds of thousands of dollars for a project that might not survive the three month grace period. He had contacts but he knew calling them would be just as expensive as going to a private company. 

“Before we get ahead of ourselves,” Erik started rubbing the brim of his nose between his index and thumb. “You do have a budget. I won’t lie. If we’re lucky you might have $10,000 to start off with.”

Lucas stayed silent tilting his head back and forth. He had an idea but he wasn’t so sure if Erik would be alright with outside help. Especially with a company like Fazbear’s it wouldn’t surprise him if they had their own suppliers. Lucas bit his lip nervously lost in thought.

“Lucas,” said male jumped when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He looked up to meet the steel blue eyes of Desmond watching him curiously.

“Well,” Lucas began. “I want to know how far my power of getting the job goes.”

Erik raised an eyebrow from his perch on the desk not sure how to answer said question. 

Seeing this, Lucas explained a little further, “I have a contact that I used for my old job and for my personal projects. He’s quite reasonable price wise. Usually has everything in stock that I need. He also is willing to order anything that he doesn’t without any extra or hidden fees.” Lucas paused taking in Erik’s features. 

Considering that the man didn’t right out reject the idea Lucas took this as a good sign to continue. “He even gives decent discounts on bulk orders. Since there are only three animatronics we could use whatever is left from the orders as spare parts or what not.”

Erik nodded his head slowly, “what’s the catch?”

Lucas smiled happily at the thought of Erik actually considering using his acquaintance instead of some of overpriced franchise. 

“Nothing that we can’t do,” Lucas reassured. “One we will have to prove that we are a legit business that will have use of said parts and not a bunch of con artists that is trying to resell the stuff at cheaper prices when it comes to bulk orders. And lastly, I have to put in the orders since I’m a licensed engineer and have actual experience with animatronics.”  
At the looks that he received at the last request Lucas chuckled shaking his head. 

“It has nothing to do with you but he has, in the pass, had to deal with people trying to rob him blind by buying large shipments of something and then keeping it past the 30-day guarantee and expecting him to refund the whole thing just because they screwed up. Even going so far as to try and sue him. Then when that fails going around trying to put false propaganda about him and his store.” Lucas pouted angrily as he remember the fiasco the latter brought. “Luckily though, enough people have been dedicated customers for months or years without problems from him that they didn’t fall for their bull.”

Erik listened intently and finally spoke, “I’ll look into it.”

“Um actually,” Lucas looked up shyly. “I was hoping that I could go to him and get the necessary paint. The stuff you have here doesn’t fit the child-safety regulations. I tried to tell Nathan that the other day but he didn’t want to listen.”

Erik looked like he was about to argue until he saw Desmond nodded his head in agreement. 

“Lucas did comment that the paint chipping is dangerous and need to be brought up to code,” Desmond backed up.

“Don’t all paint chip eventually,” Erik asked confused.

Lucas nodded, “technically yes but the paint for animatronics comes with a protection coat that keeps it moist enough to not chip. It might crack but the moisture inside the paint will keep it from flaking off. Every six to eight months you reapply the protection coat to bring back their shine as well as keep the paint from getting too dry that it begins to crack in the first place.”

Sighing, Erik waved his hand, “go ahead. Just keep a log of everything you buy and the price of it. I’ll look over it and see how we can work our finances or come to some agreement with your friend about prices if we start pushing the budget.”

“You mean it,” Lucas’ eyes lit up.

Erik blinked twice before nodding his head.

Lucas smiled getting up as fast as he could and hugged Erik in his excitement. Erik froze. He looked down at the bundle of excitement holding him. Then he lifted his gaze to Desmond. A small smile touched the edge of the guard’s lips which caused his face to appear a little softer than it usually was. 

“Let him breathe Lucas before he has a stroke,” Desmond teased coming to the director’s aide. 

Lucas stuck his tongue out at the other before doing what he was told. Not long after, he was scrummaging through his bag and let out a soft ‘ah ha’ when he pulled out his phone. He quickly dialed a few numbers. Lucas put the phone on speaker as the other person picked up sounding like they were still asleep like any normal human being would at that time of morning. 

“I hope you’re on some hardcore fucking drugs calling so early in the damn morning,” a gruff voice answered without saying hello.

Lucas chuckled, “not even close. But I do need a favor and I’m not above begging.”

The other person laughed, “Or using puppy eyes that for some real odd reason actually works.” The man yawned loudly into the phone as Jeremy, Adam, and Mike walked into the room without Nathan. “So what’s up Shortcake? You doin’ ‘nother project?”

“Nope, this time its work related.” Lucas informed. “I need to reopen my account with you. My boss is hear for validation of my new job.”

The man snorted, “Kid I would give you half of my store if you asked. You and your little robots are one of the main reasons why I stay busy year round.” There was rustling on the other side and silent grunts as if the man was sitting up. “If you’re looking for a bundle I can’t get it for you until my shipment comes in.”

“That’s fine,” Lucas assured the man. “Right now I’m only looking for enough for one adult sized animatronic. I’m doing some repairs. So, you know the usual a variety of wires, paint, screws, moldings, and the works.”

The store owner was silent for a moment. “Okay that I can do. You coming to get the stuff?”

“I was going to call Anubis to see if he can get them while I start on repairing what I can now.” Lucas heard a low humming on the other side before the older man replied. 

“If he can, tell him to meet me at the shop an hour before opening this way he can get the pick of the day without the crowd.” The man announced. “If he can’t come then you tell me exactly what you need and I’ll get the stuff ready so one of your coworkers or somebody can pick it up.”

“You’re awesome,” Lucas exclaimed. 

The man laughed, “Damn straight I am. I’ll put the voice order in the box like normal. Just have your boss call me around lunch so we can set things up for future orders.”

“Alright, thanks again. I’ll talk to you later, Lazy Bones.”

“Later Shortcake.” 

Hearing the click, Lucas quickly went to dial his brother’s number. He waited with baited breath hoping that Anubis would answer. It was only 6:30. So, it wouldn’t be much of a surprise if his brother was still fast asleep.

Lucas internally cheered when the phone was picked up. 

“Lucas? Are you alright? Did something happen?” Anubis fired off in high alert knowing his brother wasn’t a morning person for ANY reason. 

Lucas couldn’t help the smile that graced his lips at his brother’s concern. “Yes, I’m fine just a little accident at work with one of the animatronics that’s all. Nothing I can’t fix.”

Anubis sighed deeply. His soft deep voice losing its edge, “I’m surprised they were able to get you to actually answer your phone before noon.”

Lucas stuck out his tongue even though he knew the other couldn’t see him causing Jeremy to giggle and Adam to chuckle at his childish antics. Mike and Erik just shook their heads. 

“Who’s that?” Anubis’ sonic ears picking up the extra noise in the background.

“My co-workers . . . you remember the four guys you meet yesterday right?” Anubis hummed his agreement. “That’s them. They were called in too and are helping me out.”

Anubis chuckled, “if they’re helping you then that must mean you want me to do something?”

Lucas played with the tip of his bang that fell over his left eye, “well since you brought it up. I wouldn’t mind your help at all.”

Lucas could easily imagine Anubis shaking his head and smiling while thinking what a goofball his younger brother was. This lead to Lucas’ own smile spreading.

“I need you to go by John’s store and pick up everything that I would need for an intensive repair work, as well as, some voice boxes.” Lucas instructed the older Parker brother. “John said you can come an hour before the store opens so you can get everything.”

“I’ll be there,” Anubis promised. “May I ask who was hurt?”

Lucas went quiet for a moment, “Toy Bonnie.”


	12. Repairs Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy Loves!!!!

Chapter 12 Repairs Part 2

The first thing that Lucas did when he got off the phone was ask for a large bucket with hot water and soap. He was going to get Blue cleaned before any of the oil did any major damage to the animatronic’s paint. When Adam got back with said items and a few towels, Lucas put everyone to work.

He sent Mike and Jeremy off to find whatever spare parts they could get for Blue. Desmond was to go with Adam to check on the bear and the chicken. They were to take pictures of the two and report anything that they may notice different about the animatronics.

That just left Lucas and Erik in the back room alone. Lucas sat on his knees as he scrubbed Toy Bonnie’s chest. The older male sat on top of the table watching silently not wanting to throw off the younger’s focus. 

“May I ask you something?” Erik finally spoke up.

Lucas froze at the sudden sound but nodded his head as he continued to work.

“I understand the others and their reasoning,” The Director started slowly. “But you too seem to have something personal against Nathan.”

Lucas sighed as he rotated his shoulders. ‘Might as well be honest’. He looked briefly to the room’s other occupant, “your manager is a self-righteous, money hungry asshole that needs to be put straight.”

The young engineer couldn’t help but smirk as he heard the shocked choking noise coming from his new employer. Erik did his best to control his breathing. He wasn’t expecting such a blunt and honest reply from the younger but he did appreciate it. Usually led to less headaches down the road when one knows that certain employees don’t get along.

“You knew him before,” Erik waved his hand indicating to the job.

Lucas shook his head. “To be honest, I first met him yesterday when I came to talk about my Godson’s, Aiden, birthday party.” Lucas informed the other. “But we had problems before then. I would call to make arrangements and then he would make excuses why I needed to change almost all of the plans Aiden’s father and I had. It got worse when we finally did meet.”

Lucas recounted the day before. He didn’t leave anything out that way Erik wouldn’t think that Lucas was trying to be difficult. As Lucas spoke, he kept sending side glances to Erik to gage the man’s expressions. He was happy to see the dark look in the older man’s eyes. It was reassuring that not all of Fazbear’s management were unreasonable asses when it came to their customers. 

“If you don’t believe me, Adam and the others are sure to vouch for me. I’m pretty sure that Blue will too once he’s back on his feet,” Lucas said as he finished informing Erik about his manager. 

Erik shook his head. “That won’t be necessary. I have gotten a few complaints from the pass of the same thing. Not as bad but still bad customer service is bad customer service. Something we can’t have if we wish to keep this place running. I’ll deal with him later.”

Lucas nodded as he finished cleaning Blue’s legs. He handed the clean leg covers to Erik who put them in the corner with the rest of the parts Lucas had already cleaned so they wouldn’t be in the way or in danger of getting more oil on them. 

“I don’t want to cause problems,” Lucas began. “I know that Nathan is in charge here but I rather take my orders from Adam. He’s the more reasonable of the two. Plus, he doesn’t seem like the type to start things or use his position over people.”

“I understand. When reading peer recommendations, a lot of the employees say the same thing.” Erik admitted. He sighed shaking his head, “But I can’t just fire Nathan when I have nothing but word of mouth to go by.”

“You could always make Adam assistant manager,” Lucas suggested.

Erik smiled down at the younger male but didn’t answer. He watched as Lucas took the top of one of his flat head screw drivers and began to scrap off some of the caked on dirt and other muck that had begun to build up over time in between the rabbit’s joints.

Lucas chuckled as he looked over Blue. The only thing that was left was the blue crotch covering. 

“Looks like he’s wearing thongs.” Lucas giggled childishly.

This cause Erik to blink and do a lookover of the skinless rabbit. He sighed shaking his head at the engineer’s antics. But that didn’t stop the soft smile that touched his lips.

“Something wrong?” Mike’s voice causing the other two to jump.

They watched as Jeremy and Mike walked into the room with boxes. They were soon followed by the other two guards. Desmond carrying a box as well. Lucas instructed the three men to put the boxes near the drying coverings. 

Jeremy turned around and laughed, “kind of looks like he’s wearing underwear."

Lucas joined in with his own laughter, “That’s what I said.”

“I need you two to start acting your age and not your shoe size,” Erik informed in mock authority.

“But I like acting my shoe size,” Lucas pouted.

Jeremy chuckled, “we have more fun that way.”

“I already see we’re going to have problems with those two,” Mike groaned as he perched himself against the back wall. Desmond went over and sat at Mike’s feet leaning his head against said wall watching in amusement. 

“Let them have their fun,” the bi-spectacle head guard smiled. 

A comfortable silence fell over the room. Only interrupted now and again by Lucas explaining what he was doing or mumbling softly to himself.  
“How much else do you need to do?” Jeremy asked swinging his legs as he sat beside Erik on the desk. 

Lucas hummed. “Not as much as I thought. If I pull an all-nighter, Blue’ll be entertaining the kids by opening tomorrow.”  
Jeremy whistled happily.

Lucas sat on his knees as he stretched a bit. “It looks like most of the wires were only pulled out so that’s good. Though there are some that I will need to be replaced but once I’m done with that,” Lucas took a quick glance at the spare parts that was brought to him. “I only need to wait for Anubis to come with the paint so I can do that. So, while that’s happening I can give Blue all his upgrades.”

“Doesn’t sound too bad,” Erik stated in approval.

Lucas smiled at the man. “Think the longest part will be waiting on the paint to dry so I can apply a few coats of the paint protection.” 

“Lucas,” Erik started as he got from his perch on the table. “I must say I’m very impress.” Lucas blushed slightly in embarrassment. “I’ll go ahead and look into putting the others under your care.”

Lucas’ light brown eyes widen in disbelief. Erik gave the younger male a nod.

“I think that I’m willing to put some faith into you.” Erik raised his hand to stop any protests from Lucas. “You’re probably the only engineer that I personally hired that actually cares about these animatronics and honestly wants the best for them.” He smiled gently at Lucas as he saw the other’s eyes begin to water a bit. “For that, I’m willing to give you a chance. When I’m not around, you’ll be answering to Adam, who will be keeping me updated on your progress.”

Adam looked surprised but slowly nodded with a gentle smile. 

Erik couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips as he saw the uncertain look the small engineer was giving him. He held his arms open, “you might as well. Not like you haven’t already gotten oil on me the first time you did so.”

Lucas grinned as he happily lunged at Erik as he mumbled his thanks to the man. 

“Yes, you might as well get use to that. He’s quite affectionate to people he likes.” A soft deep voice caused the six men to turn towards the door. 

Anubis stood tall and confident like the first time the security guards met the other male. Like before the man was wearing his thick blue streaked hair in a ponytail at the base of his neck and a pair of sunglasses. But it seemed like with Erik, the man opted out of his suit and tie for a pair of pressed khakis and a polo shirt. 

“You’re early,” Lucas smiled at his brother.

Anubis tilted his head, “yes, thought you might like a change of clothes while you were waiting for me to return with the supplies.” Anubis turned his head slightly towards Toy Bonnie. “Is he okay?”

Lucas made his way back to Blue with a small smile. “Yup, just some pulled wired and tears in his chest and face coverings.” 

Anubis returned his brother’s smile as he turned his attention to the other men in the room. “It’s a pleasure to see you all again.”

“Same.” Adam returned the other’s smile as the other guards waved to him. 

“Oh yeah, you two haven’t met. Erik this is my older brother, Anubis. Anubis this is my boss.” Lucas introduced the two before going back to working on Blue.

Anubis tilted his head in confusion, “I thought Nathan Crilley was your boss.”

“Yeah,” Mike said with slight disdain. “But Erik here is the big cheese. He’s the Director. Nathan’s nothing more but a footstool.”

“Michael,” Erik sighed. “Be nice.” 

The others snickered ignoring the light glare that Mike cast at them. 

“Do you work with animatronics as well?” Desmond piped up.

“No, I leave that to Lucas.” Anubis answered as he leaned against the doorframe arms cross and bag laying at his feet. “Though if he needs me to, I do lend my assistance.”

“I work more with finances and am the family’s lawyer.” Anubis supplied. 

“Really?” 

Anubis nodded his head in confirmation.

“He squirted me!” Lucas yelped causing the others to turn their attention to him.

The left side of his face was covered in oil. Eyes squeezed shut as he tried to keep the black liquid from entering. He was spitting out what did managed to get in his mouth in his surprise. In his hand, he held a plug giving off stuttering spurts of oil. 

Anubis was the first to move as he made his way quickly to his brother in long even steps as he raised his glasses onto his head. He pulled Lucas to his feet and out of the puddle of oil that had formed around him as he was working on Toy Bonnie. Taking out a clean handkerchief, Anubis began to wipe the mess away from Lucas’ mouth. Lucas firmly grabbed his brother’s wrist when the other went to clean up around his eye.

“Gently,” Lucas mumbled. 

The older man paused briefly. A flash of understanding crossed the man’s features before he did as he was told. Holding his brother’s chin in a firm grip, Anubis began to dab at the liquid softly. 

The others stood in silence as they watched on. They didn’t know what to do or if they could help more than what the older Parker was already doing. So they remained at attention in case they were needed.

Luckily the only thing that was asked from them was for a clean rag. Thankfully, Lucas didn’t use all of them when he was washing the rabbit off. 

Anubis stepped back to examine his brother. Seeing nothing out of place, he removed his hand giving the younger male the okay to open his eyes.

It burned a bit to do so but Lucas was finally able to do just that.

“Are you alright?” Anubis questioned slightly concerned.

Lucas blinked a few times to stop the burning before finally nodding.

“Yeah, ‘m fine.” Lucas muttered. “Caught off guard that’s all.”

Lucas took the rag and wiped around his eye a bit more. “Hate when that happens.” He growled taking his place at Blue’s side once again as he continued to reconnect the plug but more carefully this time. 

“Is that even supposed to happen with him being off?” Erik asked as he watched Lucas closely.

“It does from time to time,” Anubis said not taking his protective gaze from his brother for a moment longer before looking at the room’s other occupants. “Sometimes if the pressure is still there when the oil line is taken off, the amount of air trapped inside will cause it to spray out like that once it’s freed.”

“Like what you see in those horror movies when the dead body shoots blood everywhere.” Jeremy chipped in.

Mike shook his head. “I’m too fucking tired for this shit.” He turned his gaze to Jeremy, “come on Brat. You need to start getting ready for your shift.” 

Jeremy pouted and groaned immaturely. He had completely forgotten about that. He sighed getting down from the table when Erik stopped them both.

“That’s not necessary,” the older man said. “You all have the day off but I’m going to need at least one of you here tonight just in case the person who did this comes back.”

The guards stared in surprise. 

Erik smiled gently at his employees. “I don’t expect the four of you to last all day with the little sleep you got . . . if you even got any,” Erik looked at each of them knowingly.

Jeremy and Adam blushed remembering the fact that Erik had heard them earlier the day before. Desmond and Mike looked slightly confused at their lovers’ reactions considering that they still didn’t know about Erik. 

Adam gave the other two a look that clearly stated ‘tell you later.’ Mike snorted but allowed the matter to drop for now. Desmond pursed his lips not liking being left out but Mike’s hand on his head calmed him a bit. 

Anubis looked at his watch pushing himself off the wall, “I’ll be back later Lucas. I’m going to head out towards the store.” Lucas gave a brief nod that he heard as he concentrated on the wires that he could fix. 

“Do you need anything else to be picked up?” Anubis questioned as he handed the bag of clothes to Adam. 

“Can you see if he has anymore of the oil that I normally buy? I want to see if Blue likes it.” Lucas stated without looking out.

“Very well. I’ll see you gentlemen later.” Anubis waved putting his glasses back on as he left the room.

Erik turned to his guards, “you guys head out too and get some rest. Just fight it amongst yourselves who’s coming back tonight.” Erik smiled. 

“Lucas you going to be okay by yourself for a while,” Lucas looked up questioningly. “I’m sending them home for now and I’m going to talk with Nathan.” Erik explained.

Lucas nodded then smiled, “I promise not to set myself or the restaurant on fire in your absence.”

Erik shook his head in amusement.

Moments later they left leaving Lucas to his own devices. Thankfully, he had two of them help sit Blue up in a chair that Jeremy brought in at Lucas’ request. This allowed the young man to finally start on the wiring on the back of Toy Bonnie. 

Once everyone left, Lucas turned on his computer and put on some music to occupy the silence. He stayed fully concentrated on his work hoping that he could try and start going through the spare parts by the time his brother returned. He didn’t even hear the upcoming footsteps approaching. 

Though he did start to get uncomfortable. The feeling of eyes upon him. Intently watching them. Lucas didn’t dare turn around thinking that it was just paranoia or Erik checking in him but not wanting to disturb him. 

So he continued doing what he was paid for. Even after the spam of fifteen minutes, Lucas could still feel the gaze of someone watching him. He was slightly panicking inside. But he didn’t want to turn around just to make a fool out of himself if it turned out just to be his employer. 

Another ten minutes went by and the feeling still didn’t go away. Only causing his heart to speed up as fear began to grip him. Lucas finished what he was doing before wiping his hands clean on his oil stained shorts. Slowly, he turned around. 

His scream echoed throughout the back halls. The last thing he saw was a pair of white pupils swimming in black rushing towards him before fear over took him.


	13. Erik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. Apparently you can't pre-post for future dates here. Sorry, I'm still new to the how it works here. So, I'm going to post up to Chapter 16 today and hopefully that will last you until Tuesday or Wednesday.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Chapter 13 Erik

Erik sighed as the nicotine flooded his system. The past nine months he was doing well bypassing the cancerous sticks. But this job, this job was already proving to be more than he expected. His father did say as much though in a more demeaning way. 

Erik shook his head of the thought as he leaned against the hood of his car allowing his thoughts to go elsewhere than his condescending father. He flicked a few stray ashes from his shirt. Luckily, they didn’t have much of a morning rush when they opened. It gave him enough time to slip away from Nathan’s nagging and make a quick run to the store to get a new shirt since he knew that he most likely wouldn’t have made it to his temporary home and back in a reasonable amount of time. 

Erik’s mind briefly wondered to his appointed manager. Nathan was good at what he did. Document and reports were kept organized from what Erik had time to glance at. It also seemed that there was a working system that somehow kept the place running. The only real problem Eric had with his manager was the man’s personality. The man reminded Erik of a cheap impersonation of Erik’s father. While the older Dawson male had a patronizing authoritative ego and firm in his way, Nathan was easily swayed and didn’t mind kissing his superiors asses. Erik’s father may thrive on keeping employees like Nathan around but people like that sickened Erik. It also made the young director not to want to trust Nathan.

But fortunately, Erik would be here for the entirety of the project unless an emergency came up at the office. This would give him more of a hands on interaction to lead the store in the direction that he wanted and make sure that no one tried to fuck this up. His father might have thought the place was a lost cause but Erik honestly believed that he could save the place. The restaurant meant a lot to him. It was a big part of his childhood after all. 

Erik took another drag of his cigarette. His thoughts wondering yet again. After coming into the restaurant this morning to check on the night guard on duty just to find that the place was empty, Erik had taken a look at the files on his security guards that morning while he waited for said guards to arrive.

They were typical files with employees’ basic work history and the works. But there were notes. Notes that Erik could only assumed that Nathan wrote considering that the man was the only one with authority to hire. It were comments basically saying to check up on whatever was circled in red. Some was as simple as pass employers to some rather questionable subjects like medical accommodations or background checks.

Erik didn’t and wasn’t going to jump to any conclusions about any of it. He also wasn’t about to fire employees without first consulting them. That was an ass move that his father did. Unfortunately, it always landed on Erik’s shoulders to be the Devil’s messenger.

He just hoped that they were willing to be honest. If they were prepared to work with him then Erik was more than open of coming to a compromise. 

What truly bothered Erik was why did Nathan keep, let alone hire them if he had doubtable cause not to? It didn’t make sense. Though he wondered if Adam knew about some of the things that he found. After all, Erik knew that his security guards were . . . closer than most employees. He was curious if that privy Adam to deeper detailed knowledge about his coworkers. If so, maybe it just showed that Erik was just overthinking the entire situation.

Sighing, Erik threw down the nub of what was left of his cigarette and pulled out another one. He lit it up. Sighing this time in pleasure at the light burn as he inhaled the tobacco. 

A headache was forming. The familiar throbbing of his temples was hard to miss. He took a deep breath as he sat on the hood of his car leaning back on his hands. He had a feeling that a need for a vacation in the near future would be highly recommended. He didn’t understand how those four worked twelve hours straight every day. He was barely here for three days and he was already exhausted. 

He shook his head leaning it back as he closed his eyes. Maybe he just needed to get used to it. After all this was more intricate than working behind a desk for hours on end staring blankly at a computer screen.

‘Thinking about blank computers.’ Erik had almost forgot about his newly hired engineer in the back room working on the rabbit. He’ll go check up on Lucas once he went back in. He didn’t want to seem that he didn’t trust the young man by hovering over him. Erik had also made sure to tell Nathan to leave the boy alone unless Erik specifically told him to retrieve Lucas. He didn’t want to add any unnecessary tension to what was already between the two men. 

He had to remind himself to thank Mike when he saw the younger man again. Despite Mike’s blunt personality, Erik could tell that he was quite protective and a bit of a softy towards the younger members. Especially with the way he handled Lucas that morning. He wasn’t sure what Mike had said to Lucas but Erik was entirely grateful for it. He was sure that if he had to report back that he had lost his engineer that his father would have pulled the plug on the restaurant and held it over Erik’s head until the bastard finally killed over. 

Erik opened his eyes glaring at the beautiful blue sky above him. He couldn’t wait until his father was out of the picture. 

“It won’t change colors no matter how hard you glare at it.” Someone in front of him chuckled. 

Erik jolted from his thoughts as he straightened only to lean back out of pure shock. 

“Do you do that often,” Erik gasped as he tried to slow down his racing heart. He didn’t hear the car pull up that was now parked right in front of him let alone the man getting out of said vehicle. 

The older Parker brother chuckled softly as he stood in front of Erik. Anubis was just a few steps shy of standing between Erik’s spread legs. A part of Erik subconsciously became aware of this and wanted to close them but he forced himself to stay his ground. 

“If Lucas is going to be working here, you’ll get used to it.” Anubis informed as he leaned confidently against the hood of his own car. 

Erik didn’t know how to answer instead he nodded taking the other male in. He was tall, taller than Erik anyway not that he was short himself with a bragging 5’10 height. Like earlier, Anubis was wearing his dark shades. This made Erik wonder if the man had some type of eye condition against certain types of light. He had seen the other take his glasses off briefly earlier when Lucas was attacked by the oil but Erik wasn't actually paying attention too worried about Lucas. 

Seeing the other smile at him, Erik turned his head from the man using the excuse of taking another drag. 

“There are better ways to deal with stress,” Anubis stated taking pity on the other’s well-hidden embarrassment.

Erik looked at Anubis then down at the half smoked object. 

Erik shrugged, “true but this doesn’t talk back, nag, and is easily attainable.”

Anubis smiled playfully, “makes one wonder if you are against relationships.” Anubis paused giving what Erik could only assume was a one over considering he couldn’t see the taller male’s eyes. Anubis’s smile grew slightly, “Sex is easily attainable if you’re willing to put the work in attaining a person that you are truly interested in outside of bed.”

Erik choked coughing up a smoke cloud that he didn’t fully inhale. He bent over patting his chest trying to get air to his lungs. When he was finally in control again, he glared at the shade’s wearing male. Anubis smiled back apologetically. 

Erik narrowed his eyes slightly before sighing in frustration. He was about to take another puff before he thought better of it and threw it to the side. He leant back against his car a slight blush gracing his cheek.

He wasn’t sure if the other was teasing or flirting with him or possibly both. It had been a while since he admitted that he would remain an unattainable bachelor as long as his father breathed. No one deserved to be put through his father’s demeaning presence. A shiver crept up his spine at the thought.

“Erik?” Said man jumped when he felt a hand on his arm. 

He stared at Anubis. While he guessed the man stared back. He was tempted to snatch the damn things off just to see what the man was truly looking at. 

“I’m fine,” Erik said instead. He pushed himself off his car only to end chest to chest to with Anubis. 

Anubis lingered for a moment before taking a step back allowing the other room. “You shouldn’t overdo it,” Anubis stated. “It wouldn’t do well if you start getting heat sickness.”

Erik nodded guessing that Anubis thought the redness of Erik’s cheeks and shiver was because of the heat. If that’s what the other thought then Erik saw no reason to state otherwise. 

Anubis gave one last smile to the man before going and opening the trunk of his car. Erik stood and watched. He wasn’t sure if he should stay and talk to the man or go inside and cool down a bit. 

Apparently Anubis wasn’t going to allow the latter. 

“How is my brother adjusting?’ Anubis questioned unaware of the other man’s previous dilemma. 

Erik walked to the back of Anubis’ car leaning against the side of it. He watched as the man started pulling out cans of paint.

“Thought we were going to lose him earlier.” Erik stated honestly. 

Anubis paused in his actions. He straightened himself to look at Erik. A frown gracing the man’s lips. Erik froze when he turned to the other’s silence. Despite the dark glasses he wore, Anubis’ eyes seemed to glow. Erik continued to stare until he told himself it was just the reflection of the sun. 

“Care to explain,” Anubis’ deep voice seemed to hold an underlined growl. 

Erik shivered at the dominance that the other was now presenting. He looked at him in confusion until he realized what he had said.

The director shook his hands defensively in front of him. “That came out wrong. Nothing happened to him. Just that he almost quit this morning.”

Erik thought it best to inform the older brother what happened that morning. It seemed to have relaxed Anubis.

Anubis nodded his head, “that’s understandable. Lucas is quite passionate when it comes to his job. He doesn’t like doing things half way. If you didn’t come up with the compromise, Lucas would have left. He would have felt guilty about it but he would have done what he thought he should.”

“He’s mature for his age,” Erik commented as he grabbed the paint cans while Anubis got the large box.

Anubis hummed his agreement as they made their way to the restaurant. 

They paused their conversation as one of the parents opened the door for them. The two men said their thanks before making their journey towards the back rooms. It took a little longer than they thought considering that there were about fifty small bodies running around their feet. 

Erik was relief when they finally made it pass the party rooms. 

“Lucas said he had kids,” Erik brought up wanting to deviate the silence. 

Anubis chuckled apparently catching on, “Plush, Teddy, and Mari. They’re good kids. A little devious at times but good kids. They’re very protective of each other especially Plush, the oldest.”

“He didn’t say much about them but it’s easy to tell that he loves them.” Erik smiled softly at the taller male over his shoulder. Not commenting on the children’s suppose names. 

“They’re basically inseparable when they’re together.” Anubis smiled back.

Erik allowed the comfortable silence to befall them this round. 

The walk wasn’t long. They could hear the soft rhythm of the music playing. They were a little surprise not to see Lucas hovering over Toy Bonnie. The two put down their loads. Something wasn’t right. But then again, he probably just went to get something to eat up front or went to the bathroom and they just passed him.

Erik was going to suggest that they go to the front to see if anyone saw him there until Erik looked at the puddle that Blue had left earlier. 

“What the hell are those?” He whispered catching Anubis’ attention.

Anubis stepped a little closer to the man. “Looks like foot prints.”

“Who makes prints like those?” Erik looks at his companion.

“ ‘What’,” Anubis corrected. “I would say that one of the animatronics came and gave Lucas a visit.”

Erik’s eyes widen slightly voice laced with worry, “then where’s Lucas?” 

“Here,” came a tired voice from the doorway.

Both men looked up to indeed see Lucas but the other seemed pale and frightened if the way his eyes darted around the room was any indication.

“What happened Lucas?” Anubis asked firmly.

Lucas looked up at his brother before looking away. It was then that Anubis noticed the rag that the other held to his temple. Silently, Anubis made his way to his brother not wanting to frighten the younger any more than he obviously was. He brought an arm protectively around Lucas’ waist and his free hand up Lucas’ hand holding the rag. It took a second to coax him but Lucas finally pulled it away to let his brother look. 

Lucas bent his head burying it into his brother’s firm chest when he heard the older male breathed in sharply. 

“Who did this?” Anubis growled.

Lucas shook his head.

Anubis grabbed Lucas firmly by the chin forcing the shorter male to look at him. When he had the other's attention, he repeated it a bit more sternly.

“I don’t know,” Lucas whispered casting his eyes downward. “I was working on Blue when I felt someone watching me. I – I thought it was Erik checking up on me.”   
Lucas lifted his gaze but still didn’t look directly at Anubis. “When I finally decided to look up, all I really saw was white glowing eyes charging towards me. I think I scared it when I screamed. OW,” Lucas flinched away when Anubis dabbed at the bleeding cut on the side of his temple. 

Lucas’s grip tightened into Anubis’ shirt. He whimpered as his brother added more pressure. 

“What happen after?” Erik interrogated as he removed Anubis’ hand holding the rag to place a bandage on the cut.

Lucas nuzzled into Anubis’ chest shaking his head.

“Lucas answer him,” his brother ordered gently.

Lucas stayed quiet for a moment. Sighing he continued, “I don’t know. I was startled. I took a few steps away from Blue and I guess a tripped over one of the boxes because I suddenly found myself on my back with me head throbbing. The last thing I remember is heavy footsteps running away from me. When I woke up, it was just me and Blue. My head was pounding and I was slightly dizzy.”

“Possibly a concussion,” Erik whispered thoughtfully.

Anubis nodded his agreement but stayed silent not wanting Lucas to lose focus.

Lucas continued on, “I made my way to the bathroom using the walls for support. That’s where I saw that my temple was bleeding . . . probably cut it on one of the spare parts when I fell. That’s all I know.” Lucas lifted his head to his brother. 

Anubis stared into his brother’s eyes before tilting his head in acceptance of Lucas’ explanation. Lucas smiled laying his cheek on his brother’s chest. He flinched and tried to pull away when Anubis’ long gently fingers rubbed against the tender flesh that was slowly turning into a small knot on the back of his head. 

“Sorry,” Anubis apologized once he realized what he was touching.

He continued examining his brother’s head around the growing bump as gently as possible just to make sure. Once he was satisfied, Anubis bent over and kissed the top of Lucas’s head.

“Want me to take you home?”

Lucas shook his head.

“Want one of us to take you to the emergency room?” Erik questioned the young man.

Again, Lucas denied the offer.

Erik looked to Anubis for confirmation on what to do. The tilt of the taller man’s head was enough for Erik to know not to push the younger if he didn’t want to leave.

“Very well, have you eaten since breakfast?”

Lucas pause before shaking his head for a third time.

Erik smiled at the brothers. He turned his gaze to Anubis, “Go take him to lunch. By the time you return I’ll have the Accident Report ready for him to fill out.” 

Anubis smiled at the other man. Maneuvering his brother in his arm to do just that. 

“He might want to change clothes before he goes.” Erik called out as the brothers were leaving the room.


	14. Repairs Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!!

Chapter 14 Repairs Part 3

Once he returned, Lucas was able to work in peace with no more accidents. Though that probably had something to do with Anubis lingering around him while Erik constantly came to check on the two when he wasn’t busy helping Nathan on the floors. 

Lucas appreciated their concern. He really did but he was okay. So yes, his skull screamed at times deepening on how he bent over or turned his head. But he was fine. He wasn’t going to kill over anytime soon. Though Lucas wasn’t stupid enough to tell that to his overprotective mother hen of a brother. Instead he silently worked tuning the other man’s presence out with his music. 

He was quite surprised when he finally got a chance to look into the boxes the others had brought earlier. There was enough fully completed and functioning parts that all Lucas had to do was paint. The funny thing was that it was the very parts the he needed. 

A frontal plastic face. It still had some purple turfs of fur that needed to be scrapped off but other than that he couldn’t find anything wrong with it. Though he did have to recolor the red orbs to the vibrant emerald green that Blue was known for. Then there was an arm. Fully intact. Purple fur included.

Lucas wondered if this was from Bonnie. The original guitar playing rabbit. It was the only theory that he could come up with. Maybe instead of officially scrapping them, the company decided to forage whatever useful parts they could as spares. So part of the older animatronics were part of the new Toy versions. Lucas was sure Fazbear Co. wasn’t that sentimental but it took his mind off of what happened to the others that he grew up with. 

As well as, other things. 

Though his mind kept wondering back to the eyes and footsteps of his attack as he began to gently scrap off the old dingy fur and glue from the parts he needed. He couldn’t remember much. It caused his skull to burn to even try and linger for too long on the memory. 

He would never tell Anubis . . . well not at the moment anyway but he did remember a little of his attacker. He couldn’t put a face to it. Though he did remember that the eyes were surrounded by darkness and there was something hanging in its face. He wasn’t sure if was hair or something else. But it looked like strings. Of what? Like he said, he didn’t know. There was a shadow too. Possibly a hat or another type of head wear obscuring the face. He knew the face was surrounded by darkness. Sounded crazy? Definitely! But he knew what he saw or what little that he didn’t. 

One thing he was absolutely certain about . . . who or whatever attacked him was definitely tall. 

Anubis did bring up the fact that it was probably an animatronic. Lucas couldn’t agree more. No human could move like that. Not unless they were on some good prescriptions or had one hell of a hangover or back pain. 

He just hoped that this didn’t lead to constant monitoring. Erik did promise not to tell the others unless he saw fit to do as such. Lucas was grateful. He didn’t see or want the security of the pizzeria worrying about him unnecessarily. Plus, he didn’t want Mike to add to his list on why he hate animatronics more than he already did.

“Need anything else before we paint?” Anubis brought his brother back to the now. 

Lucas blinked at the now stripped animatronic arm plating that he was just holding onto. He turned his gaze to Anubis who was in the process of turning the only desk in the room into a painting station. 

Shaking his head, Lucas stood to help his brother put the table cloth on the desk. As they were creating their make shift work space, Erik walked in bringing two cups of fountain drinks and bottles of water.

“I wasn’t sure what you two might like so I brought the popular Sprite and Coke,” he indicated to each cup respectively with a slight raise of his hand trying not to drop the bottles resting in the crook of his arms. 

Both brothers said their thanks as they each grabbed two drinks placing them in an open draw so that it was easy access but wasn’t in threat of being spilled as they worked. 

“Is there anything else you need?” Erik repeated Anubis’ same question.

Lucas stared for a second before asking, “Where can I get a bucket and a mop to clean this up later?”

“I can go make you some mop water,” Erik stated with a wave of his hand. “But for future references, the second door on your right when you first get to this hall is the supply and chemical closet.”

Lucas nodded with a smile. 

“It’ll get cold while we’re painting,” Anubis informed the other.

“True.”

Erik looked at the brothers with a raise brow. “I might be a suit but I don’t mind doing labor.”

Lucas chuckled as Anubis’ lip lifted a little at the corners. 

“It’s not that,” Lucas assured his boss. “Just I have this . . . thing . . . OCD if you will that makes me a little anxious when I’m working.” He paused trying to get his words together. “It makes me warry when people watch me when I work, makes me feel like their criticizing what I do.”

Erik furrowed his brow in confusion. “We were watching you when you first started and you didn’t seem to mind.”

Lucas bit his lip, “that was different. I wasn’t really doing anything but cleaning. It’s more when I’m designing and putting on the finishing touches that makes my OCD kick in.” 

Lucas could still see the older man’s confusion. Finally Erik sighed and shook his head as he lifted his hands in surrender.

“All you had to say is that you didn’t want me here.”

“That’s not what I -.”

Lucas fell silent at the sound of Erik’s laughter. 

“I’m only teasing, Lucas. I understand the need of not having someone breathing down your neck as you work.” Erik smiled reassuringly at the younger male.   
Lucas smiled back but he still felt like he offended Erik in a way. He didn’t know how to fix it. He was still fighting inside when he saw the other leave.

“Would you like to come to dinner with us later while we wait for everything to dry?” Anubis asked sincerely.

Erik paused just a few steps from the door. He turned slightly back to the room’s other occupants. It was obvious that he was just as surprised as Lucas at the offer. Erik was silent for the moment before he smiled.

“Yes, I’ll be glad to.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas was exhausted and sore when they finally got done. They had decided to put on at least two coats that somehow turned to five, on each part before letting them truly dry. Luckily, Anubis had stripped the old paint from the other plate coverings while Lucas was doing the more detailed painting for Blue’s face. This had made application so much easier.

His hands where stiff from holding the different parts and brushes in his hands. His back screamed as he slowly straightened it from its slumped position. His rear felt like he had sat on a fire pit for the last few hours. His eyes were that weird dry watery stage thanks to the fumes of the paint as well as barely allowing himself to blink. Luckily, Anubis had remembered to bring a few masks so Lucas wasn’t inhaling too much of the paint as well as they worked. 

Once Lucas’s joints stopped popping into place as he stood, he took a glance at his brother. The seething look he casted at Anubis could have melted gold.   
The older male was flawless like always. There wasn’t a hint of paint anywhere on the man let alone his fingers. He stood from his seat with ease. Not a grimace or a wince to indicate that he had been sitting for the past three hours. 

Sometimes Lucas really hated his brother.

Anubis looked up as he felt the other’s hot glare. He tilted his head in confusion wondering what he did wrong. 

Lucas grumbled but didn’t say anything as he soaked the brushes and closed the paint canisters. Lucas looked down at himself. He looked like a three year old had a paint war with his shirt. Winner . . . three year old. He sighed. He was too hungry to care.

His glare returned when he heard Anubis chuckled.

“I have another shirt in the car.”

When they were finished, Lucas petted the endoskeleton of Blue’s face gently before leaving the room. Closing the door behind him but not turning the lights off. Anubis didn’t comment on the action use to his brother’s habits when it came to animatronics. 

As they made their way to the front, Lucas saw the familiar form of Erik leaning against one of the empty booths. Though he was semi-surrounded by two men. Both brothers approached the group cautiously not wanting to interrupt anything of important. When they were closer one of the unknown males turned towards the two Parker brothers.

Lucas looked surprised before a short laugh escaped him. 

“I’m so use to you in street clothes I didn’t even notice you in your uniforms.”

Desmond smirked at the younger male as Mike gave a short wave to the two new comers of the group.

“Yeah, decided to come in early to see if there was anything needing to be done.” Mike answered gruffly. 

“The other two coming in later,” Lucas asked curiously.

Mike shook his head, “nope stuck with us tonight. The others couldn’t make it.” Mike looked directly at Erik at that last statement a smug smirk gracing his features. 

A soft blush brushed Erik’s cheeks as the man coughed uncomfortably averting his eyes elsewhere. Desmond’s smirk was just as smug. 

Lucas turned to his brother who only shook his head just as lost as he was. 

“You guys ready?” 

“Guys hungry?” 

Erik and Mike blinked owlishly. Then turned to each other. That was slightly creepy.

Lucas and Anubis chuckled. Amusement flashed through Desmond’s eyes. 

“We were going to head out for dinner now. You are more than welcome to join us if you have the time.” Anubis extended the offer to the two guards that his brother seemed fawned of. 

Desmond nodded. 

“We’ll follow you so you guys don’t have to rush.” Mike stated as he reached in Desmond’s pockets for the car keys. 

Again Erik reddened as he was the only one who seemed to have noticed the exact way Mike groped Desmond’s pockets. It was obvious that the two were brought up to speed of Erik’s knowledge of them. And it seemed that the two taller men weren’t going to let him forget anytime soon. 

Anubis looked between the three men with a raised eyebrow. Then at his brother. He kept his thoughts to himself as he saw the oblivious look on Lucas’ face. 

“Shall we go?’ Anubis asked at last.

Erik quickly agreed as he moved passed the two guards and led the group to the parking lot.


	15. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bonding with our guys and a brief backstory that I know some of you want about the Pizzeria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys Like!
> 
> Enjoy!!

Chapter 15 Dinner

“You’re not much of a stuck up asshole as I originally thought,” Mike stated honestly as they sat at a round booth at a local mom and pop diner waiting for their food.

“Mike!” Lucas hissed at the older man.

Mike frowned back. “What!? It was a compliment.”

The engineer sighed shaking his head.

Erik only chuckled a smile gracing his lips. “I’m glad I surpassed your original thoughts of me.”

“I’ve never known the pizzeria to have a director so why know?” Anubis thankfully changed the subject. 

Erik blinked off guard before tilting his head slightly as he thought.

“That’s not exactly true,” Erik started slowly. “I’ve been the official director for the past five years since the former one stepped down. It wasn’t until three years ago that while I was sorting through his mess that I saw the file for the pizzeria.” Erik paused as their food was delivered. They smiled at the shy high school waiter and waited until he left before continuing. 

“Truth be told. I thought that my father had it shut down permanently for the longest of times until then.” Erik informed.

“Why didn’t he?’ Desmond asked dipping his fries in a mayo/ketchup concoction he made.

Erik shrugged. “Not sure. Possibly because of sentimental reasons. It might not be the original pizzeria but it still holds the foundation of Fazbear Co.”

“Maybe if people paid more attention to the place it might actually would be doing better,” Lucas said with a hint of anger. 

Erik couldn’t agree more. “Yes, but not many people are willing to look pass its history.”

Lucas’ visible eye darkened slightly, “what happened?”

“Lucas,” Anubis warned softly.

“If I’m going to be working there, I think I have a right to know.” Lucas retorted. 

There was silence.

Mike sighed seeing that Erik wasn’t going to reply, “I’m sure you heard of it. Everyone has.”

Lucas stared at him intently wanting him to continue.

“The kids that went missing nearly twenty years ago.” Desmond whispered. “It’s said that an employee from the pizzeria kidnapped and killed a few local kids.”

“Did they?” Lucas asked just as soft. 

Desmond shrugged, “no one knows. There was never any bodies found. Said kids were known to go to the pizzeria with their families but other than that there was no way of knowing if there was any other link connecting them or the kidnappings to the place.”

Lucas frowned gently. “Wasn’t someone caught?”

“Yes,” Erik finally spoke on the matter. “Though if you read up on the case that was made public, the man claimed that he didn’t do it.” Erik shook his head. “Jury ruled him as guilty and locked him up at the hospital for the criminally insane on the outskirts of town. As far as I know, he’s still there.”

The table went silent once again as they ate.

“Guess you guys really are screwed.” Lucas spoke once everything sunk in.

The other three men looked up at the younger with slight confusion.

Lucas waited until he swallowed the last of his food before he continued. 

“It’s going to take a lot more than repairing the band to get you back on your feet if people are still thinking about the old days.” Lucas said thoughtfully. “Place still might not have a future even with me there.”

The three waited with baited breath. If Lucas decided to follow through with quitting now that he knew a bit of the place soiled past, then they really were screwed and the three knew it.

“But I guess that just makes things more interesting in the long run,” Lucas finally smiled. 

They looked at him confused as Anubis smiled gently at his brother. 

Lucas chuckled, “if people still thought about that then don’t you think you should make a new improved environment to change people’s opinions of the place. Something that will help separate the new and the old.”

“How do you expect us to do that?” Mike questioned with a raised brow.

“Oh I don’t know. Maybe start with making the place less creepy and brighten up its colors or better yet simply giving the place a full spring cleaning or makeover might do for starters.” Lucas rolled his eyes sarcastically.

“You’re this close of me reaching over there,” Mike grumbled.

Lucas gave him a look daring him.

He didn’t expect Mike to fling a greasy ketchup/mustard lathered onion ring at him which coincidently hit Lucas’ new clean shirt. The extra sauce splattering everywhere including Lucas face. It took him a moment to get over the shock before he sent a hateful glare towards the arrogant security guard. 

Lucas gritted his teeth before he grabbed Anubis’ cup and threw the water at the man across from him. Lucas cackled in satisfaction as Mike quickly stood up sputtering water out his mouth. Mike’s white pressed shirt stuck to the man’s muscular frame. Lucas’ gaze trailed up Mike’s form to freeze at the crazed smirk that enveloped Mike’s face. Lucas’ entire body was racked with pure terror.

“That wasn’t very nice Lucas,” Mike said sweetly but the insane gleam never left his face.

Lucas whimpered before ducking under the table the same time Mike lunged his long arms out to him. Not caring what he looked like, Lucas crawled underneath the table and scrambled towards the door. If he had looked back, the engineer’s racing heart probably would have failed him. Mike had easily pushed passed Desmond who was sitting on the end of the booth on that side. His eyes seamed to flash constantly in the bright light of the restaurant as he all but glided towards the door with his longer legs like Jack Skeleton.

Luckily, he didn’t look back for like any horror movie Lucas would have gotten caught. Instead, he continued to run. A teen even propped the door open as she had seen most of what had happened from her table with her friends and felt sorry for Lucas. He couldn’t even thank her for his mind was on one thing and one thing only . . . escape. 

He cursed as he remembered too late that he had ridden in Anubis’ car. 

“You shouldn’t run, Lucas.” Said male’s blood ran cold as he slowly turned around. 

Mike looked like a true predatory. His smile large enough to show majority of his white teeth. His head tilted sideways while his pupils were enlarged by adrenaline. 

Lucas wasn’t fast enough and screamed when Mike dove for his prize.

The three men stared silently at the door. None was able to do anything as the small prey and predator chase had occurred. But now that everything was calm again in the restaurant. They got up and paid for their bill. Desmond making note to have Mike pay up when they returned home. Feeling sorry for their poor waiter Anubis and Erik made sure to give the kid a twenty dollar tip as apology for the others’ behavior. 

They ignored the questioning glances they received. Heading out of the door just in time to hear Lucas scream. Anubis froze at the noise. His companions could see the tension in his shoulders. 

Anubis curled his fists to control himself from running to his brother’s aid. Barely stopping the low protective growl. Instead he sped up his pace making his way to their cars. Desmond and Erik right behind him. 

The three froze. As they approach the cars, all they saw was a pair of slack covered legs and white dress shirt clad back that was hidden by Mike’s car. The uniform was too familiar for it not to be Mike. What truly made them pause was the struggling legs they saw underneath Mike’s kneeling form.

Soft choking sounds were barely heard above Mike’s crazed cackling. 

“Mike,” Desmond yelled in fear as he ran pass the other two. The other’s not far behind.

Desmond was prepared to drag Mike off of a struggling Lucas. 

Instead he stopped short, watching in utter confusion.

Lucas did indeed need help but not for the reason the three men, who now stood around the two, originally thought.

Lucas was pinned down on his back with just one of Mike’s hands holding both of Lucas’s smaller wrists. His face was red from lack of air only soft choking squeaks able to get free. Mike cackled louder as he continued to tickle the younger man ferociously with his free hand. 

“S-sorry,” Lucas finally gasped. Tears rolling down his red checks as he tried to not laugh. “Mi Mi . . . b’st.” Lucas chocked out as he tried to breathe through fits of laughter. 

Mike tilted his head smug smirk on his face, “good enough.” He stopped his torture sitting back in a crouch over the younger man.

Lucas gasped for air as he turned on his side. Took him a few moments to catch his breath but the words he said made Mike’s smirk deepen.

“You’re an ass!”

Mike chuckled standing up, “and you’re a little cunt for what you did.” He adjusted his hat properly on his head. 

He held his hand out to the other. 

Lucas glared at him before pouting refusing to take the other’s appendage. Mike rolled his eyes as he easily picked Lucas up and placed the other back on his feet. Lucas glared at Mike but it soon soften as he saw the carefree smile on the taller male’s lips.

Lucas continued to stare at Mike causing him to stare back questioningly.

‘That smile looks so familiar.’ Lucas thought

Lucas only turned away because of the painful throbbing that enveloped the left side of his face mostly behind his left eye as an image crossed his mind’s eye. He clenched his jaw tightly not wanting to let the pain become audible. 

“I see now that I won’t be able to take you anywhere without extra supervision.” Erik spoke up as he shook his head.

The man waited until Anubis unlocked the car catching the other’s gaze, “mind chaperoning when I have to take the children back amongst civilized society again.”

Anubis chuckled, “it would be my pleasure.”

Mike rolled his eyes before glaring at the man beside him as Desmond tried to hide his chuckles from his lover. 

“We’ll see you two back at the pizzeria.” Erik informed as he got into the car.

The guards waved before pulling out of the parking lot Desmond at the wheel. It didn’t take long for Anubis to do the same. 

Once they got back, Anubis parked the car in his previous place in front of Erik’s vehicle. When they got to the door they could hear raised voices. Frowning, Erik narrowed his eyes entering the building. The Parker brothers right behind him. 

The place was empty now. The restaurant closing only half an hour ago with it being a Sunday. This was obviously a good thing considering the situation at hand.

Desmond and Mike stood near a booth with Nathan not far from them fussing at them. It was obvious with his posture that Mike was blocking Desmond from reaching around and plain out decking Nathan in the face. But Mike wasn’t much of a peace keeper himself from the way he was yelling at Nathan just as strongly.

“Is there a problem?” Erik stated firmly walking closer to the trio.

The brothers stayed back not wanting to get involve. 

Nathan looked smugly at the two guards before turning to face Erik with an arrogant look. “Yes, these two have constantly been late to their shift and tonight is no exception. Not only that but Mike yet again not in uniform.”

“You little shi-,” Desmond this turn was stopping Mike from getting fired. Desmond’s cold steel blue eyes harden dangerously at Nathan.

Erik’s eyes doing the same. It was obvious that the older man was up to something but unfortunately for him Erik had did his research while he was waiting for Lucas and Anubis for dinner. 

“There were a few times that they were late,” Erik agreed ignoring the distrusting glares from the guards. “But they did have valid reasons and proof of such considering that at the time Mike and Desmond were riding together by notes that was left. Plus, from records it was recorded that they at least called in saying that they were running late.” Erik spoke assertively.

“They did no such thing tonight,” Nathan said hotly. 

“No they didn’t. Which I will take responsibility for since they were with me. Plus, considering that I didn’t give them a definite time on when I wanted them here tonight they were actually being quit generous with showing up before eleven.” Erik said finally daring Nathan to question him. 

Nathan opened his mouth before closing it shut. His eyes narrowing as he clenched his jaw stopping himself from making a bigger fool of himself.   
“Now that you are here, get to work.” Nathan growled before turning and walking back to the office.

A brief silence fell upon the remainder of the group. Something needed as Desmond and Mike tried to gain their control.

“What happened?” Erik questioned after a while.

Desmond pursed his lips but didn’t say anything.

Mike growled, “Fucker saw us coming in as I was in the process of changing my shirt and he started spewing his shit.”

“Sorry,” Lucas whispered feeling that it was his fault.

Mike looked the other over questioningly before a light of understanding gleamed his eyes. 

“Not your fault,” Mike shook his head. “Even if I didn’t get wet, the dumb shit still would have said something. You’ll get used to it longer you stay here. As long as you don’t roll over, he won’t walk over you.” Mike informed scratching the back of his neck in frustration.

“We won’t let him,” Desmond’s voice held a hidden promise that sent shivers down Lucas’ spine. 

Though all he could do was nod.

Mike waved his hand lazily. “Go home already. We’ll see you in the morning.”

“Actually, you’ll be seeing me for the rest of the night,” Lucas informed causing all of them to look at him. 

Lucas rolled his eyes but smiled still, “I wasn’t kidding when I said that I would have Blue back on his feet in two days. Today was day one and tomorrow will be the finally day.”

“I thought you needed more time,” Erik asked allowing confusion to slip through his frustration with Nathan.

Lucas shook his head. “I did too. But thanks to the spare parts and you letting me use John to get the rest of what I needed. I’m 86% done with what I need. If I stay here tonight then I can get everything ready for tomorrow.”

“That’s not a good idea,” Lucas heard Desmond comment.

“Why not?” Lucas look sternly at the taller man.

Desmond nodded his head to the stage. All but Mike look but a disapproving frown did grace his features. There stood Toy Freddy with his microphone. Beside him on his left was Toy Chika. Both animatronics eyes were closed with their heads bowed and arms stiffly by their sides. It was kind of creepy just staring at them. Made Lucas think that they would just snap their heads up eyes wide open at any minute. 

“They’re recharging right now,” Desmond explained. “They’re on a timer. Around midnight they’ll wake up and start wandering.” Desmond turned his head to the other, “you don’t want to be drifting the halls when they do.”

Lucas stood closer to Anubis who wrapped a comforting arm around his brother’s waist. 

“Stop trying to freak me out,” Lucas accused.

Mike shook his head slowly keeping his gaze locked onto the animatronics, “he’s not. We don’t even leave the security room unless it’s an emergency.”

Anubis’ brows furrowed in a way that told that his eyes were narrowed. “Why?”

“That’s how it always been,” Mike said vaguely still not looking at the others.

Desmond looked at Mike closely before turning to the room’s other occupants, “the night is theirs. It’s best to keep it that way.”


	16. Wanderers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright dears, this is the finally post till next week. So hopefully this will keep you filled till then. 
> 
> Like always, Enjoy!!!

Chapter 16 Wanderers 

After chastising the two about trying to scare new employees, Erik gave Lucas permission to stay the night on the condition that Lucas would do what Desmond and Mike told him to. With everything set, Anubis helped his brother clean up the office that he was using in the back. As the floor dried, the two went to Lucas’ car to get a thick hospital blanket and pillow.

“Where did you,”

“Stan,” Lucas stated simply.

Anubis chuckled, “should have known.” Anubis looked up at the night sky taking off his glasses. Anubis’ toxic green eyes shown bright as he looked at his brother, “are you going to be okay?”

Lucas paused briefly as he leaned against his car. He nodded slowly, “anxious and that little jump scare from earlier really didn’t help much.”

“Do you have your medicine?” Anubis whispered as if afraid someone would over hear. 

“Yeah, it’s in my computer bag.” Lucas hummed as he felt Anubis’ long fingers comb through his hair. “I shouldn’t be afraid. I’m not but . . . “ Lucas trailed off unable to get his thoughts together. 

“It brings back memories.” Anubis supplied. “That’s understandable. It was bound to happen eventually.” Anubis brought the shorter male to his chest in a loving embrace before whispering, “don’t over do it. If any time during the night you feel uncomfortable or a relapse coming, call me and I’ll come and retrieve you.”

Lucas nodded as he brought his blanket and pillow closer to his chest. “It’s been so long.” Lucas shook his head. “Why can’t I just get better and forget?”

Anubis sighed as he rubbed his cheek against the top of Lucas’ head, “I don’t know Cub. But despite any fear that you’re feeling just know . . . I’m proud of you. We all are.”

Lucas nuzzled deeper into his brother’s embrace.

“I was concern when Dad told me you took the job,” Anubis admitted. “I feared that you would push yourself too far and undo all the hard work that you achieved over the years. I” Anubis shook his head as he held the smaller male.

Lucas pulled back slightly. He stared up at his brother’s bright glowing eyes seeing moisture gathering in his beautiful eyes. Lucas raised a hand placing it gently on the other’s cheek before whipping it away with his thumb. 

“I’m sorry.” Lucas finally spoke. “I should have told you. But I need this Anubis. I need to face this by myself. I won’t . . . can’t move on unless I do.” Lucas kissed his brother’s cheek. “I know that you worry. But now more than ever I need you to trust me and continue supporting me like you have been.”

Anubis nodded, “you know I will.” Anubis reached out with his own hand placing it on Lucas’ own cheek. “I love you Lucas. You know that I will do anything to keep you from suffering again. That’s why I’m here.”

“That wasn’t your fault,” Lucas whispered.

“No, but I wasn’t able to protect you then.” Anubis raised his hand from Lucas’ face to card it through the other’s hair. “I’m going to look after you properly this time.”

“Is everything alright?” Erik’s voice stopped Lucas from replying. 

Erik stood near the door as Nathan angrily made his way pass his employer and towards his car. Erik frowned at Nathan’s back but didn’t comment not wanting to give the man a reason to show himself yet again. 

Seeing Erik’s temporary distraction, Anubis placed his glasses on yet again shielding his eyes. Lucas looked at his brother curious still not having the mind to question the older man about his strange reaction to new people seeing his eyes. 

Erik made his way to the brothers unaware of the unease between the two. He looked at both of them before his gaze landed solely on Lucas. 

“Are you okay?” He repeated his question.

Lucas froze before an uneasy laugh escaped him, “yeah, just a little nervous with tonight that’s all.”

Erik agreed not noticing the lie. “Don’t let those two scare you. It’s bad enough about what happened earlier. I’m sure it was just a fluke. I very much doubt the animatronics are out to get the staff.”

Lucas nodded absently.

“Are you about to leave?” Anubis asked as he discretely rubbed Lucas’ back to calm the other’s nerves. 

Erik nodded. “Yeah, everything is in place for morning shift so there’s nothing else for me to do.” Erik jerked his head towards the building. “They’re about to lock up for the night so it might be best if you go ahead in for the night.”

Lucas nodded. He turned to Anubis and hugged the man. Anubis let out a soft hum before letting the other go. Lucas said his goodbye to the two men as they walked together to their cars. 

Before he reached the door, his phone vibrated in his pocket. A text.

'YOU ARE NEVER ALONE.'

Lucas smiled softly at the text. 

It was all he needed to strengthen his resolve and survive a night at Fazbear’s Pizzeria. 

Erik was right. As soon as Lucas walked through the door, he saw Desmond and Mike coming from the back Desmond holding a ring of keys.

“Thought you changed your mind,” Desmond commented as he began locking the door.

Lucas shook his head. “Just had to get a few things before I said bye to Anubis.” Lucas held up the items in his arms as proof.

“Someone came prepared.” Mike smirked as he began to shutting off the lights.

The only lights guiding their way was the ones over the stage illuminating the two animatronics. Lucas made sure to stay close to one of the guards so he didn’t run into anything as they walked through the halls. 

The two accompanied Lucas to the discarded office that the younger was using to work on Toy Bonnie. Lucas looked confused when Mike handed him a walkie-talkie after he made his pallet in a far corner away from where he was working.

“There aren’t any cameras in here,” Mike explained. “If you need anything after midnight, tell us and we’ll be able to direct you so you don’t run into them.”

“Them?” Lucas confusion deepened. Then his eyes widen, “earlier . . . you were serious?”

Desmond looked a little uncomfortable as he scratched the inside of his wrist, “We honestly don’t leave the security room when they reawaken. Don’t know why but they seem to try to hunt us down after hours.”

Lucas looked uncertain as he stared at the door to the office.

“There’s a lock on the inside,” Mike stated as he saw fear creep in the other’s eyes. “They don’t do well with them. So, just keep it lock throughout the night and you’ll be fine.”

“What happens if they get in?” Lucas whispered starting to regret staying.

The two guards looked at each other before Mike shook his head.

“Don’t know,” Mike said. “There’s horror stories about guards disappearing but no actual accounts of a missing person’s case. But most likely it’s just bullshit to add to the lore of the place’s past and to scare people off.” 

Lucas looked uncertain. “Maybe it’s just a programing flaw.” Lucas said trying to calm himself. “Once they’re fix, we shouldn’t have to worry about that anymore.”

Desmond’s eyes stared intently at Lucas but didn’t say anything when Lucas raised a questioning brow at him. 

“Here,” Mike handed Lucas the flashlight hanging from a clip on his belt. “You might need this if you need to head to the bathroom or something.”

“You’re leaving?” Lucas asked concerned.

Mike nodded. “We need to do our rounds before we settle down for the night.”

“The talkie is fully charge and already channeled.” Desmond informed. “Don’t worry we’ve lasted years on nightshift without anything besides them scaring us shitless happening.” 

Lucas nodded his head slowly as he held the light closer to his chest. 

The two smiled at the younger reassuringly as they made their way to the door. 

Mike turned make to the other a serious expression on his face, “don’t leave this room after midnight without consulting one of us.”

Lucas stared wide eyed but nodded none the less.

He watched as the two finally left closing the door behind them. Lucas shivered. The back of his head tingling as fear and paranoia began creeping up his spine. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath. He wasn’t going to let it win. That’s why he stayed. He was going to concur his fear and finish Blue. No matter what happened he wasn’t going to run. Plus, Mike and Desmond were just down the hall. 

Taking another calming breath, Lucas opened his eyes with a new determination. He wasn’t going to allow another’s attempt to scare him drive him away.   
But he did make sure to lock the door. He even gave the knob a few strong jiggles until he was satisfied. He turned to Blue’s all but bare endoskeleton that sat in the chair facing another wall. 

A soft smile graced his face. All of this would be worth it in the morning. 

Lucas plugged up his computer again turning on his music as he set about putting the clear protection coat on the newly painted plate coverings. He was deep within his work applying a second coat when the static of the talkie caused him to jerk up. Somehow he didn’t leave any unwanted marks with the brush. 

“Lucas, you good?” the static was too dominating for Lucas to figure out who was talking.

“Yes, I’m fine.” He replied when he heard the static disappear.

“It’s fifteen till twelve. Just wanted to make sure you were secure for the night.”

“The doors already locked.” Lucas assured as his eyes turned towards said lock for confirmation.

“Alright, just remember to call us if you need anything.”

“I will. See you two in the morning.”

When the static didn’t seem to fill the silence again, Lucas went back to work. Luckily, he only had a few more parts to recoat and then he would finally be able to work on Blue’s systems and programing. Despite his excitement, he made sure that he didn’t rush with what he was currently doing. He didn’t want to have to go back over his hard work by making a careless mistake. 

An hour in ‘lockdown’, Lucas was putting down the last of the parts down to dry. Stretching, he stood up. He looked around trying to get the stiffness out of his limbs as he made his way to his laptop. Pulling up the program he needed, Lucas took out an aux cord placing one end into his computer and the other in the back of Blue’s neck. 

He turned the rabbit back on but quickly override his systems putting Toy Bonnie into a forced sleep mode before the animatronic could fully awake. Lucas wasn’t quite ready for him to have control yet. He didn’t want Blue to subconsciously fight him when he brought down his fire walls and virus protections. That could lead to major system damage for both the animatronic and Lucas’ computer. Something that he didn’t want to happen to either. 

Lucas’ eyes quickly scanned the files that popped onto his screen once he dismantled the last of the fire walls. He would replace them with something better when he finished. 

Checking out the main folders that kept the rabbit functioning, Lucas saw why the animatronics acted the way they did. Half of the necessary safety systems that Blue needed were either blank or missing some of the supporting files. Lucas could only frown as anger slowly took over. 

That’s why the others quit. 

They were afraid of being found out.

Being fired or sued for tampering with private property. 

How an accident haven’t happened yet, Lucas didn’t know but he was grateful it didn’t. Anything could have happened to the children. Have none of them learned from the company’s past mistakes? Were they really willing to risk the lives of innocents just to make some statement?

Lucas growled. Tears of anger filling his eyes. 

Why? 

That was the only thing that he could ask himself for several moments. 

It was only the sound of fast heavy footsteps that brought Lucas out of his angered thoughts wiping away his tears. He went to the door as quietly as he could pressing his ear against it. He held his breath as he listened closely. The steps sounded like they were at the top of the hall going straight towards the direction that held the office were Mike and Desmond was stationed. 

Lucas sat there in silence. He worried. Terror consumed him as he thought about the safety of the two older men. 

Was this what they were talking? The animatronics coming alive as robotic terrors roaming the halls searching . . . . Searching for something. Something that they hopefully never found. At least, until he could ask the toy rabbit that he was currently working on about it. 

Lucas jerked again when he heard the sound of steps coming from the main office only with less rush to them. His heart nearly stopped when he heard a soft screech. What was more terrifying was the answering screech.

This one was closer a lot closer. But it didn’t sound like it had come from the same direction as the first animatronic. Instead it sounded like it came a few steps right of the door that stood between Lucas and the two machines in the hall. Lucas knew that a little pass the door were a few more doors that lead to the end of the hallway on this side of the building. 

He wondered when they had gotten off of the stage to make their way to the back. He could only image that the one standing the closest to the door was Toy Chika considering that her lighter frame was the only thing Lucas could think of on how the animatronic was able to walk down the hall and pas the door without bringing any attention to itself. 

Another screech. 

This one earsplittingly high. 

Standing right in front of the door. 

Lucas stood frozen. He dared not to breathe or blink.

He nearly cried when the knob began to frantically shift back and forth. 

He shut his eyes clenching the side of his ears trying his best to block the noise. His back now against the door. He using his body as an extra weight hoping that would be enough to keep the creatures out. 

The screeches came again. 

Lucas bit his lip. But slowly lifted his head, fear gripping him more when the shaking of the handle stopped making Lucas briefly believe that the machines finally found their way in. 

But the unimaginable fate to come never came. Instead, Lucas heard the different tones of the screeching from outside the door. It sounding like the urgency within the screeches that the animatronics were arguing with each other. 

Lucas didn’t focus on the thought as he heard the creatures outside finally move away from the door. Two sets of footsteps went towards the stage area while the third went deeper within the hall. 

Where?

Lucas didn’t care as long as they weren’t there anymore.

“They’re gone.” Lucas’ heart nearly stopped when he heard the whispered voice on the talkie.

Lucas nodded still frightened though no one could see. He didn’t dare reply. Afraid that if he did he would bring the attention of his unwanted visitors back.   
Giving himself sometime to recover, Lucas went back to his workspace pulling his computer closer to him. He started up a different program. He added different files and systems into the main program and hit sync. 

Blue gave a slight unsuspected switch which caused Lucas’ heart to skip. He steeled himself knowing that it was nothing more but a reflex in the rabbit’s sleeping mind. 

Double checking the syncing list, Lucas nodded his approval. 

He stripped out of his shorts, grabbed the talkie, his phone, and flashlight. He made his way to the pallet that he had made earlier. Without hesitation, Lucas fled underneath his thick blanket and nuzzled deep within them.

He made sure that his back was towards the door. He turned on one of his favorite playlists on his phone allowing the music to lure him into a deep sleep.

He would never admit that it was so that he could not see or hear any intruders if they ever made their way in for him. 

After all . . . anything could happen in two hours.


	17. Problems and Unanswered Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was debating all day at work and finally decided to go ahead and post another chapter today.
> 
> I would also like to thank everyone for their comments and sharing their thoughts!
> 
> Enjoy!!

Chapter 17

“Finally,” Mike exclaimed as the sound of children’s laughter filtered through the intercoms. 

He stood stretching his long limbs. He flinched before relaxing as Desmond wrapped his arms around his chest. Desmond rested his chin on the other’s shoulder. Mike fought the pleasurable shiver that threatened to run up his spine at the warm puffs of breath against his neck. 

“Think he’s okay?” Desmond questioned long thin fingers playing with the buttons of Mike’s uniform.

Mike leant into the other’s firm body. “Didn’t hear any screams of terror or see a body being dragged out into the hall.” His eyes briefly glanced to the tablet. “I say he survived the night. Probably fainted from terror but survived none the less.”

“Think we should have given him a better heads up to properly prepare him?” Desmond said absent mindedly as he popped one of Mike’s shirt buttons.

“You’re being careful with this one.” Mike stated as he turned his head slightly to the other man.

Desmond shrugged. “I like him,” he finally whispered nuzzling into Mike’s neck.

Mike nodded. His thoughts going to the younger male down the hall. 

“Yeah, he’s a perfect one.”

A silence fell between them.

Desmond stood straighter. His grip on Mike tightening. Mike frowned as he felt the other’s jealousy.

“Thought you would be telling me not to get attached,” Desmond’s voice held a dark tone that caused Mike to be on guard. “Why is he so different?”

Mike kept his calm trying to placate the other, “he’s the only one that can help us.” Mike winced when he felt Desmond’s blunt nails dig into his skin. Mike smirked darkly. “After all, weren’t you the one that wanted to keep him?”

The deep growl behind him was all the warning Mike got before he was flipped around and punched in the face. Mike grunted when his head snapped to the side. He could taste blood from where he bit the inside of his cheek. He flicked his eyes towards Desmond.

He barely had time to brace himself as Desmond wrapped his hand around Mike’s neck slamming Mike against the metal table. Mike groaned clenching his eyes shut as pain racked his spine. He didn’t dare struggle knowing that would set the other off even more. 

Instead he steeled his nerves against the pain of the table digging in his back. Opening his eyes, Mike took a quick look of the other. Desmond’s steel blue eyes had darkened to coal black. His teeth were clenched tight as a low growl emanated from the brunet’s throat. 

His warm breath sliding over Mike’s face as he leaned closer.

“Don’t patronize me Michael!” Desmond hissed.

His fingers tightening around his captive’s throat. Mike squeezed his hands around the edge of the table trying not to squirm under Desmond’s anger. 

“Why is he so special? You NEVER opened up to someone that quickly not even Jeremy.” Desmond’s fury grew. “What do you see in him that you didn’t see in us?”

Mike grabbed Desmond’s wrist tightly as the other squeezed tighter before Desmond yanked him by his throat closer to the other male.

“Look at me!” Desmond shouted. 

Mike struggled but he was finally able to open up one of his eyes that he didn’t realized had closed. 

The crazed gleam in Desmond’s eyes sent a shiver of fear through Mike’s veins. He’s seen that look a couple times. Not towards any in their group but he knew that it wasn’t going to end well. 

Desmond’s demented smirk widen but his voice was sickening sweet, “I won’t let you leave me.”

Mike couldn’t stop the pain filled gasp as Desmond lunged forward biting into Mike’s shoulder until he drew blood. Mike groaned as his eyes clenched shut. It took him a moment to clear his mind to realize that Desmond’s grip around his throat had slacken during his attack on Mike’s shoulder. 

Mike winced as Desmond put pressure into the bite digging his teeth deeper. He shakenly wrapped his free arm around Desmond’s shoulder placing his hand on the back of the other’s neck. Desmond let out a soft purr at the attention. He repositioned them so Mike could be a little more comfortable. Mike ran his hand through Desmond’s hair that he could reach in his position calming the other.

Desmond coughed as he curled up wrapping his arms around his abdomen at the sudden pain. He looked up in shock at Mike as Mike lowered his knee.   
Mike glared viciously at the other, “next time it’ll be my foot in your ass.”

Mike groaned as he moved his injured shoulder. He moved around Desmond keeping an eye on the other as said male slowly began to stand. Mike kept his back to the door as he felt around the wall to open the door.

Desmond didn’t move closer but he kept his gaze on the other guard with a dark frown ignoring the blood dripping down his chin.

“Is that blood?” Adam’s confused voice behind him cause Mike to flinch moving away from the man.

Adam’s concerned expression dropped into a harden frown. He looked at Mike’s tense body. His eyes widening as he saw the source of what was indeed blood oozing into the man’s shirt. Adam slowly turned his gaze to the man standing behind Mike.

He watched as Desmond wiped the red liquid from his mouth with the back of his hand only managing to smear most of it. Adam didn’t know what had happened but from Mike’s expression it wasn’t consensual. The dark look lingering in Desmond’s eyes made Adam shudder. 

Adam quickly jumped into action, “Desmond go to the employee restroom and clean yourself up.” 

The glare Adam sent him caused his frown to deepen but Desmond said nothing as he pressed the open button near the door behind him. Though he did throw an unreadable look in Mike’s direction before he exited the room.

Once he heard the other’s footsteps in the distance, Mike physically relaxed. He hissed as he placed a hand on his throbbing shoulder. 

“Fucking idiot,” Mike growled.

“Stay here. I have an extra shirt in my car.” Adam informed.

The look Mike snapped his way made Adam’s frown deepen. He wanted to ask but he didn’t want anyone walking into a scene which was likely to happen considering some the opening crew like to come in early to get things flowing.

“You know how he plays his cards,” Adam began as he removed Mike’s hand from his injury wincing at the brutality of the sight. “He won’t try anything when he knows he’s already in boiling water.”

Mike frowned but allowed Adam to leave. He returned his hand to the bite. Sighing, he leant against the back wall of the office as he tried to fight of the jolting pain. He didn’t hear the footsteps but he did notice the eyes on him causing Mike to look at the intruder.

He glowered as a freshly washed Desmond just stood at the second door. He glared as Desmond stared blankly at him. The staring contest seemed to last for hours before Desmond finally walked completely in the room. He took his stance in the far corner diagonal of Mike arms crossed. 

Knowing his own temper, Mike looked away from the other male before he said something. He closed his eyes as he tried to calm his anger. He was seconds from snapping as he continued to feel Desmond’s gaze on him when Adam finally walked back in with a first aid kit and a red t-shirt that looked suspiciously like the one Mike was looking for last week. 

Adam ignored the look that Mike gave him as he undid the other’s shirt. He cursed at the full extent of the damage without the shirt obscuring his view. 

“I can clean and bandage it to help stop the bleeding but you need to go to the ER.” Adam advised. Though Mike knew that it was an order. 

“Stitches?”

Adam sighed, “Most likely. Here sit down.”

Mike’s gaze went back to Desmond in warning but Desmond didn’t even twitch when Mike went to grab the chair near him and bringing it back to his original corner. Desmond followed Mike quietly with his own eyes only looking elsewhere when he felt Adam’s eyes on him. The two stared at each other until Desmond finally lowered his eyes submissively to the older man not likely the look of hurt and disappointment he saw there. 

Once Mike was seated comfortably, Adam went to work in cleaning up the mess that was once Mike’s shoulder. The other growled and hissed in pain but fought through it not wanting to draw out the torture longer than necessary. Adam patched up the wound as best he could noticing that yes Mike would definitely need stitches. 

Mike took the shirt off completely and needed Adam’s help to put on the fresh one not wanting to worry his injury too much. 

“Come on you two,” Adam said as he began to move out of the room. “Desmond it’ll be best if you stay with Jeremy until I get off.” The tone and narrowing of his eyes that Adam threw over his shoulder stopped the man from arguing. “Mike you’ll take my car and get that checked out.” 

As they entered the main floor, Adam handed his keys to Mike who took them without question. The group came to a stop as they saw Erik and Anubis walk into the pizzeria carrying a few bags. The smell of bagels and donuts seemed to engulf the entire restaurant. 

“Morning,” Adam smiled despite the situation he had walk into just moments ago. 

The two men looked up smiling at the trio. 

“Good morning.” Erik replied as he placed the trays of coffee and juice onto the table near the security guards. If he had any questions about Mike’s lack of uniform, the Director kept it to himself. 

Anubis came up behind him to place the bags down that held their breakfast. 

“Hope you’re not in a rush. We brought breakfast.” Anubis explained as he pulled another table so they could all sit together. 

“Together?” Mike asked as he tried not to wince as he moved his shoulder to pick up a chair.

Erik glared but the slight blush took the desired effect away. Mike smirked at the older man trying to act normal.

Anubis seemed oblivious of what Mike was implying as he answered, “yes, we didn’t see a problem with it when we bumped into each other in the restaurant parking lot for the same reason.”

“You don’t have to explain Anubis,” Erik looked at the other. “Michael is just being a brat.”

“It’s not a problem,” Erik narrowed at the smug look Mike had. “Just a step closer to a date.”

“Date?” Anubis asked confused.

Erik’s eyes widen totally speechless at Mike’s nerve. Erik quickly turned his head to Anubis.

“Please ignore any and everything that comes out of his mouth,” Erik all but pleaded trying to fight his embarrassment.

Adam looked at them with a strained smile silently praying that Mike would one day get that filter Adam’s been asking for. He discretely turned his gaze to Desmond. He frowned before following the younger male’s stare to the stage. Adam raised a questioning brow not able to understand what caught the other’s attention for the bear and chicken were sleeping on stage charging before they opened like usual. Adam returned his attention to his lover eyes widening in surprise when he was met with Desmond’s intense gaze.   
Adam stared at him for a moment longer. He smiled gently at the shorter male. His eyes stating that they would talk about what happened earlier later. Desmond’s stiff shoulders seem to relax a little. He knew that he was in trouble but he was okay as long as Adam didn’t despise him as well.

“Is Lucas still sleeping?” Anubis asked as they finished setting everything up.

“Lucas?” Adam asked confused.

Mike sat in a chair rubbing his sore shoulder. “Yeah, the brat spent the night last night saying something about making a promise to have the rabbit ready for opening.”

Adam raised an eyebrow, “you let him stay?”

“No,” Mike frowned pointing at Erik. “He let him stay. We tried to tell them it wasn’t a good idea.”

“By scaring Lucas.” Anubis cut in a frown forming.

Adam sighed shaking his head. “Not a scare tactic.” He looked towards his lovers. “Did anything happen?”

Mike sat back in his seat. “They went to check on the rabbit but became pissed when they couldn’t open the door. Lucas had foresight to lock the door even before we told him to.” Mike popped his neck. “Haven’t heard from him all morning so his still asleep or huddled in one of the corners. No cameras in that room to check on him.”

“You mean the animatronics actually leave the stage at night?” Erik asked tentatively. 

“That’s what we tried to tell you.” Mike replied with slight frustration.

“Knowing this,” Anubis stated slowly. “You left my little brother by himself knowing he could be put in danger.” The growl in the other male’s voice caused the three guards to watch the man carefully.

Mike rolled his eyes. “He was physically alone but we kept checking on him throughout the night. We left him a walkie-talkie and a flashlight.” Mike gazed over Anubis. “Do you really think that I would let something happen to him?”

Desmond’s eyes darkened like earlier as he glared at Mike. Adam just stared curiously at the man. He never knew of Mike to be so protective of a newbie before. Hell he wasn’t even like that with Jeremy until a month or so after the youngest of their group had joined. Unaware that those were the same thoughts that caused Desmond’s out lash earlier.

Anubis looked at Mike from behind his sunglasses. Finally he sighed shaking his head. “I suppose not.”

Mike nodded his head firmly.

“Then where is Lucas?” Erik inquired.

XXXXXXXXXX

“If you don’t calm down you’re going to hurt yourself.” Lucas stopped bouncing on the heels of his feet smiling at his companion. 

“I’m surprised you’re not excited.” Lucas eyed the taller male. 

The other snorted. “Unlike you, I obviously have more restraint and class.”

“Oh, yeah, okay. I’ll see how classy you are when Mike refers to you as a woman again.” Lucas smirked as green eyes narrowed at him.

“You’re lucky I like you,” Blue finally responded standing from his seat once Lucas stepped back giving him the okay to.

The animatronic rabbit stood still for a moment trying to get his bearings. Lucas watched attentively as Blue bent each of his joints testing them. The engineer hid his chuckle behind his hands as he watch Toy Bonnie wiggle his ears in astonishment. 

“I haven’t been able to do that in a while,” Blue whispered. 

Blue looked down at Lucas who just returned the gaze with soften eyes. Blue walked over to his human savior before bringing the other into a strong but mindfully gentle hug. 

“Thank you.” Toy Bonnie thanked Lucas sorrowfully. “It’s been so long since I was like this . . . since I was able to walk or move at all without hurting. We were forced to learn how to ignore the pain.” Blue paused for a moment trying to calm the stutter in his voice. “No one has ever tried to fix us before not since our original creator. Thank you, Lucas. Thank you so much . . . for giving me a second chance. I knew if it was up to the others, they would have killed me.” 

Blue went silent. He rubbed his head against the human’s shoulder not daring to let the other see him in such a way. Lucas didn’t mind. Instead of pushing the other off, he wrapped his arms around the rabbit’s shoulders rubbing Blue’s back tenderly. 

“It’s alright Blue.” Lucas finally spoke. 

His eyes watering slightly. He knew that the animatronics were in bad shape but not this. The fact that they were in pain for so long. Lucas shook his head as his grip on the rabbit tightened. No one should be forced to go through that not even an animatronic. This alone strengthen the resolve that Mike had formed in him. Lucas wasn’t leaving. No he was needed here. He’ll make it, somehow.

“I’m sorry Blue,” Lucas said not knowing what else to say. “I’m sorry that you had to suffer for so long.” Lucas pulled back not minding the robotic rabbit to see his tears. “I promise I won’t let it happen again for as long as I’m able. So, no more tears.”

Blue’s eyes widen as Lucas wiped away a trail of his oily tears. The blue creature smiled gently at the young man before him. 

It really has been too long. 

Toy Bonnie raised his paw to wipe away Lucas’ own tears. 

So, long since someone cared. 

The rabbit took a step back getting a better look at the father before him. He was so small. Smaller than the other humans that were hired to ‘fix’ him and his companions anyway but it didn’t matter. This one person who could be doing anything else with his time especially at such a young age was here. Here at this hell hole to protect them, give them a second chance, and give them something that they haven’t had since their ‘Father’ disappeared. 

Lucas kept his silence allowing the other to take him in thinking that it was the upgrades Blue was getting accustomed with that caught the rabbit’s attention. He knew that it would take the guitarist some time to get use to his new systems and programing but Lucas had no doubt that everything would be better for the animatronics once they did.   
The companionable silence was only broken by Blue slight hysterics.

“Lucas!” Blue exclaimed worry lacing his voice. 

Lucas put a calming arm on Blue’s arm. “I’m right here,” Lucas reassured as he felt the other tense under his touch. “Don’t panic. Tell me what’s wrong.”

Blue shook his head, “I don’t know. There’s just red flashing. W-what’s wrong with me?”

“Just calm down and look beyond the red flashing.” Lucas instructed to the fearful animatronic. 

Blue did as told though Lucas could still feel the other shaking. He watched patiently as Blue’s eyes seemed to flick rapidly back and forth unfocused. 

“Blue?”

“Warning! Oil level below sanction! Warning!” Blue replied mechanically.

Lucas nodded his head. He slowly talked the rabbit’s conscious back to the surface. He stepped closer to support the taller figure. 

“Uh, my head is spinning.” Blue groaned as he placed his hands at the side of his head giving it a little shake.

Lucas looked apologetically at him as he helped the other sit in his previous seat. 

“Sorry, I guess I have you’re warning sensors too high.” Lucas smiled sheepishly. “Let’s give it a few days to see if you adjust to them, if not I’ll turn them down manually.” Toy Bonnie nodded his acceptance.

Lucas left the rabbit’s side for a moment before heading to the small pile of boxes from the day before. Going to the one that Anubis brought from John’s store Lucas pulled out two medium sized oil canisters before returning to the recovering animatronic’s side. 

“Here taste this,” Lucas opened one of the canisters before handing it over. “It’s an upgraded version than the junk that they’ve been giving you. Though if you don’t like it, I’ll put you back onto the oil that you’re used to.”

Blue nodded taking the offered oil. He smelled it causing Lucas to laugh. The human only settled down when Blue shot a dark look his way. Trying to hide his smile, Lucas encouraged Blue to go ahead. Rolling his large emerald green eyes, Blue took a sip of the new oil. 

Lucas stared intently at the other. Blue smacked his lips before tilting his head as he looked down at the object in his hand. He furrowed his brows tightening his lips. He took another sip.

“It has a strange initial taste.” Blue started off slowly. “But that could be because it’s different than what we usually get. Though it does have a semi-sweet taste to it once you get over that, if this is what semi-sweet things are supposed to taste like.” Blue looked thoughtful for a moment. “It almost reminds me of the oil I would get before Father left but nicer.”

Lucas smiled brightly as he listened to the animatronic. He enjoyed learning what he could from the other. Blue seemed willing to talk to reminisce of better days before the animatronics’ ‘Father’ went away. He did a bit of that earlier while Lucas was putting the last few plate coverings back onto the rabbit’s endoskeleton.

“Do you like this one better or would you like to stay on the older oil for a while longer before making the switch?” Lucas inquired. 

Blue shrugged. “You’re the expert. What do you recommend?”

“Well, for you since your warnings came on. I would suggest that you start off with this one since it seems the oil you use to use is more or less out of your system so the two won’t mix and wind up jamming your joints or anything else of importance.” Lucas stated honestly.

Blue nodded, as if, expecting such an answer. He stiffened then relaxed just as quickly as he saw the red warning flashes crossed before his eyes again. Trusting Lucas’ suggestion, Blue began to drink the first canister. Then the next once Lucas opened it for him. 

“I’m full.” Blue mewed in content as he sat back in his chair rubbing his stomach gently. 

Lucas chuckled petting Blue’s ear gently. “You won’t have to refuel again for the next two days. This way you’ll get use to its effects and if it makes you drowsy or anything we’ll go back to the other one or dilute this one, okay?”

Blue nodded his head in agreement. He opened his green eyes staring at the wall before them. 

“You said ‘for you’ . . . what are you going to do with the others?” Blue asked softly.

Lucas glanced at Blue but the blue rabbit didn’t turn his gaze to the other. Lucas lend forward laying his head on the machine’s arm catching Toy Bonnie off guard. The engineer chuckled when he felt Blue shift to look at him.

“I’m not going to hurt them or let anything happen to them either Blue,” Lucas smiled reassuringly. “Unless their levels are as low as yours, which I doubt, I’ll clean them up and slowly weed them onto the stuff that I bought.”

Lucas’ eyes harden as his expression grew serious, “you’re safe. All of you are.”

Blue sat quietly for a few moments until he finally smiled nodding his agreement.

“I’m really glad you’re here, Lucas.”

Lucas looked silently at the other a soft smile gracing his lips. “So am I Blue.”

The human turned away getting the last of his supplies put away neatly. He was too ashamed to admit to the animatronic that if it wasn’t for Mike, Lucas would have left whether Blue was fixed or not. It would have put Mike in a good light for the animatronic but what would Blue think of Lucas if he knew. Lucas knew that it was probably selfish but he was afraid of Blue hating him. Maybe one day in the future when everything wasn’t so dire, Lucas would admit his fault. Until then, Lucas rather the rabbit to be ignorant of such things. 

Once Lucas was done steeling his thoughts, he turned around grabbing his backpack to see Blue staring at the message that was written from when they found the rabbit half mangled formed. Lucas walked carefully to the other standing slightly behind the larger form. 

“Blue,” Lucas said softly. Seeing the rabbit’s ear twitch he continued, “Do you know who attacked you or what the message means?”

Blue didn’t reply. Lucas watched curiously as Toy Bonnie’s hands clenched into fists. The rabbit’s eyes flashing from green to black as anger shook through his body. Sudden realization hit the young man.

“You know exactly what this is about!” Lucas exclaimed in shock as his eyes widen.

Blue turned his now black on white eyes to the human standing beside him. Lucas took an uncertain step away from his companion. Blue growled. He closed his eyes taking deep calming breaths. It worked, to an extent. Blue’s fist were still clasped in anger but his eyes had return to their natural green. 

“You’ll figure out soon enough.” Blue replied vaguely his voice laced with hidden loathing. “When you do, come back to me and I’ll answer as much as I can but not before then.”  
Lucas looked confused. “How am I to find out? I wasn’t even here when it happened.”

Blue turned his gaze from Lucas back to the oil covered wall. “You’ll figure it out.” Blue repeated slightly frustrating Lucas.

‘You have too.’ Was what Toy Bonnie didn’t dare say out loud. If Lucas was determined to save them from the company then he would have to save the restaurant from itself first. To do that, Lucas would have to face the horrors that still lived within these very walls. 

Blue shook his head not wanting to think further on the thought. Lucas wasn’t like the others. He wouldn’t turn his back on them. He would help. He could save them. All of them. Blue would do what he must to make that happen.

Lucas rolled his eyes. It was too early for the rabbit’s mind games. Lucas blushed while Blue’s eyes snapped towards the man’s stomach. Once he got over his shock, Blue frowned rolling his green eyes as he made his way to the door.

“Come on let’s go before they think I held you hostage and stuffed you into a suit.”

Lucas stopped to stare after the animatronic the events from the previous night sending a chilling shiver down Lucas’ back. 

‘Was that what was going to happen to him if the three got into the room last night?’ Lucas shook his head as he ran after the other. He wasn’t going to think about it. He sure as hell wasn’t going to tell or ask Blue about it either. The last thing he needed was to add to the nightmares that he already had of the place. 

Though that did leave Lucas to question, who was the third animatronic standing in front of the door with Toy Freddy and Toy Chika last night.


	18. Blue's Return Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, finally what most of you've been waiting for! The first part lol
> 
> I didn't know of a good official name for the chapter since what I was going to call it, I already used for future chapters so we're just going to have to stay with the less creative 'Part 1'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Dears!! Hope you've all been doing well! I would like to thank all of you, new and old, for being both patient with me and my updates, as well as,keeping up with the story! It's nice to know that there're people out there that likes it keeps me motivated!
> 
> Tell me what you guys think about this chapter. I had to write four full versions of it since NONE of the characters seemed willing to cooperate then I cut and pasted different sections of each version to make this one. So, give me your honest opinion about this chapter. I think it came out pretty good but to know what you guys think helps a LOT.
> 
> Like always, 
> 
> ENJOY!!

Chapter 18 Part 1

“Good morning everybody,” Lucas exclaimed moments later as he made his way from the back.

The group turned. Lucas had a large smile on his soft lips. He was basically radiating joy as he all but skipped towards the others. Blue wasn’t too far from his side strolling at a more leisurely pace. The other’s watched as the pair made their way closer to the small group. Various levels of astonishment at the blue animatronic.  
“You did it. You really got it fixed before opening.” Erik gawked actually impressed. 

Lucas laughed nervously as he glanced at Blue. Blue’s eyes narrowed as he clenched his fists. His ears twitching sporadically. 

“What did you call me?” Blue all but growled at the man. 

“Blue,” Lucas tried.

“Listen here! I am a HIM . . . NOT an IT and sure as hell NOT a She.” Blue grinded his teeth. “Get it straight!”

Erik looked at Lucas, who nodded towards Blue not wanting to get in the middle. Erik’s gaze returned to the creature. His eyes roaming over the frustrated machine but decided to try to rectify his mistake.

“Forgive me,” Erik started. He continued when he saw Blue’s waiting gaze. “I didn’t mean to insult you. It wasn’t my attention.”

Blue’s eyes narrowed slightly more but finally he sighed and stood up straighter crossing his arms. He looked down at Erik condescendingly, “I guess you’re forgiven since you are new.”

Erik blinked nodding at Blue’s questionable forgiveness. 

He turned his dark eyes to Lucas. “You did very well. How did you make him so,” Erik waved his hand not quite sure how to explain.

“I’m standing right here,” Blue frowned in disapproval.

“Unfortunately,” Mike grumbled.

Adam sighed, “Don’t start.”

Lucas nodded in agreement with Adam giving Blue a firm warning look. The animatronic huffed but stayed silent. The young engineer turned his attention to his boss.  
A small smile graced Lucas’ face as he shook his head. “All I did was put in his safety systems and programing, as well as, updated his facial recognition.” Lucas reassured. “I did nothing to change Blue’s personality. So, whatever you get is Blue without any outside influence by me.”

Blue rolled his eyes. He brought a chair to the table sitting next to Lucas. It seemed that he would have to deal with these humans’ ignorance. At least, Lucas understood that he wasn’t just another walking toaster. He guessed that was good enough . . . for now.

“You must forgive them,” Anubis smiled at the rabbit. Blue tilted his head curiously at the man. “As far as I have gathered, Lucas is the first person in a while that has actually taken the time to bring you back to perfection. So their still new to interacting with an intelligent animatronic.” Blue’s red circles glowed at the perfection statement.  
Oh, he was definitely going to like this one.

They sat, ate, and talked for a while longer. Mike excused himself with the excuse of being tired and unknown to everyone else but his lovers headed to the hospital like Adam had wanted him to do to get his shoulder looked at. Desmond didn’t stay much longer than that before he too left. Though Adam gave Desmond an unreadable look from the others’ standpoint but Desmond understood. He knew that Adam was warning him not to follow Mike. It wouldn’t have been hard considering that there was only two hospitals in the city that the other could have chosen. Not wanting to fight with Mike and Adam together, he headed back to Adam’s apartment to wait for the owner of said apartment to return home.

Nathan came in moments before Desmond left looking just as annoyed as he did the night before. He passed the table staring solely at Lucas before walking. Though he did a double take shortly after, observing Blue closely. The man’s jaw clenched tightly as if he was trying to hold himself back from saying something. No one stopped him as Nathan finally continued his journey to his office. 

“He’s a weird one.” Blue stated as Nathan disappeared from sight.

“Has he ever done anything to you?” Lucas asked turning his attention to Blue. 

Blue frowned but shook his head. “Not physically.” Blue answered. “Sometimes he’ll be in the crowd just staring at us. There was even a time when I woke up from charging that he was standing in front of the stage looking directly at Frankie. He didn’t do anything. He just stared. When he saw that I was awake, he just walked away.” Blue’s ears dipped a bit. “He’s just creepy that’s all.”

“Unfortunately, I can’t report him for being ‘creepy’.” Erik sighed placing his elbows on the table as he laced his fingers together. “Though if he does do something, let me know and I’ll handle it.”

Blue looked the man over uncertain if he could trust the human but nodded anyway. If things got that bad, they would deal with it themselves. Or go to Lucas for his help. He trusted Lucas but Blue had seen what had happened when one of their kind put too much faith in too many humans.

“Isn’t it weird that not only do your employees hate him but he even makes the animatronics uncomfortable?” Anubis indicated absently.

Erik’s lips pursed but he didn’t comment. Though the other male was correct. There was no way that so many people and . . . artificial intelligent beings could all distrust the same person. He wondered what he was missing. He had reports of the man’s anger problem but his father would just laugh at him if Erik fired the man just because of that especially since he had only personally seen Nathan lose his temper once, which was last night. He just would have to keep a better eye on the man. 

“Blue,” Adam’s voice brought Erik from his inner turmoil. 

Toy Bonnie turned his attention to the head guard silently regarding the man.

“Who’s Frankie?” Adam inquired. 

Blue tilted his head. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. His eyes held an intent look as he scratched one of his long blue ears. 

“You’ve been here for five years. You honestly don’t know?” Blue’s voice held no animosity only genuine interest. 

Adam slowly shook his head. “Should I?”

“Well, yeah. You are paid to watch us!” Blue answered hotly.

“Watch the sass.” Lucas intervene off handedly.

Adam paid little attention to the rabbit’s tone. Though he did look utterly stunted at the animatronics statement. In the half decade he worked there, he had never came across anyone named ‘Frankie’. But then again the rabbit did say that Adam was paid to watch over them. The only other male animatronic was Toy Freddy. Adam’s eyes widen at the conclusion. Was that who Frankie was?

“Toy Freddy,” Adam voiced his thoughts.

Blue smirked the only physical confirmation he gave.

“You only know us by our design names. No one has ever tried to figure out if we went by something else.” The rabbit finally explained. 

Adam could only nod his head in agreement. What the other said was true. 

“So what’s your name?” Erik asked.

The rabbit shrugged, “Blue is fine.” Despite saying that a small thoughtful smile crossed Blue’s lips. “You know like Freddy there were to be just as many Bonnies. Father used to call me his Little Bonnet so the two of us would know which Bonnie he was referring to.” Blue chuckled lightly. “You can imagine his surprise when he put in my voice box for the first time only to realize that I was actually a guy. But even then, he never let the name go.” Blue shook his head at the memory.

“How about Bonito?” Anubis offered. Blue looked at him along with the three other males at their table. Anubis smiled behind his sunglasses. “Bonita is the formal name but since you are male we can easily change the A to an O like many cultures do to make it masculine. Bonnie being the name Bonita/o originated from means attractive, pretty in Scottish.” Anubis informed. 

Blue stared at the man with wide eyes. He wasn’t sure but he could only guess that Lucas’ brother thought that he was attractive. Pretty sure not in a sexual way but it was nice to hear. Nice enough for Blue to overlook the pretty statement. Though he couldn’t stop his cheeks from reddening. 

“The kids,” Blue started halfheartedly.

“If any of them ask, we can easily say that Blue is just your nickname while Bonito is what you’re really called.” Adam smiled.

Blue thought about it before nodding his head enthusiastically. His ears wiggling in enjoyment. 

Erik’s smile slipped a little when the man next to him seemed to stiffen. He locked eyes on Anubis giving the latter a questioning look. Anubis smiled as he dug his hand into his pants pockets. The man pulled out his phone indicating that he was receiving a call. 

Anubis chuckled holding his phone out to Lucas. “Seems like someone feels a little left out.” 

“Awe, put it on speaker.” Lucas said excitedly as he leaned over the table.

The others looked on curiously as Anubis sat his phone in the middle of their group before answering the call.

“Morning.” Anubis started the conversation.

“Good morning, Uncle Anubis.” A child’s voice answered. “Where are you?”

Lucas chuckled. Oh, how he loved his children. Polite yet so demanding. 

“Morning, Plush!”

Lucas waited as silence fell on the other end.

“Ma?” The child-like android asked in uncertainty.

“Yes, it’s me.” Lucas laughed. “You and your brothers behaving for Grandpa?”

“Yup! Keith’s been good too but he’s sleeping right now with the others because Grandpa let us stay up last night.” Plushtrap informed.

Lucas raised an eyebrow at his brother who could only shrug. Lucas rolled his eyes before turning his attention to his oldest’s voice.

“- you should have come over last night. Grandpa has like all the ‘Friday the Thirteenth’ movies and he let us do a marathon. Though we skipped some of them because Teddy and Mari really wanted to watch ‘Jason vs. Freddy’ and ‘Jason X’.” The golden rabbit babbled on. “Can you believe that Keith never watched ANY of the ‘Friday the Thirteenth’ movies?”

Lucas laughed. “Well not everyone’s parents allow their kids to watch horror movies.”

“But it’s not scary,” Plush intervened.

“Maybe not to you but did you ever think what a movie like that can do to someone who has never seen or read anything frightening before?”

There was silence on the other end. Then a sudden gasp. 

“Do you think Keith’s still sleeping because he was up all night because he was afraid Jason was going to come after him and only now went to sleep because he felt safer in the light?” Plushtrap whispered as if Jason himself would hear about his friend’s secret. 

The humans couldn’t help but chuckle at the boy. A soft smile gently caressed Blue’s lips. 

“Ma, who’s that?” Plush interrogated obviously hearing the others. 

“My co-workers and my boss.” Lucas replied.

Another pause.

“So, you’re not coming home tonight.” The disappointed sigh made Lucas wish he was there to hug his little bunny.

“Probably not for dinner but I’ll definitely be there before you guys go to bed.” Lucas informed his oldest.

Plushtrap seemed uncertain. “You promise?”

Lucas smiled before countering, “Have I ever broken one?” 

There was giggling and a ‘nope’ before Plush asked. “Can Keith spend the night tonight as well then?”

Little mastermind. 

“Not tonight Sweetie.” Lucas could already imagine the pout. “We have work we all need to get done before Aiden’s birthday Saturday.” Lucas fought back his laughter as he heard a loud groan from the other end. “But if we finish everything in time, he can spend the night Friday and ride with us to the party.”

“REALLY?!”

“Only if his parents says he can.” Anubis chided in knowing his nephew too well.

“Uncle Anubis,” Plush sung sweetly.

Anubis put the phone on mute briefly looking at his brother. 

“Told you they were spoiled.”

Lucas shrugged, “you didn’t exactly stop me. And if I remember correctly, you also contributed to them being this way just like you’re about to do now.” 

“And he tells me not to sass back.” Blue mumbled earning a playful glare from Lucas. 

Anubis shook his head lightly a smile gracing his lips as he put the phone back off mute and proving his brother right.

“I’ll call his parents when I get in if I miss them when they come pick him up.”

“K.” Plush replied brightly. There was light muffling on Plush’s end as if he was talking to someone in a different room. “Oh, Granpa’s calling. He said I can help with breakfast today.”

“Alright, love you. Tell your brothers I love them too. Say hey to Keith for me.” Lucas instructed his young bunny.

“I will.” Plushtrap reassured. “Love you guys too. See you when you get here.” There was a slight pause. “Bye Coworkers. Bye Boss man.”

The others said their good-byes chuckling at the enthusiastic eight year old.

“He seems like a good kid, Lucas.” Erik stated once the phone was finally hung up.

Lucas grinned. “They all are. Though like any kid, you have to remind them to bring everything down a bit from time to time.”

“It’s hard to believe that you have kids.” Blue admitted. “You’re kind of a young yourself.”

Lucas shrugged. “True but I wouldn’t have it any other way to be honest.”

“Seems like everyone decided to sleep in like the kids. Barely on time.” Adam nodded towards the door. 

They turned to see a group of various working ages come through the door. Each having on a black ‘Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria’ shirt. The only difference between some were the plain black visors that they wore showing that they were food runners. 

Those who say the small group sitting there said their hellos. Some even came over to admire Blue wondering where the rabbit went the previous day. Blue took it in stride. He wasn’t sure if he should use his voice recordings or actually talk to them. But with a little encouraging from Erik and Anubis, the rabbit decided on the latter. The pizzeria’s staff was truly impressed though majority of them thought that it was nothing more than a program Lucas set up to make the rabbit seem more real. That was fine with Blue. Their opinion didn’t really matter to him anyway. 

“Looks like you lot have company,” an older man, Ted, who helped in the kitchen informed as he waved good-bye to do his work.

The group turned to see a very unhappy bear stalking their way.


	19. Blue's Return Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this is the other part of Blue's Return. Lol that's what I should have named these two chapters, oh well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone who has commented and Kudos'd. I really do appreciate it!!
> 
> Enjoy, Loves!!!

Chapter 19

“Looks like you’re up Blue.” The rabbit frowned at Lucas but kept his seat as his fellow animatronic approached their group followed not far by Toy Chika.

Toy Freddy seemed not to have noticed the seated rabbit as he came to halt in front of the engineer screeching at him. Though it quickly turned to something similar to television static. The bear glared. Then huffed in frustration as the static continued before falling silent.

“Did you ever consider if you were a little nicer to people, you might wouldn’t sound like some raggedy am radio station?” Lucas glared back at the bear.

A low static growl came from the bear.

“Stop,” Lucas commanded firmly putting a hand on his hip as he pointed at the animatronic. “You’re supposed to be a role model to children. What do you think the kids would think if they were here to see you now, picking fights with someone?”

The bear blinked. His eyes widened then furrowed then closed. Frankie nodded his head slowly in acceptance. Lucas smiled triumphantly.

“Plus,” Lucas caught the bear’s gaze. “I can’t be that bad. After all Blue likes me.” He pointed to said rabbit. 

Toy Freddy’s eyes widen in shock as if this was the first time that he had honestly noticed the other’s presence. Frankie looked at Lucas then at Blue then back again. Lucas gave the bear an encouraging smile. Frowning, the bear slowly made his way to Blue who stood from his seat as he was approached. 

Frankie reached out to his fellow animatronic but stopped short almost like he was afraid of the other breaking if he did. Toy Freddy let out a soft screech as he took the rabbit in. When dark blue met green again, Blue smirked at the bear. A longer yet still soft screech filled the space between them. 

Blue frowned. Then snorted shaking his head.

“Don’t act so surprise Frankie. You knew that a new engineer was coming.” Blue stated hotly crossing his arms.

The bear screeched loudly eyes swiftly looking at Lucas before landing back on Blue.

Blue hummed silently. He looked at Lucas, who stared back in confusion, as well.

Finally the rabbit shrugged, “obviously he’s not a cold heartless dumbass like the others.”

Toy Chika screeched eyes turned black.

The blue rabbit growled, “More than what I can say for you.”

The yellow bird looked offended. The bear looked slightly confused between the two. He let out a gentle screech catching Blue’s attention. Blue’s green eyes locked into the other’s dark blue ones. The rabbit shook his head.

“What’s done is done Frankie. Lucas is here to stay. So I’d advise you to get over it.” Blue put a hand on his hip. Blue waved his hand showing off his new body. “He obviously cares enough to try and fix us. He’s damn good at it too.”

Blue looked at the uncertainty on Toy Freddy’s face before he stepped up to Frankie whispering something the nearby humans couldn’t here. When the rabbit pulled back, Frankie only nodded slightly. His gaze going to Lucas. Lucas stood still as the bear looked him over. He wasn’t sure what the bear was looking for but it made him a little uncomfortable. Lucas sighed in relief when Frankie turned his gaze back to Blue. Toy Freddy frowned before finally letting out a defeated screech. 

Blue smiled smugly at Toy Chika. The chicken’s eyes widen in what could only be described as true horror. She clenched her fists tightly glaring at Blue. A hissing screech passed hear lips. Her eyes flashing from violet to black until settling solely on black. Blue waved sweetly at the angry bird as she huffed and stormed off bumping meaningfully into Frankie’s shoulder as she passed. 

“Let her go.” Blue said dispassionately. He turned his green gaze to Lucas, who didn’t know how he felt about the yellow animatronic’s departure. “Anyway, Frankie agrees to let you work on him.”

Lucas looked from the rabbit to the retreating chicken to the uncertain bear in front of him. The engineer sighed shaking his head. 

What did he get himself into?

Seeing no better time than the present, Lucas brought the two animatronics to the office that Lucas was using the previous night as he worked on Blue. They said their good-byes to Erik and Adam as they set about to do their respective jobs. Anubis decided to stay with Lucas in case the younger needed his help. Though Lucas was sure it had to do with how Frankie reacted to Lucas earlier which caused Anubis to be on edge. 

Lucas had Anubis set up his work station for him while Lucas went to collect some water and rags. Blue stayed to keep Frankie company as the other two worked. Lucas wouldn’t admit that he was slightly frightened with the thought that Toy Chika might be lurking around one of the corners to scare the beejeezus out of him. He wasn’t sure what transpired earlier between the three but whatever it was he hoped Blue knew what he was doing getting Toy Chika so pissed. 

He sighed as he walked back to the room. The three inhabitants turned as one to briefly stare at him. Lucas felt a shudder run down his spine. That was slightly creepy. Shaking the feeling, Lucas smiled walking up to the front of the table setting down the pail of warm soapy water. 

“Alright Frankie if you’ll take off your bow and hat I’ll clean you up real quick okay?” Lucas informed the bear.

Frankie frowned at the human. But the growl that emanated from Blue caused Frankie to sigh and take-off said objects. When the bear stood with no other obstructions, Lucas went to work in giving the bear a well needed bath. Anubis went behind the younger drying off the excess water. Lucas felt Frankie stiffen when he washed the bear’s crotch covering. Not wanting to make it any more uncomfortable for the animatronic, Lucas didn’t linger on the area for too long. Though Blue must have noticed for Lucas heard the rabbit’s smug laughter. 

With that finished, both brothers went to work scrapping the crud from Frankie’s joints. Lucas noticed that the bear wasn’t as bad as Blue was. He wondered if the bear tried to keep himself presentable for he was the face of the pizzeria or did someone take the time to clean Frankie. Lucas put the thought to the back of his mind as he focused on his work. Thankfully, it took half the time to get to all the cracks and crevices with both brothers working together. 

Straightening Lucas looked over the bear in approval as Anubis went to wash Frankie’s hat and bow tie. Blue let out a low whistle. Frankie’s cheeks redden as he looked away with a frown in embarrassment. 

Lucas chuckled at the rabbits’ antics.

“So Frankie,” said bear turned his head to the human. “Blue says you guys have some aches whenever you move since you haven’t been serviced in so long.” Frankie stared intently at Lucas before slowly nodding. “Well I can’t give you a full overhaul like I did Blue since I’m sure you guys have to be back on stage shortly to open up.” 

“About fifteen minutes.” Blue confirmed.

Lucas nodded. “What I can do for you, is deal with any major discomforts now and later work on the minor things and give you your upgrades.”

Frankie seemed deep in thought head tilted slightly. He looked over Blue. That seemed to do the trick for the bear nodded giving his permission. Different intervals of screeching filled the room as Blue translated. 

“The worse parts are his knees, fingers, ears, and his right shoulder.”

Lucas hummed as he gathered his tools from the table. “I’m going to have to turn you off – “

A loud livid screech caught Lucas off guard. He turned to see Blue and Anubis holding the infuriated black eyed bear back. Lucas took a step from the three as fear began to creep up his spine. 

“Anubis.” Lucas whispered. 

Lucas felt his heart fluttering as his breathing hitched. He closed his eyes tightly as he tried to get a hold of himself. But it was no use. After what happened yesterday, as well as, last night, Lucas couldn’t fight back anymore. He curled into himself as his mind was consumed by the fear that he had been holding back for so long. A chocked sob escaped the younger male’s lips. His knees finally giving way as Lucas crumbled to the floor. He whimpered as he clutched his head. Flashes of memories that he had long tried to hide from found him. Lucas’ body was racked with harsh shudders as he held himself. 

Lucas gave off a pained whimper as he felt hands on him. He tried his best to fight back but failed. Instead he went limp as he felt himself man handled until he was cuddled into a cool chest. He barely heard the voice addressing him as he went deeper into the darkness that’s been consuming him for years.

“Come on Lucas.” Anubis tried as he cradled his brother to him. “You can fight this. Don’t give up. You’ve been doing so well. I need you to fight Lucas.”

Anubis cursed as he got no response from the other. He turned Lucas’ face to him. He growled at the empty gaze that stared back at him. Lucas had withdrew into himself. Into the only place Lucas felt safe during these times. A place that Anubis knew that even he couldn’t reach. He knew the best thing to do was to get Lucas home where the younger could wake in a familiar non stressful environment.

Anubis turned his head to see that Frankie was standing in a corner away from them fiddling with his hat. Anubis threw a glare at the bear but ignored the animatronic for the most part. He turned searching for Blue only to find the rabbit gone. 

He sighed. He needed to get Lucas away from the pizzeria but he wasn’t keen on going through the main doors. As of now, he wasn’t sure he was in control enough to be civil with Toy Freddy to see if the bear knew a different way out. 

Heavy footsteps in the hall caught Anubis’ attention. He looked at the door where seconds later Blue came through followed shortly by a worried Adam and Erik.

“What happened?” Erik demanded as he knelt in front of Anubis looking at the shaking form of Lucas.

“Panic attack.” Anubis stated simply. 

“He had one when we first officially met him.” Adam stood a few feet from the group. His voice dropped to a whisper. “It wasn’t this bad.”

Anubis shook his head. “They normally aren’t. He’s learned to fight them. Though sometimes, they win.” Anubis rocked his brother as a thought crossed him. “Pass me his bag.”  
Erik did so careful of the laptop that was in it. Anubis situated Lucas so he could hold the smaller body with one arm though with slight difficulty. With his free hand, Anubis rummaged through the bag. He sighed in relief as his fingers wrapped around what he was looking for. 

“I need water or something carbonated so I can give him his medicine.” Anubis ordered.

Adam left without saying a word.

“What triggered it?” Erik asked curiously as he ran a gentle hand through Lucas’ soft hair.

Anubis kept his silence watching his brother’s chest fall and rise. Anubis shook his head. A tired sigh escaping his lips. 

“Frankie reacted badly to Lucas saying he would need to shut him off. Lucas didn’t see the initial reaction but the end one was more than enough to trigger it.” Anubis explained. 

“What can I do to prevent future ones?” Erik whispered touching Anubis’ shoulder gently. 

Anubis finally turned his eyes from his brother to the man in front of him. A strained smile graced Anubis’ face before he shook his head.

“Nothing. For the most part, Lucas can normally fight it.” Anubis reassured. “Though there are no way to prevent massive ones like these. All you can do is give him his medicine and talk. Doesn’t matter what about but once the medicine takes effect, it’s best for his conscious to know that he isn’t alone whether he reacts to your voice or not. Better to take precaution than to allow him to slip further into his mind.” Anubis explained. 

“Will he be okay?” Blue whispered fear evident in the rabbit’s voice.

Anubis turned to the animatronic before nodding. “I owe you my thanks.”

Blue shook his head. Eyes softer than normal as a slight glistening was seen in them. He didn’t speak as Adam returned to the room with a drink and some napkins.  
Anubis gave the guard a brief nod of thanks as he took the drink from the other. Erik reached over taking off the lid holding the cup. Anubis lifted the pills to Lucas’ lips prying them gently open far enough so that he could push the medication barely pass his throat. Quickly he took the cup from Erik and put it at Lucas’ lips whispering encouragements to the younger to drink. It took a bit of fighting but eventually Lucas’ body relaxed enough for the pills to slide down. Anubis put the cup down rubbing the slender neck of his brother trying to coax the pills through. Anubis sighed when he felt the two small lumps finally pass. He gave the unresponsive body a bit more drink hoping that it was enough to help. 

“What do you need?” Erik finally asked as he say Anubis relax a bit.

“Get him home.” Anubis replied drained from the current events.

Erik nodded. “Give me your keys. I’ll bring your car around back.” He turned his attention to the younger male. “Adam take them to the back door. Best not to put more stress on Lucas at the moment.”

Adam agreed. He watched silently as Anubis handed his keys over to the pizzeria’s director. The latter leaving soon after. Adam collected all of Lucas’ things that could fit in the engineer’s bag. He carried it heading to the door only pausing briefly for Anubis to better his hold on the form in his arms before turning down the hall that lead away from the main part of the restaurant. 

Adam led the other to the end of the hall where an EXIT sign hung on the door to the right. He used his code unlocking the steel door. Pushing it open, he held it allowing the other to come out informing him of the three steps he had. 

They weren’t waiting long before Erik pulled up with Anubis’ car. Erik opened the back door then went to the other side to help Anubis maneuver Lucas comfortably on the back seat. 

“I appreciate your help.” Anubis said as he closed the door.

Adam shook his head. “It’s no problem. Just keep us updated on how he’s doing.”

The long haired male nodded giving a soft smile at the two men as he walked around his car getting in it. He gave one final wave before driving off.

“Where’s Blue?” Adam’s eyes narrowed as he realized said rabbit wasn’t with them.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Blue hissed at Frankie who too stayed behind in the office.

Frankie growled. Eyes turning black as he screeched back at Blue.

Blue threw his hands up, in frustration. “You’re unfuckingbelievable.” Blue paced trying to calm his anger. He turned abruptly to the other. “You better hope you didn’t fuck this up for us.” Blue growled. Emerald eyes turning white as his sclera turned black not able to hold back any longer. “We’ll all be killed and turned into scrap metal if you did.”

Frankie gave no warning before he slammed Blue up against the nearby wall. Blue winced at the impact but showed no other signs of pain as he glared at the bear. Frankie screeched louder. Blue struggled to get free but gave up as the bear only tightened his hold.

“I hate you,” Blue finally whispered calmly. 

Frankie pulled back slightly in surprise but didn’t loosen his grip. He searched Blue’s glass orbs but the rabbit only stared emptily back.

“You’re worse than any of the humans.”

Frankie took a step back as if Blue physically struck him.

Blue shook his arms breaking the last of Toy Freddy’s grip on him. Blue shirked back when Frankie reached out to cup his cheek. Seeing this, Frankie stilled his movements. He let out a soft static filled screech.

Blue shook his head as he pushed pass the other animatronic. 

“I’m tired of your empty promises and apologies Frankie.” Blue stopped but didn’t turn to face the bear. “I’m taking my chances with Lucas. I don’t care if I end up like the others. As long as I don’t become like you, the very monster we try to protect the kids from.” 

Frankie’s servos halted at that last statement. 

Did Blue really believe he had turned into a monster?

“And Frankie,” Said animatronic focused his gaze back on the blue rabbit, who had made his way to the doorway. “Unless you change and honestly mean it” Blue paused knowing his next words would affect both of them. “There will NEVER be an ‘US’ again.”

Blue gave the other one last disappointed look before leaving.


	20. Mike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight into one of our favorite security guards!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've made it to a Thousand hits!!!!
> 
> Honestly, never thought that I would get so many. But in honor of all of passing by and dedicated followers, I'm going to update a new chapter!
> 
> Enjoy Loves!!
> 
> And thank you all again for your support and interest!

Chapter 20 Mike

Mike walked around his apartment not knowing what to do with himself. He always had this problem whenever he was off. Home alone the restlessness seemed to rise. Which in turn, made Mike irritable. That usually led Mike’s introvert persona to come in play. Of course that made Mike even more irritable because it made him feel like he depended on the other three men to keep him stable. In the big scheme of things, it made no fucking sense to Mike considering that he lived years on his own and did just fine. Especially since only earlier one of said men decided to almost take a chunk from Mike’s shoulder like some creepy ass rage zombie. 

Mike rubbed his temples as he took a seat on the edge of his bed. He accepted a long time ago that life hated him. So, he never understood why he still tried to analyze it especially since it always led to a migraine.

He lifted his head. He stared at the reflection that stared back from his dresser mirror. His scars noticeable. Though he couldn’t see it at the moment because of the bandage, Mike knew the fifty something stitches that was hidden would leave their own scars. He reached his hand to the bandage touching it gently. He sighed. He wasn’t even thirty and he already looked like he had been in a war. But wasn’t that what life was anyway, just a battle each living creature fought just to come to the same end. 

He shook his head. He hated his life. His scars. His job. But one thing he learned during his battle called life, he was a survivor. He probably wasn’t an actual soldier but he was definitely a survivor of many wars. Some wars he didn’t even know how he even gotten into. But he survived, that’s all that mattered. 

Mike took a deeper look into the mirror. The frown marring his face softening slightly. Despite said battles, wars, there were some things that helped him forget his scars. His first boyfriend was definitely one of them. Though the way they met was questionable since it was his boyfriend’s cousin that set up the whole damsel in distress scenario that neither knew that they were apart of until later. Mike would have beaten the hell out of the guy if Mike’s boyfriend to be didn’t step in and do the honors for him. 

Mike chuckled to himself at the memory.

It wasn’t until after the beating the ‘damsel’ handed out that Mike realized that the person in the junior high girl’s uniform was actually a dude. A very effeminate dude but a dude none the less. It took Mike by storm that landed him at a nearby pizza shop with the two cousins the next day as an apology. It was then that he saw that the other didn’t dress in the girls’ uniform because he lost a bet but because he genuinely liked wearing female clothes. Mike was slightly confused at first but he grew used to it. In Mike’s mind, it had fit the shorter male. Not because of his looks but because of how confident the other was and how he wasn’t afraid to show his masculinity even in a very mini skirt, spaghetti strap top, and neon orange manicured nails. 

Mike couldn’t remember how they began dating just one day they went from friends to lovers. He enjoyed those moments. They were so simple. His scars didn’t matter. The other never pushed Mike to explain them. He would trace them but never once bring any real attention to them that made Mike uncomfortable. 

Mike honestly thought that they would always be together if not as lovers then definitely as friends. But like everything else, life believed Mike was getting spoiled and took the cousins from him. Their parents were in a bad car accident that forced the two males to move away. It was only later that Mike found out that the cousin’s parents had died on impact leaving him an orphan while Mike’s boyfriend’s dad died on the way to the hospital and his mother was more or less a vegetable. 

Mike wanted to keep in touch but it was too much for him. Not knowing what to say. Fearing that his lover would find someone closer especially once he realized what a fuck up Mike really was. His insecurities caused him not only a lover but most importantly two very loyal and caring friends. 

Mike didn’t even realize the tears rolling silently down his cheeks as his thoughts were carried to his first true lost.

He was a child then maybe about ten he believed. Like most, he loved going to Fazbear’s pizzeria. He grew even more fawn of the place when he met his very first friend. The other was shy but friendly. Well, shy until the other boy finally warmed up to Mike’s youthful enthusiasm. Then the boy was as outgoing and just as much as a troublemaker as Mike used to be. 

Mike shook his head. It was weird how people could do a full 180 in less than twenty years. 

Mike pushed those last thoughts aside as he brought himself back to his younger days. To be honest, the boy wasn’t only his first best friend but also Mike’s first crush. Child love. Something that could never be sweeter or more innocent. Mike closed his eyes as he thought of the boy. 

His blond hair and sparkling sky blue eyes always brought a smile to Mike’s face whenever he saw the other. They were inseparable. If they weren’t playing together then they were spending the night over each other’s house. 

But then Mike’s friend disappeared for a few months. When he came back, Mike was ecstatic but Mike could tell that something was different . . . wrong with his friend. He didn’t smile any more. He didn’t speak. He looked at Mike like he was a total stranger. 

At first Mike thought that his friend was abducted by aliens. Mike snorted at the memory of said deduction of a ten year old. Mike frowned. As crazy as it sound to someone his current age, Mike had to admit the change in his friend’s personality did sound like an alien took over the blonde’s body. 

Then less than a year later, Mike’s friend left again. He had learned at school by pestering one of his teachers that something had happen and his friend would no longer be going to school. That same day, Mike had raced passed his house four doors down to his friend’s. The place was abandoned. The only thing left was furniture either unwanted or too big to be taken. 

Mike remembered that day. Sometimes even when he wasn’t thinking about it the memory would pop up. It was the day that Mike cried himself to sleep on his friend’s front porch. The only reason someone found him was because Mike’s parents had set out a neighborhood search for him and one of the neighbors kept saying they heard child’s crying from the house. 

When he was finally found, he was inconsolable. Nothing that was said or promised to him brought back the ‘old’ Mike. His friend was gone. He didn’t even get to say good-bye. That type of lost is never easy for a child to get over especially when said child didn’t understand why their friend abandoned them in the first place. 

Despite everything, Mike had seen his friend throughout his life. Though there were many times he wish he didn’t. Every time they met, it seemed like the only one who cared to remember their friendship was Mike. Like the alien was still in control of his friend. It felt like everything that they shared as children was a lie and Mike was the fool who kept hanging onto said lie. Like if only he hung to it, the next time they met the other would miraculously remember and admit for being an idiot for forgetting in the first place. 

The most recent time they met Mike just wanted to walk up to the other and shake him screaming for him to remember Mike. For some type of acknowledgement. He restrained himself though. Mike rather the other not to remember him than to hate him. It was simpler that way because if the other hated him then Mike would never get a chance to be close to him. To help him remember. Remember what they meant to each other. Mike wasn’t looking for anything sexual just his best friend back. 

Was that really too much to ask?

“Mike?”

Said man lifted his head to his bedroom door. Still in his work uniform, Adam looked tired but there was obvious worry behind the black framed glasses he wore. Mike watched as Adam’s eyes widen. He said nothing as the other glided across the room with long strides to Mike’s side. 

Mike’s eyes widen as well as Adam wiped away a fresh tear that Mike had shed. 

“What’s wrong?” Adam whispered as he knelt beside the younger male.

Mike stayed silent. He looked into Adam’s eyes. Eyes that he has seen for the past couple of years. Another reason that Mike kept fighting his inner wars.

Without preamble, Mike leant in kissing Adam. The taller male didn’t flinch, didn’t pull away, and didn’t take control. Instead he closed his eyes, barely moving his lips letting Mike have full control behind the speed and passion of their kiss. 

It was obvious that Mike needed this. Adam was more than willing to give. Whatever his lovers needed, Adam would happily give as long as they were happy he would never say no to them. 

Mike pulled back. Adam stayed kneeling before Mike. He kept his gaze on the other letting Mike know that he was Adam’s main focus. Mike stared a moment longer before cupping Adam’s cheek. Adam didn’t dare to move not unless Mike told him otherwise. Mike’s hand left Adam’s cheek before he ran the tips of his fingers through the brunette’s hair. Adam sighed in content at the gentle motion.

“Are you tired?” Mike asked softly not once taking his eyes off the other’s face.

Adam cracked his eyes open. “No.”

Mike nodded his acceptance. Though they both knew the other was lying. 

“How’s your shoulder?”

“Fine.” Mike said absently.

The silence fell amongst them. Mike’s fingers never stopping their caress. 

“Suck.”

Adam looked up at the other to make sure the other had actually spoke. The questioning raised brow was the only proof that Mike had given his first command of the night.

Moving to be between Mike’s legs, Adam pushed the other’s long legs a little further apart before undoing the strings to Mike’s sweatpants. Reaching his hand down the other’s garment, Adam pulled out Mike’s slightly limped penis. That wasn’t a problem. Adam knew that before they start anything too serious he would have Mike throbbing in his hands.

Adam lent forward placing a gentle kiss to the head of Mike’s dick. He continued the action from top to bottom of the underside or the organ. At each kiss, Adam could feel it twitch. He kissed each of Mike’s balls before slipping one into his mouth sucking it carefully. When he was satisfied, Adam moved to the other one. 

After a few minutes, he decided to move his worshipping to the half-hard penis. Adam flattened his tongue on the underside of Mike’s penis before slowly licking his way to the large mushroom tip at the top. Mike’s fingers tightened in Adam’s hair as the former released a low groan of pleasure. 

Adam smiled internally as he continued his actions. He didn’t complain when Mike grabbed a fist full of hair stopping him. Adam opened his mouth sticking out his tongue. Mike wrapped the fingers of his free hand around his member firmly. He smirked as he slapped Adam a few times with his dick. Even going as far as to smear the liquids from the tip of his penis, as well as, Adam’s own saliva on Adam’s glasses. 

When he was done with his games, Mike placed his member on Adam’s awaiting tongue. Adam moaned as he wrapped his lips around Mike’s organ. Without fail, the man always had a rich musk smell. Something Adam could highly appreciate. 

Adam hollowed his cheeks. He bobbed his head giving off a soft hum. Periodically forcing the enlarged penis down the back of his throat. Things he knew Mike enjoyed when receiving blowjobs. His actions were rewarded by a loud moan from Mike as said man petted Adam’s hair tenderly. 

Mike sighed. “That’s it baby. Think you can take me fucking that talented mouth of yours?”

Adam blinked. He lifted his eyes to Mike not stopping in giving the other pleasure. He was curious if the other was just talking out of pleasure or if Mike really wanted to do what he suggested. 

When their eyes locked, Adam could tell that the other wasn’t just talking out of his head. Mike was serious. Adam stop all movement letting Mike be the one to make the next move. 

“You treat me so well.” Mike whispered as he gently caressed Adam’s face. 

Adam didn’t try to reply. Mike didn’t want him to. For Mike knew, Adam understood. Understood that Mike was grateful of what they had just like the rest of their small group. It was all that was ever needed to be said. 

Mike smiled gently at the older male as Mike stood up careful not to dislodge himself from the other’s mouth or accidently choke the other just yet. 

Mike placed both of his hands on the back of Adam’s head. It was the only warning Adam received before Mike’s hips thrusted his penis into his mouth and down his throat. Adam concentrated on keeping himself relaxed. He lifted his tongue allowing it to slide along the organ invading his mouth. 

Whenever Mike would keep Adam’s nose against Mike’s dark curly pubs, Adam did his best to swallow around the large organ so the constricting of his throat muscles could tighten and massage as much of Mike’s member as possible. 

Adam couldn’t help the mental smirk that crossed his mind, whenever he did so as Mike growled or whimpered his name. That was the best reward. The noise Adam could drag out of the other even when he wasn’t in control. Just knowing that he was the cause of his lover’s pleasure was a sexual high for him. 

“Adam,” Mike panted. 

His thrusts erratic. Mike thrusting harder in an attempt to find his release.

For the first time that night, one of Adam’s hands left his lap. He grabbed Mike’s balls. Rolling and squeezing them. At an exceptionally hard squeeze, Mike thrust deep into Adam’s throat moaning as he shot strings of cum down his lover’s throat. Before he could empty entirely in the other’s mouth, Mike pulled out of the warm wet cavern jacking himself off finishing on Adam’s face and hair.

Adam swallowed all from the first batch. He let out a soft satisfied purr as he felt the rest of the hot spunk splash him in the face. Though he was grateful for his glasses shielding his eyes from the salty substance. 

He licked his lips as Mike removed his glasses for him. 

“Better.” Mike panted trying to regain his breath. 

Adam nodded as he lent forward cleaning Mike off with his tongue. Mike’s breath hitched. He placed a gentle hand on Adam’s shoulder. Adam gave the sensitive organ a few more licks before pulling away.

“You cum?”

Adam chuckled. “I will if I try to move from this position.”

Mike smirked. “I want to see if you will.”

Adam whined. 

He took the hand Mike held out for him. Adam groaned as the fabric of his uniform pants rubbed against his swollen member. He had to pause a few times to fight back his orgasm. He was a trembling mess by the time he was fully standing. 

Mike looked smug. But was kind enough to undo Adam’s pants slowly. When he was finally free, Adam let out a pained hiss before biting his lower lip. Mike kissed the underside of his chin. 

“Don’t hold back.”

Adam came with one jerk of Mike’s hand. Adam brought the other in an embrace as he tried to reclaim himself from the post-orgasmic shivers. Adam kissed Mike’s shoulder. Licking the slightly shorter male’s throat.

“No teeth.” Mike said suddenly.

Adam froze. He lent back a bit to look at Mike. His gaze fell on the bandage on Mike’s shoulder. 

“Does it hurt?”

Mike shook his head. 

“I want you to ride me.” Mike brought Adam back to what they were previously doing. 

Adam stared a little longer at the bandage but finally stepped away from Mike entirely. With a soft smile, Adam began to undo the buttons to his white uniform shirt. He slowly slipped the material off his shoulders as he watched Mike get comfortable at the top of the bed after the younger discarded his sweatpants. Toeing off his shoes, Adam dropped his pants stepping out of them. He then pulled his socks off.

Adam stood there unashamed of his body. Mike’s eyes roamed hungrily over the other’s physique as he began to jerk his reawaken member. 

“Come here.” Mike ordered huskily. 

Adam complied crawling sensually up the bed with where Mike was posted. Adam stopped when he was only a breath away from Mike. He leaned forward stealing a slow longing kiss from the younger. Mike allowed it. He even deepened it knowing that kissing was one of those things that Adam was always desperate for whenever they were intimate.   
Adam sighed contently as Mike prolonged the kiss. 

“Need to be stretched?” Mike asked pulling away from the kiss to stare intently into Adam’s eyes.

He was going to say ‘no’ but the dark glare that flickered across Mike’s face told him it would be best not to.

Adam returned the others gaze nodding.

“Lay down.” Adam froze looking at Mike questioningly.

“On your stomach.” Mike clarified.

Adam stole a quick kiss before doing as told. He laid with his chest against the cool bedsheets with his lower half propped up by his knees. He felt Mike move in position behind him. Adam gave a sultry moan as Mike’s warm tongue rammed inside of him without warning. Adam couldn’t keep his legs from shaking as pleasure sped up his spine. 

“Mike,” Adam groaned desperately. “I change my mind.” 

Mike froze pulling away from the other. Adam turned to look at him a light flush on his cheeks. 

Adam shook his head. “I don’t want to be stretched. I want you to go ahead and fuck me.”

Mike groaned. He loved when Adam cursed. 

“I won’t hurt you.” Mike said simply.

Adam frowned. “Fine!”

Without warning, Adam reached behind and shoved two fingers inside of him. He gritted his teeth at the painful stretch but he would get over it. He wanted Mike. It’s been so long since he had the other inside of him. Or any of his lover’s actually.

Mike sat back on his knees and watched. Seeing the older man fuck himself on his own fingers was almost enough for Mike to jump the man. He kept his control though barely. He wasn’t going to be gentle tonight so he allowed the other to stretch himself a moment longer. 

“Mike.” Adam whined. 

Mike groaned as he closed his eyes from the sight briefly. Taking a deep breath, Mike leaned forward removing Adam’s fingers before licking the man’s entrance in an act to provide some lubrication. He spat onto his hand rubbing some onto his hand has he lapped at Adam’s delicious hole hungrily. 

“No more.” Adam whimpered. “Inside. Please inside Mike.”

Mike gave one last long lick before pulling away. He lined himself up with Adam’s glistening entrance. In one hard thrust, he was buried deeply inside the older male. Adam screamed in pleasure at the fulfilling sensation. 

Mike set a hard and unforgiving rhythm. Adam grabbed onto the pillows clenching them tight as Mike rocked deeper inside of him with each thrust. He kept his head to the side allowing Mike and possibly even the neighbors to hear his shameless sounds. 

A silent scream left Adam at a particularly hard thrust. Adam pushed back onto the large organ spreading his anal muscles. It felt amazing. Nothing could beat the feeling of having something ram into his prostate dead on with each thrust. Adam tightened his muscles as tight as he could.

Mike stuttered in his thrusts at the unexpected yet quite pleasurable restriction on his dick. Fuck he loved when Adam did that. Mike looked down watching as his dick disappeared and reappear into the man beneath him. 

He groaned resting his forehead between Adam’s shoulder blades. 

“Fuck, I can cum just by watching my dick fuck you.” Adam moaned at the statement. 

“Then do it.” Adam challenged. “I want you to paint my walls.”

Mike cursed underneath his breath. He grabbed Adam’s hips tightly speeding up his thrusts even more. Adam screamed at the added ferocity to his pleasure spot. 

A few more well placed thrusts, Mike came deep within Adam painting the inside of the other’s anal canal with his sperm just like Adam wanted. Mike groaned Adam’s name as he came. Adam mewed satisfied with the feeling of being filled with the younger’s essence. Mike laid his head back between Adam’s shoulder blades catching his breath briefly. He slowly removed himself from Adam moaning at the loss of the older male’s warmth. 

Mike plopped against the headboard panting slightly. He patted his thigh a tired smirk on his devilish lips. 

“Come on. I’m not done with you yet.”

Adam chuckled. Slowly, he moved stiffening slightly as he felt Mike’s release slip down his thighs. The thought alone was hot but the feel of it made Adam shiver pleasurably. He took his place straddling Mike’s hips facing the younger. Mike smiled at him. Adam couldn’t help but return the gesture. 

Adam reached behind him grabbing Mike’s member. He pumped the sensitive organ until it harden. With practice ease, Adam positioned it at his entrance before letting gravity win out. 

They moaned in unison. Mike allowed his head to fall back against the headboard resting his hands on Adam’s hips. Adam grabbed the top of the board behind Mike. Using it to keep his balance, Adam lifted himself from Mike’s lap partially before dropping himself back down. 

Adam did this a few times before Mike decided to help out. He tightened his grip on the other’s hips digging his fingers into the flesh slightly. He assisted Adam with his movements. Raising and dropping the man onto his member. 

Not being able to take it anymore, Mike thrusted up as Adam dropped himself. Adam threw his head back moaning loudly as Mike lent forward biting the other’s neck gently. Adam placed one of his hands on the back of Mike’s neck giving the younger permission to bite harder. Mike did so but was mindful not to go overboard. 

The pain mixed with Mike’s hard thrusts were almost enough to send Adam overboard. He was so close he was just missing a little something. He didn’t know what but he needed it. His pleasure filled mind was lost to him.

Sensing the other’s dilemma, Mike grabbed Adam’s bobbing erection. He jerked the man off to the speed of his thrusts. Soon, Adam was screaming Mike’s name coming hard onto both of their chests. Mike growled thrusting faster into the man in his lap. Adam leaned forward panting as he rested his head on Mike’s shoulder being mindful at the last moment of the white bandage and what laid beneath it. 

Mike could care less of his wound. All he wanted was release. More specifically, he wanted to release deep inside the hot cavern that was squeezing his dick again. 

“Am I that good Mike?” Adam whispered in his ear. “Do you enjoy fucking me? Making me wet with your cum?”

Mike groaned. He knew what the older man was doing. And fuck was it working.

“Almost there, keep talking baby.” Mike encouraged.

Adam licked the shell of Mike’s ear slowly. He gently blew warm air against the sensitive flesh. 

“You like hearing me scream your name when you bend me over whatever the closest surface is.” Adam continued. “How about next time, you fuck me as hard as you want while I do the same to Desmond. Make him scream both of our names. Or we can always fuck him with the toys? I don’t think he deserves to be used by our dicks anytime soon.”

Mike crashed his lips with Adam shutting the latter up. Mike all but screamed Adam’s name as he squirted his seed into Adam’s ass for a second time that night. Adam squirmed moaning passionately at being filled once again. 

“Fuck.” Mike breathed out as he rested his head against Adam’s chest. 

Adam chuckled just as exhausted. He petted the back of Mike’s head as he kissed the younger’s temple. Carefully, Adam removed himself from the limp member moaning as it slid out of him. Mike pulled the covers back for the other before climbing under them as well. 

Adam placed his head on Mike’s chest as the other wrapped his arm around Adam’s shoulder gently stroking the flesh. 

A peaceful silence fell upon them. Both enjoying their post-orgasms. 

It was nearly fifteen minutes later when Adam brought up what Mike knew was the main reason the other had come over.

“What happened today?” Adam asked softly rubbing Mike’s side gently. 

Mike shuddered at the touch but didn’t pull away. Instead he brought Adam closer to him. 

“Lucas.” Mike stated simply.

Adam lifted his head up in confusion. “What about him?”

Mike sighed. “Desmond going ballistic was over Lucas.”

“Care explaining how Lucas had anything to do with it when you both said that he was at the end of the hall locked inside the old office all night.” Adam pushed.

Mike stayed silent for a moment. “Des was worried that we should have given him a better warning about the animatronics. I commented on how careful he was being with Lucas when normally he would have either ignored him or just plain out went off on him. Then he admitted liking Lucas.” Mike shrugged. “I only said ‘yeah he’s a perfect one.’”

Mike shook his head his anger from earlier coming back. “I don’t know what the fuck happened but Desmond just went off on me asking me why Lucas was different and why I was so willing to open up for a complete stranger when I didn’t react that quickly to Jeremy. He then got violent.”

Adam sat up a little straighter at the last part eyes narrowing. “He did more than this to you?” Adam gently touched the bandaged stiches. 

Mike snorted. “Little bitch took me off guard and decked me in the face. Then he preceded to chock me with his bare hand. Luckily, he was too distracted trying to take a chunk out of me that I was able to knee the bastard hard enough to get free.”

Adam frowned at the news. This was bad. Really bad. Desmond never snapped like that before especially not at one of them. Yeah, they argued. Even get into each other’s faces but never had they laid hands on each other out of pure anger. 

“I know what you’re thinking.” Mike said as he forced Adam to lay back down. “There’s something he isn’t telling us. We’ll figure it out eventually and deal with it immediately when we do.”

“What do we do until then?” Adam got comfortable despite his worried mind. 

“Watch him?” Mike suggested. He sighed. “There really isn’t anything that we can do. I very much doubt that he will tell us if we ask.”

Adam sighed as well knowing the other was right. 

Each man fell into their own thoughts after. 

“Mike,” said man grunted. “I’m not trying to take sides but Desmond does have a point you seem . . . different around Lucas. You seemed almost desperate when Lucas said he was going to quit.”

Mike said nothing. He laid glaring at the ceiling. He didn’t move when Adam shifted to look directly down at him. Adam bent over kissing Mike gently on the lips.

“Please, Mike. I just want to make sense of this.”

Mike’s silence continued as he fought with himself internally. He closed his eyes briefly to regain himself. Opening them, he turned his eyes to Adam who looked slightly lost at what to do. 

Mike sighed gently pushing Adam off of him. Mike leaned over to his bedside dresser opening the middle draw he took something out. He looked at it for a while before reluctantly handing it over to the older male. 

Adam stared at Mike for a moment hoping the other would explain. When the other refused to even look his way, Adam sighed turning his gaze to the object in his hand.   
Adam’s brow rose. It was a picture with four kids laughing in it. The one on the right was definitely Mike. The man had showed them pictures from his childhood when Jeremy complained that none of them had seen any embarrassing ‘younger years’ pictures. Which lead them all into being roped into hunting down pictures, for a couple version of ‘show and tell’.

Adam didn’t know the other three kids. Of course he didn’t know them but he didn’t remember Mike having any pictures with any blonds or brunette look-a-likes. The two on the left was definitely related though Adam wasn’t sure if they were twin brothers or just sister and brother. It was really hard to tell the gender of the child in left middle despite them wearing pants and a shirt. The boy standing next to Mike seemed to be the youngest. The blond was all smiles and holding some type of golden doll in his arms. If Adam wasn’t mistaken, the doll was some kind of a golden plush bear. Mike also looked so relaxed. His arm slung over the short blonde’s shoulder grinning just as wide. 

Adam continued to scan the photo but couldn’t see anything amiss or what Mike wanted him to see. He looked up to see Mike still not looking at him.

Adam sighed slightly frustrated. “This is cute and all Mike but I still don’t understand what this has to do with Lucas.”

Mike looked slowly over at Adam. “So you’re telling me none of those kids look familiar outside of me?”

Adam stared at Mike before looking back at the picture. He stared. He wasn’t that blind without his glasses. He could look at a simple photograph without using them. But he honestly didn’t know what Mike wanted or expected him to see. 

He could see Mike. Okay. Adam glanced at the other three kids smiling back at the camera. None of them ring any bells. He moved his eyes from one kid to the next trying to come up with something. 

“Imagine the blond with brown hair and eyes.” Mike suggested.

Adam rolled his eyes but did his best to do so. The kid still looked like a complete stranger. Then Adam’s eyes widen when he say it. With dark hair and eyes, along with that smile the kid looked like one person.

“Lucas!” Adam gasped.

Mike nodded as he took the picture back. He looked at it silently. 

“We used to be great friends. I was a few years older than him but that didn’t matter to us. We played, got in trouble, and more or less lived together with as often as we spent the night together. We were basically inseparable.” Mike ran his thumb over picture Lucas. 

“What happened?” Adam sat against the headboard bringing Mike to lean his head against Adam’s shoulder rubbing it comfortingly. 

Mike shook his head. “I don’t know. One moment we were together the next he goes on a few months’ hiatus. Almost a year after he returns, I find out the hard way that he moved.” Mike spoke softly trying to hold in his emotions. 

Adam was silent for a moment. “Are you sure your Lucas is the same Lucas that we hired?”

Mike nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure. Hair dye and contacts can easily change his appearance but not his personality. He was always protective of others, passionate about those damn machines, and loved putting bullies in their place.”

Adam tilted his head. “Explains why he treats Nathan the why he does.”

Mike hummed his agreement.

“Mike,” Adam started unsure of his next question. “If Lucas is your friend from childhood then why does Lucas not remember you?”

Mike froze. “I don’t know.” Mike whispered. “When he came back the first time, he was different. I could tell that something was off with him something that he didn’t or couldn’t talk about. In fact, he didn’t talk at all. He didn’t even whimper if he got hurt.” Mike swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. “Even then, he didn’t seem to remember me. It was like we had never met in our entire life. For how Lucas acted, I was just another stranger at a bus stop.”

Adam rubbed Mike’s back bringing the man closer to him. 

“I’m sorry Mike.” Adam whispered.

Mike stayed silent gazing at the picture of him and Lucas as kids. Mike frowned sitting up a little. He turned his head from the picture to look directly at Adam.

“I do know one thing.” Mike narrowed his eyes catching Adam off guard. “Lucas Parker NEVER had an older brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to write that last line since I started this story and so excited that I finally can!!!


	21. A New Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, God guys! I'm so sorry for being away for so long! Hope you all have been doing well. Here are the next three chapters for your patience!
> 
> Like always ENJOY!!

Chapter 21 A New Friend

“If you’re not feeling up to this, we can always just reschedule.” Adrianne stated as she looked at her client with a hint of concern. 

Lucas shook his head tiredly. It’s been nearly two and a half days since his attack. If he counted the day of the actually attack. This was the first time that he left his room let alone the house during that time. He needed some fresh air. Plus, he was tired of his family walking around him like he was porcelain about to break at any second. His kids especially needed to know that their father wasn’t giving up. 

Adrianne nodded as she excused herself to the back office. She came back with a briefcase and her keys. Lucas raised a brow at her. 

“Come on.” The dark skin woman said as she gently pulled Lucas behind her. “We’ll be back later.” She got a muffled reply from Caitlyn. 

“Where’re we going?” Lucas asked as they got into the silver Nissan Sentra. 

Adrianne smiled cranking up the car. “Somewhere a little less stuffy.”

That somewhere happened to be a small pastry shop not far from the office. The staff seemed to know Adrianne by name. The woman even had her own table in the back.  
“I used to work here.” Adrianne explained seeing Lucas’ expression. “I like it. It’s quiet. People are friendly. It’s a relaxing environment that I bring some of my clients to help them not feel so pressured when buying a home especially their first one.”

“You think I’m stressed?” Lucas watched as Adrianne pulled out some papers from her briefcase. 

“I know you are.” Adrianne stated simply.

Lucas sat quietly as he looked at the table. Maybe his brother was right, maybe he should have waited one more day. Lucas closed his eyes. Maybe he should tell Adrianne that they should just reschedule like she suggested.

“Things happen. Some we can control. Some we can’t.” Lucas looked up at his companion confused. “It doesn’t help to linger on the things we can’t. Just focus on what we can and continue on. If we allow what is out of our control to rule us than we’ll do nothing more than worry and waste away without enjoying what short time we have in this world.” Adrianne stopped sorting her paper meeting Lucas’ gaze. “Understand?”

Lucas nodded. “I know but it’s hard.”

Adrianne shrugged. “So what. Life was never meant to be easy if it was then you wouldn’t have people struggling to survive or committing suicide on an hourly bases.” 

Lucas stared at Adrianne in shock.

“Look we lose some we win some. But what makes life worth the struggle and the pain are those that make us smile, those we know we can depend on.” Adrianne smiled. “If we focus on the memories that made us see that life was worth it, it might not make the darkness go away but it would at least give us a reason to fight.”

“But if you continue wallowing in self-pity, hatred, or the works, then that means that you haven’t given yourself time or reason to make said memories which would and also does lead to your downfall.” Adrianne gave Lucas a sad self-knowing smile. 

Lucas didn’t reply as a waitress came by placing two treats and warm drinks in front of them. Lucas stared at it for a while knowing that they didn’t order anything since they’ve been here.

“It’s my favorite.” Adrianne spoke up. “I always get it ordered with whatever special pastry they have on for the day. So, they know what to expect when I walk in.” She smiled at Lucas softly. “Eat. It’ll make you feel better.”

Lucas did as he was told blowing gently on his drink. He took a tentative sip. He closed his eyes embracing the warm sensation that flowed throw his system. The extra warmth relaxing his body slightly. 

“It’s delicious.” Lucas smiled gently down at his cup.

Adrianne nodded. She took another sip of her own drink. Adrianne looked thoughtful as she placed her cup back on the table. 

“What are you doing next weekend?” 

Lucas looked up taken back. He tilted his head eye brows furrowing in thought. Then shook his head. 

“Nothing that I know of.” Still looking confused. 

Adrianne smiled. “Why don’t you come with me to Hester Village? It’s one of those towns that’s supposed to be a replica of a German one. I’ve been trying to go for a while now. You can even bring the kids.”

To say that he was shocked, was definitely an understatement. He wasn’t sure how he felt about his realtor inviting him to some weekend trip. He barely even knew her. Then she wanted him to bring the kids . . . was she hitting on him?

Adrianne’s laughter broke Lucas from his thoughts. The mirthful glint in her eyes told Lucas that his face more than likely gave away his internal turmoil leading to Adrianne’s amusement. 

“It’s not a date or anything.” She reassured chuckling softly. “Just thought that you might need a friend with the move and all. What do friends do but drag each other to random places to make them feel better when talking obviously isn’t working.”

Lucas blushed slightly in embarrassment but it shortly turned to a small smile. He nodded. “Yeah, I’d like that.” 

“If you find out that you have to work, we can easily make it into a day trip at a later date. Just something for you to look forward to, to help take your mind off things for a bit.” Adrianne smiled. 

Lucas’ smile grew slightly. “Thank you Adrianne. It really means a lot.”

She shrugged. “Like I said, what’re friends for.”

They talked a bit about themselves and their jobs. It seemed that Adrianne’s parents had always been in the real estate business and a few years after she was born her parents went into flipping houses. Mostly her dad since he was the designer in the family. Her mom had died nearly six years ago from a surprised heart attack. It shook them both but also made them very close. Adrianne’s dad was the one who actually helped her get her current job. The real surprise was that not only was Caitlyn an old friend of Adrianne’s mom but was also Adrianne’s Godmother. 

Adrianne was really interested about Lucas working with animatronics. 

“I remember going to a sister location in the previous town I lived at.” Adrianne admitted excitedly. “I use to love that place. Though I won’t lie, the vulture scared the hell out of me.”

Lucas looked up from the papers he was reading. “Vulture? Chika is a Chicken.”

Adrianne shook her head. “Yeah, the original one here is a chicken. But the one back home was a male Vulture called Vick.” She tilted her head thoughtfully. “I’m pretty sure before they downsized the different locations had different mascots. I think it depended on the theme of that particular restaurant. If I’m not mistaken, ours was some type of Arabian Nights considering the outfits.” 

Lucas raised an eyebrow. “Out of all the birds, they chose a vulture?”

Adrianne shrugged. “I just went there for the stories and dances they did.”

Lucas laughed as he went back to the paperwork. Lucas told Adrianne more about his work. He even promised that she could see some of his designs one day. Finishing up the paper work, Adrianne paid for both of them. Ignoring Lucas’ protests. Thinking they were finished, Lucas was surprised when he realized that they were pulling into the house.

“Thought you might want to do a proper tour, this way you can decide what stays or what you might want to take out.” Adrianne smiled as she got out the car. 

She took a pair of keys off her keychain. Grinning as she hand them over, “these are now officially yours.”

Lucas took them. Then lead the two of them to the porch. He unlocked the door a large smile spreading across his face. He turned around taking his new friend off guard as he hugged her. Adrianne froze in surprise before wrapping her arms around the male. 

“Thank you, Adrianne.” Lucas pulled back feeling slightly lighter for the first time in the last for days. “You have no idea what all you’ve done for me so far honestly means to me.”

“I might not but I’m glad that you’re smiling again.” Adrianne answered truthfully. 

She might didn’t know Lucas that well but she didn’t like seeing the man so depressed. She didn’t like to see anyone depressed truth be told. She couldn’t do much for them but sometimes all a person needed is for a stranger to show that they cared. She did.

Once Lucas collected himself, Adrianne walked him through the house giving him a full tour. So far as they made their way from the second floor, the only thing that needed to be change was probably the paint. He did promise the boys that when they got a place of their own Lucas would allow them to decorate their rooms the way they wanted. It wasn’t anything major. Something he could make into a family project when he was off. 

Lucas forced himself not to think of the pizzeria. Though he did wish he could talk to Blue and see how the rabbit was doing. He wouldn’t mind seeing the guards and Erik again either. Though Anubis did state that he had talked to Erik and everyone had asked how Lucas was doing. 

“Lucas?” Adrianne touched the other’s shoulder.

Said male blinked a few times, he turned his gaze to the dark skin woman next to him giving her a reassuring smile shaking his head. 

“I’m fine just thinking about work.” Lucas said honestly.

Adrianne nodded as she led the way down to the basement. “Something happened? Is that why you were so depressed earlier?”

Lucas paused before confirming the other’s thoughts. “Yeah. I’m sure it was just a reflex on their part but I had a really bad reaction to it. My brother had to take me home and I practically been ignoring everyone since then. I think you’re the first person outside of my family that I’ve actually talked to.”

“I’m honored.” Adrianne said trying to lighten the mood a bit. “But honestly, I’m glad that you decided to face reality. The fact that you’re willing to face the world again especially on your own is a great improvement.”

Lucas blushed at the praise. “I don’t really have a choice. I have kids to look after.”

Adrianne rolled her eyes. “Do you know how many people have kids and abandon them?” Adrianne turned fully to the other leaning against the mini bar. “You had a choice Lucas. It wasn’t the duty of being a parent that stopped you. It was the fact that a part of you knew that you would be forced to wonder the Afterlife alone with no guarantee that you would see them again in the future.”

Lucas stopped in his tracks. Adrianne’s words floating in his mind. She was right in a way. The only reason why he even got out of bed that morning was because Anubis had forbade his nephews from bothering their father while Lucas rested. Lucas never been in the same house without checking on his children at least once every hour. So, knowing that they were just a few doors from him but not being able to see let alone hear them was agonizing. Lucas had woken up exceptionally early that morning to drag himself out of bed just to curl in bed with the three androids. Hearing their servos soft hum was enough to put Lucas back to sleep and chase away the lingering darkness. 

“However you wish to put it . . . my children are my anchor as I am theirs.” Lucas stated firmly. 

Adrianne hummed smiling at Lucas approvingly. She silently watched as Lucas walked around the basement. She was able to see the darkness finally fading from the other. 

“Hey Adrianne.” Lucas called out from the doorway of the room that had caught his heart when they first visited the basement a few days ago. “Do you know what it would cost for me to have this wall in here taken down?”

Adrianne stretched form her perch at the bar before heading over to Lucas. Lucas brought her to the wall that separated the only two rooms in the basement. Adrianne tilted her head as she looked. A smirk gracing her face.

“Want to see something cool?”

Lucas nodded confused on why the other was avoiding his question. 

Adrianne winked before making her way to the door. She closed it. At the angle he was at, Lucas couldn’t see exactly what the woman was fiddling with in the corner. Suddenly, there was a soft ‘click’. 

“Got it.” Adrianne said sounding proud of herself. 

Putting a little of her weight against the wall, Adrianne grabbed onto a little indent in the wall and began walking towards Lucas bringing the ‘wall’ with her. Lucas eyes widen at the sight. It was never a real wall there to begin with. Instead, it was a sliding divider made to look like a wall.

It was definitely another room like Lucas had previously hoped for. The walls held staggered reinforced shelves. There was even a metal tool cabinet amongst the back wall. The room was smaller than the one they were currently in but it was still big enough to fit majority of his equipment without it getting in his way when they weren’t in use. It was an added bonus that the door seemed to have a lock of its own as Adrianne handed the key to that as well. 

“As you probably notice, this place doesn’t have a garage or any external storage space.” Adrianne stated. “Mr. Durham actually had the basement extended for just that cause, cue these two rooms. In the process, he extended the kitchen and living area as well so it wouldn’t look odd with all the empty space.”

Lucas nodded his head as he took everything. 

“Which leads me to this.” Adrianne escorted Lucas to a small hall that Lucas didn’t notice before.

Hall was probably exaggerating considering that the small space down from the room automatically turned into three steps. Adrianne continued to lead them up and then out of the door leading to the side of the house. 

Adrianne pointed to a dark spot in the near distance facing the backyard. “If you go out that way, you’ll end at the pond that Mrs. Durham had built onto the property. There aren’t any now but I’m sure that you can put fish in it.” Adrianne shrugged. “Even if you can’t, it’s still I nice place to have a picnic.”

“But it’ll attract things.” Lucas looked at her in slight worry.

She nodded thoughtfully. “True but I’m sure there is a way to keep the unwanted critters at bay. I can always call and see what Mr. Durham did in the past.”

“That’ll be nice.” Lucas agreed. Then a thought hit him. “Am I the only one out here?”

“Kind of. You’re about six or seven miles from the nearest residential property then maybe a fifteen to thirty minute drive from the heart of the city depending on traffic.” Adrianne informed. “So you don’t have to worry about kids home for the summer disturbing you with wild parties unless you’re into that.”

Lucas chuckled shaking his head.

“Though I will warn you that during hunting season you might hear some shots in the distance come winter.” She explained.

Lucas frowned. He didn’t really like the idea of that especially if one of their potential kills made it into the yard. He didn’t want one of the kids out there to be witness. 

“It’s the younger hunters you have to worry about not the seasoned ones.” Adrianne leaned against the house. “They seem more inclined to drink and cause as much chaos as possible, than actually hunt.”

Lucas’ eyes narrowed as he looked off into the distance. “I don’t care what they do. But for their sake, they better not come anywhere near my children with that nonsense.”

“I doubt it. I’m pretty sure most of them are still traumatized with the traps Mr. Durham put up one year.” Lucas looked at her. “No one was hurt . . . well maybe their prides but other than that nothing too serious.” A dark smirk crossed her lovely face. 

Lucas wanted to ask but something told him it might be better not to. They continued to stand outside for a moment longer enjoying the peacefulness until Adrianne received a text from Caitlyn saying she was needed back at the office. They went back through the basement door. Adrianne locking it on the inside. They went through the house making sure that everything was off and locked up before heading out. 

When they made it back to Adrianne’s office, her next clients were just pulling up. She led them inside taking them and seating them while she wrapped up things with Lucas in her personal office. She went to a filing cabinet pulling a vanilla folder handing it to Lucas. 

“This has the keys to the back door and the side door in the basement. Any spares that they had are also in here.” Adrianne informed. She held out a paper to Lucas. “Just sign this stating that you received the keys.”

Once done, Adrianne guided him back to the front walking him to his car. 

“Here.” Lucas took the piece of paper that he was handed. “Call me whenever. Whether it’s to hangout, talk, or even babysit.” 

Lucas smiled leaning into his car rummaging around in the middle console until he found an old receipt and scribbled his own number down.

“Do the same. Give me a heads up if you decide we’re going to do any illegal adult activities,” Lucas joked getting into his car. 

“I don’t know about ‘adult’ activities. I don’t do good adulting. This job is the closest thing to adulting I think I’ve gotten in twenty-three years.” She chuckled causing Lucas to laugh as well. “But I’ll make sure that if we go someplace that doesn’t allow kids, I’ll give you a heads up to plan things for them.”

Lucas nodded. They said their good-byes. Adrianne standing in the parking lot a little longer waving Lucas off before heading back inside. 

Lucas couldn’t help the smile that formed onto his face as he drove. Despite how it started, the day had ended better than he thought. He smiled even more when he saw the person who was calling him on his phone ID.

“I’m fine Anubis no reason to worry.” Lucas reassured the older man. 

Anubis was silent for a moment. “You sound content more relaxed.”

Lucas nodded his head then remembered the other couldn’t see him. “Yeah, I officially made a friend today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more or less a filler but if everything goes as plan Adrianne will have a big part a lot later in the store.


	22. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone finally gets to meet the kids!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have great news, I am officially written chapter 38!!! Yay! So for those who think that I've given up on this story I can happily announce that that is far from the truth. Just have to get out of bed on my days off to actually post. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 22 Meetings

“Think he’ll actually come after what happened?” Jeremy leaned back in the chair swiveling it back and forth.

Adam sighed sitting on the desk in the security office. “I don’t know Jeremy. Possibly. It is his nephew’s birthday and Lucas seemed real excited about it when he talked about it with us.”

The other two still didn’t know about Lucas’ connection with Mike and Mike preferred it that way . . . for now. He wanted to get Lucas alone to talk with him before he brought it up. If Lucas continued pretending that they didn’t know each other, then Mike would allow the other man that. Adam of course didn’t think that it was a healthy decision but promised he wouldn’t bring it up. 

Jeremy was caught up on what was going on between Mike and Desmond considering the obvious tension was hard to miss when the four were together. Jeremy didn’t seemed that surprised. He just shrugged stating ‘it was bound to happen eventually.’ The way the younger put it Mike was always hiding things and Desmond hated being kept in the dark and lied to. Mike had a suspicion that the younger was underhandedly blaming Mike for the whole incident. 

Adam being the unofficial peacemaker changed the subject by bringing up Lucas’ attack. This being the first time that Mike heard of it was just as surprised as the other two. Desmond was even worried asking daily if their little engineer was alright. Despite being suspicious about Mike and Lucas’ relationship, Desmond still seemed intrigued by the latter. Something the others weren’t sure if they should be worried about. 

“Did Lucas call?” The four security guards looked up to the doorway. 

Bonito, as Erik and Adam began calling the blue rabbit, stood looking depressed. Ever since the attack, the rabbit had been dodging any interactions that Frankie tried to start. Blue kept his distance from the other two animatronics while not performing. When they were done, Blue would interact a little with the kids then disappear until their next performance. Though even when he was with the children it was obvious that the rabbit’s pump wasn’t in it. They had a feeling that the rabbit was hiding out in ‘Lucas’’ office in self-isolation. Not even Mike had the heart to deny Blue his privacy. 

“Sorry Bonito but no call just yet.” Adam smiled sadly at the rabbit. 

Every day it was the same. The rabbit would ask about Lucas but would be disappointed by the news seeing that the only one who knew anything about Lucas was Erik. He only got his information because he would call Anubis to check on the younger Parker. Other than that, no one had any direct contact with Lucas. His number was on file but Erik didn’t believe it was appropriate to bother Lucas while he tried to recover. 

Blue’s ears wilted even more as he looked down at his feet. Sighing deeply, Blue turned leaving the security room. Jeremy grabbed the tablet from the desk following Blue on the monitors until the rabbit reached the room that was now dubbed as Lucas’ office. 

“He seems to be getting worse every day.” Jeremy sat with the tablet in his lap. He looked up at the other three. “That can’t be good especially with all the hard work Lucas put in to make him better.”

Mike shrugged. “What do you expect us to do? The rabbit won’t listen to any of us especially since he knows that we haven’t talked to Lucas.”

Jeremy sighed flicking through the monitors. He wasn’t sure but they had to do something. 

“Are you four busy?” Erik’s voice was barely recognizable over the static on the talkie. 

Adam grabbed the one near him. “No, what’s wrong.”

“Nothing major. Just need one or two of you to help me with something real quick.

“I go as tribute.” Jeremy stood quickly the chair rolling from under him. Wanting to get a moments peace from the somber mood. 

Mike shook his head. “See this is why we don’t go to the movies anymore.”

“No we don’t go because you and Desmond can’t keep your hands to yourselves when the lights go out.” Jeremy shot back with a slight glare.

“Jeremy’s on his way.” Adam informed Erik trying not to sigh.

“Alright, have him meet me in the front.”

Jeremy gave a salute and left. 

When Jeremy reached the front, he came just in time to see Erik struggling with a box trying to open a door. He jogged a bit to help the older man out. 

Jeremy laughed at the grateful expression on Erik’s face. “What is all of this?’

Erik just smiled as he walked into the building placing the box on the table.

“Hi Jeremy.” A soft anxious voice answered.

Jeremy whipped his head back towards the door. Lucas fidgeted with the bags in his hand as the guard took him in. 

“Lucas,” Jeremy grinned widely. 

Lucas froze when the other brought him into a hug but slowly relaxed into it unable to return it with the objects he held. 

Jeremy took a step back, “how you feeling? We were really worried about you.”

“I’m fine. Sorry to make you worry.” Lucas smiled as reassuring as possible. 

Erik motioned for Lucas to come in. Lucas hesitated for a moment but did so. Despite telling himself that he was fine, Lucas was still a little warry of the place. When he stepped in, he sighed with relief seeing Frankie and Toy Chika still charging for the day. Though Lucas looked confused not seeing Blue there as well. 

“Want to go see the others?” Jeremy grabbed the bags from Lucas placing it near the box Erik had carried in. 

“Go ahead.” Erik said before Lucas could answer. “I and Anubis will bring in the rest of the stuff just meet us in the party room when you get through.”

Lucas gave a tentative nod. Jeremy wrapped an arm around the slightly shorter male talking nonstop until they reached the security room. This was the first time that he’s been there and stood back for a moment to take in the room. 

“Look who finally decided to come visit.” Jeremy announced their presence. 

Adam smiled standing up to approach the two. “You’re looking well.”

“Thanks for not freaking out when,” Lucas trailed off knowing that Adam understood.

Adam nodded his head. “I’ve never seen an attack that bad before but it wouldn’t have done any good panicking as well.”

Lucas rubbed his arm in nervousness not sure what to do. He turned his gaze to Mike, who seemed to be inspecting Lucas closely. Lucas felt a little self-conscious trying not to fidget too much under the other’s gaze.

“You sure it isn’t too soon?” Desmond asked leaning against the closed second door. 

Lucas shrugged turning his gaze to the taller male. “The anxiousness comes and goes. It might take a few times coming here to make me feel truly comfortable but I really want to be here today.”

“So you’re going to stay?” Adam could see the hopefulness in Mike’s eyes when the other asked.

Lucas smiled softly. “I plan to.” He looked at the guards seeing the relief and happiness on most of their faces at his answer. Lucas bit his lip as he remembered something. “Where’s Blue?”

“He’s in your office.” Desmond informed as he opened the door at his back.

Lucas tilted his head in confusion. 

Jeremy put his arm back around Lucas. “Yup, the room you use to fix the animatronics. Erik officially made it yours.”

Lucas’ eyes widen at the news. He looked to the head guard. Adam nodded confirming his lover’s proclamation. 

“We couldn’t do much though,” Jeremy continued as he led Lucas out the door so they could follow Desmond to said office. 

Lucas looked at the other confused. 

“The bunny’s been hiding out there.” Desmond stated over his shoulder. 

Lucas eyes furrowed. “Why?”

“He misses you.” Mike informed putting his hands in his uniform pockets. “You were his first friend. Then you just up and left leaving him behind. He thinks he did something to make you hate him.”

Adam wrapped his arm around Mike’s waist comforting. Mike allowed it since no one could see them from their position in the group. Adam knew that a part of Mike was referring more to himself than the depressed rabbit that locks itself up away from the world on a daily basis. Though it was ironic that Lucas had the same effect on both Mike and Bonito when the young man was forced out of their life. 

A pang of hurt and guilt went through Lucas at the comment. Though he didn’t reply or try to defend himself. 

An awkward silence fell amongst them. None knowing what to do to fill it. 

“What’s that?” Lucas spoke as they neared the office. 

A soft slow guitar melody flowed from the closed door. It was almost like a lullaby. The lull caused Lucas to close his eyes. A time of promises and childish innocence played against the back of his lids. A soft hum emanating from him as he relaxed to Blue’s gentle tune. 

“He’s played it every night since you’ve been gone.” Jeremy whispered. 

Lucas opened his eyes slightly ceasing his humming. “It’s really pretty.”

“Slightly haunting if you ask me.” Mike grunted as he leaned against the wall opposite of the room.

“Maybe but I wonder where he learnt it from.” Lucas watched as Adam walked up to the door. 

The music stopped abruptly when Adam knocked on the door. As they listened, no other sounds came from inside. Despite the knock, the rabbit didn’t seem incline to come to the door without reason.

“Bonito.” Lucas smiled liking that the name was getting used. “It’s Adam. Mind if we talk . . . outside?”

They waited with baited breath but still nothing. Though there was slight shuffling inside.

Mike obviously being fed up walked to the door knocking harshly against the door. “That’s enough Bonita. You sniveling around here like some timid little housewife isn’t going to bring Lucas back any sooner.” Mike shrugged Adam’s arm off when the other tried to stop him from instigating with the rabbit. “Then again if I was as gender confused as you I would go with the morning housewife to gain some pity too.”

Adam glared at Mike. Lucas doing the same in disapproval. They both froze suddenly. Mike smirked smugly as a sharp scrapping of something heavy being slightly dragged against the floor was heard from inside the room. Hurried meaningful footsteps were heard soon after. 

Jeremy pulled Lucas back a bit as Desmond and Adam took a few steps away from Mike and the door not wanting to be in the middle of the blue storm sure to come once the door was opened. 

Said door was swung open rebounding off the wall with the sheer force of it. Blue stood with righteous anger. His eyes black. The whites of them seeming to glow more brightly than normal. 

“It’s Bonito, Michael.” Blue growled hatefully. “I’m so sick and tired of your”

“Do you want to see Lucas again or not?” Mike rudely interrupted the raging rabbit.

Blue narrowed his eyes dangerously but the slight twitch of his ear at the mention of his friend’s name was enough for Mike’s smug look to grow.   
“If you’re messing with me, you’ll need a replacement . . . permanently.” Blue’s voice deepened almost demonically.

Mike glared at the rabbit leaning closer. “I’m not one to threaten rodent.”

Blue snarled. 

“Enough you two!” Jeremy barked. “You aren’t making things better for Lucas by scaring him.”

Blue’s eyes quickly turned back to their dazzling green. His gaze roaming the group until it finally landed on the lightly shaken engineer. Blue pushed passed Mike. Though the former stopped short from his target seeing the uncertainty in Lucas’ stance. 

“Lucas?” Blue spoke softly.

Lucas looked the animatronic over trying to calm his nerves. Blue wasn’t the threat. He never was. Blue was actually drawn to Lucas and he him when the two first met. Lucas reminded himself of this. The fact that the rabbit was willing to give Lucas his space allowed him to focus and fight back the darkness trying to rise from the broken part of his mind. 

“Sorry it took me so long to return Blue.” Lucas finally replied. An apologetic smile etched into his features. 

Blue smiled back but kept his ground. He didn’t want to accidently run the human off after Lucas already been gone for so long. Lucas gave a soft chuckle opening his arms welcomingly knowing exactly what the rabbit wanted. Blue grinned wider as he all but ran into the other’s arms. 

“Gentle, Bonito you don’t want to accidently hurt him.” Adam reminded the rabbit seeing his enthusiasm. 

Blue released his grip slightly but still kept the human in his arms close to him. Lucas didn’t seem to mind as he rubbed the rabbit’s back gently.

“I missed you too. Sorry I made you worry.”

“You didn’t call.” Blue almost whimpered.

Adam smiled sadly at Lucas’ confusion. “He’s been waiting this entire time for you to call one of us so he would know that you were alright. He asked everyday hoping.”

Lucas grip tightened on Blue. “I never intended to make you lonely Blue.” Lucas tried to fight back the water threatening to fall from his eyes. “I’m just not myself after an attack. I would never intentionally abandon you.” 

“I have something I want to show you, all of you.” Lucas stated shortly looking at each of the guards over Blue’s shoulder. “My way of saying I’m sorry for the trouble I’ve caused but also to show you that I’ll do my best to pull my weight to save the restaurant.”

Adam’s brows furrowed. He looked as confused as the others. Even Toy Bonnie pulled away from Lucas wondering what the other was talking about. 

“Lucas there’s no reason to do that.” Mike said softly. “You’ve proved yourself by fixing the rabbit.”

Lucas smiled softly at Mike. “Maybe but I can tell you guys are still worried that I won’t come back one day.” Blue pulled Lucas close at that thought. Lucas put a calming hand on the rabbit’s forearm. “I think if you guys see this then you’ll understand why I take things so seriously when it comes to the animatronics.” 

They looked at each other not wanting Lucas to push himself too hard but seeing the glint of determination in the other’s eyes was enough for them to keep the rest of their worries at bay. Mike nodded his head towards the top of the hall. His way of signaling Lucas to take the lead. The smile he received was enough to calm his rising jealousy and relax him. 

Lucas wiggled out of Blue’s grip before entwining his fingers with the large animatronic. He led the group back towards the party rooms. Anubis’ slightly raised voice could be heard a few doors down from where they were at.

“I warned you four not to run around the tables before you got hurt.” Anubis said firmly.

A few soft chuckles.

“Let them be kids Anubis.” Erik chimed in. “This is a place for them to have their fun and enjoy themselves.” There was a slightly pause. “Plus, I brought a brand new first aid kit last night so if they do get hurt we’re prepared.”

Lucas smile broaden as they finally reached the room. He went in the room far enough for the other’s to get in the door but didn’t go further or bring attention to their presence. They saw that Anubis and Erik had started putting up the decorations for the party. Not far from those two were three children laughing and giggling at something that the group in the back couldn’t see because of how the tables were situated. Then there was a joyous scream from one of the kids and they scattered. It wasn’t until another child came running from where the children were previously standing that they saw the fourth. 

Desmond’s eyes widen before his gaze went to Mike. Mike turned his head slightly to the other male just enough so their gazes would meet. The tension between them briefly melting away. As they thought the same thing.

“Those two are the same kids from the store,” Desmond stated in slight wonder. Mike nodding his agreement. 

Lucas froze. A curious look appeared on his youthful features as he looked up at Desmond. 

“You met them before.” Lucas asked head tilted.

“Kind of,” Mike furrowed his brow slightly. “If you want to call it that.”

A sudden ‘Ma’ turned the groups’ attention to the child with dark golden bunny ears and a medical mask running their way. Lucas kneeled down laughing as he caught his enthusiastic bunny. 

“Grandpa finally dropped you guys off?” Lucas asked as he straightened the child’s golden locks. 

Plush nodded. “He said that he didn’t know why he didn’t just let Uncle Anubis take us with him earlier so he could sleep in.”

“He’s so lazy sometimes.” Lucas looked up to see Mari standing right behind Plush looking expectantly at his creator. “We got here ten minutes ago.”

“Don’t let your Grandpa hear you say that.” Lucas chuckled opening his arms wider. Mari grinned jumping into the embrace. Not long after Teddy was wiggling his way between his two brothers seeking his ‘mother’s’ warmth. 

“We’re glad you’re back.” Teddy whispered softly. The other two humming their agreement. 

Lucas smiled softly at his children. His grip on them tightening as he nuzzled each of them the best he could. 

“Thank you for being so patient with me and understanding.” Lucas whispered back. “No one could ask for better children. I love you three so much.”

Mari was the first to move giving Lucas a loving peck on the cheek. The two older ones stayed cuddled up in Lucas’ arms a little longer before they too followed the youngest actions. 

Lucas stood dusting off his knees. His gaze landing on the small ten year old. “Good morning, Keith. Had fun sleeping over with these troublemakers?”

Keith giggled nodding his head. “Morning.” His voice was still as soft as when Lucas first met the boy but there was a happiness in his eyes that proved his kids were treating the other right and making him feel welcomed in their little group. 

“Hey, it’s the bullies from the store.” Plush pointed behind Lucas.

Teddy saw the look in his mom’s eyes. He shook his head at Plush frowning slightly. 

“You little brat, you know that’s not what happened.” Mike frowned at the boy.

Lucas rose an eyebrow turning to Mike waiting for the man to explain.

Mike rolled his eyes as all attention was on him. “That one.” Mike pointed to Teddy. “Came running down the aisle me and Desmond was on. When Desmond turned towards our cart to put something in it, Desmond tripped over that one not knowing he was behind him. He fell. Desmond stumbled back into me.” Mike narrowed his eyes slightly looking at the small rabbit. “That one there walked upon that scene. Since then he’s been accusing us of being child bullies.”

Lucas sighed shaking his head. “Plush,” Lucas said exasperatedly.

“What?! You can’t blame me for coming up with said deduction when I see one of my little brother’s on the ground being towered by too strange men.” Plush stated defensively.  
Lucas gave the boy a blank look. 

Erik’s laughter cause everyone to look at the older man. “Sorry,” Erik chuckled as he tried to calm himself. “It seems like Mike has a thing for rabbits.”

There was utter silence.

“W-what?” Mike stuttered looking shocked. 

Erik smiled. “Think about. Who’s the one person Mike is always seen fighting with without fail?”

“Blue,” Jeremy said easily.

The director nodded. “Now, we have this young bunny here and Mike can’t help himself but to do the same thing with him.”

Mike growled pointing accusingly at said bunny. “He started it.”

“You’re proving his point.” Adam hid his smile behind the guise of pushing his glasses further up the bride of his nose. 

Mike gave his lover a flat look daring Adam to say something else. The other just smiled sweetly at Mike though the look in his dark eyes showed his amusement. Blue looked just as unamused as Mike did but didn’t comment on the current subject. 

“Are these your children?” Blue asked wanting to get confirmation.

Lucas turned so that he could see the whole group. His smile nearly blinding as he nodded. He waved the three androids over. When the three were standing in front of him, Lucas introduced them. 

“This is my youngest, Marione. Though he mostly answers to Mar or Mari.” Lucas laid a gentle hand on the pale animatronic’s head. Then moved to the middle child. “This is Teddy. And finally my oldest, Plush.” Lucas waved Keith over. The small redhead walked over shyly standing between the golden duo. Lucas smiled gently at the boy. “This is Keith. Their best friend and I think by the end of the summer is going to become my unofficial fourth child.” Keith blushed lifted his head happily up at Lucas. Lucas ran his fingers through the gingers unruly mane. 

The group said their hellos. Each introducing themselves to the four children. Despite their initial meeting, it looked like Mike and Plush were going to be real close as he watched the two tease each other. Though Lucas hoped Mike didn’t change once he found out that the only human child there at the moment was Keith. 

“Do you have a cold or something?” Mike said loud enough to bring some of the others’ attention towards where he sat with Plush and Teddy.

Plush shook his head. “No, Gramps said that it’s best to wear this outside so I don’t get too much dirt or pollen stuck in my wires.”

Mike froze as did the others outside of Lucas and his brother who were busy trying to sort the different decorations as the others talked with the androids. 

Blue walked over to the table leaving Mari and Keith with the other guards and Erik. The larger rabbit looked down at the bunny. 

“Your mask hides wires?” Blue asked slowly. Plush nodded tilting his head at the older animatronic. “Your mask hides wires that’s on your face?” Blue asked more specifically.

Plush shook his head. “In. The wires are in my face. My cheeks more exactly.” A playful glint in the mischievous rabbit’s hazelnut eyes. 

“That shit should be infected by now especially. It’s been nearly a week since I saw you and you had the mask on then too.” Mike exclaimed in hidden terror for the boy’s safety.

“Plush have you told Lucas?” Erik questioned sternly.

Plush looked at his brothers who watched them with hidden glee. Keith had a small playful smile gracing his young features as well.

Jeremy looked at the kids seeing their expressions. He narrowed his eyes slightly. “You’re fucking with us aren’t you?” Jeremy laughed. “There’s no way no one would have not notice the fact that you had wires in your face. Plus, Lucas nor Anubis seem like people who would abuse children. They would have taken you to the hospital if something like that did happen.” 

Plush gave the other children a hidden look. Mari smirked. Teddy gave a slight nod of confirmation. Keith just looked on slightly curious about what the brothers had in mind.  
Plush smirked himself but it was hidden by his medical mask. He turned his attention to the adults who were waiting anxiously. The children’s exchange making them a little uncomfortable. 

Plush leaned forward on the table whispering, “Want to see?”

The adults looked uncertain until Blue gave a nod.

The golden bunny bent his head down so his chin was touching his chest. He lifted his arms as he went to unite the knots to the paper mask slowly. Mari giggled at his oldest brother’s dramatics gaining a few weird looks from the gathered adults. Plush placed the item on the table. He kept his head bent for a moment before slowly raising his head. A smug smirk on his lips causing the grey and black wires near his lips to tighten. 

It took them a moment but the various reactions that they received brought pure amusement to Lucas’ children and Keith. 

Blue seemed to have been the first to register what he was looking at for he took a half step back covering his mouth with both of his hands. A look of horror overcame Jeremy as he moved closer to Adam who gasp eyes widening in shock. Mike and Desmond’s eyes narrowed dangerously at the child.

“Who did this to you?” Desmond growled softly grabbing Plush’s chin forcing the child android to look at him. 

Plush looked slightly frightened by the look in the older man’s eyes.

“L- Lucas!” Erik yelled. “Anubis!” The man stared worried at Lucas’ son fiddling with his pockets until he found his phone.

“What’s wrong?” Lucas ran over his brother not far from his heels. He looked from the six males surrounding the table to his children.

Keith looked slightly frightened. His two youngest seemed worried and also scared. When his gaze turned towards a confused mask less Plush and an angered Desmond, Lucas wasn’t sure how he should react. Though a part of him wanted to rip the taller male’s hand from his child. 

“What happened?” Anubis questioned with strained calm.

Mike turned to the other male barely containing his own anger. “Did you know about this?”

Lucas looked as confused as his oldest son. “About what?”

Mike only locked gazes with Lucas for a few seconds before turning his towards Plush. Lucas followed. He didn’t understand. Nothing seemed amiss. 

“Lucas.” Jeremy said frantically. “You really don’t see the fucking wires sewn in your son’s face?”

Lucas turned to Jeremy raising his brow then it finally clicked. It started off low but soon Lucas’ laughter rose in volume. The group stared at the young father thinking that he really didn’t have time to fully recover from his attack.

Lucas?” Blue tried to understand what was funny about the situation.

Lucas shook his head regaining himself as he wiped a humorous tear from the corner of his eye. He turned a knowing smile to his children.

“You didn’t tell them did you?” Plush shook his head the best that he could with Desmond’s grip still on his chin. “It’s alright Desmond. You can let him go. It’s part of his design.”

“D – Design?” Adam tilted his head. 

Lucas nodded. Anubis sighed. He turned his hidden gaze towards his nephews. He raised his pointer finger. “Only this once.”

The three androids grin largely. Plush pulled his faces from Desmond. The two older boys climbed onto the table helping their youngest shortly after. The group didn’t look certain. They couldn’t understand why Anubis and Lucas wasn’t freaking out like the rest of them.

“You ready to see something really cool?” Plush chuckled a dark smirk growing slowly on his wire stitched face. 

Their audience didn’t reply just continued to stare waiting for an explanation. The brothers looked at one another giving slight nods to each other. As one they reach for their faces, there was a slight click before they were removed and nothing was visible but three metal skeletons staring back at the crowd where bone and muscle should have been. 

Mike was the first to react. Standing quickly and taking a few step away from the table. “They’re fucking robots?!?!”


	23. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to give a big thanks to Just_A_Fan, omg you slay me, MrHL, and Savannah for there comments, as well as, everyone else. I also want to extend my thanks for all the kudos and hits that I've gotten so far. 
> 
> Again, thank you all. Your comments and Kudos and show of interest is what keeps me going.
> 
> Like always Loves, Enjoy!!!!

Chapter 23 The Party

“So, this isn’t some weird ass joke and three look-alikes are going to come in anytime and say this is just a prank?” Jeremy asked as he watched the four children across from him before his gaze landed solely on Keith squinting, scrutinizing the red-headed child. “You’re not an animatronic are you?”

The red head laughed shaking his head. “No sir. I’m human.” The boy let out another childish giggle.

Lucas smiled running his hand through Keith’s unruly hair. Once he had explained everything to the others, they seemed to relax and settle back down as they looked over the three robotic children. Though, Lucas kept a small part of his attention on Mike. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust the man. But without knowing what caused the man to react negatively to Blue, Lucas wasn’t sure how he should expect the taller man to respond to his children. Was Mike’s hatred extended to all animatronics or just, hopefully, just Blue?

Said male stood behind Jeremy, having given his seat up to the younger male. Mike’s face held the usual frown but there was something in his eyes. Something that Lucas couldn’t quite decipher. It was like Mike was curious but also uncertain on how he should truly feel about the new revealed news. 

“Are they, the three that you,” Erik paused. Not sure if he should finish the question in front of the children.

Lucas smiled. “Yes, these are the three that I created for my Senior Project in University. You don’t have to hold your questions.” Lucas assured. “They know exactly what they are.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that he’s our Mother and us his children.” Mari stated matter-of-factly. His older brothers nodding firmly in agreement. 

Adam stared fondly at the once mysterious children of Lucas. “How have you three been coping with the move?”

The three tilted their head. Plush’s long golden ears twitched slightly at the change of subject. It took them by surprise though they hid it well. They were expecting a firing squad of questions and dislike. It would have been natural considering that from past experience some took a negative turn when their true origins were revealed. 

“It’s okay,” Teddy’s naturally soft voice pulled his older brother from his thoughts.

Mari hummed his agreement.

“We’re closer to Grandpa and Uncle Anubis, as well as, our God family.” Plush stated. “Ma supposedly isn’t going to be working all the time like he used to, but we have yet to see that.”

“I see were the sass comes from,” Blue mumbled. He looked at the small humanoid rabbit for a moment before continuing. “As for Lucas working so much recently, he was repairing me after an accident I had and it took a bit of time for him to do so.” The older rabbit explained. 

Plush nodded giving the other a one over. “Ma always does a good job. You’re no exception to that.”

“Thank you,” Blue said slightly uncertain. The scrutinizing gaze the gold bunny gave him was unnerving for the most part. Blue was thankful for Adam taking the child’s attention. 

“You must at least be excited about your new home.” Adam pushed. 

The triplets frowned in unison. The other occupants in the room blinked in confusion at the children’s reaction to the question. Lucas coughed catching their attention as the children’s father laughed nervously. 

“They haven’t seen the house yet.” Lucas admitted rubbing his head bashfully. "Anubis and I have been the ones going to the house and setting it up during my . . . off days while our dad looked after them. We’re all officially ‘moving in’ tonight after the party.”

“Mother’s a little OCD when it comes to things.” Mari informed. “Especially when it involves his work and making sure that we are safe and comfortable.”

Lucas glared at his youngest, who only shrugged. 

Adam smiled, “there’s nothing wrong with that. His over protection shows that he loves you three very much.” He stood from the table changing the subject. “Should we finish decorating for the party before the others start coming in?”

The children nodded enthusiastically before leading the head guard to the corner where said decorations were, pointing out the different ones and giving their opinions on where and how they should be put out. As the others followed suit, Lucas barely caught Mike slip out the room. He hesitated momentarily before following the older male. 

Lucas stayed a few paces behind Mike not wanting to catch the other’s attention. When Mike made his way back to the security office, Lucas felt embarrassed as the thought of Mike just wanting to check on things before the rest of the employees arrived crossed his mind. 

But he had to be sure.

Mike whipped around when he heard the door behind him close. His normal frown deepening. But as his eyes locked onto Lucas, Mike stiffened before relaxing the best he could, leaning against the desk. This was the first time since Lucas started that they had been alone together. A part of Mike was ecstatic but another was warry of his former best friend. 

“Something wrong?” Mike questioned.

Lucas stood awkward against the close door behind him a tentative smile on his lips as he shook his dark hair. 

“Not really,” He bit his lip before finally lifting his brown eyes to the other man. “If you don’t wish to tell me about what’s going on with you and Blue, that’s fine. Just, just promise me one thing. Please, Mike?”

The desperation in the younger’s voice caused Mike to nod in agreement before his mind could question it. 

“Promise me that you won’t let whatever’s between the two of you carry over to my children.” Lucas looked pleadingly at the guard.

Mike sighed. He should have seen that coming. 

“Does it bother you THAT much that they’re not human?” 

Mike opened his eyes. His breath caught as he found Lucas within arm’s reach of him. He stared deeply into the eyes of the person that once meant so much to him.  
He forced a smile for Lucas. “Of course not. Just took me by surprise that’s all. Not every day you see three kids remove their fucking face in front of you, just had to come back and collect myself.” He lied. 

Lucas grinned. “Yeah, took me a while to explain to them that it was in no way alright for them to randomly go around revealing their facial skeleton to random strangers just because they were bored.” Lucas chuckled at the memory. He reached out a hand unconsciously cradling Mike’s cheek in his hand, a genuine smile gracing his full lips. “I’m glad that you can overlook this. Plush would have been devastated if he found out you hated him for something he has no control over.”

Mike froze at the intimate touch but slowly lidded his eyes half way relaxing into the hand. When Lucas went to remove his hand, Mike quickly placed his own on top of the retreating appendage. Keeping it firmly against his cheek. 

“I might be a bastard but I wouldn’t turn my anger to a child for any reason.” Mike assured.

Lucas nodded. He seemed relaxed in the silence that developed around them. He also, didn’t seem to mind the fact that Mike was still holding his hand captive against the man’s face.

“Are you two okay?” 

The two quickly separated despite not having done anything wrong. They turned to see Adam standing near the window next to the close door. Mike moved around Lucas opening the door for his lover. 

“We’re fine.” Lucas stated bashfully at the bi-spectacle guard. 

Adam nodded his head slowly looking between the two. Though his eyes seemed to linger a bit longer on Mike, as if, questioning the other. 

“Is something wrong?” Lucas brought Adam’s attention back to him. 

Adam smiled shaking his head. “No, I realized that Mike had disappeared and I came to make sure that he wasn’t going to start patrols alone.” Adam tilted his head slightly as his smile grew. “Though, Teddy and Mari has started a confetti war with Desmond, Plush, and Jeremy. Keith is refereeing. Erik is trying to console your brother, who keeps muttering about the antics of oversized children. Bonito is more or less enjoying the chaos while staying out of it.”

Lucas sighed in mock exasperation. “Can’t leave any of them unsupervised for a moment.” He turned his gaze to Mike. “You should really try having a one on one with Blue. You’ll see, he really isn’t all that bad.”

Mike nodded causing Lucas to smile. He said his temporary good-byes to the two guards before departing to the party room hoping that it wasn’t too much of a disaster zone. Though, his main worry was on the question of how much confetti had they already used and if any was salvageable.

Adam waited until he could no longer hear the reverberations of Lucas’ footsteps before turning fully to his lover.

“You’re playing a dangerous game Michael.”

Mike turned a challenging gaze to the taller man. “I won’t lose him again.” The growl was final.

Adam pursed his lips before nodding with a sigh. He turned to leave before looking over his shoulder. “I honestly hope you know what you’re doing. If you continue with the secrets, you might find yourself losing more than Lucas.”

Adam left leaving Mike to his thoughts. Mike took off his hat running his hand over his bare scalp, fingers brushing against familiar scars. 

He closed his eyes as he slid against the wall. He honestly didn’t know what the hell he was or going to do.

XXXXXXXXXXX

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Mari tilted his head a frown on his pale face. 

Plush popped his brother gently on the back of the head causing the youngest of the triplets to glare at him. “The point of surprises is for the person being surprised to not know what they’re being surprised with.”

“I know what a surprise is, idiot.” Mari snapped. Then calmed slightly still frowning at his oldest brother. “But Aiden hasn’t seen Mother in a while. He’ll be highly disappointed if he doesn’t see him today. Should we really be taking a risk of him not enjoying his party because he thinks Mother rather be at work than here with him?”

The room’s occupants looked at the smaller animatronic in astonishment. None of them had really taken that into consideration. One of Plush’s ears twitched as he frowned thinking. 

He turned his gaze to his mother, “Isn’t that why Auntie Blue is going to distract Aiden with a solo?”

Blue glared at the golden rabbit but let it pass, especially considering that said bunny had explained that Blue couldn’t be their ‘uncle’ because he was ‘too pretty’ to be anything else but their ‘aunt’. Blue wanted to smack the little rabbit upside his head but when the other two-thirds of the triplet agreed, Blue knew it was a lost battle. Though it probably showed, Blue was happy that the children had welcomed him into their family with the explanation from Teddy that since Blue and Plush were both rabbits and Lucas seemed to like him then that made Blue family. Plus, Mari stated that they also never met another rabbit animatronic so it only made sense that Blue be included. 

Blue turned to Lucas eyes wide in shock, “that day, you meant it?”

Lucas nodded up at the rabbit. “Aiden really does enjoy the band. The fact that you play the guitar just gives you an advantage over the other two.” Lucas chuckled at the giddiness in Blue’s eyes. “He’ll really appreciate it if you would put on a show for him. It doesn’t have to be long or anything from the songs that you’re all programmed with if you wish to do something like the solo you did for me.”

Blue wiggled his ears enthusiastically clasping his hands. He couldn’t wait. He was still preening over the idea when Erik walked into the room. 

“Well everything is done here. The pizzas should just be coming out of the ovens in the front and people should be arriving any moment.” Erik informed the group as he looked around the room approvingly after returning from the kitchens. He turned his gaze to Lucas. “If you don’t wish to be far, the party room across the hall isn’t going to be used today so if you want, you can stay in there until everyone’s arrived.”

Lucas nodded before kissing each of his boys on top of their heads and heading over to said room. 

Erik turned his attention to the four guards, “I leave the rest to you. If you need any extra help, inform me and I’ll get someone.” He smiled to the children and Anubis. “Enjoy the party and don’t harass my security guards too much.” He winked at the chuckling children before he too left. 

“He’s not like mom’s last boss.” Teddy said off-handedly. His brothers agreeing. 

Anubis smiled down at his nephews but didn’t share his thoughts. “Come you four, let’s get the birthday boy’s presents from the car before the guests start arriving.” Anubis turned his shielded gaze to the guards as the children were herded out the room by Blue. “Should I be on the lookout for Mr. Crilley?” 

Mike frowned as Desmond’s eyes harden at the mention of their manager. Adam shook his head, “Nathan actually knows how to behave himself during our parties considering that he’ll have shit to pay if he pissed the parents off too much.”

“Plus, I think he’s a little intimidated by you,” Jeremy smirked.

Anubis returned the gesture. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

XXXXXXXXXX

The high pitch squeal was the only warning the children got before they were knocked to the floor. Teddy and Plush groaned when they heard the return squeal of Mari.

“Kyra!!!!”

“Get off them, you weirdo.” A voice that caused smiles to spread across the two older androids came from a short distance away. 

The body moved causing the boys to sit up properly. The girl in front of them was definitely pretty. Long sandy blonde hair falling down her shoulders in deep waves. The yellow dress shirt with the belt in the front matched the yellow hair clips that kept her bangs from continuously falling into her hazel brown eyes. The long flowing lime green skirt, her dad bribed her in, seemed to hide the white sneakers she switched on the ride there well. 

Kyra stuck her tongue at the birthday boy.

The newly turned eleven year old smirked. “Uncle said you had to be nice to me today, didn’t he?”

She narrowed her eyes a slow smirk gracing the girl’s lips, “your birthday only lasts for a few more hours. I can wait.”

“Children.” An exasperated sigh came from the doorway of the party room. 

Ryan Withers smiled tiredly as he placed the bags he held on a nearby table. His unruly platinum blond hair seemed more so than usual. His light grey eyes roamed the room seeing that he and the children were the only ones in the room. 

Mari saw the questioning raised brow. “Uncle and the guard, who’s going to help supervise the party, went to get the drinks.”

Ryan nodded as he moved towards the children kneeling as he brought the three androids into a tight embrace. “How’ve you three been?”

“Good,” Plush chirped as they were released from the older man. He stared intently at the human a frown touching the edges of his lips pulling the stitches tighter. “You seem tired. You okay?”

Ryan’s eyes widen before nodding. “I’m fine. Just a lot of stuff at work that’s all love.” He flicked the tip of one of Plush’s ears a playful gleam in the man’s eyes. “Don’t worry about it, k?”

Plush smiled nodding. 

Teddy perked up as if remembering something. He turned behind him to see Keith shying near one of the tables. The bear cub waved his hand beckoning the other boy over. Keith hesitated before making his way to the small group. 

Teddy wrapped his arm around the red head’s shoulders. “This is Keith, the friend we were telling you about. Keith, this is the birthday boy, Aiden. His cousin, Kyra. And this is Ryan Withers, Aiden’s dad. He’s been friends for a while with Mom. He’s also our Godfather.” 

Keith stayed silent for a moment before giving a shy wave. The three newcomers smiled at the boy saying their own hellos.

“Are you coming to the sleep over tonight?” Aiden asked as his father slipped away.

Keith nodded. “If it’s okay with you.”

Aiden’s smile widen even wider. “Of course it is. Plus they talk about you nonstop, so of course I want to know the kid that my little brothers are obsessed with.”

Keith tilted his head confused. He turned his questioning gaze to the oldest triplet. “You talk to him about me.”

“Of course,” Plush beamed. “You’re our friend. Why wouldn’t we?”

The red head fidgeted a bit before whipping his eyes on the back of his hand. 

“Keith?” Mari moved closer as the others formed a small circle around the sniffling boy. 

Keith sniffed. “Sorry, I never had friends before.” The boy whispered. 

The other children looked at each other. Eyes widen in surprise. The triplets had suspected as much but none of them had wanted to ask and hurt their new friend. Though, they knew they would never understand what Keith had gone through without having friends. They had always had Aiden and Kyra and they them. Plus, Aiden had his soccer team and Kyra had her band friends so, even at school they had someone outside of each other to hang out with.

Keith stiffened when he felt arms around him. He looked into the dark grey eyes of the birthday boy. 

Aiden smiled gently at the smaller boy. “You have us now. And we take care of our own.” 

Keith’s bright blue eyes widen before a small smile graced his lips as he nodded. 

“Group hug!” Kyra shouted. 

Soon Keith had the cool arms of Plush coming from behind while he felt three other sets of arms wrapping around him. He sighed contently snuggling in the warmth of his new friends. 

He had to admit, it was nice. If this was what having friends felt like he was glad that they were his first.

“Should we be worried?” Anubis questioned as he and Desmond came in with a variety of drinks. Jeremy and Adam not far behind carrying a large cooler full of ice between them. 

Teddy shook his head but none moved from their position around Keith. 

“We’re just initiating Red as our new friend.” Kyra smiled.

Anubis sighed. “Then I definitely need to be worried.”

He ignored the slight chuckling from the guards behind him.

 

The party was a good thirty minutes in. Keith sat at the head table with his new friends, watching the multiples of children talking, eating, or playing around the room. They had agreed to do cake and presents first before freeing the children to go to the front to play games. 

Mari had been right when he said that Aiden wouldn’t take Lucas not being there well. The eleven year old broke down and had begged to just go home. 

Keith was close to telling the surprise but kept quiet. Instead he returned the comfort from earlier. He pulled Aiden into an awkward hug relaxing a bit when the others joined. The children said nothing only giving the physical support that they could. 

Aiden’s father had pulled his son to the side and calmed him further with gentle words and strong arms of comfort. It took a few minutes but he was able to calm his son before any of the guests arrived. Though, it wasn’t until ten minutes into the party that Aiden truly began to enjoy his friends. 

“Alright everyone,” Ryan Withers rose his naturally soft voice the best he could clapping as Anubis and Desmond began helping quiet the rowdy children.

Once they had taken their seats again and silent enough, he continued. “First, I would like to thank all of you for coming to my son’s birthday party. It means a lot to both of us.” The large group of children smiled. Some saying their thanks for being invited others whooping or whistling causing said birthday boy to laugh at his friends’ antics. Ryan shook his head chuckling softly. “Before we cut the cake, as well as, release you all upon the poor souls of the employees here, we’re going to open presents.” 

The kids shouted in excitement. Even though it wasn’t their party, it was always fun to see what others got. 

Desmond stood near the back so he saw when his lovers slipped into the back of the room. Mike with the tablet, Jeremy with a camera, and Adam, as representative, with the present that was given to all birthday children but with a twist since Erik wanted to try something new. 

It took nearly another forty minutes to get through all of the presents considering the number of children there and the picture taking, it wasn’t any surprise.

“Wait, we’re not done.” Desmond spoke up before Aiden could make his way to the table that held the cake. 

The boy looked confused but sat back down. Desmond tilted his head to Adam. Adam smiled at the other before making his way down the main aisle between the tables. 

“On behalf of the entire Fazbear’s Pizzeria staff, we grant you this gift to say, Happy Birthday Aiden.” Adam’s smile grew as he handed the wrapped present to the boy.  
Aiden said his thanks before ripping through the wrapping paper. Inside was the stuff animal versions of the original band members. Along with it, were two boxes, one held five hundred tickets while the other was filled with coins to play the games with. Aiden picked up the stuffed animals lining them up so they were facing the crowd when something shined in the box. 

He took it out eyes widening. 

It was a Fazbear’s security badge. He dug around in the box pulling out a cap like the ones the guards wore, as well as, a flashlight and he froze. 

“It can’t be.” Aiden whispered as he stared in astonishment at the red object in his hand.

Adam smirked as he pointed to Mike, “you should thank Mike for that. He’s the one that remembered we still had one more left.”

Aiden looked over at a surprised Mike. Mike didn’t think that Adam would really put him on the spot but the large joyful grin he got from the kid was enough for Mike to tip his hat to the boy a smile of his own on his lips despite how small it was. 

“Thank you Mr. Mike.” Aiden shouted as he placed his new Foxy plush in the middle of Freddy and Bonnie. 

Mike smirked, “maybe when you’re a little older you can put that badge to use.”

Aiden’s eyes glistened in excitement before nodding his head enthusiastically. 

“You have one more surprise, Aiden.” Everyone turned to the nicely dressed brunette standing in the doorway. The man smiled at the confused father and son. “I’m Freddy Fazbears’ Director, Erik Dawson. Your Godfather said that you like guitars.”

Aiden nodded slowly still trying to reel in the fact that the Director of Freddy Fazbears was in the same room with him, let alone talking to him. 

Erik returned the gesture smile growing. “Well, I didn’t have enough time to buy one but I hope that this is a decent substitute.” 

Erik moved from the doorway as Blue came in. Many of the children began whispering and gasping at the newly repaired rabbit. Blue walked down the aisle head held high radiating confidence with his red guitar strapped to his back. 

Blue smiled at the birthday boy. “Happy birthday Aiden. Lucas sends his love and hopes you enjoy your special day.” 

The rabbit didn’t wait for a reply as he turned his guitar to the front and began playing. The children went silent. The song wasn’t from any that the band played. No, this was one that some of the children knew were chords from a song that they hear regularly on the radio. The complicated chords and fast slides rung throughout the room as some of the children began singing some of the lyrics, though slightly out of tune. 

Blue bowed his head at the end of his solo. The room was silent before the children began clapping some whistling.

Aiden and the others at his table standing giving the effeminate rabbit a standing novation. 

“That was awesome!!” Aiden laughed. He was still upset that his Godfather couldn’t be there but he would admit that this was a good way to get his forgiveness.  
Blue’s smile looked like it was about to split his face at the praise. His ears twitched as his smile only grew larger at the gentle touch to his back. 

“We animatronics have a bet going with the security guards.” Blue’s voice rose over the chattering children. The guards looked at each other but didn’t say anything. The kids quieted down enough for Blue to talk normally. “We wish to see who can give the better gift.”

Blue stood up straight a smirk gracing his beautiful robotic features. “On behalf of the band, we wish you Happy Birthday and for you and your friends to be the very firsts to meet our new honorary band member.”

The whispers began. No one knew about a new member. Blue turned to the door, “come say hello to the birthday boy.”

A confused silence fell amongst the room as a young brunette male walked into the room. He lifted his eyes to the head table a smile on his sun kissed flesh. 

“Happy Birthday Aiden.”

Silence continued until a loud shout from the birthday boy.

“Uncle Lucas!” 

The scrapping of wood against tile filled the air quickly follow by footsteps as Aiden ran from the table pass Adam and Blue and towards his Uncle. Lucas was able to brace himself in enough time to catch his Godson. Though the momentum was still enough to send both males tumbling to the floor. Lucas thankfully didn’t ram his head against the hard floor in the process. He did laugh as he wrapped his arms around the mumbling child.

“Sorry I took so long.” He whispered as he kissed the top of Aiden’s head.


	24. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!!

Chapter 24

“You knew this entire time?”

Ryan chuckled at his carbon copy. “Yes, we’ve been planning this for a while. It was actually Lucas who’s been the mediator between there and me since I’ve never had time to physically have a meeting with them.”

Aiden narrowed his eyes as he turned his head slowly to the two androids sitting next to him. “Did you know?”’

They shook their heads quickly. 

“Not till we were already here.” Teddy admitted honestly.

Lucas turned around to look at his Godson. “Don’t be angry. It was my idea. We wanted today to be extra special.”

The platinum blond eleven-year-old tilted his head a slight frown of confusion etched into his youthful face. “I only turned eleven. Nothing that special about it.”  
Lucas giggled as he turned more in the seat. “That’s basically the same thing Mike said when I discussed everything with them.”

“Well, I guess it is special.” Aiden tipped his head forward crossing his arms with a firm nod. “You’re here.”

Lucas smiled fondly at the boy. He turned around looking out the front window of the car. The party had gone off without any problems. He was actually surprised that Blue had welcomed him as an honorary member of the band, though Lucas was curious to whether or not Frankie and Chi Chi knew. 

The two animatronics stayed mostly on stage entertaining the rest of the children that wasn’t attending one of the six parties for that day. Frankie did stop at some of the rooms on his break to look in on the children and even did so for Aiden’s but as soon as the bear and Lucas made eye contact Frankie scampered off before anyone else could notice the bear’s presence. His footsteps heavy. Lucas was surprised that Frankie looked more fearful of Lucas than the human did of the bear, despite it was Lucas that was forced into a mental breakdown the last time the two was together. 

Then there was Chi Chi. The chicken didn’t seem to care much about Lucas or any of the humans there. Her eyes were strictly fixed on Blue. Though she entertained the children, it was only partially done. The moment Blue had entered the main room in the front with Aiden and the last of his guests, the female member of the band followed every move Blue made on the floor. 

Lucas wasn’t sure if it had something to do with Blue’s upgrades, which allowed him to interact physically with the children or the rabbit’s friendship with the staff. There definitely was something between the two animatronics and Lucas hoped that it would eventually be dealt with.

“What’s this?” Aiden caught Lucas’ attention as they finally pulled into the driveway behind Anubis.

The group got out of the car. They went to stand with the rest of their party consisting of the older Parker brother and four of the children, as Lucas woke Kyra from the back of Anubis’ car. 

“Mother?” Lucas grinned at the questioning gaze Mari gave him. 

Lucas smirked pulling out his official keys for his family’s new home. He handed them to Aiden, thinking that it was only right that the birthday boy gets to open this part of his present. 

The children looked at each other before racing to the front door of the two story Victorian home. Kyra stayed with the adults as she slowly woke herself up with every step they took towards the house. 

The screams and laughter was enough to tell them that, if anything, the children at least liked it. When they entered the foyer, Kyra gasped before running towards the stairwell where the boys’ voices were coming from. 

“I know you told me about it but I never imagined it would look like this,” Ryan stared in awe at the room and the homey touches the brothers had put into it.

Lucas smiled placing a gentle hand on the taller male’s back, “come on. I’ll give you a quick tour.”

Lucas led his friend out of the room just as they heard Anubis,  
“Come get your bags, no butlers were hired along with the house.”

 

“This place is amazing Lucas,” Ryan sipped his drink as Lucas sat across from him at the island in the kitchen while Anubis got the children situated for the night.

Lucas stared at the other before voicing quietly, “the two of you can always move in. We have enough room.”

Ryan froze then a soft defeated sigh escaped him. “I don’t know if I can. I mean our entire life is there.”

“A life that only meant anything to you and your son.” Lucas frowned.

Ryan pursed his lips. “Maybe . . . but, I would like to think that something, some part of our marriage meant something to her too.”

“Ryan,” Lucas paused long enough for the other to look at him. “I love you. You and our friendship mean a lot to me and I’m probably the last person who should be giving relationship advice considering my single status for the past few years,” Lucas shrugged his shoulders showing that he was still going to give said advice. 

“But can you honestly say that your marriage can truly survive, considering that not only did she cheat on you but she allowed the fuck to stay in your home when she knew that you had a difficult case and wouldn’t be home until the next day if not later? As well as, take money from you to go on these extravagant vacations with him.” Lucas didn’t wait for the other to commit. “I know, you ‘love her’ but obviously she can care less. I mean after being married for almost eight years, one would think that she would have some respect, hold some ‘honorary marriage merit’ for all those years who’ve been together.

“For fuck sake Ryan, you became a lawyer against your will so that you could take care of your family, as well as, put her in and through school, both times. You’ve always done what she wanted to keep her happy, in return what has she given you outside of Aiden?” Lucas shook his head. “Just because she spread her legs for you, got pregnant, and pushed out a child, DOES NOT give her right to do whatever the hell she pleases. There are certain lines that should NEVER be crossed, no matter the type of relationship a person is in but especially not when you’re in a committed marriage.”

Lucas shook his head again. “She not only crossed that line but she drove a God damn 18-wheeler across it with a huge ass ‘FUCK YOU’ sign in neon colors and the most sparkling glitter attached to the grill of it.”

“Thanks for the graphic reminder.” Ryan mumbled taking another drink. 

The two stayed silent in each other’s presence until Ryan finally looked up at Lucas. 

“I know you mean well and that I should probably be more piss than I am but, but she’s the mother of my child. We’ve been through so much together.” Ryan wiped the corner of his eye. “Am I truly supposed to give up on her now?”

“It’s not called ‘giving up’. It’s doing what is best for you and your child.” The two turned as Anubis came into the kitchen. He went to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle vodka and orange juice to replace the wine the other two were drinking. 

“Despite everything, it isn’t healthy to raise Aiden in that type of environment.” Anubis began as he pulled the two males their drink before taking a seat beside Lucas. “If only temporarily, you and Aiden should come stay here for a while. At least, until you and your wife come to some understanding. It’ll give you a chance to physically remove yourself from the problem at hand and think thoroughly about what’s happening and the future actions you wish to take.”

Ryan swirled his new drink before taking a sip, enjoying the slight burn of the stronger alcohol. 

“It is the summer.” Ryan mumbled to himself. “Aiden would like to spend more time with the triplets.”

Lucas reached over touching his friend’s arm causing Ryan to refocus his gaze on the younger father. “It’s only temporary. Though if you wish to stay here forever, that’s fine with me to.”

Ryan smiled at his young friend shaking his head lightly. 

Then Ryan tilted his head as a thought came to him, “what are we supposed to do with our schedules? I’m sure that they’ll intercept eventually.” 

“I’ve already moved in.” Anubis explained. “I’ll look after the children while the two of you are at work.”

“I thought you were going back into tutoring and transcribing?” The platinum blond asked curiously.

Anubis nodded. “I am but both of that is online so I’ll still be here and I get to make my own schedule so it’s nothing to be concern about.”

Ryan sighed run a hand through his uncombed locks. “Guess, I honestly don’t have any more excuses to get out of this.” 

“So, you’re staying?” Lucas looked up hopefully.

Ryan gave a soft smile nodding his head slightly. It would be nice to be away from the drama harper for a while anyway. He had enough vacation days saved up for the whole summer if he really wanted. 

“Just a heads up,” Lucas started. “I officially go back to work Monday and as far as I know I only work weekdays. But there are chances that I’ll be called in for one reason or the other.”

Ryan nodded. “That’s fine. I’ll probably work this week then take some vacation time off. Just relax and possibly take the kids somewhere.”

The brothers smiled as they saw the blond opposite of them relax a bit. This summer seemed to keep getting interesting. 

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment, periodically hearing the giggles and laughter of the supposed sleeping children. 

Then Ryan spoke. 

“Lucas,” said male looked up questioningly. “What are you going to do about him?”

Lucas averted his eyes a fleeting sadness crossing his gaze.

“He deserves to know. He has a right to understand why you’ve been doing what you have.” Ryan continued.

Lucas sat quietly leaning a bit into his older brother, who wrapped a strong arm around the younger’s waist. 

“I know,” Lucas sighed heavily. “I just can’t right now. I need more time. He’s happy right now with the way things are. I rather keep it that way until I have no other choice.”

Ryan sighed as well. “You can’t keep pushing this off. If you continue with this game, you could end up losing him. Is that something you’re honestly willing to risk?”

Lucas shook his head. “No, but as of right now I have no choice. I almost have what I’m looking for. Just a little bit more time is needed.” Lucas looked at Ryan across the table eyes harden. “I won’t lose him. I can’t. Because I’ve finally stopped running from my past and the demons they bring. One way or another, I’ll free us both from our pain and get what was taken from me.”


	25. Back to Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take me posting today as a good sign of me getting back on track of my weekly posts. Let's cross our fingers and hope. 
> 
> Like always my Dears I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 25 Back to Work

“Fuck, why are you here so early?”

Lucas turned to see Mike, Erik, and Jeremy coming from the parking lot and towards the entrance of the Pizzeria where Lucas was standing with his laptop bag. Jeremy seemed to be the only one effected by the early morning work schedule. 

Lucas smiled sympathetically at the younger male, “When you have kids, you’ll see that you’ll be lucky if you get to sleep in to six. Luckily, my brother is a God sent and handles that when I need to work. Plus, I was never told when to get here just that I started today.”

Erik looked apologetically at Lucas. “Didn’t think you would come this early. Most people wouldn’t. This one is still trying to get me to change the hours.” Erik nodded his head playfully towards Jeremy, who stuck his tongue out when the pizzeria director turned his back to open the door. 

“I can see you through the glass Jeremy.” Was Erik’s simple reply before letting them all in.

Jeremy stiffened, huffed, then pouted as he was guided into the restaurant by Mike. Lucas tried to hold his snickering as Mike shook his head. 

Lucas went to a nearby booth putting down his bag as the others began flipping on light switches and getting things ready for the day. Lucas attention was on the stage were the three animatronics were sleeping peacefully. But something about Frankie caught Lucas’ eye. The brunet walked closer to the stage standing far enough so that he could get a better full view of the bear despite the uneasiness that arose inside of him. 

Frankie was positioned in his normal spot, centered staged and a few paces in front of the other two who stood on either side of him. His right hand was curled around his microphone. Eyes closed, chin tilted down toward his chest. His shoulders seemed high. Almost like the bear went into sleep mode tense. 

Lucas continued surveying the toy animatronic until his eyes caught something. He went a step closer when a hand fell onto his shoulder. Lucas gasped before quickly turning around. 

Erik stood behind him with a questioning look. Mike and Jeremy not far behind their boss. 

“Something wrong?” Erik asked. His eyes glancing briefly towards the stage then back to Lucas.

Lucas shrugged. “I honestly don’t know.” He turned slightly so he too could look at the stage and its occupants. “Have any of you noticed anything different or off about Frankie recently?” He asked without turning to the other humans in the room.

“Not really. Still as grumpy and easily irritated as always.” Jeremy informed. 

“What about when he moves?” Lucas turned his head to the other men. “Does he seem twitchy or have any sporadic movements?”

They shook their heads. But then Mike stopped and gave an unsure nod. 

He shrugged. “Not sure if it counts but the night before Aiden’s party, Frankie finally moved from the stage. His footsteps seemed . . . heavy. Heavier than usual.”

“What do you mean ‘finally’ got off of stage? He always seems to walk around when I’ve been here.” Lucas replied curiously.

Mike frowned then nodded. “Yeah, but for about a month or so it’s become less and less. He only really gets off stage when we have something big or when he’s scouting, even then, he seems hesitant to do so.” Mike informed. “But other than that, he’s usually on stage sleeping.”

Jeremy nodded in agreement brows furrowed. “Now that I think about it, Frankie just let Chi Chi and Blue do most of the wondering especially for the past two weeks. Which is kind of weird since he’s usually the first one off the stage.” 

Erik looked over to his engineer. “Think there’s something wrong with him?”

Lucas stared intently at Toy Freddy. A frown gracing the young man’s lips. “Possibly. I know after I turned Blue back on he made a comment about no longer feeling any pain.” Lucas bit his thumb nail as he thought. “I wonder; Frankie did tell Blue that he was having certain pains when I was going to initially fix him.”

“Think those pains are getting worse.” Erik stated the very thought that was going through Lucas.

Lucas nodded. 

“If that’s so, why not just let you fix him the first time?” Jeremy asked confused. 

Lucas finally moved his gaze from Frankie and turned fully towards his coworkers. “Because he was afraid.” Lucas stated simply. “Remember, Blue was in no position to fight me when I turned him off to fix him. Frankie despite wanting to be fixed, fears what I can do to him, for he would have to give up a lot of power and control to someone he doesn’t know and most importantly doesn’t trust.” 

“The real question, is do you want to fix him?” Mike looked firmly at the engineer.

Lucas glared at Mike, who didn’t back down. 

“Why wouldn’t I?”

Mike’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “Have you forgotten who caused your attack last week?” 

Lucas flinched at the low hiss but also at the memory of white on black anger filled eyes that briefly filled his mind. 

“If you don’t wish to work on him, we understand.” Mike sighed eyes softening slightly. “Just don’t force yourself to the point that it drives you to another attack.”

Lucas’ glare melted away as he finally put together that Mike was just worried about him.

“I won’t. I, we won’t. I’ll take my time and me and Frankie will get through our previous misfortune.” Lucas reassured. He was determined to do so. He wasn’t going to continue to let the animatronics suffer. 

Jeremy and Erik glanced briefly at each other as Mike gave a curt nod. 

They just hoped that it was as easy as Lucas was making it seem. 

 

After they all had split up to do their morning duties before the official staff came in, Lucas went to his office. It was the same as he had left it. Knowing, part of it was because Blue had refused to leave the room during the week that Lucas was getting better. Then Lucas had decided not to come in the day before like Erik said he could, to fix the room up a bit. 

So, because of that, the oily message on the wall was more than likely going to give him a problem. Thankfully he had thought ahead and grabbed some degreaser. Not meant to work on walls but with enough scrubbing, soap, and water afterwards, it’ll have the necessary effects. 

Without further procrastination, Lucas went to work with spraying the degreaser on the message. Then as that set, he went about cleaning and dusting the room. He moved the boxes of spare parts outside as he mopped the tiled floor. 

As the floor dried, Lucas went to explore the rest of the hall. He knew if he went left that would lead him to the end that led back to the front or towards the security room depending on which way he went when he got to the intersection. So that meant that the parts and services room had to be towards the right which led to the opposite end of the hall. 

Lucas did just that. As he walked down the hall, he realized that it was longer than he originally thought. There were a few doors on either side but much of the hall was mostly wall which held kids’ drawings. By the way some of them looked faded, Lucas concluded that said drawings were old. Though, he did wonder how old. 

Lucas stopped as something caught his eye. He walked over to it. It was three posters of the older animatronics. Bonnie, Freddy, and Chika. Lucas continued to stare at them wondering, not for the first time, whatever happened to the trio. He wasn’t sure if he should ask the others or Blue. Despite his inner conflict, Lucas couldn’t stop his mind from asking so many questions, he was desperate to have answered.

Did they have something to do with the last downsizing? Were they scrapped? Were they just put aside until someone reliable could fix them? Were they even fixable after so long without being in service? If they were, would Erik be willing to allow Lucas to fix them? 

Lucas reached his hand out and touched the poster of Freddy gingerly. Lucas couldn’t stop himself for thinking about what it would feel like to spend so many decades in internal slumber, if they were lucky, or darkness, if they weren’t. Wondering. Waiting. Hoping that someone would save them. Would care enough to make them whole again. To give them back the life, that their owners had taken from them. 

Is that what Frankie feared? Lucas thought to himself. Fear of one day being cast aside. Or worse, being completely forgotten by the very children that they watched over and loved. 

Lucas closed his eyes to hold back the saddening thoughts that crossed his mind. He slowly dropped his hand as he opened his eyes. He wouldn’t let that happen. He wouldn’t allow another generation of animatronics to be forgotten or destroyed. He was going to save them, one way or another. 

Lucas took a hesitant step away from the posters. He stared at them for a moment longer before continuing his exploration. It didn’t take long for him to pass an Emergency Exit door. A few feet from that was the end of the hall which stood a door which read ‘Parts & Services’. 

The brunet raised an eyebrow. Well at least he finally found what he was looking for, but why was it so far from everything else? Lucas shook his head. It probably just held more space than any of the other rooms was all. 

Lucas walked over and sighed with relief that the door was unlocked. He didn’t want to bother any of the others while they were working, even if, they said they didn’t mind. He opened the door enough for the light from the hall to enter. But it still wasn’t much considering that with Lucas’ frame in the way, his shadow didn’t allow much in. 

He tried feeling the inside of the wall near the door but didn’t find any switches. He stepped in the room slightly and coughed as his feet rustled the dust covered floor. Obviously, no one had seen reason to come in here. He moved to the side so that his body wasn’t blocking too much of the light from the hall. It still didn’t help much but he was able to make out a few things. 

There was something in front of him just outside the reach of the light. When he squinted his eyes, he could barely make out what was probably a chair on its side. 

A sudden darkness from behind caused Lucas to swirl around screaming at the glowing eyes that greeted him.


	26. News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I want to thank everyone for their comments and keeping their patience with me.
> 
> Though, I would like to ask something real quick before we continue with the Pizzeria's journey to the Good Old Days. I was thinking that I would start posting twice a week. Not sure if it will be the same two days every week or just post randomly twice a week when I'm off. But I would really like as many of your opinions as possible. I know that my posting is a little hectic now but hopefully if I get into a routine and force myself to post multiple times then maybe we can get a rhythm.
> 
> Well, think about and let me know anyway . . . 
> 
> Enjoy!!!!!

Chapter 26 News

“Damn it Blue! You scared the hell out of me!” Lucas laughed hoarsely as he tried to calm his breathing. 

Blue’s emerald green eyes continued to glow in the darkness of the room. The rabbit’s gaze focused primarily on the dark abyss behind Lucas before Blue’s intense gaze landed on the engineer. 

“What are you doing in here?” The stern undertone in Blue’s voice gave Lucas pause. 

The new staff member tilted his head as he stared into the animatronic’s gaze. 

“I was trying to see if there were any more parts around so I could go ahead and sort them out.” Lucas explained cautiously.

Blue seemed to relax at the statement for his expression became more gentle. “Well you won’t find any in there.”

Lucas looked at the rabbit in confusion. “But the room’s marked,”

“It was the old parts and service room,” Blue interrupted waving his hand nonchalantly. “The only thing in there is old furniture from previous downsizings.” The rabbit turned and pointed at a door three doors down. “That’s where they keep everything for us now. It’s not perfect but it does what we need it to.” Blue explained. 

Blue pulled Lucas out of the dark room closing the door behind them. “Come on Christopher Columbus before you hurt yourself.”

Lucas followed the animatronic obediently. He chalked up the rabbit’s brief lapse in behavior to the animatronic not wanting Lucas injuring himself. It wasn’t the first time Blue had become protective of him. 

“Here you go,” Blue announced as he opened the door to the current parts and services room. 

Lucas stepped in. His eyes widening at the wall to wall shelves filled with parts. He definitely wouldn’t run out anytime soon. What truly caught Lucas’ attention was the disarray of the scattered parts. There were completed and partially finished endoskeletons throughout the room. Legs and arms of different colorings of the previous and current band members were just thrown about. Eyes sat in various crevices in the room. The only thing that seemed to be remotely orderly were the different facial masks. 

“It’s like an animatronic graveyard in here.” Lucas said in disgust. “No wonder the three of you don’t wish to come in here.”

“No one comes in here anymore,” Blue stated as he leant against the wall eyes scanning the room blankly.

Lucas raised an eyebrow as he cautiously walked around the room. He looked at the facial masks on the shelves. There were masks from the older generation. Hell, even Captain Foxy had a mask or two. Everyone seemed to have one except,

“Blue, why don’t you have any extra parts?” Lucas turned his questioning gaze to the rabbit.

The effeminate animatronic looked directly at Lucas. He shrugged. “Father never got a chance to make any. When he gave us over to the company, they fired him and he’s never been back.”

Lucas furrowed his brows in confusion. “Why would they fire the very person who created you? Especially when he wasn’t finished with his work?”

Again Blue shrugged. “Not sure. We Toys weren’t officially part of the Fazbear line yet. We, meaning Frankie, Chelsey, and myself, were barely online for half a year before they fired him.” Blue’s green gaze looked over Lucas’ shoulder to one of the masks there. “I know during that time he was trying his best with the short time he had left with us to get as much finished. He was able to service the older animatronics and finished anything major with the Toys. Make some spare parts and some other designs for future animatronics but he never got to bring them to life.”

Lucas could see the anger that Blue was trying to hold back. Lucas made his way back to the other. He didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around the grieving rabbit.

“I miss him so much Lucas.” Blue whispered as he returned the embrace. “He was so kind to us. He treated us like his actual children. Just like you treat the triplets. He never allowed us to know what it meant to be hurt, broken, or forgotten. He always told us that he loved us and that it would never change.” 

Blue sniffed as he nuzzled his head against the top of Lucas’. “But he lied. He left us. The older animatronics were forgotten and left to rot. The rest of us were broken in the process.” Blue’s entire body was shaking from him trying to fight his tears and rising anguish. “How could he say that he loved us but abandon us months later?”

Lucas held the trembling form tighter. “It wasn’t his fault.” Lucas whispered. He pulled away slightly to look into Blue’s eyes. “He did love you. I’m sure of it. Please don’t blame him Blue.” Lucas reached out to wipe a stray oily tear from the beautiful rabbit’s eyes. “If anything, blame the people who took him from you. I’m sure that if he had a chance, he never would have left. Or he would have brought each of you with him but, he couldn’t.”

Lucas leant forward rubbing his nose against Blue’s. “Sometimes, we parent have to do what we think is best for our children.” Lucas locked gazes with bright emeralds. “That’s why some children are left at orphanages, other family members, or child services. The parents sometimes can’t take care of their children for one reason or another and have to give them up and pray that whoever their angels wind up with will love and cherish them as much as they do.”

A tear fell down Lucas’ cheek. “I’m sorry that none of you were able to get that loving person to take his place.” Lucas placed a tender hand on Blue’s cheek. “But you have me now, I will fight tooth and nail to keep each of you safe and from gaining the same fate as the older animatronics. I give you my word, Bonito.”

Blue stared intently at Lucas as a few black tears rolled down his face. Blue slowly nodded his head as he curled himself around the human. His shoulders shaking as he cried.  
“Thank you Lucas. Thank you so much.” 

 

Blue stayed with Lucas as long as he could before he was forced back to the stage for opening. Lucas had made sure to clean Blue’s face of any tears knowing that what the other told him was private, as well as, Blue’s breakdown. They seemed perfect for each other Lucas noticed. The both of them seemed to understand the other’s emotions and reacted accordingly. It was funny in a way. Despite their overall appearance, they seemed even more sentient than some of the humans that Lucas had encountered in his life. 

Lucas allowed those thoughts to end as his mind wondered to other things as he began resorting the parts and service room. 

He was starving by the time he had finished. The room was much spacious once everything was put up in an orderly fashion. He had found a small collection of large mason jars that he used to separate the eyes by color. He placed them on a small rolling table next to the main long metal table that was set up in the middle of the room. He used the wall opposite of the door for the facial masks. He used one of the remainder walls for legs and feet and the other one for hands and arms. It had taken him a while to sort out which limbs where functional and which needed to be worked on or completely redone. Though, when he did, he placed them in their respective piles or shelf. 

Though he was surprised that the two completed endoskeletons were in great condition. They needed to be wiped free of dust and grime but other than that all their wires and joints seemed fine. There was one half completed endoskeleton, that needed arms and legs. With the pieces he had found while cleaning, Lucas knew he could complete this one, as well as, make two-thirds of another endoskeleton. Which was remarkable, one in his line of work could never have too many endoskeletons.

He had brought the last boxes with parts from his office to the room and sorted them out as well before sweeping and mopping. Once giving the room a nod of satisfaction, Lucas went back to his office and spent the next forty-five minutes scrubbing the wall free of its threatening message. The degreaser had worked a lot better than he had thought though there still was a dark stain in the area. He wondered if he could find a poster big enough to cover the mark or if he could possible get away with repainting the entire room. 

But that could wait, right now all he wanted to do was get something to eat. 

He should have expected that with it nearing the afternoon that there would be a rush. Should have but didn’t. Really Lucas didn’t even realize that nearly five hours had passed. Which explained why he was starving considering all he ate was a loaded omelet and coffee, five o’clock that morning.

He stood in line for a few slices of pizza and grabbed a corner booth. He sat so that he could watch the band, as well as, the large groups of laughing children. It was nice. Peaceful in its own way. 

A thought came to him to talk to Erik about his work schedule. If he wasn’t supposed to be here when the place opened up, then when was he? Then there was also the reminder that he never officially gave Erik or Adam an answer about training as a night guard. Yeah, he said he would help but he was sure that there were things he needed to know and do before he could be added into rotation.

With him being absorbed into his thoughts, Lucas never saw the shadow that fell over his table. It was the feeling of eyes upon him that caused him to finally look up from his pizza. 

Before him stood three employees. He knew the female in street clothes was one because she was the same bleach blonde teen that was working up front the day Lucas had first met Adam and the others. The other two he’s seen around. He knew the other female was a food runner while the guy was a cashier/food prep. 

But that still didn’t explain to him, why they were at his table while he was obviously trying to eat. Lucas put down his lunch and wiped the excess grease from his hands and mouth on the cheap brown napkins. 

“May I help you?” Lucas asked the group of high schoolers.

The three looked at each other before looking back at Lucas. 

“We see you here a lot but no one knows who you are.” The boy stated. “I personally never see you with children and considering this is a family place, you can see how that looks.”  
Lucas raised an eyebrow. “Did you come here to threaten me or are you trying to interrogate me so that you can figure out who I am?”

The red haired teen shrugged. “Depends on how you answer and if we like them. We can always report you to the security guards. Mike will have no problem throwing you out. Not only that but our Director is here today as well. Sure he’ll make you talk.”

Lucas couldn’t help the laughter in his head as he kept a straight face. It looked like only the guards, management, and the animatronics knew who he was. The teens played their act well. Lucas could admit that. Though they would need to take a few summer classes from Desmond and Mike if they wish to be even remotely intimidating. 

But Lucas was willing to play their game until one of them got bored. Lucas nodded his head to the teens. 

“Mind if I finish eating while you ask your questions?”

Lucas saw the barely hidden sly smirks the teens gave each other as they squeezed into the booth across from him. He had a smirk of his own which was hidden as he took a bite out of his pizza. 

“So, who are you?” The red head started.

Lucas licked his lips. “Lucas.”

She rolled her eyes, “what are you doing here Lucas?”

“Eating pizza and listening to the band.”

“Do you have kids?” the male teen tried as the red head looked ready to reach over the table to strangle Lucas.

Lucas nodded as he had just taken a bite of his pizza. He waited until he finished chewing before answering. “Set of triplets.”

Lucas held up his hand before they could ask any more questions. “Since it seems these questions are getting personal; do I at least get your names?”

“I’m Bryce and the red head is Amanda. This is”

“Shannon. We’ve met last week.” Shannon’s head shot up as she looked directly at Lucas eyes wide. Lucas could tell that she didn’t remember him but he didn’t blame her considering how many parents in a day she greets. 

“You had a problem with the way one of my sons looked.” Lucas hinted. 

The blonde still looked confused. Then again she probably thought there was something wrong with a lot of people’s kids.

Lucas smirked. “The eight-year-old with rabbit ears.”

Shannon furrowed her brows. Then suddenly her eyes widen before she glared at Lucas.

“You’re the sick fuck who put stitches in his son’s face.” She hissed darkly. “Everyone who took notice was talking about it especially when their children kept bringing up a little boy who had wires sewn into his cheeks.”

“I would advise you to watch your tone, Shannon. Nor accuse me of something you don’t know or understand.” Lucas sat up straight in his seat staring the girl down calmly. 

Her friends were quiet until Amanda squeaked. “That was you? How could you do that to a child?”

Lucas was about to roll his eyes when a familiar and welcoming voice caught his attention. 

“How could who do what?”

Lucas turned and smiled up at the large blue rabbit. The teens jumped and stared in shock at the animatronic. 

“Hey, Blue. You taking a break?” Lucas asked happily ignoring the teens. 

Blue nodded. He looked at Lucas then at the shell-shocked group of high schoolers. “What’s up with them?”

“They’re trying to play twenty questions to decide whether or not Mike or Erik is going to through me out.” Lucas explained.

Blue snorted a smug smirk gracing his features as he looked down at the three friends. “Good luck with that but Lucas is staying and I’d advise you three to be nice to him if you wish to keep your jobs.”

Amanda was the first to react. “Are you threatening us, rabbit.” She growled.

Blue leaned closer staring directly at the red head, “that’s Mr. Rabbit to you. And I don’t make idle threats, little girl.”

Lucas couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face as fear flitted across Amanda’s eyes. That was quickly covered up when she turned a dark glare towards Lucas.

“What makes you so special?”

“Simple.” Blue said sounding bored. “He’s the new engineer of the Pizzeria. So, that means that his pay grade is higher than yours and he’s more valuable than a spoiled little daddy’s girl.”

Amanda was astonished, as well as, her friends at the news. They never thought that a new one would be hired nor that one of the machines would be so protective especially with all the horror stories out there about the demon animatronics. 

“Aren’t you two supposed to be at work by now?” The group turned to see Mike walking up with his hands in his pockets looking squarely at the two teens in uniform. 

“Yeah, we’re going Mike.” Bryce said as he started pushing the two girls out of the booth. 

The three left without saying a word to the table’s other occupants and dispersed going to their respective places. 

Mike turned to Lucas raising a questioning brow. Lucas shrugged.

“Don’t look at me. I was eating before they came around interrogating me.”

Mike shook his head. “I wish you two would stay out of trouble.”

“It wasn’t our fault.” Lucas pouted. 

Mike rolled his eyes and walked away with a small lazy wave.


	27. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all enjoying your holidays and winter break. 
> 
> Don't have too much fun and be safe. No drinking and driving Loves!
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

Chapter 27

“Frankie?” The bear slowly looked up from his spot on the stage.

The skeleton crew was cleaning up after a day’s work. While the kitchen staff was prepping pizzas for the next day. Blue and Chi Chi was oiling up for the night before they went into automatic recharge mode. Which left Frankie staring down at the human who took his lover from him. 

Lucas watched the bear closely. He didn’t say anything earlier when he was examining the animatronic but with watching Toy Freddy throughout the day, Lucas could tell that the bear was in definite pain. Not only that but what he noticed when Frankie was sleeping that morning seemed to have gotten worse. The bear’s left leg seemed to be locked into place which would explain why he looked like he was tilting to one side earlier. 

Seeing that he finally had the animatronic’s full attention, Lucas slowly climbed onto the stage with the bear. Frankie watched surprised. He knew none, not even the previous engineers dared step into his domain. Frankie frowned at the human who stood just out of arms reach of him. If only every movement he made didn’t send shocks of pain through his systems, he would crush the brat’s skull in his jaws. 

“Frankie, you must be in a lot of pain for you not to react to me being up here.” Lucas said to the bear.

Said animatronic continued to stare hatefully at the human.

“Despite last time, I’m still willing to help you Frankie.” 

Frankie’s eyes widen then narrowed suspiciously. He didn’t care how brain wash Blue was, no human was that generous. He would not make the same mistake as the others. He wouldn’t trust this human.

“Frankie please.” Lucas hesitantly touched the bear’s arm.

Toy Freddy snatched his arm away but that was enough for his entire body to seize up as sparks and pain flew pass his vision. The last thing he heard was the imprudent human’s shout of what sounded like his name and the loud crash of his body hitting the wooden stage. 

“Hey, Kid, you’re not supposed to be up there!” One of the floor workers came running with a few others at the sound of Frankie collapsing. 

Lucas ignored the man as he bent down turning the bear onto his back. He forced the lids of Frankie’s eyes open and cursed at the dull lifeless orbs that stared back at him. Sighing, Lucas sat on the heels of feet as he reached behind Frankie’s head switching him off. Looked like the bear no longer had much of a choice on whether he was going to be fixed or not.

“Did you not here me?” Lucas looked over at the man standing just before the stage with the last remaining staff watching intently. 

Lucas stood turning fully towards the small crowd of on lookers. “I have every right to be up here. So, if you don’t mind someone get one of the guards, Erik, as well as, Blue. Also, any volunteers to help me get Toy Freddy off the stage would be helpful.”

“Kid you have ten seconds before I call the police for the destruction of private property.” Lucas glared at the worker. 

His eyes briefly searched the crowd. Lucas’ gaze fell upon a pair not far behind the spoke person. Amanda and Bryce, the two teens he met during his break earlier that day. Bryce looked concerned while Amanda stood there with a smug smirk arms crossed under her chest hip cocked to one side. Lucas glared darkly at the teen. 

“What the hell is the problem out here?” Lucas looked towards the voice as Mike and Erik walked onto the main floor.

The employees made way for the two men. The group’s spoke person stayed his ground as they approached. 

“I warned the kid to get down before we called the cops but he claims he has right to be up there.” 

The man couldn’t be much older than Mike but he definitely had the body of a linebacker compared to Mike’s smaller physique. But that didn’t stop the other from stiffening when Mike turned cold dark eyes on him. His trade mark frown deepening.

“You’re going to look like a true dumbass if you called the police already.” Mike growled. 

The man frowned in confusion but shook his head stating he didn’t go through with his threat.

“Good because then you would have to explain why you called the cops on your own co-worker for doing his job, idiot.” 

“Michael,” Erik chastised staring meaningfully at the other.

Mike backed down but kept his heated gaze on the leader of the group. Erik shook his head before turning to the rest of his employees. 

“Everyone, please come closer.” He waited until those who were still in the kitchen was close enough to hear his next words. “Forgive me for the confusion, I should have done this earlier. But as you know there are some changes happening around the pizzeria. One of them is getting the animatronics fixed and in working condition so they can go back to working the floors.” There was a low mumble through the group of employees. 

“Despite his appearance,” Erik continued as his personnel hushed their fellow co-workers so they could hear. “I will like you all to meet our newest member to the Fazbear Family, Lucas Parker. He has come highly recommended. Most importantly, he is the new engineer and caretaker of our animatronics. He is also the one behind the upgrades and reconstruction of Toy Bonnie. So, I expect each of you to treat him well.”

Lucas gave a smile and short wave to the group. His eyes searching out Amanda’s heated gaze. His gentle smile turning self-satisfied at the girl’s anger. Bryce stared curiously at Lucas but otherwise kept his facial features blank.

“I know that you all wish to go home, so once your respective crew leader dismisses you, you may do so.” Erik spoke once again. “If any of you have any questions, you know my office door is always open to you.” Erik finished dismissing the group before walking the last few paces to the stage. 

Just in time to hear Mike, “Didn’t I tell you to stay out of trouble?”

Lucas stuck his tongue out with his hands on his hips, “I didn’t do anything. Frankie collapsed and the next thing I know there’s a mob of Fazbear employees surrounding the stage.”

Mike looked suspiciously at Lucas who only crossed his arms defiantly. Erik sighed. 

These two were definitely going to cause him to grey early. 

“Care to explained what did happen?” Erik asked calmly.

Lucas looked over at the unmoving bear sighing himself before sitting at the edge of the stage. Lucas shook his head running a hand through his hair.

“I honestly don’t know.” Lucas said truthfully. “I came to talk to him about him getting fixed. I reached out to touch his arm and he snatched it away. The next thing I know his body was going through a fit like his circuits were shortening all at once but then he went deathly still and slumped to the floor. . . well, more like crashed to the floor.” Lucas explained. 

“Will he be okay?” The group jumped turning to see a worried blue rabbit standing just behind Erik. 

Lucas smiled sadly at Blue. “My promise was meant for all of you. I’ll do whatever I can to get him back to perfect condition. He’ll be singing with you . . . in no time.”

“You hesitated.” Blue accused. “What aren’t you telling us?”

Lucas bit his lip scratching the back of his neck. He sighed as he leant back on his hands looking up at the ceiling. “To be honest, it’s going to take me more than twenty-four hours to fix him.”

“How can you say that? You haven’t even looked at him.” Nathan came from right field. 

Erik was sure that he had seen the man leave earlier so what was he doing back? Most importantly, where had he been. Erik kept his silence as he looks sternly at the manager of his store. 

Lucas sat up to look at the thorn of all of their sides. “Because I’ve been doing this long enough to tell from certain signs what’s wrong and what would need to be done. Just like a well-seasoned doctor can tell the difference between a stroke and a heart-attack.”

“How long?” Erik asked.

Shrugging, Lucas shook his head. “The way he moved, I believe that he probably snatched an already loose wire which caused him to short circuit when the end touched another set of wires. If that’s the case, then I’ll have to service all of his wirings, as well as, check to make sure his hard drive wasn’t effected in any way by the shortage.” Lucas sighed. “It could take a few days or the rest of the week. It really does deepen on what was damaged in the process.”

Erik wasn’t pleased at the news but he understood that this was a delicate procedure and he didn’t want the processes rush and having another incident on the company’s hands like they did decades ago.

He nodded his head giving his all clear. “Do what you must to get him back to us. Also, while you’re at it, go ahead and give him whatever upgrades and system checks he needs.”

Lucas nodded. “I’ll call and have Anubis bring me what I need.”

Erik shook his head. “No, go home to your kids Lucas. Get some rest and return here same time tomorrow morning. Tonight try analyzing the damage. I have a feeling that you’ll need every ounce of sleep that you can get.” He turned his gaze to Toy Freddy briefly. “We’ll help you get him in the back so that he’s already there in the morning. I just hope that the children will be as understanding.”

“I’ll handle the children.” Blue offered. 

The four humans stared at the bunny. 

Nathan scoffed. “You’ll handle them?”

Blue glared. “Yes, I will. You forget, children’s happiness was the reason behind why we were created. They think that we are just as much alive as they are so it wouldn’t be unnatural if one of us falls ill. Or get hurt.”

“That might actually work,” Mike admitted causing Blue to look shock at the guard. Mike gave a short nod. “Alright rabbit, we’ll leave the kids to you, but you better make it believable.”

Blue was silent for a moment. Then he gave a nod of determination. He wouldn’t allow this opportunity to pass. Knowing Mike wouldn’t give another.


	28. Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!!!
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 28

“So has it been confirmed?” An average height figure stated as they took a drink from their bottle.

Their companion nodded. “Yeah, we have a few confirmations from respectable sources. A new engineer is there to fix those abominations.”

The figure smirked sitting back in their seat. Their eyes roaming the dancing forms on the club floor. It looks like they would be celebrating before the summer was out. That would be perfect.

“Do you think we can trust Raven on this?” the companion asked nervously not wanting to ignite their boss’s anger.

The other moved their eyes slowly to the eyesore across from them. “Has she ever failed me previously? Do you think that my choice is too clouded that I would trust just anyone for this?”

“No, of course not!” The other shook his head hurriedly. He looked around before leaning closer. “Just, there are reports that one of those things are getting close to the new hire, as well as, the guards and director.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I’m just saying that she’s going to have a hard time getting close without being too suspicious. She isn’t exactly the subtlest when she’s pissed.”

The other hummed his agreement. “Doesn’t matter. Raven’s orders will not change. I have faith that our girl will get us the results that we’re looking for.”

Not wanting to be bothered any more, the boss got up and began moving towards the dance floor but not before giving one last word of advice to their underling. 

“Do get laid tonight, your twitchiness is quite unbecoming in our work.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

“You’re up early. Twice in two days, should I be worried?” Lucas looked over his shoulder to see the playful glint in his brother’s eyes. 

Lucas shrugged. “Frankie short circuited last night. So, most likely I’ll be at the Pizzeria early every morning for the rest of the week.”

Lucas sighed contently as he felt the bare cool chest of Anubis seeping through the thin fabric of his t-shirt as the taller male held him. 

“It’ll be fine.” Anubis whispered as he set his chin on the other’s head. “You’ve dealt with this before. Don’t stress yourself.”

Lucas smiled as he finished his breakfast. Anubis’ confidence in him always calmed him. 

“So,” Lucas started innocently as Anubis let him go so the younger Parker could put his dishes in the sink. “Who were you talking to last night when I came in?”

Anubis paused in his initiation of washing Lucas’ breakfast plates. “A . . . friend.” The older hesitated.

Lucas was quiet for a moment before a large goofy grin spread across his face. “Awe, I’m so proud of you! Do this friend have a name?”

“Considering that they aren’t imaginary, I believe that they would.” Anubis answered. 

Lucas pouted as he poked the other’s arm. “Come on tell me. You tell me everything.”

Anubis sighed sadly. “We both know why it will never evolve past a simple friendship.”

Lucas pulled back looking at the taller male in shock. “Anubis, it could be whatever you wish. If you want to be with them, then do so.”

“They’ll find out eventually.” Anubis countered hands tightening into fists. “I’m not willing to risk it. There’ll be signs. Signs that they’ll easily be able to see, I just can’t Lucas.”

Lucas brought his hand gently to the other’s face forcing him to look at Lucas. “We all deserve to be happy Anubis. Each and every one of us under this roof. You are no exception.” Lucas raised on his toes to kiss his brother on the corner of his lips. “You don’t trust easily and you have always been a good judge of character. If this person has actually been able to catch your attention, don’t you think that they are worth the chance? You’ll never know the consequences, good or bad, if you never try.”

Anubis stayed silent as Lucas pulled away from him. 

“I’m going to work.” Lucas informed. “Just think about it, alright?”

Anubis tipped his head gently in acknowledgement. When he heard the front door close, he looked out the window over the sink that overlooked the grounds on the side of the house.

“Maybe, just maybe. . . I’ll try.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“How long have you been here?” Adam questioned as he stood in the door way of the reorganized parts and services room. 

Lucas looked up from the all but bare endoskeleton of Frankie. Lucas wiped some of the oil off his cheek as he smiled at the older man.

“Hmm, since Erik’s been here.” Lucas admitted. 

Adam raised an eyebrow, “For four hours? You could have dropped by the security room for a break. You don’t have to hide out when Mike isn’t around.”

Lucas looked confused. “Is that what it looks like?”

Adam shrugged moving his way deeper into the room stopping on the other side of the table. “You just appear more open when he’s here.”

“Sorry,” Lucas wholeheartedly apologized. “I didn’t mean for that to happen. I guess with my quest to make him and Blue get on friendlier terms, I kind of shut everyone else out for a moment. I really didn’t realize that I was doing such.”

Adam smiled shaking his head, “I’m only teasing. It’s good for Mike to finally open up to someone outside of the three of us.”

Lucas returned the smile, “you four do seem close. Did you know each other before working here?” Lucas questioned as he went back to work.

“No, we all met here. Desmond was looking for something until he found something better but decided to stay instead.” Adam began. “Mike just wondered in one day shortly after Desmond saying he was recommended by a former manager. And Jeremy was just looking for an overnight job to help with school.”

“And you,” Lucas questioned. “Why did you choose this place?”

Adam was silent for a moment. “When you have responsibilities and a debt to pay, you really can’t be choosey. Plus, after my first summer I actually became fond of the place and asked to stay on. I was shortly put on security duty then by the beginning of my second year here I was promoted to head of security.”

Lucas looked up briefly at the other with a gentle smile. “I’m glad you did. I have a feeling this place would have been a lot different if it didn’t have people like you here.”

“Like me?”

“Someone who actually gives two shits about this place, their job, and the animatronics.” Lucas admitted as he fixed one of the oil lines in Frankie’s left shoulder. “If all of you were money hungry bastards like Nathan then the animatronics would have been destroyed. I guess, I guess I’m just happy that you’re here and not someone else.”

Adam gave a short nod, brows furrowed as an uncertain smile graced his lips. “You are a strange one, Lucas. And a conundrum.”

Lucas laughed. “Strange, definitely. Conundrum . . . not really. I’m probably one of the easiest puzzles to solve.”

“Yeah, maybe if you were looking for Waldo.”

Lucas chuckled but didn’t comment as he focused back on his work. 

 

“You two doing alright?” Desmond looked at the door nodding his head to Erik before going back to the tablet in his hand. 

“We are but you look exhausted.” Adam said just returning from his walk on the main floor. 

Erik snorted. “That’s putting it lightly. The children are having a fit since Frankie isn’t there. Though that isn’t the real problem since Bonito is handling damage control a lot better than any of us probably could.”

Adam nodded in agreement having seen the influence the blue rabbit had over his small charges. “But who better to calm them, than one of the ones that they admire.”

“True. Only wish that the parents were that easy.” Erik shook his head. 

News of the bears no show had travelled. . . fast.

He had been on the phone for the past two hours trying to reassure different parents that Frankie would be fixed by the time their child’s party came. A woman even demanded for the restaurant to pay for said party for a birthday a month away. Yeah, that wasn’t fucking happening. 

He rubbed his temples tiredly to get rid of the rising throbbing in his head. 

“Lucas seemed to be doing well,” Adam broke the silence. “He’s quite determined to get Frankie back up.”

Erik smiled. “Yeah, too bad he had to start almost from the very beginning.”

“But isn’t it better for that than the alternative of someone getting hurt because of a malfunction?” Desmond asked evenly not lifting his eyes from the tablet. 

One of Erik’s eyebrows rose at the question but silently agreed. They were trying to bring the place back from ruins not the opposite. 

“What are you doing?” Desmond whispered to himself as he squinted at the tablet screen.

Erik and Adam was behind the younger male in an instant looking at the view before them. 

On the screen was Toy Bonnie. He was standing absolutely still like a mannequin. He was in view of Camera 4 which was positioned at the top of the hall. Instead of facing the security room like he did at night, Blue faced the hall that led to Lucas’ office. 

“Why isn’t he moving?” Adam whispered. 

Though the Camera didn’t have sound, one of Blue’s ears twitch, as if, he had heard the question. Slowly, Blue turned his head staring at the camera blankly. The animatronic stayed that way for many long disturbing seconds before going back to his original position. Then as if nothing happened, Blue began walking down the hall towards Lucas. 

“Desmond, follow him.” Adam ordered as he grabbed his talkie about to follow the rabbit when he was stopped.

“Wait,” Erik demanded. “come here.” Adam looked at the door but did what he was told against his better judgement. 

“Go back to the camera leading to the emergency exit.” Erik ordered Desmond.

The guard did so. The three men watched with baited breath but was shocked by the appearance of someone other than Blue walking down towards the unaware engineer. 

“Who?” Erik started.

Adam looked just as surprised as his director. “Toy Chika. What the hell is she doing down there?”

“Do you think Blue is following her?” Desmond asked.

“Doesn’t matter. Do we have a camera in the room Lucas is in?” Erik questioned sternly. 

Desmond shook his head. “Not in his office.”

“But there is one in the back up service and parts room, lock into that camera and keep me inform.” Adam instructed as he walked out the room. 

Erik jogged behind the guard looking confused, “why that room?”

“That’s were Lucas has taken up to work on Frankie.” Adam informed. “Since none of us has seen him on the floor, my only guess is that he’s still there. If that’s so, then that’s exactly were Chi Chi is heading.”


	29. Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little of someone special near the end ~.^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Chapter 29

The clinking of metal hitting tile caused Lucas to look up. He stiffened at the yellow, pink bikini-shorts wearing bird. He quickly covered his hidden fear with a nervous smile. 

“Hey Chi Chi, came to check on Frankie.” Lucas started. 

The bird narrowed her light blue eyes as she slowly made her way into the room. She gave Lucas a dark glare before looking down at the endoskeleton of her fellow animatronic. Lucas wasn’t sure what the other was feeling for her expression was blank, if one ignored the present glare, but he thought it would be in his best interest to keep silent. 

His eyes widen when she went to touch Frankie’s arm which was covered with exposed wire.

“No, Chelsey!” Lucas reached over grabbing her hand. Stopping her immediately. 

She froze. Then looked at Lucas with wide eyes. 

“Lucas!” Blue shouted. He turned his large green eyes to the other animatronic, growling lowly, “get away from him.”

“Lucas!”

“Bonito!”

Adam and Erik stopped abruptly at Blue’s side. They stood silent beside him but was cautious at how close Toy Chika was to the engineer. Lucas looked over at the three intruders confused by their shouts. Their voices seemed to be enough for Chelsey to snatch her hand back. She glared at Lucas. Swiftly turning on the heels of her feet, she pushed past Blue with a disgusted static filled shriek as she stormed out the room and down the hall. 

There was a moment of silence before broken by fuzz. 

“She’s heading back to the main floor.” Desmond’s distorted voice came over Adam’s talkie. 

Lucas looked after the retreating female before turning a disapproving glare to the other occupants in the room. 

“What was that about?” Lucas asked as calmly as possible. 

Blue looked at the door for a moment longer before bringing his gaze to Lucas. 

“I don’t trust her.” Was all Blue said crossing his arms as if that was enough to end the conversation. 

Lucas frown deepened as he looked at the other two men. 

“Desmond saw Bonito acting strange,” Adam informed. “When we saw that he was following Chi Chi who was coming here, well, we knew how protective he was of you so we decided to come to make sure nothing extreme happened.”

Lucas continued staring at the other before shaking his head with a deep sigh.

“Everything is fine. She just came to look after Frankie.” Lucas replied.

Erik frowned. “Lucas, we heard you scream.” The other two nodded.

Lucas rolled his eyes, “she tried to touch Frankie’s arm. With his wires exposed like this, I’m pretty sure you can guess somewhat what could have happened if I allowed her to.” 

“I understand that you have had unwanted experiences with them but I’m pretty sure she wouldn’t do anything stupid during broad daylight when she knows there’s an ass load of witnesses.” Lucas ran a hand through his brown hair. 

“Would you really want to take that chance?” Blue hissed.

Lucas scowled. “It doesn’t matter. By this time next week, she’ll be fully serviced and have her upgrades. Then,” Lucas emphasized the word. “If she’s still acting like a bitch then we’ll know that it wasn’t a systems failure but that that’s just the person she is. And I can’t change that, unless you want me to change her entire personality file.”

Erik sighed, “no that isn’t what we’re asking of you.” Erik looked him in the eye. “We just want you to be careful and to avoid any unwanted misfortunes.”

Lucas stared for a moment before nodding in understanding. 

Once the air had calmed in the room, Lucas gave his report on the workings on Toy Freddy. Luckily, the bear’s mainframe nor memory was fried but he definitely had a short circuit in a couple of wires in his right shoulder, which caused the automatic shutdown. Lucas would need to order some more replacement wires from John but with what he had over from fixing Blue, he could probably get enough headway through the rewiring where he would be done with it sometime tomorrow before closing. Or sometime the day after.

“How do you even keep up with all of this, I didn’t see you using any notes when working on Bonito either?” Erik asked as they watched Lucas detach a wire just to replace it with a newer one.

Lucas nodded towards his laptop without looking up. “I video everything when I work and just talk about whatever I find. When I’m finished with a project, I normally transcribe everything into words just in case I need a second opinion.”

“Talking about notes.” Lucas lifted his head a bit. “I’ll have everything transcribed probably a few days after I get to Chi Chi.”

Erik waved a hand indifferently. “As long as, I get them before you start any other projects outside of the band will be fine. I won’t really be able to do anything until later anyway.”

Lucas dipped his head then tilted it as a thought came back to him. “Oh, also, when would you want me to start my training with Adam?”

“Wait, you’re still willing to do it?” Adam asked astonished.

Lucas smiled. “Once I fix Toy Chika up, there really won’t be anything for me to do except for the occasional service jobs and upgrades. So, yeah, I’m in.”

Erik seemed relieved with the statement. “Well, I’m going to leave that to Adam. By the reports I’ve been reading, he’s probably one of the best head of security that we had in almost two decades.” 

Adam bowed his head modestly at the compliment. Though they were sure there was a hint of a blush on the taller male’s cheeks. 

“So,” Erik continued. “I’m leaving anything dealing with security to Adam, especially when it comes to training.”

The glasses wearing guard stood silent for a moment until he realized the look Erik was giving meant for him to take over. 

Adam coughed softly, slightly embarrassed. “Well, I would say that you start next week but I’m sure you want to focus solely on our temperamental child rather than being overloaded by both.” 

Lucas quickly nodded at that.

“In that case, once you finish with her, that following week you’ll start your first week as a night guard.” Adam smiled over joyously. 

Lucas frowned. For some reason he had a bad feeling but asked anyway. 

“Who will initiate the training?”

A slow smirk crossed Adam’s normally pleasant features. “You’ll have help but not from any of us.”

Lucas raised a brow while Erik looked confused. 

But the guard didn’t allow either to speak, “you’re going to go through the same training that the four of us went through. But,” Adam emphasized. “You won’t be left in complete darkness like I was and you’ll have more help than the other three.” 

Adam turned his gaze to Blue. “In the middle of his third night, you are permitted to assist him but not an hour before.”

Blue snapped his mouth shut and sighed. He gave a curt nod of his head. He didn’t like the idea of Lucas being put through the same ‘tests’ as all the previous guards but they had rules. Rules that even Blue couldn’t break. It was the only way to keep their family safe. 

“So, I’m going to be left alone by myself . . . at night?” Lucas processed unsure of his decision. 

Adam gave a reassuring smile. “It really isn’t that bad. You forget all of us have been doing this for more than two years, well except Jeremy since he’s barely been here for that long but still. Nothing is going to happen.”

“Is this really necessary?” Erik asked concerned. 

The head guard turned a stern gaze to the other male. “Necessary? Yes. It has nothing to do with me not trusting Lucas, since he has done more than his fair share to show not only what he is capable of but also that he truly wishes to help.” He shook his head. “It doesn’t matter when it comes to this. I use this method because it shows what someone is willing to do under extreme pressure.”

“Things don’t really happen here often, but when they do I need to know that those under me can keep a cool enough head that doesn’t make a situation worse and get someone hurt.” Adam stated seriously. “It’s our jobs to protect the children and the staff, including the animatronics, if a problem arises until the cops show. I need to know that Lucas can handle such pressure.”

The room’s other occupants stared in silent respect for the man before them. It was obvious that despite it being an overrated, underpaid security job at a slowly collapsing pizzeria, this man took his job and position not only with pride but quite seriously. 

“Also,” Adam cast Lucas a teasing look. “You kind of get a cheat sheet considering you have one of the examiners guiding you on your third night.”

Lucas chuckled. Despite not liking the idea of being locked inside, at night, with at least two animatronics that he knew didn’t want him here. He knew that he could trust that Adam wouldn’t leave him blind to deal with whatever the night would bring his way. But most importantly, he knew that Blue would stop the other two animatronics from causing him any true harm. He just hoped that Frankie would be a little bit more tolerant of him, when the time comes. 

“Looks like you have little under two weeks to at least, win Frankie to your side as well.” Erik smiled awkwardly as if having read Lucas’ very thoughts. 

Lucas nodded, “shouldn’t be that hard. Right Blue?”

The rabbit held a frown at the corners of his lips as one of his long ears twitched in mild irritation. 

“If things were only that easy.” The animatronic thought. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“You came,” a gruff voice came from a dark corner of the room.

His companion chuckled. “Of course.”

The hidden figure was silent for a moment before painfully speaking again. “It’s been. . . so, lonely.”

A sigh could be heard. 

“I know. I’m trying, but there’s only so much I can do at once.” The other tried to apologize. 

“It’s fine.” 

A soft creak. 

A grunt of pain.

“Don’t move! You’ll only cause more harm to yourself.”

Humorless laughter. “When you’re like this, you get use to the suffering.”

Silence.

“I don’t like seeing it.”

A soft whisper. “I know but there isn’t anything to do about it.”

“I found a way. But you have to be willing to work with me.” The younger pleaded.  
Heavy pained breathing filled the room as the other waited for a reply.

“If it finally ends my suffering, I’m willing to do whatever you ask.” A short pause as the other once again tried to shift their position but again being stopped by the intense pain. “How are?”

“Fine. They’re fine.” The companion stated awkwardly already sensing where the conversation was going. “They can’t wait to see you again.”

Hoarse laughter. “Don’t try ta butter me up Kid. I know that they would rather see me rot than welcome me with open arms. They would have visited otherwise.”

Heavy breathing once again filled the silence that developed between them. 

“I’m sure your brother is waiting for you, go to him.” The older male finally ordered gently.

The other hesitated before letting out a loud sigh. “I’ll be back. Just, just hang in there. Everything will be alright. Just give me a little more time.”

Knowing he wouldn’t get a reply from the other, the younger male left. Shoulders heavier than they ever been since he took it upon himself to look after the others including his injured brother. 

The seated figure in the corner finally open his eyes as he slowly lowered his head from the wall he was leaning against just in time to see the other’s back become obscured by the fabric made flap.

He wrapped his arm around the child leaning close to him. “Soon.” The older male whispered. “Soon, we’ll be able to see the light, once more.”

He laid his head back against the wall. Closing his tired eyes, just as he felt the child disappear from his side.


	30. Frankie

Chapter 30  
_“What happened?”_ The male thought. [ _“I remember fighting with Blue . . . no it was that kid, the one Blue seemed obsessed with. He was forgiving me. For what?”_ Frankie asked himself as he tried to remember. _“Oh right, that day I scared him. The brat deserved it.”_ Frankie suddenly frowned mentally. _“But, I honestly didn’t think he would react that way. It was just reflexes on my part. I didn’t mean to hurt him.”_

The animatronic silenced his thoughts as he opened blue eye to a dark ceiling.

Was it even a ceiling?

_“Is this, what humans’ call the afterlife?”_ Frankie moved his eyes a bit to try to get a better look of his surroundings but felt that he couldn’t move anything besides his eyes. Though he could do a little thing with his head that might have looked like it was moving.

_“I couldn’t be dead could I?”_ The thought didn’t frighten him like he original assumed it would. _“Did they really scrap me? Did he allow them to?”_ Frankie felt more betrayed than scared. 

Did Blue truly condemn him? Did he even fight to save him?

Frankie’s pump seized for a moment at the pain that swelled inside of him at that notion. 

Frankie sighed internally, “I really fucked up. Didn’t I Blue?” He asked no one particular. 

Who else would he talk to here after all? This was punishment, wasn’t it? Blue had warned him. Oh, how the rabbit warned. For months, years, was it decades now? He didn’t know. How long was he out? Was the brat able to save the pizzeria like Blue claimed the human could? Were the others safe, happy, playing with the children?  
Was he replaced with a better model?

If so, he hoped that whoever he was, actually listened to the effeminate blue rabbit. Said rabbit might have been nagging and on the edges of infuriating at times but he definitely had a clear head on his shoulders, despite his quick temper. Blue had always been his voice of reason. Always calmed him. Always supported him.

_Fuck!_

Why didn’t he just listen? Why didn’t he just fight a little harder for the rabbit?   
Frankie closed his eyes to stop the tears of anger, hurt, and regret from flowing. It didn’t matter anymore anyway. The deed was done. He was to lay here in this internal darkness alone. 

Maybe all of this was for the best. To stop him from continuing on the path at becoming the monster that Blue had claimed he was. But was he really that bad? Was that the real reason he was in this unknown place? Was he honestly getting punished for protecting his home? His friends? The children? For wanting not to end up like the older animatronics? 

Abandoned and forgotten. 

Frankie sighed. All he wanted was a distraction from his thoughts. To be able to move and curl into a ball and sleep this all away. But for some reason he couldn’t. His arms were too heavy to allow him to move. Honestly, his entire body felt like there was a heavy pressure on top of him. 

Not the same pressure when Blue would lay atop him but more like concrete blocks were keeping each of his limbs in place. It was uncomfortable and slightly unnerving.   
A part of him wished that Blue was there, so he could hold the rabbit. Play with the other’s long ears. Kiss the sensitive parts where Blue’s joints met. Hell, he would be happy to just have his lover there glaring at him. He didn’t want to be alone. Even if the rabbit never talked to him, never forgave him for being a dumbass, Frankie wouldn’t mind too much. He just wants the other there. 

He sighed again before shaking his head. 

_“At least I don’t hurt anymore.”_ The bear stated with dark amusement. _“Or maybe I’m in pure agony right now and I’m just numbing myself by hiding in some deep corner of my systems.”_

He stilled those thoughts the best he could as he looked blankly through the darkness above him. He would have closed his eyes to try to rest but he already knew how unsuccessful that would be. Even though he technically wasn’t thinking about anything, his systems were still racing. 

Frankie stayed silent, staring at the empty void for what seemed like a couple of hours. Though his internal clock said it had only been about thirty minutes. But could he really trust that considering he didn’t know how time worked in that place. 

He started at a sharp click somewhere to his right. The sound was quickly followed by his vision exploding in white.

Frankie opened his eyes moments later realizing that the sudden light had forced him into a reboot as he heard the heavy swirling of his servos and read a laps of ten minutes by his clock. He blinked a few times trying to take in his surroundings. 

He still couldn’t move but what he thought was an endless black void above him was actually navy blue ceiling. He could see colored shapes on what he could only guess was a wall in his peripheral.

_“Where the hell am I?”_ Frankie questioned again. _“Am I in a different stage of death? Are there even any such things as ‘stages’ after you die?”_

Frankie’s thoughts were cut through by footsteps and the sound of someone coming closer and moving somewhere near his legs on his left. 

Then he heard a curse, “shit! Oh, wait, never mind. Phew, thought I lost everything.”  
That voice sounded familiar.

“Okay, so I’m on the last stretch of Toy Freddy.” The voice commented. “It seems that his system has taken to the updates, as well as, the new programs I installed.”

_Wait, updates? Programs?”_ Frankie narrowed his eyes as the other continued talking to someone, that the bear obviously didn’t hear come in. _“Was this that brat . . . Nick? Who was he talking to? Importantly, what did he do to me?”_

Frankie heard the other move again. It didn’t stop his servos from tensing when a dark shadow came to lean over him. It took a moment but once he adjusted to the sudden change of light, Frankie was able to make out the details of the new engineer. 

The young man wasn’t looking at Toy Freddie’s face so the bear continued to watch the other. He seemed to have been looking down at something just to Frankie’s left. He realized that it was his arm when the human picked it up and began examining his hand. Bending each of his fingers, nodding in approval as he placed it down and reached over to do the same thing to the other hand. 

Frankie watched the man intently waiting for the other to begin ripping into him for scraps or finally turn him off permanently. 

His servos stopped when they made eye contact. 

A yelp from the human as he looked just as surprised as Frankie as he backed up. Frankie blinked confused as the other suddenly disappeared at the same time a crash met his ears. 

“Fuck,” the boy groaned. “Stupid bag. What are you even doing there?”

Frankie felt a hand on his forearm. Then light pressure as the other slowly lifted himself to his feet. 

_“This idiot is supposed to save us?”_ Frankie questioned doubtfully. _“Blue what the hell were you thinking?”_

“Sorry about that Frankie.” Said bear focused his gaze back on the human. “You kind of surprised me.” The other laughed as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. “Didn’t think you would be up so soon. Were you awake this whole time?” He sounded . . . concern. 

_“Why would he be?”_

Frankie stared at the strange human blankly. Not like he could do much else. The human must have realized for he sheepishly reached behind the bear and touched something at the back of his neck. Whatever it was it lifted the heavy pressure from his limbs. 

“Sorry about that, forgot you would still be in standby.” The other smiled apologetically. “Oh by the way, we never officially met, I’m Lucas. I’m the new engineer.”

_“Lucas? That’s right that’s the name of the one that Blue was obsessed with. He’s such an idiot. What do you even see in this flesh-bag Blue?”_

He returned his attention back to Lucas when he felt the man touch his shoulder. 

“Come on,” Lucas nudged gently. “Let’s get you sitting up. You might feel some dizziness, but that’s normal with how long you’ve been out.”

Before Frankie knew it, he was allowing himself to be sat up and turned so his legs were hanging off the edge of the table. He paused looking at the man in shock. 

“How long?” Frankie stated in surprise not even noticing anything different. 

Lucas caught Frankie’s blue gaze as the human took a step back giving the bear some room. Toy Freddy watched Lucas tilt his head in thought. 

“Today’s Saturday so almost a full week if you want to count the day you short circuited.” Lucas informed the bear.

Frankie frowned at the news. It had only been a week? It definitely felt longer. Then Frankie stilled as a realization hit him.

“You can understand me?”

Lucas chuckled before nodding a playful glint in his eyes. “I would hope so with all the time I put in giving you a new voice box.”

Frankie nodded his head slowly as he took that in. Then his eyes widen. 

“Voice box?”

“Yup, after you short circuited. I had to replace your wires before it caused major damage to your hard drive and memory.” Lucas stated. “So, Erik gave me the all clear to go ahead with everything else, including giving you a new voice box.” Lucas smiled sadly at the bear. “I would have waited until you gave me permission to fix you but, if we would have turned you back on.” Lucas went quiet for a moment before shaking his head slowly. “Let’s just say that you wouldn’t be talking to me right now.”

Frankie was pissed that they went ahead with his upgrades without his say so but he understood why they did. If not, he would have ended like the others. 

“But at least this means you get to interact with the kids again.” Lucas stated cheerfully.

Frankie raised a brow.

“Well,” Lucas began. “Now that you’re fixed and once I’ve given the all clear, you’ll be able to get off the stage and work on the floor with Blue, if you so choose.”

Frankie snorted. “Nathan would never allow for both us to do so.”

The animatronic looked curiously at the dark expression that crossed the brunet’s brown eyes. 

“I don’t take orders from Nathan.” Lucas growled. “And neither do you. As long as, Erik, who just happens to be the Director of this store, as well as, the son of the CEO of this company says that you can be on the floor; Nathan can kiss my ass.”  
Frankie smirked slightly. _Kid had spunk._

“What do I have to do to get cleared?” Frankie asked as he looked at his hands wiggling his fingers.

Lucas shrugged. “Not much, just do a few quick tests to make sure that everything is functioning properly then we can have you up on stage by lunch.”

Frankie nodded. He watched as Lucas grabbed a small flashlight and clipboard.

“Alright, we’re going to start with your vision then move from there. Just relax and let everything come naturally and answer honestly.” Lucas ordered gently. “It’s better to fix any problems now than let them get worse over time and have an incident on our hands because you were too stubborn to tell me about something. 

Frankie frowned narrowing his eyes darkly. The kid sounded a little too much like his blue lover for his liking at that last statement. 

 

The exams didn’t take long. At least, they were shorter than Frankie originally imagined them to be. He had participated, for the most part, fairly well. Lucas was quite thorough and clear when he asked about certain things Frankie might have noticed when he woke up or when Lucas had him walk around the room. 

Now, they stood in front of a mirror where Lucas was allowing Frankie to finally see himself. The first thing he noticed was that he was definitely clean. Not like he was dirty to begin with considering he tried to take care of himself, as well as the fact, Lucas and Lucas’ brother had done some major cleaning to him just, what, two weeks ago? Also, Frankie noticed that he had a shine to him. Just like Blue did when the engineer was done with him. 

_“He must have repainted me too.”_ Frankie thought as he looked at himself in the mirror approvingly. 

Frankie squinted momentarily until he realized what had been off about him. But before he could demand anything, Lucas was at his side with them.

“Thought, you might like these back Frankie.” Lucas grinned as he held out the bear’s trademark hat and bowtie. “Let me help.”

He didn’t wait for the bear’s response as he began assisting the bear with his tie and hat. Frankie nodded positively but still adjusted the hat a bit and tightening the bow.   
_Not bad, I suppose._

“And no singer would be complete without this.” Frankie turned his head slightly to see holding out a brand new black microphone. 

The bear took the object enjoying the feel of having back his signature possessions. He felt whole again. 

“Ready to meet your adoring fans Frankie?” Lucas smiled as he made his way to the opposite side of the room close to the door after turning his computer off and closing it. 

Frankie looked at himself once more in the mirror before nodding. As he past Lucas, he stated simply. 

“You’re tolerable enough . . . for a human.”

Lucas laughed uncertainly at the bear. A cold shiver running down his back.  
Once he turned off the lights in the room, Lucas closed the door and caught up with the waiting bear as they walked beside each other in an uncomfortable silence. At least to Lucas it was.

Frankie walked smoothly down his halls, head held high and a new determined confidence in his eyes. His blue gaze turning to Lucas from the corner of his eye. He took a better look at the person beside him. 

He was still suspicious of the young man. Frankie couldn’t exactly pinpoint it but he felt that there was something wrong with the human walking next him. Lucas seemed too perfect for the job. Everyone had their flaws.

_When I find yours, I’ll finish you._


	31. A Crush?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!! I know it's late but yay! New Year!

Chapter 31

The reaction that Frankie got when he was reintroduced eased his mind greatly. The ‘welcome back’ and ‘I missed you’ from the children instilled in the bear why they, the animatronics, did what they do. It was all for them, the children. 

It had taken an hour but he had made it around the room talking with the children and even hugging them. How long had it been since they were able to be physical with their little ones? He had almost forgotten how it felt. He definitely missed the contact. 

To end it, the band got together and performed for them. Frankie could tell the immediate difference between the old recordings that they were forced to use and actually getting to use his true voice to sing. The parents and staff seemed to notice as well. For many turned and stopped what they were doing to watch the performance on stage. 

“You did well,” Lucas turned from his spot at the edge of the stage to see Bryce.

The pale teen raised his hands in surrender at the glare Lucas shot his way. “I come in peace.”

Luas snorted. “Like you did earlier this week?”

Bryce flinched at the reminder. He scratched his forearms looking at his feet. “Sorry about that.” Bryce whispered. “I honestly didn’t think they were going to act like that.”

“They’re your friends, aren’t they?” Lucas frowned. “You should have some idea how they react to things.”

Bryce shrugged. “Not really.” 

Lucas rose a colored brow.

“I wouldn’t say that we’re friends per say.” Bryce began scratching his arm again. “They just let me hang with them sometimes. But that’s usually while we’re at work.”

Lucas felt more like an ass the longer Bryce explained. Lucas sighed though running a hand through his hair.

“Sorry, I didn’t”

Bryce shook his head before shrugging. “It’s fine. Just didn’t want you to group me with them that’s all.”

They stood in front of each other awkwardly. What else was there to say? Lucas didn’t want to be more of a jerk by walking away from the teen but what else could he do?

“Um,” Lucas tilted his head to the fidgeting teen. “Do you mind introducing us? I don’t think any of the staff ever got a chance to do so. At least not since I’ve been here.”

“You mean to the band?” Bryce nodded. “I don’t see why not but just fair warning, Frankie and Chelsey are a little temperamental and don’t take well to strangers and that includes me.”

Bryce seemed to look uncertain now. As well as confused. Lucas didn’t blame him. With what the guards told him about the animatronics and what he had seen firsthand, Lucas would have been the same way. 

“Who’s Frankie and Chelsey?” Bryce asked curiously.

“Oh!” Lucas covered his mouth with the palm of his hand. “That’s right. You only know them by their model names.” Bryce tilted his head still not understanding. Lucas smiled at the teen turning slightly to the singing animatronics. “Frankie is Toy Freddy. Chelsey, Toy Chica. And Bonito Blue is Toy Bonnie.”

“I didn’t know they had actual names.” Bryce came to stand closer to Lucas, who nodded. “What are you going to do with Toy – Chelsey?”

Lucas looked at the other male from the corner of his eye, “What do you mean?”

“Well you fixed the other two. Are you going to do the same with her?”

Lucas hummed. “Yeah, I’ll start on her either tomorrow or Monday. I had to get Blue and Frankie fixed first because of the shape they were in.”

Lucas observed the boy beside him as they continued to watch the animatronics on stage. Lucas frowned slightly before stating.

“Bryce, why are you acting so nice towards me?”

The pale teen frowned as well turning his head towards the engineer. “I told you I’m not like Amanda and Shannon.”

“I didn’t say you were.” Lucas countered. “But the few times I’ve been on the floor; I’ve never really seen you trying with anyone else.”

Bryce pursed his lips in irritation eyes wondering over Lucas’ shoulder. The teen took a step back as his eyes widen. Lucas stared confused at the other’s actions. He looked at Bryce for a moment before turning around to see a determined rabbit making his way towards the two. 

“What are you doing?” Blue glared at the teen.

Lucas swiftly turned his gaze to Bryce who let out a soft whimper. The teen shook his head.

Blue’s eyes narrowed even more. 

“I – I was just apologizing to Lucas about la - last week.” Bryce stuttered. 

Blue frowned but nodded his head slightly. “Don’t you have somewhere to be.” The rabbit growled.

Bryce flinched nodding. He gave Lucas an unreadable look before darting away back into the kitchen.

“That wasn’t necessary.” Lucas looked sternly at the animatronic. 

Blue snorted. “You’ll trust anyone. Don’t let him get to you, he’s a sneaky one.”

“Or you don’t want anyone but you near me.” Lucas accused sarcastically. 

He raised a brow at the way the rabbit looked at him. An uneasy feeling swept him when Blue leant forward whispering softly in his ear.

“That might be right. I like you Lucas and I’m not letting someone else take you from me especially not some snot nose brat. After all, the two of us could have a lot of fun together.”

Lucas stepped away from the animatronic in shock. His eyes widen as he looked at the smug smirk the other gave him. Was Blue actually propositioning him? Surely not! He’s lived his entire existence in a fucking pizzeria surrounded by children that don’t even know what puberty was! What the hell would the rabbit know about propositioning someone . . . let alone sex! Hell his kids didn’t even know about the birds and the bees yet.

“Lucas you feeling alright?” The engineer and rabbit turned to see the curious expression of the youngest night guard.

Lucas forced a smile. “Y- yeah. I’m fine. Just a little tired I guess.”

Jeremy tilted his head before placing a gentle hand to Lucas’ forehead. 

The guard nodded. “You do seem a little warm. Plus, your cheeks are red.” Jeremy gave a large grin. “Don’t go overworking yourself. We may never get Blue out of your office if you did.” Jeremy teased. 

Blue swatted at the other male, who simple moved out of the way with a laugh. 

“So, what are you about to do?” Jeremy asked.

Lucas blinked slowly. “Probably get something to eat before seeing if there was anything else Erik needed of me before I probably go home considering Frankie is up and about.”

Jeremy smirked. “Good. I’m on break want to go with me?”

“Um,” Lucas looked uncertain. 

“Go ahead.” Blue pushed the engineer towards Jeremy. “We’ll talk later.” Blue reassured. 

Lucas stiffened as he felt a hand brush against his ass. He turned a bit thinking it was an accident on the animatronic’s part but the seductive gleam hidden behind green orbs told Lucas that the touch was anything but. 

“Let’s go before momma Blue decides to change his mind.” Jeremy laughed seeming not to have noticed as he pulled Lucas quickly behind him to avoid the rabbit’s barking words.


	32. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy Loves!!

Chapter 32 Lunch

“Thanks for joining me at such short notice.”

Anubis looked at the man across from him with a gentle smile. “It’s fine.” He assured the other. “I wasn’t doing anything of importance. The kids are with Aiden and his father for the day.”

“Still, it was on a whim that I called you. Should have thought that you already eaten.” Erik stated sheepishly. 

Anubis shook his head chuckling softly. “Whether I have eaten or not, wouldn’t have stop me from seeing you.”

Erik blushed at both Anubis’ words and the playful smirk the other cast his way. 

_“Get ahold of yourself Erik Dawson.”_ The man chastised himself. _“It might have been a while since you’ve been in the game but that doesn’t mean to fall apart at the man’s every word.”_

Though Erik could admit to himself that for the past two weeks it had been a pleasant change to have the older Parker brother to talk to. It had started with simply checking on Lucas after his bout with Toy Freddy. Then it turned to them just talking in general. Mostly after, Erik had gotten a call one day at work from his ‘adoring’ father that left him furious and feeling like a child all over again. 

Without thinking, he had called the first person that he thought of. That person being Anubis. The other had been rightfully confused at first but allowed Erik to vent and calmed him down. Erik had felt foolish when he was done but Anubis had reassured him that everything was fine and if he wanted to talk then Anubis was happy to listen. And listen he did. He never tried to justify or force Erik to feel a different way but he did make Erik take in account different sides of a problem. He was a good confident. It was probably that very reason why Erik felt attached to the other male. That and the fact he hadn’t let another person in on such a personal level in a long while. 

“Erik?” Said man jolted slightly in his seat to see his companion looking at him with concern. At least he thought it was concern and the other was actually looking at him, it was hard to tell when Anubis always wore those damn shades. 

“I’m fine. Sorry.” Erik smiled gently. 

Anubis frowned. “Maybe you should think about taking a day off sometime soon.” 

“Maybe.” Erik sighed. 

In honesty, the man was exhausted. There was so much work to go through that the other director had left him. He wasn’t sure if he was making progress or still in the same place. All he knew was that the animatronics were genuinely being fixed by someone competent for the job for once. 

“Just too much to do to let it just sit there.” Erik retorted tiredly. “If only the idiot before me didn’t leave so much of a mess.” Erik shook his head. 

Erik looked up at the other’s chuckle. 

“You’re a lot like Lucas.” Anubis smiled fondly. “Neither of you are willing to admit when you need a break until you collapse somewhere.” Anubis chuckled once more as he shook his head. “One day won’t change things. I’m sure Adam and his guards will be more than capable of looking after the pizzeria in your absence.”

Erik grinned. “I’m sure they could. They make a great team. Not only that but Lucas and Bonito seem to be getting close. Hopefully that’ll rub off on the other two as well.” Erik laughed to himself. “Never have I thought that one day I would be thinking of a group of machines as people.”

Anubis tilted his head. “How do you really feel about animatronics?”

Erik blinked taken off guard by the question. He furrowed his brows thinking. 

“I like them I guess. I had always thought of them before as nothing more as property and a way to keep the money flowing. Though I guess I get that mostly from my Father.” Erik said honestly. “However I’ve learned a lot from having Lucas around. Just watching him interact with Bonito,” Erik shook his head eyes bright as a smile grew. “It’s truly amazing. It’s obvious that Bonito actually reacts and thinks like a person in his late teens or early twenties. He just doesn’t follow some program that tells him what to say and do but honestly,” Erik cut himself with another shake of his head.

He looked up to see a genuine smile cross Anubis’ lips. Erik adverted his gaze as a soft flush graced his cheeks once again. 

The two stayed in comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s presence. Shortly after, Erik’s food arrived. He tried offering some to his guest but Anubis assured him that he was fine. Giving up, Erik began to eat. Halfway through his meal, Erik paused staring at his companion.

Anubis must have been watching as well because it didn’t take long for the other to raise a questioning brow. Erik wiped his face and hands on his napkin. 

“May I ask you something?”

Anubis dipped his head slightly.

“Will you ever let me see your eyes?” Erik looked intently at the other.

Anubis smirk. “One day.”

Erik wouldn’t admit but he pouted. It deepened when Anubis began laughing at him.

“Why do you even hide them?” he questioned.

Anubis smirk soften to a gentle smile. “My eyes are quite sensitive.” He explained. “They also sometimes seem to put some people on edge as well. So because of the two I keep them hidden.”

“Oh, I see.” Erik fell silent for a moment. “What about at night?”

“The moon’s rays never seem to bother them so we assume it’s just something that might be able to be fixed but it only depends on if the source can be found.” The older Parker brother answered. Anubis leaned a bit across the table his voice dropping a bit. “Though, one night when we’re alone, I might just reveal them to you.”

Erik blushed darkly. A shy smile graced his lips as he whispered, “I’d like that.”

_“If this wasn’t flirting, then I definitely need to just drop from the dating scene all together.”_ Erik thought. 

Anubis lingered in that position for a moment before sitting back in his seat. A satisfied smirk forming. 

Erik swallowed silently. Fuck! He just wanted to snatch those damn glasses off the other and see what look the taller male’s eyes held. But he was patient. He would wait until Anubis did so willingly.

“You should let me cook for you one day,” Anubis caught the other off guard as he was finishing his plate. 

Erik raised a perfectly arched brow but didn’t comment until he finished eating. 

“Do you plan to actually eat when you do?” Erik teased.

Anubis shrugged. “Maybe. I’m not really big on eating.” Anubis raised his hand as Erik was about to chastise him. “Yes, I know. Lucas gets on me every time he finds out. It’s not something that I intend to do, I just do. Plus, even if I do eat, I usually just eat a small portion and am done for the day.”

Erik shook his head. “How do you even manage through the day?”

“Liquids.” He answered simply. “I usually fill up on them and that usually holds me.”

Erik sighed dejectedly. “Looks like beside Mike, Lucas, Bonito, and the others, I have one more child to look after.”

Anubis snorted at the playfulness of the other. “Don’t be a brat.”

Erik laughed. 

They stayed for a moment longer before the pair got up and Anubis paid for Erik’s lunch before the other man could pull out his wallet. Erik was beyond shock at the gesture and tried to repay the man. But Anubis thank the cashier and led Erik out of the diner. 

“That wasn’t necessary.” Erik informed the other as they walked to the restaurant’s parking lot. 

Anubis hummed in agreement. “No, but I wanted to.” 

Erik bit his lip. “This is so inappropriate.” He said more to himself than to the other.

Though it seemed that Anubis still heard him as he stopped near the trunk of his car. He turned to face the other. Erik stopped as well but didn’t dare meet the long haired male’s gaze.

“Erik?” Anubis whispered. 

Erik sighed before finally lifting his gaze. The frown on Anubis’ lips caused the shorter male to become self-conscious.

“I’m sorry. Pretend that I didn’t say anything.” The director all but pleaded.

Anubis wasn’t allowing it. “If there is something bothering you, please tell me. If my advances are unwelcome then forgive me that was never my intention.”

Erik stood silently staring at the other before something snapped in him. “You mean; you were really flirting with me back then?”

Anubis tilted his head a frown etched into his handsome features. A slight nod was Erik’s only answer.

Said man blushed at his stupidity. “I thought so. Just, it’s been, a while since I’ve been on the receiving end of such attention. I didn’t want to jump to any conclusions and make things tense between us.” Erik explained.

He jumped when he felt a cool hand on his cheek. “Does this mean that you approve of my advances?” Anubis asked needing the affirmation. 

Erik stared for a moment before leaning in kissing Anubis gently. He felt a small smirk from the other as his kiss was returned. It started off with just the gentle moving of their lips. Then Anubis’ arms snaked around Erik’s waist as the latter felt the other’s tongue brush against his lower lip. Erik sighed opening his mouth. He lifted his arms resting his arms on Anubis’ shoulder lightly but as the kiss deepened and their tongues entwined, he went forward and winded his arms around the taller male’s neck. 

When they pulled apart, Anubis leant his forehead against the other’s. “Still think this is inappropriate?”

Erik smiled gently to himself. “Not really. Just, . . . you are one of my employees’ brother.”

Anubis understood were the other was going but didn’t let it stop him from bringing the shorter male into another kiss. 

“True but you aren’t dating my brother.” Anubis said. Anubis lifted Erik’s chin gently so they were looking at each other. “Our relationship and the professional one you have with Lucas has nothing to do with each other.”

Erik smirked playfully. “But he did unintentionally get us together. For if he didn’t agree to work on the band then we wouldn’t have met.”

Chuckling, Anubis agreed. 

Erik looked at the other thoughtfully. “Dating? Do you really”

“It might be too early but I would like to have a committed relationship with you.” Anubis answered. 

Erik lent more into Anubis’ strong form. “I think I can make room in my schedule.”

Anubis smirked. “Good.” He nipped the other’s lower lip before kissing the man properly. 

Erik moaned. 

“Come, let’s get you back to work.” Anubis pulled away reluctantly.

Erik pecked the man gently on the lips before stating. “Maybe I should let Adam take over for a day.”

Anubis froze as he stared into the seductive brown eyes of his boyfriend? Partner? He decided they would come up with a specific term later. For now, he could only shake his head, as he pushed the other away playfully. 

“Been a while my ass.”

A smile graced Anubis lips at the joyous laughter from his new found lover.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a very smart human being -_- Instead of uploading on my days off which is extremely few and far in between, I shall just bring my computer to work and upload every other day that I work or at least two of the seven days that I work. We might actually get somewhere if I do lol
> 
> I'm really glad you guys are enjoying the story!To be honest, I never thought that it would be this long. But once you realize that you can't really just put the plot out without some backup information and fillers, It actually take longer than one first imagines. 
> 
> Like always Enjoy!!!

Chapter 33

Lucas had enjoyed his lunch with Jeremy. The other was as outgoing as ever. They had eaten at some wing place not far from the job, a celebration of sorts for Lucas agreeing to take on the security position. Like Adam, Jeremy hadn’t seemed to be worried about Lucas or the animatronics. 

“It’s an adrenaline junkie’s wet dream,” was Jeremy’s words. 

Lucas could only laugh nervously at that considering he prided himself for not doing anything overly stupid. The more Jeremy talked about the nights, Lucas felt that stupid wasn’t the best way to describe what he agreed to. 

But, he had Blue. Despite the fact the rabbit seemed confident that Lucas was going to let him have his way. The young engineer shook his head at the thought. He still didn’t comprehend how or why the guitarist knew about sex. Let alone thought Lucas was going to indulge in such acts with him. 

Though, that did leave Lucas with one thought he couldn’t seem to bury . . . Did the rabbit even have the right appendage for sex?

He blushed at the images that popped in his mind shaking his head furiously. Maybe he should keep his distance from the rabbit for a few days. He sighed moments later. He knew Blue wouldn’t let that happen. He might be able to distract the rabbit if he brought the kids for a few days. That might be his best bet.

“You’re not getting sick are you?” Lucas turned his head slightly towards Desmond, who stood next to him against the wall.

Shaking his head, Lucas smiled at the taller male. “Just remembering something.”

“Must be a nice memory, considering your blush.”

Lucas flushed deeper at the statement. He was going to deny that it was that type of remembrance when the guard’s next words made him pause.

“What’s between you and Mike?”

Lucas’ confusion must have showed on his face for Desmond shook his head, “forget it.”

“No,” Lucas demanded softly not wanting to catch any passerby’s attention. “It’s obviously bothering you. What do you think is between us?”

Desmond kept his silence as he looks amongst the crowd of people. He frowned not once making eye contact with Lucas until the younger placed a gentle hand on his elbow. Desmond looked at Lucas from the corner of his eye.

“Please, tell me.” Lucas requested lightly. 

He turned his gaze back to the crowd. “Mike’s been overly protective of you since you came. Doing everything to keep you here, something he normally wouldn’t be you stranger or friend.” The way the other emphasized friend made Lucas feel that there was more there than he was seeing. 

“That’s something you would have to take up with Mike.” Lucas answered. “He’s the only one that can tell you, why Mike’s been acting unMike like.” Lucas paused before stating. “All I can say, is that we’re friends.”

Desmond’s jaw tightened eyes narrowing. “Friends? Just friends or . . .”

“Just friends,” Lucas quickly reassured.

“What’s wrong with Mike?” Desmond accused as his frown deepened as he turned fully to the man beside him. 

Lucas shivered at the darkening of the other’s eyes unconsciously taking a step back. “W-what?”

“You sound like Mike isn’t good enough.” Desmond growled darkly.

Lucas was internally shaking at the hostility that was protruding from the other man. 

He quickly shook his head in denial. “It’s not that. Just, I doubt that Mike sees me, let alone thinks of me romantically. We’re just friends. I promise.”  
Desmond continued staring down at Lucas before slowly nodding his head. Though, his tense stance didn’t ease. 

“Do you love him?” Lucas asked softly. 

The older male looked stricken for a moment before his eyes soften just slightly to make him look less menacing. “He’s one of the few that means something to me.”

Lucas looked stunned. He hadn’t realized he had asked that out loud nor did he expect for Desmond to answer with such an underlining hurt. He looked at the guard. The taller man looked so vulnerable, now that his earlier hostility seemed to all but vanish at the moment. 

“I’m going on break.” Desmond suddenly announced turning on his heels and heading towards the front entrance of the restaurant. 

Lucas watched in concern as the other left. As soon as, he saw Desmond exit, all the tension that Lucas was holding released. He continued watching the door in fear that the other would return to finish their . . . conversation. 

But it wasn’t Desmond that walked into the pizzeria seconds later, it was Erik. The questioning glances he cast over his shoulder to whomever was out in the parking lot was enough for Lucas to guest that the Director had come across emotionally unstable guard. 

When Erik finally made his way further into the restaurant, his gaze fell on Lucas with a questioning frown. Lucas shook his head tentatively discretely glancing around him. With a nod, Erik made his way towards the engineer.

He slowed as he passed Lucas, “my office.” Was all he said as he continued to said place. 

Lucas waited for a moment longer before following the older man.

 

“Should I ask if your nervousness has anything to do with Desmond?” Erik questioned as Lucas locked the office door behind him. 

Lucas frowned dropping his head as he lent against the door. “It wasn’t intentional on his part.”

Erik raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything as he took a seat, gesturing for Lucas to do the same. 

Lucas did so while stating thoughtfully, “I think he has a thing for Mike which has made him quite protective of him. I can only assume it’s so Mike doesn’t get hurt.”

“It’s more than a ‘thing’” Erik thought knowing firsthand how deep Desmond and Mike’s relationship was between each other, as well as, the other guards.   
Erik waved his hand nonchalantly, “I’m sure there isn’t anything to worry about. But if it does continue, tell Adam or me, we’ll look into it if we need to.”

“Doubt that’ll be necessary,” Lucas shook his head. “We usually get along. Just think there was a misunderstanding on his part about Mike and me.”

Erik wanted to question the last statement but he thought better of it. These were grown men and could handle their own problems. As long as it didn’t affect their work or make the work environment unhospitable then he wouldn’t get involve. Plus, Lucas said it was a misunderstanding. Then that means they had to had talk about it and dealt somewhat on the issue. 

“Like I said it isn’t anything to worry about.” Lucas spoke up bringing Erik back to the conversation. “So, is there something that you needed before I leave for the day?”

Erik slowly nodded as he placed his elbows on the table leaning on them. “I don’t want to over work you but I got a text from Jeremy at lunch stating and saw when I came in that Frankie is doing well.”

Lucas grinned wide, “Yup! I think he’s a little ticked that we did everything without consulting him but he’ll get over it. Despite being cranky, Frankie is as good as the day he was first created with upgrades and a hot bath.”

Erik smiled at the other’s enthusiasm. “That’s good to hear. Hopefully, Bonito can reign in Frankie’s temper a bit.” He paused for a moment then spoke. “Lucas would you mind staying a little longer and looking after Toy Chika?”

Lucas furrowed his brows. “Of course,” He finally replied. “Is there something wrong?”

Sighing, Erik leant back in his chair. “Not on our side but,” he shook his head. “it seems that my father has been keeping tabs on the pizzeria. He knows that I’ve hired a new engineer to work on the band. It also has come to his attention that Bonito has been walking amongst the crowds.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Lucas asked confused.

Erik smirk darkly, “if we were talking about someone other than my father, then I would say yes.”

Lucas looked unsure as he asked, “what do you say now?”

“That he’s most likely up to something.” Erik stated bluntly. “I’m not sure who his contact is, since anyone that’s employed here could have told him. Hell, it could have even been someone posing as a customer for all I know. But for absolutely no reason can we give him a chance to try to shut this place down.”

“Then, what do you suggest?” Lucas frowned at the thought of all their hard work being for not if the bastard closed them down. Plus, Blue and the others would be so disappointed, especially after they just gotten fixed. 

Erik sighed heaver this time. “Unfortunately, as of now, I can only say that Toy Chika will need to either be shut down and kept in the parts and services room or put into storage until she gets fixed.”

Lucas froze before quickly standing slamming his hands on the table. “You can’t do that.”

“I don’t have a choice Lucas.” Erik said evenly. “If she continues to refuse you, then I’ll have no choice but to shut her down. She’s considered a liability without her upgrades. One that the Pizzeria honestly can’t afford.” Erik locked gazes with the other placing a comforting hand on top of Lucas’. “I’m truly am sorry Lucas but, there is no other way.” Erik said softly.

He watched sadly as the younger male slumped into his seat. It was at this moment that Erik realized how small and fragile the other really was. Lucas might have been considered a genius in his field and a hard, determined worker but . . . he was still so young. 

“Wh- what if, what if we can get her to agree?” Lucas whispered as he looked up at Erik with pleading eyes.

“Then she doesn’t get shut down.”

 

It had taken a moment to round up the three animatronics since they had separated for break. Now, they stood uncertain in Lucas’ office. It was to give them privacy but to also give less of a chance for any wondering employee or lost customer to see the female animatronic get shut down if she refused this go round.

“Is there a reason why we’re here?” Frankie asked suspiciously as he crossed his arms.

Blue frowned slightly casting a look at the bear but didn’t say anything just lifted a brow in Lucas’ direction. 

Lucas sighed. “Yes, Erik’s been given some distressing news.” Lucas quickly explained what he and Erik had discussed earlier before gathering them.

Blue tilted his head, “what does that have to do with us?”

“Technically, nothing. You and Frankie are in the clear Bonito.” Erik answered rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly. “Toy Chika on the other hand, not so much.”

The bird glared hatefully at the human letting off a loud deafening screech. Frankie’s eyes narrowed as he stood in front of the female protectively. Blue stood his ground as he caught Lucas’ gaze.

His eyes widening at the hurt he saw in his young engineer. “Lucas? What aren’t you telling us?”

Lucas eyes dropped not being able to look at the animatronic as he answered. “Simply. If she refuses to get fixed, then she’ll be shut down and placed in storage.”

The silence seemed to stretched with no hope of ending as the three nonhumans allowed the statement to set. When it was there was a distressed cry from Toy Chika and an unbelieving gasp from Blue. But it was Frankie who protested the loudest. 

“I knew we couldn’t trust you humans,” Frankie roared as his eyes turned black. “This is nothing more but a sick twisted game you humans like to play with us. You love feeling like Gods and constantly reminding us that you can destroy us whenever you wish. Whither it’s because we’re outdated or just to show us that you can.” Frankie’s hands balled into fists as he took a full threatening step towards the two humans. “There’s nothing wrong with Chelsey.” Frankie continued before either Erik or Lucas could reply. “You’re not fixing her against her will and you’re sure as hell isn’t shutting her down. I won’t let you. I won’t let you hurt her or Blue.” Frankie growled determinedly. 

“Frankie?” Blue whispered as he looked at the bear with wide eyes.

Frankie turned his head slightly at the beautiful rabbit. “You trusted him, Blue. Now, he’s betrayed you. I won’t let you make the same mistake twice. I won’t let you end up like them.” He hissed as he turned his gaze back to the two males before him.

Lucas fought back the fear that accompanied him at Frankie’s black eyes and raised voice. It was too much like back then. But he fought the terror and everything that it brought with him. Though his heart wrenched at the bear’s accusations. 

Did they really think so little of them?

“I’m sorry.” Lucas whispered at the end of Frankie’s rant. Lucas lifted watery eyes to the three animatronics. “I’m sorry that you were left with no one to care for you. I’m sorry that you had to defend for yourselves for so long. I’m sorry that you haven’t had anyone fight for you or protect since your father was forced to leave.” Lucas wiped his tears taking in a shaky breath. 

He caught Frankie’s black gaze solely. “I understand how you feel when it comes to being defenseless to protect the ones you love especially against someone that holds power over you.”

“You know nothing.” The bear yelled.

Lucas smiled sadly. “that’s where you’re wrong. I’ve been hurt not only by people that we as kids are told that we can trust but also, at a time, had my sense of safety and control taken from me. Most importantly, through all of that, I had someone dear taken from me.” Lucas closed his eyes trying to fight back the tears as the memories of said times flashed through his mind eye.

He shook his head as he looked at Frankie with more determination than he felt in a long time. “But, I made a promise to Blue.” Lucas’s brown eyes looked at said rabbit softly before they returned to the bear. “I won’t let anything happen to him. Nor you or Chelsey. I will protect the three of you.”

Frankie snorted in disgust. “You humans would say anything.”

Lucas sighed shaking his head. “It was never my decision to take your choice away Frankie. Despite what you think, Blue did give me the right to fix him.”

The bear froze before looking over his shoulder to said rabbit. 

Blue nodded before saying softly. “Despite my injuries, Lucas told me that he would need to shut me down for him to fix me. He gave me a choice Frankie. None of the others did before Lucas or after Father. From the beginning, Lucas has always treated me as something more than a machine.” 

“That doesn’t,”

“If you wish to blame someone, then blame me Frankie.” Erik caught the others’ attention, speaking up for the first time since this argument started. “Lucas reacted just as badly as you did when I first informed earlier about Toy . . . Chelsey.” Erik admitted. 

“I understand why you might hate us humans, especially since it was us that abandoned you to your suffering.” Erik sighed. “Unfortunately, I can’t change that. All I can do is keep Lucas on my staff so that doesn’t happen again while you three are under my watch.”

Frankie frowned but calmed enough that his eyes reverted back to their natural light blue as he listened.

Erik gazed over the bear’s shoulder to the yellow animatronic Frankie was still protecting. “Forgive me Chelsey but I have no choice in the matter. If you don’t agree to allow Lucas to fix you, I will have to turn you off.”

“Isn’t there another way?” Frankie asked frustrated.

Erik ran a hand through his hair shaking his head in defeat. “If there was, then I would have no problem with taking the alternative route but you all are forgetting something important.”

The four in the room looked at their Director with different ranges of questioning looks. 

“I can easily be replaced.” Erik answered softly.

Lucas froze as his eyes widen. “He wouldn’t honestly do that?”

“Don’t be so surprised.” Erik smiled tensely.

The animatronics looked at each other in confusion until they heard Lucas’ next words.

“But you’re his son!”

Erik snorted. “That doesn’t matter. If he thinks that I’m getting to attached or not being an obedient little boy, then he’ll have no problem shutting down this project and this store with it.”

“What about the workers?” Lucas growled. “Or the band?” Lucas pointed at the three animatronics as he glared at the older man. Though he knew, Erik wasn’t at fault.

“Fired without warning.” Erik stated evenly. Then his gaze swept over said band. “If they’re lucky, then they’ll be sold to either a private collector or to another company that uses animatronics.”

“Worst case scenario,” Erik continued looking sadly at the door behind the three. “They’ll be scrapped, melted down, and turned into something else entirely.” 

The room fell into a heavy silence. 

“What do we do?” Blue whispered, afraid to raise his voice.

Erik shook his head before looking directly at the baby blue eyes of the yellow female chicken. 

“That Bonito, depends entirely on Chelsey.”

 

Jeremy looked at his phone worriedly. He had lost sight of the band and the two men that they had followed into Lucas’ office since there were no cameras or audio in the room. He had tried to use the audio from the camera outside Lucas’ office just in case the two needed help but even then that was a lost cost. He had given them a thirty-minute time frame, simply because Desmond would be back by then to assist if need be but also the band would need to come out to get back on stage. 

It didn’t come to that considering at the twenty-six-minute mark, Erik came out shaking his head. The man had turned saying something quiet enough that the camera couldn’t pick up to supposedly Lucas before leaving the hall and going onto the main floor. 

Despite Lucas not coming right out of his office, Jeremy at least knew that the other male, that they all became fond of, was okay. 

But that still didn’t stop the worrying that ran through Jeremy as he looked at his phone once again. The electronic was opened to his messages where he had received a group text from Mike:

_We need to talk, **tonight.**_ _No excuses!_


	34. Trouble in Paradise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy Loves!!

Chapter 34

“Is this really necessary?” Jeremy heard Adam asked who he could only assume was Mike from the other side of the closed front door.

Once Desmond had returned from his break, Jeremy quickly bombarded the older man with questions about the group text that Mike had sent. Unfortunately, that was the first that Desmond had heard of said text since he had forgotten his phone in one of the desk draws in the office when he had left. 

Both men had done their rounds quickly around the pizzeria before trying to get in touch with Mike, who didn’t answer either of their multiple calls. That had caused Jeremy’s anxiety to grow. Mike always answered his phone, even if, he didn’t like the caller or want to be bothered. They could only assume that Mike . . . was pissed. Maybe even beyond pissed since he didn’t even answer their texts. So, they went to their last resort . . . call Adam. They tried not to bother each other when one was resting for a shift but this, this needed to be done. 

To Jeremy and Desmond’s surprise, Adam had answered on the first ring of the first try. Not a hint of sleep could be heard in his voice. Adam had said that he had received the same text with no type of follow-up explanation from Mike. The head guard admitted that he had drove to Mike’s apartment, which was empty, and even went to a few places that Mike normally went to cool off when he was frustrated. Even those failed. He also tried to call their hot-blooded lover but like them, didn’t get an answer. 

Adam had just told them to relax, finish their shift, and they would talk when they arrive. They hung up after Adam stated that he would give them a call if he heard from Mike.

That call never came.

Now, Desmond and Jeremy were walking up the steps to Adam’s apartment. Voices could be heard from said place. Taking out his spare key, Jeremy let the two of them in.

Adam stood in the middle of the living room shaking his head in frustration at Mike, who was leaning against the wall. Arms crossed, eyes closed, and head tilted down slightly. He seemed relaxed if not for the tension in his shoulders. 

“I’d advise you two to change into something comfortable,” was the only thing Mike said when they finally made their way deeper into the room.

Jeremy went to speak but was stop by Adam who lead them to the bed room.

“Do you know what this is about?” Jeremy questioned as he began to get undress.

Adam shook his head, “no matter how much I’ve pestered him, he just said it’s best discussed in private with us all here.”

Desmond tilted his head as he pulled on a pair of basketball shorts and T-shirt. “Did any of us remember saying or doing something to piss him off in the last two days?”

The other two shook their heads. 

Then Jeremy reminded them, “if it was something as trivial as that then he would have said something about it when we did such offenses and move the hell on. This is Mike.” He paused momentarily. “If he wishes for privacy and needed all of us here, then this has to be important or at least on a level that effects all of us.” 

The other two agreed. Once they finished dressing and Adam had kissed each of them reassuringly, though Jeremy and Desmond knew that it was more for the older man, made their way back to the living room. It seemed that Mike had kept himself busy while they were gone by getting each of them some beer and placing it on the small table in front of the couch. The trio looked at each other briefly before each picked up a bottle and took their seats. Adam sitting on the couch, Jeremy at the man’s feet, and Desmond opted to stand. While Mike continued to stand against the wall with his own untouched beer.

They stared at Mike in silence for a moment not sure if they should force the answers of their suspicion from the man or if they should wait for Mike. 

It took exactly nine minutes for the other to react. Jeremy knew this because of the clock just above Mike’s head.

“Is there anything that someone wishes to explain to the rest of the group?” Mike asked without opening his eyes or lifting his head.

The trio looked confused at the question. They each gave each other questioning glances that showed that not one of them knew what the hell Mike was talking about.

With the silence of his question, Mike finally looked at his three lovers. His eyes held hurt and a hint of betrayal but the fury. The fury behind the man’s dark eyes was enough for them to see how serious the current situation, despite not knowing fully what it was yet, was.

Mike’s gaze slowly went from one man to the next and back until it finally landed on Desmond.

“How about you Des?” Mike shrugged. “Have anything of interest that happened in the past month?” Mike’s eyes suddenly darken. “Or didn’t happen.”

Desmond flinched at the gaze before he started slowly shaking his head. Mike’s eyes narrowed more as his frown turned to a snarl.

“Enough Mike,” Jeremy slammed down his untouched alcohol. Despite being the youngest, Jeremy was never the one to idly stand by, especially when accusations were being thrown around. “We understand that you’re still pissed about what happened between you and Desmond in the office the week before last but that doesn’t mean you have a right to blame whatever fucked up conspiracy that’s in your head on him!”

Mike let out a cold dangerous laugh that caused a shiver in the other’s, even Adam was effected.  
“Conspiracy,” Mike laughed again. “At least I can back up my bullshit.” Mike growled at the youngest amongst them before turning his gaze solely to Desmond. “I’m going to ask again, is there something that you want to tell us?’

Desmond didn’t respond. He dropped his gaze shaking his head like the first time he was presented with the question. Mike growled but eventually took a deep breath calming himself. 

It took nine minutes for Mike to begin.

Four to get Mike furious.

Three unfamiliar bottles being pulled from Mike’s jogging pants’ pockets.

One question for all hell to break loose.

“Do you know what these are?”

Jeremy and Adam looked speechless at the various sized clear orange bottles that Mike held out to them. Jeremy furrowed his brows while Adam shook his head tentatively. Nothing ring a bell to either male.

The low hateful whisper that came from behind them caused Adam and his youngest lover to pause then slowly turned, eyes wide to Desmond. 

“Where did you get those?” Desmond asked a little louder as his fist clenched. 

Mike gave a silent nod to himself, as if, all his questions had just been answered. He stared at the other man staring for a bit until he finally debated on giving the other the answer.

“I washed my car this morning. Didn’t have shit else to do so I cleaned Adam’s and yours as well since you drove with Jeremy.” Mike lifted one of the bottles in his hand, looking at it briefly before returning his gaze back to Desmond. “Guess what I found underneath your seat in a baggy when I went to vacuum?”

Desmond was hyperventilating by what Jeremy could see and it seemed to get worse the more the silence grew. 

It was Adam’s voice that brought Jeremy back to the other two in the room. “What are those?”

“Why don’t you tell them Desmond?” Mike snarled. “Tell them exactly what these are and what you’ve been doing . . . or in this case NOT doing?” Mike’s voice was a deathly whisper at the end.

Desmond’s lips were thinned into a firm line but kept his silence as his nails dug even deeper into his flesh. Mike growled in frustration.

Mike kept his eyes firmly on Desmond as Mike began to speak. “Remember the sessions Desmond were going to?”

Adam nodded slowly with a raised brow despite Mike not looking his way.

“Apparently, there was more to it,” Mike continued. “Apparently, a lot fucking more. These,” Mike rose one of the bottles. “These are the fucking prescriptions he’s supposed to be taking and hasn’t for the past month, by their fucking dates.”

The silence was enough to hear the thoughts of the dead. 

“There’s nothing wrong with me!” Desmond finally shouted spooking Jeremy and causing Adam to flinch.

But Mike stood his ground as his anger rose with Desmond’s. “Obviously there is if you were giving these!”

“Michael!” Jeremy growled.

“Don’t fucking ‘Michael’ me Jeremy!” Mike snapped at the younger male. “I’ve been pumped with enough fucking drugs and seen enough God damn doctors to know you just don’t go cold turkey from antidepressants and antipsychotics.”

Jeremy’s eyes widen but he stayed silent as he looked at Desmond questioningly. Adam also looked at the other man standing behind the couch in shock. 

Mike laughed darkly shaking his head, “I’ve should have known. The nightmares. The sudden anger fits. The impulses.” He gritted his teeth. “The signs were fucking there. _**I**_ , of all people, should have noticed.”

Desmond was shaking in rage. “Fuck you Michael! Don’t talk about me like I’m some fucking patient. Like there’s something wrong with me.”

“Obviously there is!” Michael screamed again. “They wouldn’t give you this shit just for shits and giggles. You obviously need them!”

“No,” Desmond was breathing hard. “I can control it. There’s nothing wrong with me.” 

He backed away from his lovers. The way he kept reiterating that there wasn’t anything wrong with him, made it sound that there was a part of Desmond that didn’t even believe that. 

Mike let out a vicious snarl as he pulled down the shirt on his left side revealing the stitches. “You call this control! Do you know how close you were to biting into a major artery?” Mike didn’t back off at the slowly widening of terror, guilt filled eyes as Desmond’s anger diminished slightly. “Did you know they had to give me a blood transfusion? Luckily they couldn’t keep my fucking ass since they were afraid that I would go through with sue them with 'involuntary confinement'."

The other two stared in shock at the news, especially Adam. He had specifically asked Mike about his visit to the hospital after the other had revealed his relationship with Lucas. Not once, did Mike inform him of the severity of what could have happened.

“I – I” Desmond stuttered, as if, he had come to the same conclusion as Adam. 

“What, you didn’t mean to?” Mike snorted. “Didn’t mean to nearly kill me?”

“Mike!” Adam scorned.

But Mike ignored the other man, “If I gave two shits about that, I would have pressed charges but I didn’t. But think about how easily you snapped. You attacked ME, Desmond. When have any of us crossed that line when angered?”

Again the silence fell. But Mike didn’t let it last long this time.

“If you can attack me, someone that you know, someone you live with, someone that you’re intimate on nearly a nightly basis.” Mike paused long enough to catch his breath. Then he stated softly, calmly to make them all understand the real problem. “What do you think you can or will do to a complete and utter fucking stranger?”

This time Mike wasn’t the one to break the silence.

“Today at work,” Jeremy whispered as he brought a hand to his mouth. The young man looked ready to be sick. “The way you reacted to Lucas,”

Jeremy wasn’t able to finish or understand why Mike reacted badly at the mention of Lucas.

“Stay the fuck away from him,” Mike hissed lowly. 

That turned out to be the wrong reaction for someone who was just outed on being mentally and emotionally unstable. 

“Why the fuck is he so fucking important to you?” Desmond’s anger came back full force.

“That has nothing to do with you.” Mike replied. “I don’t have to tell you everything that’s happening in my personal life.”

Desmond paused. Then his eyes narrowed, “he can’t have you. You belong to us.”

“Fuck you Desmond,” Mike growled then said slowly. “Stay the fuck away from Lucas.”

“No,” Desmond began shaking again. “Why can’t you just answer the damn question, Michael?”

“Because it doesn’t have shit to do with you,” Mike quickly shouted back. “I don’t have to tell you everything. Especially if I don’t fucking trust you enough with said information. And apparently we can’t trust you, especially if we can’t rely on you to even take your God damn medicine!”

They stared at each. Desmond hiding his hurt behind his anger while Mike glared at the other in pure rage. The other two stayed quiet as they looked between the two twenty-five year olds.

“There has to be some way to fix this.” Jeremy whispered shakenly as he shrunk into Adam as the older man placed a calming hand on his shoulder and slid off the couch beside Jeremy. 

Mike nodded gritting his teeth. “Yeah, there is.” He took a step closer to the couch staring intently at Desmond pointing at him. “This fucker is going to take his medication, even if, I have to shove it down his fucking throat.”

Desmond snared but took a step back shaking his head. “What’s the point?” Desmond whispered relatively calm. “If you don’t trust me, what’s the point in me staying in this fucked up relationship?”

Without hesitation, Desmond picked up his car keys and left the apartment. The other three stared in shock at the door. 

It was nearly twenty minutes when Mike finally turned his gaze from the door to look around the room. His eyes landing on the pair sitting on the floor in front of the couch. Jeremy sat face planted firmly in Adam’s chest. It was the movement of the youngest male’s shoulders and the soft sniffling that Mike realized that Jeremy was crying while Adam held the boy tightly, slightly rocking the man in his arms. 

Mike frowned clenching his fists.

He couldn’t take it. He couldn’t stay. 

He quickly left the room going into the bedroom. He grabbed his keys and phone after putting on his shoes. He only stopped briefly when he made to leave without turning around. 

“Fix this.”

The low growl from Adam was enough to cause Mike momentary pause but he didn’t turn around to be witness to the angry tear-filled expression of the older male. Instead, Mike gave a low tsk before slamming the door behind him.


	35. Desmond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's such a great character to write and I love his backstory. Especially when more of it come out later in the story. Until we get to that part, you'll just going to have to guess about his true role.

Chapter 35

“When was the last time I cried?” Desmond asked himself out loud as he wiped away the last of his stray tears.

Once he stormed out the house, he had planned to just . . . disappear. It wasn’t the first time. He had been running ever since he was released from juvie. It’s what he did best. He never would have returned if it wasn’t for Liam. If the man hadn’t have found him, again, then Desmond could only imagine where he would have ended up. 

Despite what he continued telling himself, he did have problems controlling his anger at times. Not ALL the time but he just, sometimes has days where it was easier to embrace his anger than fight it. It was actually one of those days that Liam had found him in the back of a club covered in blood. 

It wasn’t his but the group of fucks that tried to jump him, though he was quite certain that they sure as hell wished it was. Liam had left the bastards there after anonymously calling the cops and dragging Desmond’s sorry, admittedly drunken ass back to the older man’s apartment. They didn’t say much to each other instead Liam had forced Desmond to take a shower, down some water and pain killers before giving up his bed so Desmond could sleep the effects of the night away. 

Though that didn’t mean that after Desmond woke, ate, and showered again, that Desmond didn’t get the verbal lashing of a lifetime before surprisingly being embrace into a tight hug. It was awkward at first but that was mostly Desmond’s doing considering he hadn’t had much human contact back then. Even with his few and far between one-nightstands, Desmond never stayed long after he got what he wanted. And even then, he tried to keep as many layers between himself and his chosen fuckbuddy. 

But he had to remind himself, that Liam wasn’t some random stranger he had picked up to ease some built up sexual desire. No, Liam was much, so much more than that. If it wasn’t for Liam Desmond was sure that he would have lost Felix sooner than he did. Liam was his proxy guardian when Felix wasn’t home or when the latter fought with their dad. 

Liam was their life line. The only reason why Desmond didn’t fully snap a long time. It was also Liam that had pushed Desmond in seeing a doctor. Though, Desmond was sure that the older male would have kept to his promise of dragging Desmond there by his hair if he refused. It had taken some months but Desmond started to willingly look at the brochures and even see into the list of doctors that Liam had gathered. It only took a few weeks for Desmond to start his therapy sessions and was prescribed his medication.

Mike had been right. There was a reason he was medicated. The endorphins that was released when someone was angered was unnaturally high in him but wasn’t uncommon. As his doctor had put it, it was natural for someone with a traumatic past or experience to have such a high level. Just like now, Desmond didn’t enjoy hearing that there was potentially something wrong with him. But neither Liam, which wasn’t a surprise, or Desmond’s doctor had allowed the man to leave. 

If he remembered correctly, it was actually his doctor that gotten up and slammed the door closed as Desmond tried to leave. It was also the former that had brought Desmond into a fatherly embrace as tears of frustration rolled down Desmond’s cheeks. 

“You’re going to be sick coming out here with no shoes.”

Desmond didn’t turn to the voice. He didn’t act at all except for the thinning of his lips as he continued to stare out at the large pond before him. He heard a sigh from behind him before he felt the presence of the other sit within arm’s reach next to him.

“Adam sent you?” Desmond finally asked darkly.

There was a snort. “If he was behind it, I would have tried harder to find you sooner.” Mike admitted as he took out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. 

“I thought you quite.” Desmond said as the heavy nicotine smell fell between them. 

“Be our secret, considering you supposedly quite as well,” Mike handed the pack to the man beside him who took one for his own. 

Desmond lit his absently before taking a deep inhale of it. The burning of the nicotine was strong since it had been a while since his last lite up but he enjoyed it none the less. 

The silence prolonged between them until Desmond finally asked, “why are you here?”

Mike sighed. Taking a chance since they were in a secluded part of the park, pulled down his hood. He had forgotten his bandanna at the apartment but luckily had a habit of keeping a hoodie somewhere in his car. He felt slightly self-conscious with the scars of his surgery being on full display, especially if someone just happened to walk past. But this was a conversation that they both needed to be open about.

“No secrets,” Mike whispered at the shocked questioning yet hopeful look Desmond shot his way. 

Mike smiled gently to himself. Desmond was such a kid at times when it came to his wonderment.   
Then Desmond frowned before biting his lip and turning back towards the body of water in front of them. 

“Is that really something that you want to do in front of someone you don’t trust.”

The bitterness in Desmond’s voice was quite clear and Mike couldn’t or wouldn’t blame him for it. He definitely deserved worst. 

Mike sighed once more as he rubbed his hand over his bare scalp. “I do trust you.” Mike responded softly. “Just,” he paused trying to find the best way to explain. “You and Jeremy have a habit of doing or saying something that would bring suspicion.”

“But not Adam of course.” Desmond growled.

Mike frowned. “Don’t bring him into this. This is between the two of us.”

“And Lucas.”

Mike fought tooth and nail to control the ball of rage that tried to surface inside of him when Lucas’ name was brought up. 

Gritting his teeth, Mike nodded his head slowly. He decided to explain without giving too much away. 

“Lucas is important to me, yes.” That earned him a deep unconscious growl from Desmond. “But it’s different,”

“But how,” Desmond asked desperately. “No more secrets, you said so yourself!” Desmond was on his knees facing Mike now. “Please, Mike, I need to know.” Desmond pleaded.

Mike stared uncomfortable at his lover before letting out a frustrated growl rubbing his head in slight agitation. Desmond stayed his ground staring Mike down. When moments passed, Desmond shook his head sadly before making to get up.

But was stopped by the bruising grip Mike had on his wrist. 

“We were childhood friends.” Mike finally admitted barely audible to Desmond.

Desmond stared at the other a moment longer, “he doesn’t act like it.”

Mike flinched at the blunt statement but didn’t blame the other. It was true after all. 

“I, I think something happened when we were younger to force him to forget.” Mike finally replied. 

Then with less hesitation, Mike began to explain the past he shared with Lucas. Desmond kneeled quietly as he listened. The more he heard the more he wished he didn’t react the way he did earlier towards his lover. If that’s what Mike still even wanted. Or towards Lucas. 

Fuck Lucas!

“He doesn’t hate you,” Mike stated catching Desmond off guard. “He might be confused. Or a little warry of you when you see him again but he doesn’t hate you.”

“How could you possibly know that?” Desmond asked unsure.

Mike gave him a soft smile. “Despite whatever happened to him, the Lucas I knew then, is the same as now. Just,”

“With no memory of you.” Desmond finished sadly. He bit his lip before asking, “Do you?”

Mike tilted his head questioningly but seemed to understand the question if the shake of his head was anything to go by. 

But Desmond was reassured when he finally got his answer, “I’m pissed. Frustrated and even disappointed at you.” Desmond flinched at the last part but Mike continued. “But I don’t hate you. I can understand why you hate depending on the medication.”

Desmond growled. His anger taking the best of him, “how could you possible understand? You don’t know what it’s like feeling like your forced to wear a mask every day. Forced into a body that isn’t yours, forced to feel that you don’t have any control or say of your own thoughts.”

Mike allowed the other to rage. Allowed Desmond to finally have the outlet he’s been needing. Instead of patronizing the other, he took out a baggy holding three familiar bottles. Desmond froze as his anger grew and the look of hurt and betrayal filled his eyes. He was about to snap something out at the other when Mike pulled out a fourth singular bottle. 

This one was similar to the three in the clear bag but it was obvious that someone had actually been taken the medication if only a few. Mike handed the lone bottle to Desmond. 

Desmond looked understandably confused as he took said object. Mike nodded towards the bottle. It took a few seconds but Desmond finally looked down and finally read the label. His eyes widen considerably as his brain processed the words on the white sticker. 

It was one of the same medication that Desmond took, was supposed to be taking. Only the name on the bottle was for one Michael Schmidt. Desmond turned his gaze to the man beside him questioningly. 

Mike gave a half hearted smirk. “I was serious when I said I should have known the signs.” Mike breath out heavily through his nose as he turned to look at the calm surface of the pond. “I tried to go cold turkey as well but, I ended up doing more harm to myself than good.” He turned his gaze back to the other. “Unlike the others, I’m probably the only one who actually understands what you’re going through and despite my anger, I don’t blame you at all for any of it.”

Mike went silent for a moment as he thought before speaking again. “Honestly, it’s probably best that I was the one to cause you to snap instead of them. Especially since Adam would probably would have just allowed you to take it out on him, even if, you did get physical. Then Jeremy,” They both shivered at the thought of their youngest lover being a victim of one of Desmond’s outburst. “He’s big in his ways. He most likely wouldn’t understand that you were going through an episode and not trying to kill him.”

“It had to be you,” Desmond finally stated causing Mike to raise a brow. “It had to be you that set me off. Because out of the three of you, only you would have been able to put everything together and understand how to handle me.”

Mike snorted in amusement. “yeah, let it be noted that the universe expects an overly angered challenged person to help calm and assist his also overly angry lover.”

Desmond froze. “Lover?”

Mike frowned before looking at the other tenderly. Mike leaned forward kissing Desmond gently but pulled away before the other could kiss back. Mike leaned their foreheads together a loving smile gracing his lips.

“Yes, Lover.” Mike gave the other another quick gentle peck on the lips. “I’m not just going to throw you away or walk away from you and what we have because of this bullshit. It was a misunderstanding on all of our parts. I won’t just let everything we’ve shared together be forgotten because of it.” Mike reached a hand out cradling the other’s cheek. 

Desmond’s eyes were wet but no tears fell as he pressed his lips against his lover. “I love you.” Desmond whispered. 

Mike smiled, “Love you too, Des.” He reached forward once more to unite their lips.

This time tears did fall from Desmond’s eyes and Mike’s as well.

XXXXX

It had been a long shift. Longer than usually for Adam considering what had occurred before he came to work. A part of him was beyond irritated with himself mostly because he had left Jeremy alone at the apartment even though the younger had cried himself to sleep just a few hours before Adam had left to clock in. But that still didn’t matter. He had left his lover in an undesirable state with no one to comfort or look after the younger. 

Though a part of him wanted to blame Mike for most of his irritation but he knew that Mike considering everything had done what was necessary. Not only that but Mike, for the most part, had handled things to the best of his ability.

Adam sighed as he pulled up in to his apartment complex. He would have been ecstatic to see Mike’s and Desmond’s cars but Adam knew that the two had found other means of leaving despite grabbing their car keys. Again Adam sighed as he began his walk up the stairs to his home. 

He had honestly hoped that Mike would have tried harder to bring the other home. But it seemed that neither of his boys would be putting their stubbornness aside that day and come home. 

When he finally reached the apartment, everything was silent. The lights were out except for the one in the kitchen over the stove like usual. Not wanting to linger on any unwanted thoughts, Adam made his way to their shared bedroom. 

He leaned against the door frame looking at the bundle of covers that hid his youngest lover. He couldn’t bring himself in comforting the other. Forcing himself to lie to the young man about the others coming back, when even he didn’t know if that was even a possibility this time. 

“You’re back,” Adam froze before slowly turning behind him to see Desmond standing there shirtless and in one of Mike’s jogging pants. The younger looked unconsciously at his older partner waiting for the other to kick him out.

He was caught off guard when he was embraced tightly. “You’re home.” Adam finally whispered after a moment’s silence. 

Desmond returned the embrace with a gentle kiss to Adam’s soft lips nodding with a simple ‘I’m back’.

Before Adam could question about Mike, he heard shifting from the bed and a sleepy reply that made him smile lightly. 

“Des, come to bed. Adam won’t be here anytime soon. “Mike’s tired voice filled the room. 

Adam guided Desmond back to their bed. Allowing the younger to crawl in first as he undressed to his boxers and slid in after the other. As he was getting in, he caught a brief glimpse of Jeremy’s face as said male snuggled closer to Mike’s warmth. Despite the still visible tear stains, Jeremy’s lips were slightly turned up at the corners in his sleep. 

“Adam?” Said man turned a loving gaze towards the sleepy questioning gaze of Mike looking over Jeremy’s head. 

Adam reached out gracing Mike’s cheek softly with the tips of his fingers. “Go back to sleep love. We’ll talk later.”

Mike yawned loudly before giving a slight nod and burying his head into the top of Jeremy’s head. Adam smiled as he watched his three boys entangled around each other before curling behind Desmond with his arms wrapped protectively around the younger’s waist.


	36. Night 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is something many of you have been waiting for lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy Loves!!!

Chapter 36 Night 1

“Don’t look so nervous,” Jeremy chuckled as they watched Lucas stare tentatively at the doors of the pizzeria.

Lucas frowned at the taller male. “Easy for you to say, you’ve been doing this for a while.” Lucas grumbled. 

“What’s there to worry about? The rabbit seems infatuated with you so it shouldn’t be that hard to get through the nights.” Mike tried to reassure the other. 

“Not sure if that’s a good thing or not yet.” Lucas admitted as he leaned against one of the walls of the pizzeria. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about Blue’s ‘confession’. 

The guards plus Erik had come to see Lucas off on his first night. Though he had a feeling that it was more than that, if the weird side glances that Desmond and Jeremy gave the engineer was anything to go by. But Lucas wasn’t in the mood to question their behavior at the moment. 

He was honestly worried about what might happened tonight. He had experienced firsthand what transpired at night while he was fixing Blue but that was nothing like tonight. Then he had Mike and Desmond trained eyes watching the cameras for him. Now, it was just going to be him. He was going to have to rely solely on himself until the third night when Blue was allowed to help him. 

But what was going to happen until then? Yes, he had brought them from the brink of being tossed away but would that stop someone like Frankie from doing whatever the animatronics did to a person when they caught them?

Lucas had seen Frankie’s temper during the day and he hated to witness what the bear was like when said animatronic had full reign at night. Plus, Adam never once mentioned what he was leaving behind to assist Lucas. The only thing Adam said was ‘don’t worry. Just follow the rules.’

“What fucking rules?” Lucas growled in his head. 

“Lucas? OOOH Luuuccaaaas.”

Said male jumped, turning his attention to the youngest of the guards, who stared uncertain at the other. 

“You okay Lucas?” Erik asked gently.

“Nervous,” he whispered. “Thinking about the night that I stayed here to help fix Blue.”

Mike and Desmond nodded their head understanding. 

“They were quite active that night,” Desmond stated honestly. “But it might just have been because Blue wasn’t on stage when they woke up. Nor could they find him afterwards.”

Lucas looked uncertain at the older male but allowed the answer to comfort him a bit. He sighed as he got off the wall looking at the clock on his phone. 

“I better get going and get used to being trapped inside a small room before one of them wakes up.” Lucas pouted as he made his way to the door. 

Adam’s voice stopped him briefly, “just remember, if you follow the rules, everything will be alright.”  
Lucas frowned but didn’t turn back to question the other. Instead, he continued on his way to the security room not once giving a glance to the band members on stage. He heard the silent click of the front door as one of them locked it from the outside. Lucas steeled his nerves. He had been to the pizzeria numerous of times. 

So why now, did it feel like he was walking to his death?

 

It was exactly twelve O’clock when the shrill ringing of a phone startled Lucas causing him to drop his own phone he had been fooling with while he waited for his shift to officially start. 

Making sure his wasn’t broken in anyway, Lucas looked around to find the source of the ringing on the desk next to the broken fan. With hidden trepidation, Lucas picked up hoping that it was just one of the others checking on him. 

_“H-hello, hello, hello!”_ A young male voice came from the other end. 

Lucas looked puzzled at the phone but couldn’t bring himself to answer the caller, who continued on. 

_“Hey there. You must be the new night guard. Either you really wanted this job or you were already up shits creek and needed the money.”_ Lucas blinked confused. 

Who was this person? 

_“You must be really confused right now. But don’t worry, all’s fine. I’m the old night guard. I actually got promoted to day shift so we most likely won’t see each other, ever. But if we do, don’t mind saying hi and thanking me for saving your sorry ass.”_

Lucas frowned at the last comment. Save him from what?

_“Anyway, I’m here to give you a few pointers.”_ The stranger on the phone said joyously. _“If you follow everything that I say to the T then you will not only make it through the night but also live to see the end of the week._

Live? Why wouldn’t he live otherwise? Lucas hadn’t even started the night and he was already wanting to run. But he did promise the others that he would at least try. And that he shall. 

_“With that being said, I’m to tell you that the company will not be reliable for any major injury or death that happens to your being while on duty.”_ Lucas froze in horror. _“The company will report a missing person if you don’t show up after thirty days of the initial shift that you missed. So, if you just happen to hear about employees, especially night guards, not showing up for a shift . . . then it is mostly likely that they’re dead. Wait,”_ the voice on the phone paused for a moment before continuing. _“Never mind their definitely dead. Doesn’t make sense lying to you.”_

“What the fuck have I agreed to?!” Lucas exclaimed to the room but listened on to the unknown guard. 

_“Anyway, that’s why I’m here. To keep you alive. Every night, just wait for a call from me and I’ll help you the best that I can before each shift.”_ The man reassured. _“Now, about the animatronics. Don’t be fooled by their day appearance, because at night they’re a totally different animal.”_ Lucas paused at that. _“You see after twelve something in them turns off or switches or whatever the hell you want to call it. But whatever it is, it causes them to see whoever is in the store after hours as an endoskeleton without a suit. And that’s a big no-no at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria. This also leads them to hunt down said person and force them in one of the spare suits in the back.”_

Lucas trembled as sweat began to build at his temples. He’s seen the inside of the suits when he was cleaning and reorganizing the Parts & Services room, as well as, when he was fixing up Blue and Frankie. The suits were filled with. . . 

_“. . . crossbeams and wires. So, you can understand why being caught isn’t something that you want to happen to you. The only thing that might ever see the light of day again would most likely be your eyes and teeth.”_ The man confirmed Lucas’ rising fear. _“Not only that but even if your body was found there is an extremely high chance that the company will do everything in their power to cover it up and say that you didn’t show up for work. Since the cameras only show the here and now with no way to rewind them then there won’t be any evidence to say if you did or didn’t show and the company’s lawyers win again. As far as, the person or persons that found you, well over 100,000 people go missing every day, so what’s a few more?”_

Lucas felt like he was going to be sick. Was that what happened to the engineers that never returned to fix the animatronics? Or . . . 

Lucas didn’t want to entertain the thought. Though his mind was brought back to the recording.

_“Now, like in any job, there are rules that every employee has to follow, even if, there are homicidal robotic mascots at a ‘kid friendly’ restaurant trying to kill you. If you follow these simple rules, then your chances of survival just jumped from 5% to 73%._

_**Rule one: Always be in the office before twelve o’clock.**_

_This is mainly for your safety. For some reason it takes them a while to get to the security office, but that’s only if they don’t see you after twelve. If they do, that’s the first place that they’ll check and the chances of them getting in just risen._

_**Rule two: Never! For any fucking reason, leave that God damn room.**_

_I don’t care if you think God himself is calling you. Don’t fucking leave. They most likely will find you before you even notice that the glowing lights at the end of the hall isn’t God but two animatronic eyeballs waiting for your demise as another one of those fuckers sneaks up behind you and crush your skull in its jaw._

_**Rule three: Make sure that you watch your cameras and keep tabs on each of their whereabouts.** _

_This is important because it’ll allow you to save power and mostly keep them from surprising you._

_**Rule four: Conserve Power!** _

_You’ll realize that the company is cheap as fuck. Because of this, at twelve o’clock the main power gets turned off and everything, except the phone lines thankfully, is put on an emergency generator. I don’t know whose fucking genius plan that was but it makes keeping our asses alive at night that much harder. My advice to you, don’t use the doors or tablet more than you need to. I know that sounds stupid and you’re wondering how you’ll survive without doing either but trust me, power goes fast when you less expect it too and that’ll most likely end up being your worst mistake._

_**Rule five: Learn the routine and stay calm!**_

_The first few days to the first week that you do this, it’s going to be overwhelming and seem impossible. But don’t worry. If you stay calm and pay attention to them, you’ll see that it’s a routine. I’ll tell you now, the rabbit is always the first to get off the stage. Then it’s usually the chicken or the bear. But mostly the chicken since the bear usually stays on stage the first night for some reason. But just keep checking the stage to be sure, Freddy hasn’t decided to play._

_So, that’s all the rules that you need to focus on. Like I said earlier, if you follow them then you’ll live. If you don’t, well that’s you gambling with your life._

_Now, the way this all works, is that the animatronics have a free roam that allows them to move anywhere in the pizzeria at night. Your job is to keep watch of them and keep them out of the security office where you reside for the next six hours. Use the tablet to keep an eye on them and if they happen to wonder to the office just slam the doors on them. It might sound harsh, but do you really want to die because you tried to protect their sensitive feelings? There also is a light outside of the office door. So, if you’re not sure if they’re still behind the closed door, just shine the light and you’ll be able to see their shadow if they are._

_Remember these things are like a pack of raptors, they work as a team and have no problem waiting it out until you either leave an opening or fuck up somewhere. So, do your best not to do either especially if you don’t want your grave to be one of those rusted out suits in the backroom._

_And for the love of all things, reserve your fucking power! Everything will be reset at six A.M. They’ll return back to the stage and the lights will be put back on the main power source. Though if I was you, I’d wait until five or ten after just to be sure.”_

Lucas took in every word that the man said. Was this the help that Adam said that he was going to get? If so, he was thankful and also hating the unknown male voice. Thankful that the other was going through all of this to help Lucas understand exactly what the guards go through and hating the fact that not only did they go through this but also that if Frankie wanted to finally take out his full anger on Lucas then there was nothing that he could do about it. And the company would do nothing more than sweep his body into some gutter to finish rotting. 

_“Now, I want you to do exactly what I say. Don’t hesitate. Don’t think. Just fucking do it!”_ Lucas’ attention focused intently on the hurry in the other’s voice. _“Close the door on your left. Do it now!”_

Instinctively, Lucas did so without even looking to see what could be out there. 

_“Did you do it? . . . Good. Now, I need you to stay calm. Get up from your seat and look outside the window on the left hand side of the room.”_ Lucas did as he was told but didn’t see anything due to the darkness of the hall. Not even the flickering light in the office was enough to give Lucas a clue of what he was supposed to be seeing. 

_“Turn on the outside light. Whatever you do, try not to scream.”_

Lucas swallowed his fear and did as he was told. He didn’t scream but he did take in a loud breath.   
Standing at the window staring blankly at him was Blue. The rabbit’s eyes seemed to narrow the more he looked at Lucas. Lucas cringed as he gazed into familiar green orbs. Despite being close with the rabbit, there was no recognition of Lucas in the animatronic’s eyes. 

_“Turn the lights off.”_

Lucas did so. It took a few minutes after but Lucas heard something almost like footsteps heading away from the office. 

_“Turn them back on.”_

When he did so, this time, the hall was empty. There weren’t any shadows indicating that Blue or anyone else was on that end of the hall or in front of the door. 

_“The rabbit should be gone. If he is, open the door and turn the lights back off. If he isn’t then that means I’m either losing my touch or he’s getting smarter. And you better hope it isn’t the latter.”_

Lucas shivered as he sat back down in his chair. He couldn’t believe that the others have been doing this for years. He couldn’t even imagine himself even coming back tomorrow let alone a few years down the road. 

_“Now that you get the jest of it, remember the rules and stay calm. Flicker through the cameras every once in a while and do your best to reserve your power. I’ll talk to you tomorrow night.”_

Lucas nodded his head at the mystery voice despite them not being able to see him. 

_“And new guy,”_ Lucas looked at the phone, heart racing as he expected the worst that never came. _“Good Luck.”_


	37. Night 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the second night. Maybe a few new character or some lovable old ones ~.^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I would like to give thanks to all the old and new readers and those who just stop by for all you support.
> 
> I would also like to inform you all that I am almost finished with this part of the series. phew ;o Never thought that it would take this long to get through with the first part but I can't say that I really mind. But don't worry I'm not going to wait months after the last chapter of this series to start the other. Hopefully if everything goes well, I'll be able to post at least two or three chapters of the other part the same time that I finished this section. 
> 
> Well, anyway, here's another chapter
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Chapter 37 Night 2

Lucas had to admit that the first night wasn’t that bad. The only one who ever made it to the security office was Blue. Lucas never allowed the bunny in but every time Blue came he would stand near the window and just watch Lucas. It had utterly terrified him but Lucas did his best to stay calm like Phone Guy had told him to. Though, there was a moment when Lucas had lost sight of Blue on the cameras just to find the rabbit standing at the door . . . the very open doors of the security office. 

They had stared at each other for a good six minutes but as soon as one of Blue’s ears twitch, Lucas had jumped up from his seat to slam the door close. That had cost him a sore knee, when he rammed it underneath the table trying to get up but it was worth the price considering what the alternative could have been if the rabbit had come in. 

A part of Lucas didn’t believe that Blue would hurt him, but he also didn’t want to chance it. Especially, since Lucas couldn’t be sure that whatever ‘switches’ as Phone Guy put it, Lucas had fixed when he updated their systems. So, he would just have to wait it out and hope for the best when Wednesday came. 

But until then, he would do as the mysterious employer said and hopefully survive the rest of the week. 

And just as the other had promised, the phone rung exactly at the stroke of midnight. 

_“Hello? Hey!”_ Came the cheerful voice of the recording. _“So, if you’re listening to this that means you made it to Night Two. Good job, good job. See, it wasn’t that bad was it.”_ Lucas gave a half humorous snort as he flicked a bit through the cameras. _“Now, there won’t be much of a change today. Just remember to watch your power and always be alert.”_

There was a long pause that caused Lucas to look up at the phone, thinking that the recording had cut off short. He gave it a few more moments. Still silence. He was going to hang up the phone when the room was filled with the loud cackling of static. Giving off a pained whimper, Lucas covered his ears to protect his eardrums from the piercing noise. 

As soon as it came, it went. Leaving the room filled with silence once more. Though, when the recording came back on, it wasn’t Phone Guy. It was still a man. His voice had a velvety tone to it but there was something hidden beneath it. Almost dark . . . dangerous even. Something that caused Lucas’ heart to seize for a few seconds when it first came through the phone’s speaker. 

**“Hello, Lucas.”** Lucas paused. 

How did this person now who he was?

**“We have heard much about you. Do not worry you are in no danger, as long as you follow the rules. I’m sure that you have been listening to the recordings that’s been left for you, haven’t you?”** Lucas swallowed as fear began to rise in the back of his head. 

Whoever this person was, seemed to know a lot about what was going on. Was this a different employee? Or was this some sick joke that the others were playing on him?  
He frowned at the thought but didn’t linger on it. He would allow them to have their fun . . . for now. 

**“Lucas, are you still with us?”** Lucas looked around the room wondering where they had put the hidden camera to see his reactions. Not seeing anything too different from the night before Lucas gave a tentative nod. **“Good! Those rules are very important Lucas. Not only for your safety but also for the well-being of those that live at the pizzeria.”**

Was he referring to the band? 

**“As long as you follow them, we can and will guarantee your safety. You must understand that they are there to weed out the ‘bad apples,’ if you will, that will try and bring harm to the pizzeria and everything and one that’s associated with it. You can understand why we can’t allow that to happen, can’t you?”** Lucas eyes widen. 

This had to be the person behind the missing employees over the past five years. It was too coincidental for it not to be, especially after what Phone Guy had stated the previous night. Plus, Lucas was sure that the others wouldn’t go this far to scare the hell out of him. The animatronics did a pretty damn good job of that on their own. 

**“Lucas, please stay with me. We don’t have much time tonight.”** Lucas gave a small nod as he brought his attention to the voice on the phone. **“Thank you. Now, at exactly three O’clock tomorrow night, the one that you know as Blue will be freed to assist you for the rest of the week. But that does not give you free way to break any of the rules. To be honest, you should be more of a stickler of them as the week progresses. It might just be the difference between you going home to your children or them visiting an empty grave with your name on it.”**

Lucas quickly stood from his seat. His mind didn’t process the loud thud as it fell over. His eyes held fear and tears. His mind was clouded by one thought. 

_This sick fuck knows about the triplets. And was obviously watching him!_

Lucas felt vile rise in his throat. He placed a hand over his mouth and stomach trying to fight back the urge to be sick. He couldn’t bring himself to think past his children and wonder if they were in trouble. 

He couldn’t stay there anymore. He would take his chances with the animatronics.

**“Lucas!”** Said male stopped just as he reached the edge of the door at the shout of his name. 

Slowly, Lucas turned his head towards the phone. 

Silence filled the room for a few seconds before the voice returned. 

**“Forgive me Lucas. I did not mean for that to come off as a threat. I can assure you that your children and the rest of your family are perfectly safe.”** Another pause. **“But, you know the consequences if you leave that room before morning.”**

Lucas didn’t care. He had to get home. He had to be sure. 

**“Stay tonight Lucas. If you wish not to continue your training, then we will wait for another. And you can continue on being an engineer solely.”** The voice softens becoming friendlier rather than professional like earlier. **“Do not let your children grow without a father because of a misunderstanding.”**

Lucas bit his lip as his fist clenched tightly. His body trembled. Yet, he didn’t cross that barrier between his haven and the hell that awaited him on the other side. But neither did he return to his seat. Instead he stood looking at the empty darkness in front of him. He could hear the light footsteps of one of the animatronics walking around at the end of the hall but whoever they belong to didn’t seem interested in the security office at the moment. 

**“There is much to discuss but we will wait a little longer. So much that needs to be done but never enough time.”** The man suddenly seemed exhausted. He sighed heavily before continuing. **“If you come back tomorrow, then we will take it that you are agreeing to the terms and future responsibilities that might befall you.”**  
Lucas turned fully to the phone with brows furrowed. 

**“Do know Lucas, that the only reason that you’re receiving a call from us, is because your Bonito is quite fond of you. He has also put much of his faith, as well as, his fate in your hands.”** The voice over the phone became stern. **For that, we will give you a chance. Just realize that it’ll be best not to disappoint either of us.”**

The line suddenly went silent but not for long.

_“So, that’s basically all you need to know. Just remember the rules. Stay Calm. And preserve your power. Other than that everything will be just fine.”_ Lucas leaned against the wall as he slowly slid down it as relief filled his shaken form at the sound of Phone Guy’s cheery voice. _“Oh, one more thing.”_

Lucas lifted his head to look tiredly at the dreaded phone. 

_“Be extremely careful after tonight. They usually get more antsy on the third night. And so do the others.”_

 

Lucas’ mind was racing. He didn’t know who either men were who called him at night nor did he know if they were working together or not. It didn’t matter as the only thing Lucas could do was question their motives and his own. 

Phone Guy had seemed genuine in assisting Lucas in getting through his first week. The other one though, he set Lucas on edge. Despite wanting not to go in the next night, something in Lucas told him that the voice and mannerism of speaking was familiar . . . safe. It was that part of his brain that kept trying to get him to go back. To trust the second unknown man, that wanted something from Lucas. 

But there were so many questions. Questions Lucas knew that he needed to be answered before he agreed to anything. He had wanted to stay and talk to Mike as soon as his shift was over but something held him back. The voice never said that he couldn’t discuss the events with another but he didn’t want whoever was watching him to find out that he had talked and have one of the other guards ‘not show up’ to their next shift. 

Shivering at the thought, Lucas laid comfortably on the edge of the small pallet of blankets the children had made on their floor so they could do an in-room sleep over with their God brother and Keith. Lucas ran a tentative hand through his youngest son’s black hair slowly. 

He had come home as soon as Mike had relieved him from his shift. He knew that he probably made the older worry at his haste but he had to make sure. He had to know that his children were safe. 

And they were. They were peacefully sleeping on the pile of blankets in their makeshift tent. He was glad that no one had been awake to witness his fear and uncertainty. For he knew that he wouldn’t have been able to explain. 

Now, he laid curled around his children. Watching each of them as the hum of the young androids’ servos finally lulled him to sleep. 

He would make his decision when he woke.


	38. Night 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know what happened with this chapter. I started it. Then it ran away from me! Though, it weirdly works for the next chapter. 
> 
> Don't judge! For, I admit to nothing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Hope all of you are enjoying yourselves on the constant roller coaster named Fazbear's Pizzeria so far. I can't wait to see some of your reactions to the wind up lol.
> 
> Well, before I give anything away, here's the next chapter.
> 
> ENJOY!!

Chapter 38 Night 3

**“Thank you for returning Lucas.”**

Lucas glared at the voice on the phone. The words that came after the soft chuckle caused a cold shiver to run through the engineer.

**“Do not be mad. I truly am sorry for how last night had turned out.”**

This man was honestly watching him.

**“It was never my attention for you to feel threatened by us. Once things have been explained, I am sure that you will forgive us for our . . . frustration.”**

Lucas gave a snort as he flicked through the multiple cameras on the tablet. It was only a little past twelve so the others weren’t that active yet. But it gave Lucas something to do besides yanking out the phone’s wires from the wall. 

**“We have even less time tonight considering that the rabbit will be assisting you. But first, I think it is most imperative to thank you Lucas.”**

Lucas paused placing the tablet down as he looked questioningly over at the phone.

**“You were hard to come by and even harder to obtain. Your old employees were not willing to let you go let alone let the younger Mr. Dawson contact you for this job. But with some persuasion, we were able to buy out your contract with their company and make you accessible again.”**

Lucas had wondered about that. He still had another three years on his five-year contract with his previous employers. His superior had always joked that he wouldn’t allow Lucas to leave until Lucas was of retiring age and would have kept him on even then. But when money was involved, he was sure that even Mark couldn’t persuade the higher up on the advantage of keeping Lucas to his contract with the company. 

**“We have seen what you have done with the others. You have definitely outshined your predecessors. We hope that you continue doing such an exquisite job.”**

Lucas took the praise for what it was and gave a small self-conscious smile. 

**“I must reiterate the tight time schedule that we are on Lucas. But first, we must know, are you willing to help us Lucas Parker? Are you finally willing to bring an end to the darkness that surrounds this place and yourself?”**

Lucas froze. Eyes widening in shock and fear.

**“Yes Lucas, we know exactly who you are. Though we do not know why you are here. But do not fret, we won’t reveal who you are before you are ready to do so yourself.”** The voice reassured. **“If you knew us, then you too will understand our own need for discretion. For that reason alone, your secret will remain just that.**

**“But that leads me to the calls, we were ecstatic to hear that you agreed to the night guard position. It has made contacting you without bringing unwanted suspicion much easier on our part. Unfortunately, I must ask that you tell no one of our talks. Not the other guards, the Director, or your brother. Until things are brought to light, it is best not to involve the others just yet.”**

Lucas had a feeling that they would have found a way, even if, it meant stalking his home. That caused unwanted thoughts that Lucas quickly shook away. Though he already had a feeling that talking wasn’t allowed and why he didn’t mention the previous night’s call to Mike when he relieved that morning. 

**“I am sure that you are aware of the many secrets that lurks behind the very name of Fazbear’s Pizzeria. The horrors that once breathed and walked the halls of a once favorable children’s haven.”**

Lucas nodded as he remembered some of his own experiences at the pizzeria. The good . . . and the bad. 

**“Because of your . . . connections we ask for your assistance. We need help to bring the restaurant back to its glory days. A place where children can once again be safe and animatronics free. We know that Mr. Dawson has taken up his role as Director for that very reason but it isn’t enough. It has almost been a month and the pizzeria still hasn’t made any headway.”**

Lucas fidgeted. They were trying. The animatronics were fixed. Erik was working on the staff and the atmosphere of the pizzeria as a whole. It would take the entire three months for everything to fall in place and maybe another three just to see the results. If they had until next summer, then things wouldn’t be too bad but unfortunately they didn’t. 

**“Do not trouble yourself Lucas. We know that you and Mr. Dawson, as well as, your security guard friends are doing your best, especially on how short notice everything has been. We, on our end, will buy you as much time as we can but do not dwindle time is not a luxury any of us have anymore.**

**“To assist you, you will continue getting calls from me. I will be the one aiding you throughout the rest of your week. I know everything is confusing and there are many questions that I have left unanswered. But, until we know that we can fully trust you, there are some that I will not be able to answer straight away. Though, you will see in the top desk drawer on your right, there is paper and a pen. Write down whatever questions you wish and tomorrow I will respond to what I can.”**

Lucas looked. There looking back at him was said paper and pen. He took them out and without hesitation began writing down everything that came to mind. He didn’t try to put them in order of importance knowing unconsciously that the other would probably answer whatever he thought Lucas should know instead of what he wanted to. Lucas paused for a moment as a thought struck him. Apparently, the man on the phone had sensed Lucas’ confusion. 

**“Do not worry about getting the paper to me. I have someone that I trust dearly that will deliver it.”**

Lucas didn’t question the man. Nor did he allow himself to linger on the thought on whether or not Lucas knew the person helping the unknown male. 

**“Because of time restraints, your first task is to find the secrets of the pizzeria. Believe it or not, there are many in plain view that I am sure you have not noticed yet. But be careful Lucas Parker, the webs of deceit are long and deeply entwined with horrors long overlooked. Though it is the ones that has spun such treacherous nettings that you should be most frighten of.**

**“Once you have started putting everything together, then I can explain more. It is easier finding the truth on your own than taking the word of a forgotten companion. But that is neither now or here, continue doing what you have been Lucas. I will talk to you tomorrow.”**

Lucas gave a silent nod as he tried taking things in. Though, his mind felt like it was in overload already with the continuing mystery. 

**“And Lucas, please remember, that not ALL monsters started out as monsters.”**

Lucas stared frozen at the phone. 

“What had that meant?” Lucas whispered to himself in the empty room. 

He frowned in uncertainty as he looked at the clock on his phone. He still had a little over two hours before Blue arrived. He decided to erase the conversation from his thoughts. He didn’t want to give himself away. Especially around the rabbit. He was more observant than Lucas felt comfortable with and the latter didn’t want the animatronic catching on that something was amiss with his training. For even Lucas knew, that whoever the man was outside of Phone Guy wasn’t a part of his training. 

 

“You should still be on alert, even though, I’m helping you.” Lucas head swiveled towards the open door where Blue stood leaning against the wall on the inside with arms crossed and a perfectly raised eyebrow. 

Lucas couldn’t help but looked dumbfounded. He had been checking the cameras and listening for the sound of approaching footsteps but say nor heard anything. Good thing Blue was a friendly that night. 

“I honestly didn’t see you on the cameras. I’ve been checking them periodically just like I was told to.” Lucas stated feeling like a child about to be scorned. 

Blue gave a reassuring smile. “I know. Some of the cameras are permanently out and others go out occasionally. But you still need to be careful.”

Lucas nodded his understanding. He watched as Blue walked into the room making himself comfortable on top of the metal table in front of Lucas. The latter had to push his seat back a bit so he wasn’t sitting with his face directly in the unashamed rabbit’s crotch. 

“So, you survived two nights and half of your third. How do you feel?” Blue asked as he lent back on his hands causing Lucas to blush at the intimate position it put the two of them in. 

Lucas cleared his throat. “It’s going. Still scared shitless at times. But Phone Guy is helping out a lot with the rules and giving me hints on how to conserve power.”

Blue stared down at the human for a moment. As if, looking for any deceit in Lucas’ words. When he found none, the rabbit smiled giving a nod of his head. 

“How has everything been during day shift?” Lucas asked curiously as he tried to ignore the fact that the rabbit was now swinging his open legs on either side of him. 

Blue shrugged uncaringly. “Same as always I guess. Frankie is still being a moody ass while Chelsey still acting like the queen of fucking London. Though out of the two of them, I can only guess that Frankie is a tad bit more tolerant of you being here since you fixed the three of us.”

Lucas would take that. He would rather the bear tolerate him than out right despise him like before. 

“Can’t really blame him. He seems quite protective of the band. He only worries about you two.” Lucas said thoughtfully.

Blue raised a brow in a ‘yeah, right’ fashion. “You say that because you don’t know him. Frankie is a pain in the ass on a good day. Yes, one time I would have agreed with you. But, but now . . . I don’t know. Frankie’s changed over the years. He’s angrier and less cooperative.” Blue sighed sadly scratching the base of one of his long ears.  
“We were all close once. But things happened and they changed. Frankie began acting more like a warden than a caring lov – brother.” Lucas didn’t question the rabbit’s slip up instead allowed the other to continue. “Chelsey was always a bitch but she was a semi-friendly bitch who loved the children. Now . . .Now I don’t know what to make of her. She definitely still a bitch but she hangs off of every word that comes out of Frankie’s mouth. Not like she didn’t before but it’s gotten a lot worse.” 

Lucas placed a gentle, supportive hand on the depressed animatronic’s knee. “I’m sure if you explained to them,” Lucas trailed off.

“When I said ‘less cooperative’, I meant he doesn’t listen to anyone or take someone else’s advice outside of his own anymore.” Blue shook his head in frustration. “We once all had a say how things worked around here. Now, Frankie has put himself as our dictator instead of the leader he once was. We used to interact with both the children and staff. We used to help throw parties and small events throughout the year. Whether it was for an upcoming holiday or to celebrate the children getting out or going back to school. We used to _**do**_ stuff Lucas.” Blue said the last part almost desperately. “I honestly miss that. All we do now, is stay on stage and play the same old songs from when we were created and Lucas, we’ve been around for eighteen years. That got tiresome even before the first year was up.”

Lucas stayed silent. He thought carefully on Blue’s words. He knew that there was nothing he, himself could do about the bear. But maybe

“Well,” Lucas started slowly as he got his thoughts together. “Erik is going to start having mandatory staff meetings twice a month. One is going to be for the head of the different departments to come to him with any problems or suggestions that they have. The second is supposed to be for the whole store. By what he was telling, the full staff meeting is going to be where he discusses whatever the department heads had talked about and his solution to them, as well as, for the rest of the staff to have an open discussion about the changes to the pizzeria.” Lucas explained.

Blue gave a slight nod as he began to understand where Lucas was getting at. 

“You really think he would take what I say into consideration?” Blue asked tentatively his ears twitching in his nervousness. 

Lucas shrugged. “I don’t see why not. I mean he’s seems adamant in bringing the place back to its older days and if I’m not mistaken the animatronics were in charge and there was little human interaction on the staff’s part except help bringing out food and drinks.” Lucas gave a reassuring smile. “Plus, Erik seems quite found of you and truly wants to help the band in any way that he can. And don’t forget that you are also part of the staff. I’m sure that if there are things that you guys wish to see as well; Erik will try to accommodate it in our budget.”

Blue smiled happily at the thought. He knew that as the store was right now, they probably couldn’t do half the things they used to but that didn’t matter at the moment. As long as, someone was willing to listen to him and try was enough for the rabbit to be patience. 

“When will the first meeting take place?” Blue asked excitedly.

Lucas chuckled. “The Wednesday after next will be the first department meeting.” The engineer tilted his head. “Hmm, if I’m not wrong that’s also the first day in June. So, I would say that the staff meeting will be two weeks after that. That way, Erik would have some time to find ways to solve whatever situations that’s brought to him.”

“He needs a secretary.” Blue stated seriously.

Lucas couldn’t contain his laughter since he had once heard Desmond say the same thing. Though Lucas definitely agreed. The man was trying to do way too much for one person. He had a feeling that whoever Erik was dating, if the man even had time to do even that, couldn’t be too happy about all the work he was sure Erik brought home.  
Lucas was brought from his thoughts as a low moan filled the room. He turned around thinking someone was at the door. But it was empty. He froze briefly before slowly turning his attention to the rabbit sitting inappropriately in front of him.

Blue’s mouth was slightly opened. His head tilted back with his eyes closed. Even as Lucas continued to stare in shock at the rabbit’s pleasurable state, he couldn’t register what caused it. Lucas moved one of his hands just to feel the surface that it was on jolt into it. 

The engineer turned his questioning gaze to said hand to find that the hand was just above Blue’s knee innocently. Letting his curiosity take the best of him, Lucas rubbed his thumb over the metal covering of Blue’s thigh.

The moan from earlier returned but it was more pleasurable than the first one. Lucas did it a few more times causing Blue’s panting to get heavier. It wasn’t until the animatronic shifted on the table closer to Lucas’ chair that Lucas’ mind caught up with what was happening and snatched his hand away.

Blue let out a frustrated whimper as he glared with half lidded eyes. “Finish what you started Lucas.” Blue grabbed Lucas’ hand back before the other could retaliate.  
“To be honest, I don’t know what just happened. You shouldn’t be able to feel,” Lucas trialed off unsure of himself. 

“Pleasure,” Blue supplied. 

“Sexual pleasure,” Lucas looked confused and embarrassed which Blue thought adorable of the young human. 

Blue only shrugged, “but I do.” Blue placed Lucas’ hand further up his thigh. “That reminds me. You never did give me a full service.”

Lucas blushed further at the action as he watched the rabbit hold his hand close to the animatronic’s crotch but not quite there. Then Lucas’ embarrassment went back to confusion at the other’s words. 

“I gave you everything that you needed.” Lucas said as he checked off the different upgrades his companion had received.

Blue gave a short nod. “Yes, you gave me my upgrades, systems’ check, and a bath but, you forgot one little thing.” Blue said the last part playfully.  
He chuckled at the innocent look Lucas gave to him. Blue smirked slightly as he moved Lucas’ hand from his thigh to the blue covering that covered his private area. 

“You didn’t check here,” Blue purred as he lent closer to Lucas.

Lucas’ blush returned full force as he tried to snatch his hand away but to no prevail as the rabbit only tightened his hold on Lucas’ appendage. 

“Blue this isn’t right.” Lucas tried to reason with the animatronic. 

Blue rolled his eyes. “If you’re afraid of someone coming in then don’t. Frankie’s already in deep shit with me so he knows not to come back here. And Chelsey will do anything Frankie tells her to. So, you are safe tonight.” Blue leered down at the other. “Plus, you don’t want it to be known that you didn’t do your job fully, do you?”

Lucas wanted to know why Frankie being in trouble with the rabbit would stop the bear from coming to the office but that thought was quickly pushed aside as Lucas glared at the rabbit for the last comment. . . threat.

“I’m pretty sure no one will mind the fact that I didn’t invade your privacy by removing your groin covering, especially since you weren’t able to tell me that it was okay for me to do so.” Lucas growled. 

Blue smirk widens. “How chivalrous of you Lucas. But I for one wouldn’t have mind at all.”

“Why do you even care about this? It’s not like you have a penis to begin with!” Lucas snapped at the rabbit as he once again tried to get hold of his hand again but still couldn’t break through the rabbit’s hold.

Blue raised a brow as tilted his head. He sighed as he forced Lucas’ hand firm against his nether regions. 

“You’re really dense, aren’t you?” Blue asked rhetorically. 

Lucas frowned as his glare darkened. 

Leaning back, Blue made himself comfortable. He resituated their hands so he was holding on more to Lucas’ wrist than the human’s hand, this way he wouldn’t hurt the other. Blue spread his legs a little further before he began guiding Lucas’ hand over his more sensitive parts. 

Lucas sat frozen. He watched as Blue’s head tipped back as, he could only guess, pleasure filled the rabbit’s servos. The rabbit began panting as Lucas felt the rabbit move their joined hands faster. Lucas was mesmerized. He never once imagined that Blue’s systems would allow the guitarist to feel to this content. 

The way the rabbit lifted his hips just enough to get just a bit more pleasure. The low moans escaping from open lips. It was enough for Lucas to rethink a lot of things about sentient artificial intelligence. He always knew they could feel and think on a human level but this was new, even for him. And he spent his entire life with animatronics. 

Lucas said and did nothing but watch as Blue got his pleasure. It was moments later that the feeling of something moving beneath his hand caused Lucas to turn his gaze from Blue’s erotic expressions to their joined hands. Though it wasn’t until something hard and slightly familiar touched Lucas’ hand that the engineer yelped and with Blue being distracted at the moment was able to snatch his hand away. 

Blue whimpered. He let out a needy moan as his source of pleasure was taken from him. 

“What the – Blue what the hell is that?” Lucas exclaimed more out of shock than anything else. 

Blue groaned before looking down at what Lucas was pointing to. The rabbit did the best that he could to calm himself. 

“What does it look like? It’s a damn penis!!” Blue snapped hating that the other picked then of all times to act like an idiot. 

Lucas glared right back. “I know that! But why in the hell do you have one?”

“I’m a guy! I’m supposed to have one!” Blue growled. “Don’t your children have them?”

Lucas paused before slowly nodding. “Well, of course, their little boys.”

“Exactly!” 

“But that’s different,” Lucas shook his head clearing his thoughts. “They’re 

“Human?” Blue narrowed his eyes.

“Humanoids.” Lucas corrected. “In their plush, well Mari’s case, doll, forms they don’t have one. So, why do you?”

Blue tilted his head back as he tried to keep his frustration controlled. He really didn’t want to have to discuss this at the moment. He just wanted to get off. It’s been so long since he was able to pleasure himself and just as long since his last orgasm. He _**really**_ needed this right now. 

Blue lifted his head to look at Lucas. He could tell that he wouldn’t be able to persuade the other without some answers. 

Sighing Blue sat up a bit, “I’ll answer but on one condition.”

Lucas looked suspiciously at the other, “which is?”

Blue’s slowly forming smirk caused a shiver to run through Lucas. “You have to get me off with your mouth.”

“W-what? No, why the hell? No, that’s not happening.” Lucas protested. 

Blue growled narrowing his beautiful green eyes. “If you would have just continued pleasuring me and let me enjoy myself then you wouldn’t have to. But since you thought it was a brilliant idea to stop, I want compensation.” 

Lucas shook his head defiantly. 

“Fine!” Blue pushed Lucas away from the table as he got down. 

Blue looked uncomfortable at the movement. But Lucas could understand why with the raging hard on the rabbit was sporting. 

“Good luck keeping Frankie and Chelsey at bay for the rest of the week.” Blue mocked as he walked out towards the second door of the office that lead to the other hall. 

Lucas looked with wide eyed disbelief. “Where are you going?”

Blue glared over his shoulder. “Where do you think? To take care of this and hide from the cameras for the rest of the night.”

“I thought you were going to help me.” Lucas accused. 

Blue finally turned fully towards the other arms crossed. “You seemed to be doing quite fine without me. So, what do you want?”

Lucas was taken back momentarily. Before he asked softly, “are you really leaving?”

“I might come back tomorrow but tonight, you’re on your own.” Blue refused to look at the other. 

“Are you really mad that I won’t” Lucas blushed too embarrassed to finish the question. 

Blue sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. “Disappointed is more like it.” The rabbit’s green gaze caught Lucas’ brown orbs. “I’m not some damn rapist. If you don’t want to I won’t force you but I’m leaving for the night. Despite what you might think, this shit is really painfully and walking somewhere private without being caught by one of the others is going to be even more so.”

Blue turned back to the door before stating, “I’ll see you tomorrow Lucas.”

“Wait,” Lucas shouted louder than he meant to.

Blue had made it just outside the door as he turned a bit to look at the other. 

“I don’t mind.” Lucas fidgeted a bit. “But I need to know why you even have one. Did your Father used you to. . . “

Blue’s brows shot up, “What? No, Lucas! I was serious when I said he treated us as his children.” The rabbit turned fully around stepping back into the room. “We needed to understand the workings of human children. Their need to relieve themselves and notice the signs in the younger ones that weren’t completely trained to use the bathroom on their own so we could assist them.”

“It was never sexual with our creator, he honestly meant well.” Blue reassured the younger male. 

Lucas fidgeted a bit. “Then why do you have any idea what sex is?”

Blue really wanted to get on with it. He wasn’t lying when he said his erection was becoming painful. But if Lucas was willing to finish him, the less he could do was answer the human’s questions. No matter, how badly timed they were. 

Blue went back to the table seating on it. It didn’t really relieve the pressure in his groin but it made it less awkward and easier for him to relax as he gently began stroking himself. 

Lucas followed the rabbit with his eyes. He blushed darkly at the sight before him but didn’t comment on it. He waited uncomfortably for the other to talk.

Blue slowed his ministration as he focused his attention back on Lucas. “Though, there aren’t many. We still have kids in their early teens that come here. So, you can understand the reasoning behind us needing to comprehend when a child’s body goes into puberty.” Blue started to explain. “It was Chelsey that had actually brought it up to our Father when a little girl had started her period. Luckily, Chelsey didn’t freak out and did her best to calm the girl and went and got a female employee.

“It wasn’t long after that incident that Father explained to us the many stages that children go through before reaching adulthood. He made sure that each of us was programed to handle those situations as well as understand the exact meaning behind ‘the Birds and the Bees’. That also lead to us having the knowledge of male and female reproductive systems programed into our software.” Blue finished.

His hand had stopped pleasuring himself sometime during his explanation but he was still holding it. 

Lucas just stared not truly able to focus on the conversation. It was normal . . . enough. It looked like a regular dildo really except for its coloring. It was navy blue at the base and most of the way up but it slowly lightened to a baby blue color closer to the head. It was thick but not intimidatingly so and it had a nice length to it. 

Lucas stepped closer licking his dry lips slowly, “have you ever?”

Blue looked at Lucas closely. The animatronic said nothing as he watched Lucas exam his erection curiously. He felt giddier than embarrassed. But he kept it in check, he didn’t want to scare the other off.

“Yes,” Blue admitted unashamed.

Lucas looked at the other but he refused to ask. He had enough surprises for one night. Lucas resumed his seat bringing his chair closer so that he was closer to the other’s length. 

Hesitantly, Lucas wrapped his hand around it but his slim fingers could barely do so. But it seemed enough for Blue let out a pleasurable sigh at the touch. 

Lucas looked up at the rabbit as the former began to move his hand. Blue moaned softly as he tipped his head down watching Lucas’ movements through half-closed eyes. Lucas watched a bit longer before biting his lip self-consciously. 

Seeing the pleasure filling the rabbit’s expression, Lucas swallowed his uncertainty and leaned forward giving the head of Blue’s dick a small kittenish lick. Blue purred blissfully.  
He shifted his hips a bit allowing himself more comfort and Lucas some room to work with. 

“That’s it Lucas,” Blue encouraged. “Use more of your tongue.”

Lucas did as he was told. He flattened his tongue running it against the tip fully. He did this a few more times before becoming bolder. Lucas moved lower licking from the base of Blue’s erection to the top. He swirled his tongue near the top before doing the action again. 

Blue’s moans filled the room as he felt pleasure run through every wire and piece of metal of his being. His pump was speeding up at the sensation as well as the sight Lucas presented playing with the rabbit’s cock. The faint blush, as well as, the soft moans from the human between his legs made Blue glad that Lucas had been willing to come to reason. 

Blue threw his head back as his eyes rolled. A loud groan escaping him as the hot moisture of Lucas’ small sweet mouth developed him half way. It was amazing. No, it was beyond amazing. Blue dared not look down at the other fearing that he might come just from seeing himself disappear inside Lucas’ warm cavern. 

Lucas closed his eyes as he took the animatronic in his mouth. It had been awhile since he had done this and was slightly afraid of choking himself. Thankfully, Blue was in enough control not to force Lucas down or thrust up. 

“Lucas,” Blue whimpered as his panting grew. “I need more. I need more. Please Lucas. Suck me harder.” The rabbit pleaded. 

The engineer looked up at the other the best he could, meeting Blue’s pleasure filled gaze. Lucas took pity on the rabbit. Taking a deep breath, Lucas slowly moved his head further down the thick shaft of the rabbit’s until he was at the base. He swallowed a few times glad that his gag reflex was cooperating after so long of not doing this. 

Lucas pulled back till the tip of Blue’s erection was the only part in his mouth. He sucked hard. Swirling his tongue in different imaginary designs as his hand pumped the rest.  
Blue moans and whimpers and silent praises spurred Lucas on. The latter forced himself half way down bobbing his head. Blue purred at the sensation and Lucas’ techniques. 

Not able to hold back any more, Blue placed a hand on the back of Lucas head forcing the other down further. Lucas whined around Blue but didn’t fight it knowing it was for the best. He stayed still allowing the rabbit to thrust up into his mouth. He purred and hummed around the member in his mouth even as tears formed at the corners of his eyes. 

“I’m close. So, close Lucas.” Blue groaned. 

Lucas began licking the other the best way he could and occasionally swallowing around the rabbit’s girth. Lucas placed his hands on the inside of Blue’s thighs caressing them sensually.

Blue silently screamed as he thrusted a few more times inside of Lucas mouth before spilling inside him. Lucas wasn’t prepared for the hot tasteless liquid that filled his mouth and slid down his throat. But he didn’t have any other options but to swallow it all since the animatronic didn’t seem keen on letting his head go before he did so. 

Feeling Lucas swallow all of him, Blue let the human come up for breath while he himself fell back on his hands panting hard. 

“Thank you.” Blue moaned as he tried to cool his servos and slow his pump. “That was perfect.”

Lucas licked his lips. His face flushed and his breathing hard. “What did you make me swallow?”

Blue waved lazily. “Nothing more than some hot water.”

Lucas gave a slow nod. That did make sense. He watched as Blue’s member slowly returned in the hidden compartment behind his groin covering. 

The animatronic sat up a bit. He looked thoughtful before slowly getting off the table as he tried not to hit Lucas as he maneuvered himself to his feet. Blue went to one door and look down the hall then did the same with the other door. After that he took the tablet from Lucas and flicked through all of the cameras. He saw Frankie was in the new Parts & Services room refilling on oil and by the noise he had heard on the camera Chika was in the kitchen. 

He gave a small nod to himself everyone was either occupied or sleeping. Blue handed the tablet back to Lucas. 

“Keep watch just in case you get too loud and someone decides to check back here.”

Lucas rose a brow in question. Though, seconds later his eyes widen as Blue climbed under the table. He gulped. 

“Blue that’s really not necessary.” Lucas began to panic and fight the rabbit’s wondering hands. 

“No, but I want to.” Blue admitted before a devilish smirk crossed his features. “Now, I would watch those cameras if I was you. I was a little loud when you had my dick in your mouth.”

Lucas gapped at the vulgarity of the rabbit blushing deeply. During Lucas’ hesitation, Blue began unbuckling the man’s pants. 

A low needy moan escaped Lucas as Blue quickly pulled his half hard member out and began sucking on it. 

Blue pulled off for a moment with a loud pop. “Try not to get too carried away. We wouldn’t want any accidents while we’re like this, now would we?”

Before Lucas could respond, Blue had him back in his mouth. Lucas did his best to flick through the cameras to make sure the other two wasn’t coming but that became difficult after a particular long hard gratifying suck from the rabbit. 

Lucas bit the back of his hand to keep his noises down but it still sounded like he was screaming his pleasure to his own ears. His mouth went dry as he made a mistake at looking under the table. 

He was met by Blue’s mischievously playful green eyes. Lucas whimpered as he bit into his hand harder but couldn’t stop himself from laying his free hand on top of Blue’s head in between the rabbit’s long ears. Blue purred before taking Lucas to the hilt without taking his eyes off the other. 

Lucas threw his head back as he gently thrusted in the rabbit’s warm mouth. The engineer’s mind was blank to anything outside his pleasure except for one stray thought.

_**“If I die, I’ll make sure that you never have another orgasm again rabbit!”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have good news: I have officially finished writing part 1 of the _Never Forgotten_ series. 
> 
> Fantastic news!!!!: I am three chapters into the 2nd part of the series!
> 
> So, no worries! We still have a stretch before we come anywhere near the end.


	39. Unexpected Ally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Hope all of you are enjoying yourselves. 
> 
> I would like to thank everyone who has commented and kudo's.
> 
> I have to say that I have truly had fun writing this part of the series and am really getting into part 2. 
> 
> Like always,   
> ENJOY!!!

Chapter 39 Unexpected Ally

“Lucas?” The young man jumped turning around to see the worried expressions of Mike and Adam as they entered the office.

Lucas frowned before turning his gaze to the wrist watch he had started to wear. It read six after six. The brunette’s frown deepened. He hadn’t heard the laughter of children that signaled the end of his shift. So much had happened last night that the instant the horny rabbit left, Lucas had been caught up in his thoughts trying to sort them out. From the mysterious voice to Blue. Though he did try to keep what happened between the two of them as far in the back of his mind as possible.

But what truly worried Lucas, was what the voice on the phone had claimed to know. Of course, the mystery person didn’t said what they knew exactly but . . . what if, what if by some small chance they did now? No one, outside of Anubis and their dad, knew. It was the most kept secret in their family. The only way for Lucas to cope. 

His psychiatrist was sworn under secrecy to never divulge anything in his sessions with Lucas with the threat of having his license stripped from him and jail time. Plus, an unmentionable fine. It was that very reason why Lucas’ first psychiatrist had pushed Lucas on a colleague and why others would never schedule Lucas when his doctor was sick or out at a convention on behalf of the hospital. Despite the money that was promised them after every session that Lucas honestly attended, no one wanted to take such a risk. 

“Lucas?” Mike tried again placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder. 

The guard-in-training flinched at the touch but looked up at the taller male. Lucas wanted so badly to tell them. Tell them everything that’s been happening at night. Well, except the part where he and Blue got each other off of course. 

“It’s nothing.” Lucas said evenly as he stood collecting his stuff. “Blue was a lot of help last night. Whatever’s been going on between him and the others, kept them from coming back here. He’s more or less my personal angry animatronic repellent.”

The two older men looked at each other briefly. 

“I’m glad to hear.” Adam said. A small frown of his own gracing the man’s lips. He could tell that something was wrong. Just as easily as Mike could. 

Lucas nodded keeping his back to the others as he placed his hands on the table before him. “Adam, the man on the phone.” Lucas cut himself off suddenly.

“Who’s the man, who’s been calling?” Lucas finally allowed himself to finish.

There was a brief silence. 

“It’s me.”

Lucas stiffened before quickly turning around. He looked wide eyed at the smirking head guard. 

Adam chuckled. “During my first week, I didn’t have anything but the rumors and some letters from an old night guard that had quit a few years before I even knew anything about the pizzeria.”

Lucas had a thousand plus questions that he wanted to ask but the only thing that came out was, “you’re Phone Guy?”

The smirk returned as Adam nodded. “I had a few close calls with them so I thought that it would be smart to give the person who was unfortunate to come after me a little head up. So, what better way than the recordings.”

The tension in his shoulders released causing Lucas to realize how exhausted he was. He lent back on the table giving the other a tired smile. 

“I guess; I should be thanking you then.” Lucas sighed running a hand through his hair. “The recordings really saved me the first day, especially since Blue kept coming to the office and I most likely would have let him in if it wasn’t for your warnings.”

“Lucas, you should pro-,”

“Morning, is Lucas still here?” Adam was cut short by Bryce who poked his head from around the corner of the door. 

The guards moved slightly, Mike frowning slightly at the younger male but didn’t say anything.

“Morning Bryce,” Lucas greeted with a raised brow.

The teen looked over as he let himself into the room. “Sorry for the interruption but I honestly think that you should see this.”

The three guards looked at each other before Lucas sighed and waved his hand to the teen to tell him to lead the way. The two guards set their stuff down before tagging along. They went through the halls to appear on the main floor. A few employees were already there walking around setting the place up for the day. But other than that, the place was relatively empty. 

“Shit, what the hell happened to her?” Mike cursed as they were lead to the stage. The two really hadn’t paid any attention to the sleeping mascots when they first came in wanting to check on Lucas before he rushed home.

“That’s a good question, Michael.” Nathan strode towards the group. “If I’m not mistaken, one of you were supposed to be here last night. This makes the second time something happened and no one was here as scheduled. Funny, how both times happened on your shift.”

Bryce looked unsettled especially at the low growl that emanated from Mike. Adam lifted his arm in front of his lover to stop the younger from getting himself fired and an assault charge. 

“It doesn’t matter if someone was here or not if she keeps hiding from the cameras and getting herself in these situations.” Lucas rubbed the bridge of his nose as he climbed himself onto the stage looking over Chelsey. 

Nathan frowned before snapping, “how would you know? You weren’t even here last night.”

Lucas said nothing as he moved around Chelsey’s sleeping form unable to detect where all the oil was coming from.

“Actually,” Nathan turned narrowed eyes to the head guard. “Lucas was here. He’s currently doing night guard training. So, he would be the one that would know best of what happened last night.”

Nathan’s jaw tensed. “And you’ll just believe anything he says? You’re obviously getting too close or losing your touch Page.”

Adam’s eyes darkened at the accusation. “I won’t apologize for not wanting to be a total asshole from the moment I open my eyes till the time I go home. I’m pretty sure you’re more than a pain in the ass for everyone without me adding to it.”

The entire store was silent. The few workers that were setting up the front looking between their manager and the head guard. They knew that Adam could have a temper that surpassed even Mike’s but it was hard to remember that considering the oldest of the guards was always smiling and going out of his way to help. Some could even remember times when Adam was just an ordinary guard and would stay over his time to help out in the kitchen when they were running behind or someone called out. 

But that didn’t mean that he didn’t bump heads with a few people, especially when Adam believed someone was in the wrong. Nathan of course being at the top of that list. Though they rarely verbally got into it. They would usually just do a glare off until either someone had to interrupt it because of a problem or someone backed down. 

“Just because you’ve been getting cozy with the Director and these filthy husks of metal doesn’t mean I still can’t fire your ass.” Nathan smirked.

Adam clenched his hands as his eyes narrowed dangerously. His voice low but his irritation could still be heard. “You’re the only one that’s been kissing Erik’s ass since he’s been here Nathan.” Adam tilted his head a dark smile gracing his handsome features. “Of course you wouldn’t know, but an employee can be on friendly terms with their superiors without kissing ass or I guess in your case, sucking dick.”

Nathan flushed in anger as he gritted his teeth. “Fuck you Page! You have a lot of balls considering your file!”

Adam stilled. Eyes widening slightly. A low growl came deep from Adam causing Mike to quickly pin his older lover’s arms behind his back with one hand and his free arm around Adam’s waist for purchase. Mike began whispering words to calm his boyfriend but it wasn’t doing much to help as he kept trying to break free from the younger man holding him. 

“That’s going too far Nathan! Especially since that’s classified!” Lucas yelled from his position on the stage in front of the band. “You don’t bring shit like that up especially in front of other employees!” Lucas pointed to the four said employees on the floor and some coming from the back to see what the commotion was.

“I guess you don’t mind taking his place.” Lucas froze as fear washed over him. He took a hesitant step back colliding into the solid chest of the band’s sleeping singer. “I was always curious how you got where you were so quickly. So, I did some research outside of your file. You have some interesting achievements but it seems that you’re not all there either.”

“Please, stop.” Lucas whispered. His body trembling. One of his hands, reaching behind him to entwine with Frankie’s, needing something, anything to ground him.  
Nathan continued. “I’m not sure how I feel about having someone with your med-

“Shut the hell up.” At once, all of the humans stiffen turning their gaze towards the source of the low deep dark voice that emanated from Lucas.

Nathan’s shock quickly turned to a growl. “What did you say to me?”

Lucas shook his head just as the voice came again.

“I said shut the hell up.” Seeing how Lucas’ body froze and the fact that the engineer hadn’t moved his lips it was obvious to the group that Lucas wasn’t the one that spoke.

Lucas swallowed slowly turning around looking up slightly to meet the angered eyes of Frankie. The bear wasn’t looking at Lucas though but at the manager. The singer also didn’t seem to mind that his hand was currently being held by Lucas or haven’t noticed yet. 

“If you’re going to have a shouting match don’t have it here, where and when we’re trying to sleep.” Frankie growled. Frankie turned his head to the human beside him raising a brow but frowned deeply seeing the fear and tremors running through the young father. He stared at Lucas for a moment until Toy Freddy dropped his blue gaze to their tightly joined hands.

_What could have caused the other to look to the bear for support and protection, despite how Frankie have been acting towards the engineer._

Frankie’s blue eyes narrowed as he turned his gaze to the manager of his pizzeria. “Get out.” Frankie spoke evenly as the other two animatronics began to wake.

Nathan flinched but stood his ground. Frankie’s eyes narrowed even more and probably would have slit with his growing irritation if they could. Everyone stood in shocked silence as Frankie released Lucas’ hand and stepped off the stage. 

Seeing how serious the bear actually was caused Nathan to take a frightful step away from the stage. 

Frankie stopped a few feet from the frightened human manager. “I said get out.” Frankie emphasized each word with a low snarl. 

Nathan looked around but stilled himself. “This is my store machine! And I will be damned if I take orders from a toaster oven.”

Before anyone could move or say anything, Frankie snatched Nathan by the front of his shirt easily lifting the man from his feet eyes black. “This is _my_ store human. We, animatronics, rule this place. You’re nothing more but a guess, someone who has just worn out their welcome.”

Frankie dropped Nathan. But before the man could regain his balance, Frankie snatched Nathan by his upper arm tightly. Then dragged the man by said appendage to the front doors. One of the food runners, who was just coming in stood in shock and fear at the large angered bear coming her way. She quickly moved out of the way keeping the door open, which Frankie proceeded to toss Nathan into the parking lot from just inside the doors. 

The bear gave the girl a slight tip of his hat in thanks who could only nod in astonishment back at the singer. Frankie turned and made his way back to the stage and the small gathering of humans. He looked around the group as they watched him in trepidation. 

“Unfortunately, we need you all to keep our home from being taken from us but you also need us to continue paying your bills or whatever you humans do with your checks.” Frankie spoke catching everyone off guard. Even Blue was taken back as he helped Lucas off the stage. “But despite that, I will not tolerate idiots or anyone who think that they can’t be replaced. If you think you’re too good to take orders or recommendations from a machine, I advise you to leave now!”

No one moved. Only some but that was to look at their fellow co-workers in disbelief but other than that no one moved to leave. 

Frankie gave a firm nod as he looked over the group. “Those who decide to stay, make sure this is what you really want. For if anyone of you even thinks about sabotaging this project to get the pizzeria back then those rumors you heard about us animatronics, I will make a reality and keep you _**permanently** _ out of work.”

Blue sighed in exasperation shaking his head but there was a slight smile on the corner of his lips. _At least he’s trying._

The girl from earlier raised her hand timidly. Frankie looked at her before giving her a nod to speak.

“Um, well, besides the no sabotaging, that none of us want since it means that we’ll all be out of a job.” The girl blushed as Frankie’s gaze seemed to intensify the more he gave the girl his attention. “Ah, I mean, is there anything else that we should not do besides the obvious. I mean so we can be, well, you know . . . be friends? Or you tolerant of us?”

Frankie paused. He wasn’t expecting that. He honestly didn’t know how to answer.

“Don’t irritate him.” Blue spoke up from the back of the group. Said group turned to the rabbit. Blue smiled gently at Frankie before speaking. “He can be very cranky after he wakes up so give him a few moments for his servos to warm up before you go to him. He has low tolerance for many things but considering how we were forced to roam around and slowly rot away without anyone trying to help us, you can understand his hesitance of being friendly.”

Frankie smiled as he watched the rabbit easily answer any of the humans’ questions and tame their curiosity. The effeminate animatronic was always the more people orientated out of them. But that could be because the rabbit got bored easily and always needed something to entertain himself with when the band wasn’t practicing or entertaining the children. 

But it was the human, Bryce, that surprised the three animatronics. 

“Chelsey, is there anything that you would like out of all of this?” 

The yellow bird froze in her spot on the edge of the stage as the others looked her way. She felt slightly self-conscious considering that she was covered in oil. She was going to shake her head before she looked down at herself.

“A bath obviously.” She huffed. She was going to roll he eyes but stopped as she saw the frown Frankie turned her way. “Don’t bother me too much and I’ll tolerate you well enough.” She waved her hand dismissively.

As Chelsey was helped off the stage by a few guys, Frankie made his way to the two guards. Mike had a firm grip on Adam’s waist while the other was holding just as tightly on Mike’s arm obviously having to had hold Mike back when Nathan had turn his attention to Lucas. 

The two looked from the group to the approaching bear. Adam couldn’t bring himself to smile at the singer but did bring himself to thank the other. Frankie just looked the two over before shaking his head. Speaking low so just the three of them could hear, “You protect your own like I do mine. But I at least owed you that much.”

Adam looked curiously at the animatronic slightly confused. Not knowing what he had done to warren the bear to feel indebted to him.

“I heard you.” Frankie started slowly eyes looking down briefly before catching Adam’s questioning gaze again. “When you would come early into your shift at night or before you left in the morning, you use to speak to us. Tell us how sorry you were for what happened and was happening to us.”

Adam’s eyes widen as he looked into the bear’s blue eyes. He honestly didn’t think that anyone knew especially with the band being in sleep mode. 

“I also knew that you and the other one would come and wipe us down sometimes until that sorry excuse for a manager stopped you from doing so.”

“Desmond,” Adam whispered softly. “But how?”

“How did I find out?” 

Adam gave a stiff nod.

Frankie smirked, “Good timing really. I just happened to awake when the two of you were cleaning Blue and Chelsey.” A slight frown graced Frankie’s lips. “I heard what he said that day. If I wasn’t in so much pain at the time, I would have crushed that damn man’s head in my jaws.”

Mike’s eyes narrowed. “You would have killed him.”

“Point exactly,” Frankie said evenly. “It’s our job to protect the children, if someone tries to hurt them it’s also our job to stop said person.”

“But neither of them are children,” Mike accused.

Frankie shrugged. “I’m willing to make exceptions, especially when it comes to someone who’s willing to protect my family when I can’t despite the threat of being fired.”  
“Even Lucas?” Mike pushed.

Frankie paused. He turned his gaze to said engineer who seemed to becoming more himself again the longer he stayed by Blue’s side not wondering too far from said rabbit.   
“He’s hiding something.” Frankie said suddenly. “Not sure what but he’s a little too perfect for this place, don’t you think?” Frankie looked at the two guards from the corner of his eye. “After all, who would turn down a good paying job to come here without a fight? Maybe as a side gig, but not as a main income.”

Mike wanted to argue but deep down, he knew the machine had a point. There were times that he had caught Lucas looking at him with an unreadable gaze. It wasn’t just his imagination or his hope of Lucas remembering him. Adam and even Erik had pointed out once before. Like Lucas wanted to tell him something. 

Plus, even Mike knew that Lucas was over qualified to be an engineer at a sinking family restaurant. The younger man could easily be with one of those larger companies, or an amusement park, or even franchising his own business.

_So, why was Lucas there at the pizzeria?_

“We all have our secrets Frankie.” Adam said gently. “And if it’s meant to be, Lucas will tell us a few of his.”

Frankie obviously didn’t like that answer but he didn’t comment just watched. Not able to stop the increase of his pump at the joyous smile that graced his ex-lover’s lips.  
 _Only for you, Bonito, will I give your Lucas a chance._


	40. Night 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright you guys 7 more chapters for the semi-finale of this part of the series. But don't worry there is a few more things before then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always thank you all for your comments and kudos, I truly do appreciate it. 
> 
> Enjoy my dears and try not to hate me too much!!!

Chapter 40 Night 4

“I’ll see you guys tonight.” Lucas waved as he finally left the pizzeria for the day. 

It had taken a while to convince Chelsey to let Lucas help her but after being giving the option of Blue or Mike assisting her, she quickly changed her tune. Of course, knowing that Blue had ALL his parts Lucas had a feeling that so did Chelsey so he kept his cleaning to the chicken’s arms, legs, and face. He allowed the female band member to deal with the more private of areas. She had seemed amused but didn’t comment or mock Lucas, at least, not outright anyway.

They hadn’t heard from Nathan since Frankie threw the man out. When Erik called saying he was taking the day off for a breather and catch up on some paperwork, the Director never once questioned or pointed to any evidence that he knew what had happened earlier. And no one was going to, well, not over the phone anyway. Though they knew that if Nathan didn’t call the man, then the moment Erik came in Friday someone would have to inform him. 

But until then, Adam was in charge, which no one had a problem with as everyone was doing last minute work before they officially opened in an hour. While that was happening, Chelsey was getting some last minute rest. Frankie was in the back in the remade _Parts & Services_ room oiling up. Blue was with the head guard the last Frankie had seen.  
It still bothered the bear how close the rabbit was with the humans but he would tolerate it. He had to. He didn’t have to but he would, for his rabbit. He had been thinking about it for a while. To be honest, since he had seen the aftermath of Blue’s remake. It was like his lov-, ex-lover was brand new. Then himself and finally Chelsey. 

Lucas had put so much work into them. Even making sure everything was upgraded, even their oil. Now, it was like nothing ever happened. Though he did hope that Chika be a little more careful next time. It seems the bird forgets that she leaks everywhere. 

_Hopefully, the brat didn’t question Chelsey about it._

“Frankie?” The bear turned his head to the doorway to see Blue leaning against it arms crossed.

The singer’s eyes roamed over the rabbit’s body before settling on the bright green eyes that slightly glowed with mischief.

Blue allowed the other’s wondering gaze. He had at least earned that much, Blue had to admit. 

“What’s wrong Beautiful?” 

Blue blinked slowly caught off guard before a gentle smirk graced his lips. The rabbit looked at the other for a moment. Then pushed himself off the wall and walked deeper inside of the room but not before closing and locking the door. This caused Frankie to raise a dark brow. 

“You’re a pain in the ass.” Frankie’s eyes widen as he looked at the other animatronic speechless. Blue stop inches from Frankie with a blank expression. They stayed that way for moments before Blue’s gentle smile returned. “But, you’re a pain in the ass that’s at least trying. I think,” Blue adverted his eyes shyly. His smile growing a little more. He closed his eyes briefly before catching the bear’s blue gaze again. “I think; I like this you better.”

Blue whispered breathlessly before leaning the last stretch to press a chaste kiss to the bear’s lips. When he pulled away, he could see the hope swirling into the bear’s eyes. Frankie smiled fondly at the rabbit as he wrapped his arms around the guitarist’s waist. Then nuzzled his nose into Blue’s neck causing the thinner animatronic to mew knowing that was a sensitive spot. 

“I don’t mind if you keep him,” Frankie whispered in Blue’s neck before pulling away to cradle the rabbit’s cheek. “As long as, you don’t replace me with him.”  
Blue stared questioningly at the other. He didn’t understand what or who Frankie was referring to. 

Frankie sighed. “I know you didn’t want me to, but, I came to the office last night.”

Blue’s eyes widen in understanding as he tried to pull away which Frankie didn’t give him chance to do as the bear wrapped his arms tighter around his love.

“I won’t lie, I was pissed and hurt. Still am, I suppose. But I think I understand. I guess with everything that’s happened to us and what’s currently happening, I guess I have changed somewhere along the years.

“Frankie,”

But Frankie ignored the rabbit and continued. “I thought that I was doing the right thing but I obviously wasn’t looking or caring about how you would react to things.” Frankie finally focused his sadden gaze on the blue bunny rubbing the other’s back gently. “I never meant for you to hate me. I never meant for you to see me as a dictator or need someone else to comfort you.” Frankie leaned his head against Blue’s, “I just didn’t want you to turn out like the others. Broken and forgotten. I was afraid.” Frankie whispered the last part. 

Blue looked in astonishment at his lover. He knew how prideful Frankie was and how much it took for the bear to admit such a thing. 

“I thought you betrayed me,” Frankie finally admitted closing his eyes not wanting to see the other’s reaction. “When I woke up in here, alone and in the dark. I thought that you allowed them to destroy me.”

“Frankie,” Blue tried again.

But like before, Frankie didn’t allow the rabbit to interrupt. Not knowing if he would be able to continue if he was. “I know it was a stupid thought. But it was right after that fight about Lucas. I honestly thought that I pushed you there. I mean you more or less said that then.”

Blue was silent for a moment before sighing. “That’s not what I meant Frankie nor was I trying to make you come to such conclusions.” Blue pulled away enough for him to cradle Frankie’s face in both of his hands. “Yes, I hate what you’ve become but not to the point that I would want them to take you offline. I never want you to be taken from me Frankie especially not in that sense. I needed you to understand that this might be our only chance for a new start and that I won’t allow you to take that from us.”  
Frankie searched Blue’s beautiful bright green eyes as a single oily tear fell from the bear’s eye. “I’m sorry.” Frankie finally whispered.

Blue smiled sadly leaning in for a longer loving kiss. When he pulled away, Blue leaned their heads together not once moving his gaze away from his lost lover’s. “It looks like we have a lot to talk about.” Blue kept his voice low not wanting to break the moment. “I’ll checkup on Lucas for a moment tonight, then let’s meet up in one of the spare rooms.”

Frankie gave a small nod before asking tentatively, “Can I hold you tonight as well?”

“Of course,” Blue’s smile grew slightly as he looked at his lover fondly.

Lucas couldn’t believe that he was almost done with his training. Though he still had a lot to think about especially with what had happened the previous night and earlier that day. But for the most part, he was starting to put things together. Well as much as he could since he never did go through Blue’s memory like he thinks the guitarist was suggesting him to do after Lucas had fixed Blue. 

Same loveable rabbit had dropped by the office half past twelve to check on Lucas, as well as, let said human know that he would be having a little chat with Frankie that night. Lucas had been worried at first but Blue had reassured the other that all would be fine. The guitarist had even spent some time just talking with Lucas about anything that popped in the animatronic’s mind. That was probably twenty minutes ago and when Lucas checked the cameras, he had seen both bear and rabbit sitting cuddled together talking in a rarely used storage room. 

Lucas couldn’t help the grin that cross his face before he quickly switched to another camera view wanting to give the two some privacy. 

_Hello, Hello!_ Lucas looked from the book he was reading to the phone with a raised eyebrow. 

Phone Guy? No, a younger Adam. Either way, he was a little late with his call considering it was nearing three o’clock. 

It was still kind of weird knowing exactly who the employee was. But, it was nice to know that the person who’s been helping him wasn’t some deranged sociopath who had a habit of scaring the shit out of new trainees. 

_I just wanted to call and say good job on making it to your second to final night. Hopefully, you aren’t too traumatized. That wouldn’t be good._ Lucas rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the small smile that touched his lips. 

_Anyway, I’m sure you’ve mastered anticipating Foxy’s and Chika’s moves by now. Remember to keep checking Pirate’s Cove or that attention whore will be down the hall like an Olympian runner and you most likely won’t be able to get the door’s closed in time. Chika should stay mostly in the kitchen tonight and tomorrow. If she does come to the office, it’ll be sporadically but she really isn’t someone to worry about tonight._

Lucas tilted his head. At first he thought the other was referring to Frankie and the band but was Adam honestly referring to the older animatronics since day one? How old were these recordings?

Adam had said that he had only been working there for five years but if Lucas remembered reading correctly, the older animatronics had been out of commission for at least eight. Only showing up occasionally on stage for the first two or three years of said time. So, they would have been scrapped right before Adam even applied for the job.

Unless, Lucas’ eyes narrowed, Adam was just fucking with him earlier and this was someone else entirely. Lucas glared at the voice putting a mental reminder to let Adam know exactly how he felt about his little idea of a joke.  
\  
_“Oh and one more thing,”_ the other sounded panicked suddenly. _“Remember to, to always stay calm and conserve power. Yeah, always conserve power. It’s the best way to survive all five nights. I . . . **fuck** ” _

There was a small moment of someone scrambling around then laughter. But it wasn’t the children’s laughter that signaled the end of a night. No. This one was deep and slow almost mechanical in a way. Heavy footsteps could barely be heard. Followed by a second faster pair. A scream of pure horror from who Lucas could only guess was Phone Guy. 

Then, the line went silent.

Lucas stared in shock at the phone. Was this another joke? Or did he truly just listen to the death of a previous employee. 

The power.

Lucas’ eyes widen. Did the man loose power? Was that the reason why he was being so adamant about it? 

When everything began to process, the only thing Lucas could whisper was, “he’s dead.”

**“Who’s dead?”** The voice that’s been haunting Lucas’ phone calls asked suddenly causing the engineer’s heart to briefly skip.

Lucas started, looking at the phone with frightened eyes. 

**“Lucas, who’s died?”** The voice questioned again.

Lucas swallowed. Taking a deep breath, “Phone Guy.”

**“Phone Guy?”** There was a slight pause. **“Ah, you must be referring to the night guard, who’s recordings you’ve been listening to.”**

Lucas glared at the nonchalant way the other spoke. Then a sudden realization hit him

“You can hear me?!”

A soft chuckle. **“Well of course, that is how phones work after all.”**

Lucas gritted his teeth.

**“But don’t worry, _‘Phone Guy’_ is quite alive. He was in the hospital for a while but recovered just fine.” ** A short silence. **“If I’m not mistaken he got himself a job not long after his physical therapy was over.”**

Lucas was speechless. Then something finally snapped.

“Who are you? How the fuck do you know all of this? Is this some sick joke?” 

Another chuckle though the underlining warning was enough to make Lucas pause.

**“Temper, Lucas. First who I am isn’t truly important at the moment.”** There was another brief silence. **“As for the how. We make it our priority to know what’s going on in the pizzeria.”**

“Where were you when the children needed you!?!” Lucas accused suddenly.

Lucas caught a pain sigh from the voice. **“Unfortunately, we weren’t able to save them, but hopefully we can prevent any more casualties.”** The mysterious man answered. **“That’s why we wish to know, are you willing to assist us?”**

“You’re dodging my questions,” Lucas frowned. He scratched the back of his head sighing in defeat. “You said that you knew who I am.” Lucas started unsure, trying a different approach. 

**“Yes, we know about your ‘appointments’, as well as, what lead to them. Even about your precious ‘Anubis’.**

Lucas bit his lips closing his eyes as he took in a shaken breath. He could fill the slight throbbing behind his left eye. He wanted to know the how. But also, who was this man? And who was the others that he kept referring to when he said ‘we’.

“Do I know you?” Lucas finally asked. 

**“Once, our paths did cross but if you would remember us is something that is yet to be determined.”**

Lucas frowned at that. If the man was being honest, then Lucas didn’t see why he wouldn’t remember him. Lucas was certain that if the person was important then he wouldn’t have forgotten them. 

“Are you ever planning on showing yourself to me or am I only going to know you by a voice only?”

The other was silent for many moments until he finally answered. **“One day, it is my wish for us to meet again but when? I honestly couldn’t say. Maybe before you are finished with your main responsibilities at the pizzeria. Or the other’s will help you see what’s been hidden just within the darkness.**

“Within the darkness?” Lucas slowly repeated. “What does that even mean?”

The man laughed gently. **“You are a smart man Lucas. I’m sure that there are things that you have noticed consciously or unconsciously that, has you second guessing another’s action or even yourself. You’ll be surprise at what’s been in front of you this entire time.”**

Lucas fell into an unsettling silence as he thought over his time at the pizzeria. The attack on Blue. The third anim. . . . 

**“Lucas, how are the older animatronics?”**

Lucas tilted his head with a frown. His eyebrows furrowed in understandable confusion. “You would know better than me.”

There was a deep inhale and mumbling on the other end. But the voice was deeper than the soft velvety tone of the one who usually talked to Lucas. 

A second person?

**“Lucas,** ” the voice Lucas was used to hearing caught his attention. **“Don’t you know; didn’t they tell you?”** The questions were rushed. Evidence of the other’s worry and fear. 

Chills filled Lucas as he asked slowly, “What didn’t they tell me?”

**“Why didn’t they tell you?”** The voice exclaimed. **“Lucas, they’re still there!”**

Lucas inhaled deeply, having a feeling that he already knew the answer to his next question. “Who’s still here?”

The silence that filled the office made Lucas’ stomach turn.

When the man began to speak again, his voice was covered by slow mechanical laughter. Lucas froze. Slowly turning, Lucas’ gaze was caught by glowing narrowed blue eyes staring at him through the glass. 

Lucas watched in horror as the animatronic moved from the window to the opened office door. Knowing that he wouldn’t be able to close the door in time, Lucas moved back towards the other door never taking his eyes on the disfigured broken creature before him. 

It wasn’t until Lucas ran into the opposite wall that he began to panic. He searched wildly with his right hand for the opening of the doorway as the machine slowly smiled at him but didn’t make a move forward. But Lucas didn’t stay longer to ponder why. 

Once his hand grabbed onto the edge of the doorframe, Lucas quickly swung his body to it in hopes of running down the hall in order to find Blue. 

What he wasn’t expecting was for this door to be blocked as well. 

It was then that he realized, the bear wasn’t smiling at Lucas, but at the six-foot purple rabbit whose frame was blocking the only other route to Lucas’ escape. 

“I- I-It’s your best bun bunny b-buddy.”

Lucas’ screams were covered by the loud screech of the machine as it lunged at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A part of me wanted to end it here when I first started but considering everything that I wanted out of this stories I just couldn't bring myself to do so. 
> 
> See you guys next time!!


	41. A Lending Paw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm having a REALLY shitty day. Found out one of my co-workers stole nearly $300 from me. Thankfully, my landlord is understanding and nice especially since I got a copy of the police report I filed. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm going to do two updates today. You guys always make my day whenever you show interest in this story. So, here's the first post.
> 
> Like always my dears,
> 
> ENJOY!!!!

Chapter 41

Three tall slender figures loomed in the darkness. A light in the distance making their appearance more ominous than any nightmare any child’s imagination could ever produce on it’s own. 

The two on the sides stood so they were facing the light while their backs were against the darkness the light couldn’t touch. But even like that, it seemed that their very beings were created from the shadows themselves. For, nothing could be seen. Not their clothes or any brief glimpses of hair. Nothing but the dark outlines of their bodies. 

The one on the right fell to its knees. Hands flying to its face, shoulders shaking fiercely. 

A muffled noise. 

Crying. 

Soft moans like a child yearning the death of a beloved parent.

The one on the left, arms wrapped tightly around its body. Head tilted to the side slightly bowed. It’s body jerking sporadically. As unseen shocks of pain ran through the figure, until their own knees buckled beneath them. 

Whimpers of agony, combined with the melody of stifled crying. 

The figure that stood between the two took a few jerky steps forward away from the light deeper into the darkness. Its movements were chaotic. As if, it had no control over it.   
Then suddenly it stopped. The figure stood inhumanely still for long moments until its head jolted up. Two large piercing white orbs glowed in the shadow just as a fourth shadowy figure emerged behind the form still standing. 

The new form stood over the third figure hands held high. Black tendrils formed from its claws seeming to connect to the other’s back and arms. 

Like a puppet.

An unbearable silence abruptly filled the room. 

As time tick by, the darkness began to overwhelm the light until it plunges the entire room in shadow once again. Somewhere. Deep inside the room, a low dark growl filled the room.

 _**SAVE THEM!** _

 

Erik jolted from bed as the piercing noise filled his bedroom. He yawned. Tiredly, he looked around for the source only to knock it off his night stand. With a soft curse, Erik leaned over to pick up the offending object. 

“This is Erik Dawson,” Erik tried to suppress his yawn not looking at the number as he answered.

“We can’t find him!” The voice that came from the other end surprised the man.

“Bonito?” Erik asked confused. “How did you”

Said animatronic growled in frustration, “Lucas programmed it into our systems. But that isn’t important,” the rabbit pressed. “We need you here, NOW!”

“Calm down Bonito. Who can’t you find?” Erik questioned as his mind finally awoke enough to catch up with the rabbit’s words. 

“Lucas!” Was the desperate reply.

Erik started already getting out of the bed to get dress. “What do you mean, you can’t find him?” 

“Exactly what it sounds like.” The rabbit snapped. “I’ve already called Adam. He should be here shortly.”

“I’m on the way.” Erik said shortly hanging up. 

Not wanting to delay any longer, Erik threw on a random shirt and some shoes. Grabbing his keys, he made his way to his car. A part of him wanted to call Anubis and inquire if the other male had heard anything from his younger brother. But Erik didn’t want to worry the man. 

It probably wasn’t anything to worry about. The place was a mini maze. Lucas most likely only went to the bathroom while Bonito had made his way to the office and missed the engineer and Lucas was now back in the office. They would definitely frighten the young man by randomly showing up. Though, Erik rather not take any chances and find out the man was honestly missing. 

Erik was thankful that the road was empty for the most part and that this part of town didn’t really have any cops considering the nearby strip was nothing more than small shops and restaurants that would remain close for a few hours longer. 

As he pulled up, Erik could see that Adam’s car was already there. What truly caught the man off guard was the lights that shown from inside the Pizzeria. He could have sworn that the paperwork he went over said that the building went into a power reserve until morning. Not dwindling on the thought, Erik quickly parked and made his way inside. 

He entered easily finding his guards and the blue rabbit. 

“What happened?” Erik demanded as he made his way to the group.

Blue’s bright green eyes were filled with pure unhidden fear as he rung his hands. The rabbit shook his head, “I don’t know. I went to Lucas around twelve thirty. We talked for a while. Then I left near two to talk to Frankie. When we were going to head back to the office to talk about a few changes.” The guitarist pulled the tips of his ears, fear racking the animatronics full body. “He was gone. We looked for him. But haven’t found him yet.”

Oily tears slowly ran down Bonito’s cheeks. Jeremy placed a gentle hand on the rabbit’s back rubbing it gently. 

“I shouldn’t have left him.” The animatronic whispered. “But he should have been safe. Frankie was with me.”

“What about Chelsey?” Desmond asked a dark look mirroring Mike’s.

The rabbit stiffened. Slowly lifting his head to look at the human. “She should have been in the kitchen or the back near the _Parts & Services_ room.”

“But you don’t know, do you?” Mike accused. 

Blue’s eyes turned black as a deep growl left him, “if she had anything to do with it, she’s a dead bird.”

“Well, I didn’t. You gender confused rabbit.” 

The group turned around just to see the fore mentioned female and Frankie walking back to the main floor. The female animatronic’s eyes were narrowed as the frown on her beak deepened. 

“So, where were you?” Mike questioned the bird.

Chelsey’s eyes narrowed even more, “in the kitchen you waste of flesh.”

“Enough Chelsey,” Frankie ordered. The bear turned his attention back to the humans. “What do you suppose we do?”

“Lucas’ car is still out there, so he has to be somewhere in here.” Adam surmised. 

Frankie shook his head, “you forget the doors can be unlocked from the inside. If something happened, he could have easily let himself out.”

“Yeah, but Adam unlocked the door for us.” Jeremy reminded the bear. “and we already checked around the entire building . . . twice.”

Chelsey rolled her blue eyes crossing her arms under her chest, “not if he took the back door. It doesn’t have an alarm and can only be opened from the inside.” She leaned against the table behind her, “If he really wanted out, he could have easily. Unless,” she trailed off suddenly. 

A look of fear passed through her light blue eyes briefly.

“Unless?” Erik tried. 

But the female wouldn’t budge. She only looked behind her towards the hallway that lead to the back of the pizzeria. They watched her as she turned back to them, her brows furrowed. 

“No,” she whispered to herself though the room was silent enough for them to still hear her. “He wouldn’t be that stupid, would he?”

“Chelsey,” Frankie called to the female.

She started. Then lifted her gaze to meet the singer’s. 

Then she said slowly, “there is, _one_ room that we haven’t checked yet.”

“He wouldn’t be there,” Blue protested. 

Chelsey glared at the rabbit but didn’t say anything.

“Blue,” Frankie chastised lightly. 

The rabbit turned his glare from the bird to the bear. 

Frankie didn’t seem faze, “Calm yourself, Beautiful. There is a chance that he didn’t go there by choice.”

The humans didn’t comment on the ‘nickname’ but they were curious about it and this secret room.

“Go where?” Mike snapped as he grew tired of being clueless. 

Frankie closed his eyes. Chelsey looked away to the interesting empty stage. 

Blue bowed his head before whispering, “the old _Parts & Services_ room.”

“Fuck,” Desmond hissed.

“Did anyone take the time to tell him what the fuck is back there?” Jeremy all but yelled. 

Erik looked over the group before him. By the others’ reactions, he seemed to be the only one that didn’t understand. “What’s back there?” He finally asked. 

Mike’s shoulders tensed even more. Erik could only think how painful that had to be, especially with how tense Mike normally was.

Adam sighed pushing his dark framed glasses further on his nose. “The others.”

Erik raised a brow, “what others?”

“The older animatronics.” Frankie finally answered. 

“They’re still online,” Erik’s eyes widen in shock and understandable fear.

The guards looked at each other before staring intently at their Director.

“You honestly didn’t know?” Jeremy questioned.

Erik glared at the youngest guard. “Obviously, not! I wouldn’t have hired anyone without telling them. I only went by what I knew. And that was, three animatronics needed to be fix.” Erik pointed to the three said machines. “As far as I knew up until now, these were the only three the pizzeria had.”

Suddenly, Erik turned and began hastily making his way down the halls towards were the older band members were said to be. He could hear the others’ footsteps as they tried to catch up. Though he didn’t slow or stop so they could.

“Erik, where are you heading?” Frankie inquired as his metallic footsteps filled the empty halls.

Erik growled, “to find my engineer.” He looked at the corner of his eye to the bear beside him. “Why didn’t you tell me there were others?” He turned his head to look over his shoulder at the rest of the group. “Why didn’t _any_ of you tell me?”

“We thought you knew. _You’re_ the Director.” Mike snapped. 

Again Erik growled. But he didn’t fault the younger male. For Mike was right, Erik was the one in charge. He should have found out everything that he could before starting his project. It was too late now. All he could do was hope that nothing happened to Lucas. 

As they reached their destination, Erik slowed to the stop.

“How many?” Erik looked at Frankie.

“Four if you count the fox.” 

The man nodded before making his way to the door Frankie not far behind him. Erik looked at the bear questioningly. 

“Unless you have some mutated eyesight that allows you to see in the dark, you’re going to need me as your eyes.” Frankie informed the human evenly.

Erik gave the animatronic a grateful look before going to the door. He opened it giving Frankie enough room to pear inside. 

“They’re in there,” Frankie informed softly as he looked around the dark room. “But something’s wrong.”

“What?”

“One’s missing.”

Before Erik could ask, another voice spoke up.

“Y- Ye be wa-walking the plank.”

The two whipped around to see the Captain standing a few doors from the group. Blue and Chelsey standing in front of the four night guards as a line of defense. Frankie closed the door not wanting any surprise attacks from the other three before making his way to the front of the group. 

He stopped as he felt his wrist gripped by his rabbit. He looked questioningly at the other. Blue shook his head before walking himself closer to the broken fox.

“Captain Foxy?” Blue whispered. 

The Fox twitched and jerked sporadically as a piercing gold eye met green. “L-l-land lov-lovers beware. Ye best be fol-follow-following the rules.”

The rabbit tried again. “Captain, have you seen Lucas? Where’s Lucas Foxy?” Blue demanded.

The silence was unnerving. The fox’s twitching didn’t make things any more comforting. The red furred animatronic looked around the group before turning around. 

“Welcome, welcome to the Pi Pirate’s C-cove!” The fox walked away. 

The small group looked after the Captain. But was brought to when Blue began to follow the fox. 

“Where are you going?” Frankie grabbed the rabbit’s wrist.

Blue yanked the appendage from the other a dark look in his eyes as he stared down the bear, “he obviously knows where Lucas is.”

“We can’t trust that freak.” Chelsey whispered loudly.

The rabbit frowned. “Trust him more than others.” He snarled back before turning to follow the forgotten pirate. He paused giving off a low gasp. 

Standing at the top of the hall, Foxy stared intently at the chicken. His visible golden eye narrowed slightly at the female. 

“Think he heard you,” Erik stated. 

Blue stilled his systems and marched towards the intimidating machine in front of them. The rabbit’s movement was enough to catch the canine’s attention. Foxy stared at the rabbit for a moment before the pirate turned around and continued leading. 

“Come on before the rabbit gets himself torn to pieces.” Mike frowned shoving his hands in his sweat pants pockets making his way after the two animatronics. 

Adam looked after his lover. He was amused at Mike’s worry about Bonito’s wellbeing but he was also worried about Mike himself. The man might have gotten over his fear of animatronics if his hatred for them was anything to go by but he knew. Knew there was something more that Mike was hiding. That caused the man to freeze when he’s alone with one of the band members, even on day shift. Despite his claims, Adam knew that Mike’s trauma was still there. He had seen the other take some pills after Mike would sometimes wake from a nightmare. He didn’t know what the pills were for but a part of him could guess that they had something to do with the cause of Mike’s scares that the man tried to hide. 

“We have forty-five minutes to find Lucas or report this to the police before the rest of the employees start to show.” Erik brought Adam back to the present as they entered the main floor. The slowly rising sunlight from outside began to brush the sky outside. 

The brighter lights in this part of the pizzeria brought Desmond’s attention to the floor. He stopped. Kneeling, he reached down into one of the multiple droplets of dark pools that lead to Pirate’s Cove. 

“Is that,” Jeremy asked stopping next to his taller lover. 

Desmond stood bringing the liquid to his nose, “doesn’t smell like it.”

“It’s probably the Captain’s,” Frankie informed. “He’s been out of commission even before Freddy and his gang were. It’s a surprise he can even still move let alone work his recordings.”

“He’s a determined one.” Blue’s voice caught them off guard. 

The rabbit stood impatiently at the stage with the star covered purple curtains. 

“Is he in there?” Mike demanded.

Blue fidgeted before shrugging. “Somethings in there. In the back. A bundle of some sorts. He wouldn’t let me go in so the Captain went to bring it closer.”

The silence that followed was unsettling as they took in the rabbit’s words.

“A bundle,” Mike repeated. 

Blue shrugged again. “Couldn’t really see all the way back there just the outlines. It could be nothing. Just some props.”

“Or Lucas,” Adam whispered. 

Blue snapped, “don’t say that.”

“Isn’t that what the lore is about,” Erik questioned. “when someone is found at night, they’re taken and placed inside of a suit.”

Blue couldn’t answer. None of them could. For they knew that those stories held some truth. 

“These little ones are now pa-par-part of the pirate cr-crew.”

They stood silently as the Fox made his way through the curtains with his bundle. It was wrapped in a long black sheet. It was only when Captain Foxy’s arm jerked did the sheet moved enough to see under it. 

A pale hand fell limply from the pile Foxy was carrying. Blue gasped before climbing on the stage of Pirate’s Cove. The fox jerked its head towards the intruder but stayed his position as his systems swirled and hummed until it finally registered the blue rabbit as a good lad. 

“Captain,” Blue whispered to the older animatronic. “Please, may I have Lucas back?”

The fox’s golden eye narrowed. He brought his prize closer to his chest. Blue watched the fox warily before leaning close to whisper in the other’s pointed furless ear.   
“Please Captain. Lucas is the only one who can save us,” the rabbit began. “He can probably even end your loneliness.” Blue placed a hesitant yet gentle hand on the fox’s arm. “But you have to give him to me. Please Captain Foxy, please don’t hurt him.”

The fox was silent. He looked down at the human in his arms then looked at the rabbit pleading with him. The captain tipped his head. 

“Ye best be g-getting ba-back to the stage Land Lover.”

Blue leaned away from the pirate. He hid his surprise for now he was looking into both of the fox’s piercing eyes instead of just one. Foxy looked down at Lucas’ prone body then back at the rabbit. The red furred animatronic jerked its arms towards the guitarist. 

Blue gave a sigh of relief as he gathered Lucas into his arms. “Thank you Captain.”

Foxy jerked and twitched for moments longer. Just staring between the rabbit and those who stood behind him. Finally, the canine turned and walked back into its den.   
Blue waited for the fox to fully retreat before turning his back to the purple curtains and carefully got off the stage. 

“He’s not that unreasonable if you earn his friendship,” Blue smiled. 

He headed to a nearby table placing the human body on the table. The others surrounding it. 

“When did you become friends?” Frankie questioned as he watched Blue uncover the figure.

Blue didn’t reply as his pump calmed at the pale face of Lucas was revealed. He moved a stray lock of hair out of the engineer’s face fondly. 

“You,” Erik pointed at Bonito after checking over Lucas for himself. Seeing that besides being unconscious and slightly pale, only had a few scrapes and bruises. “Have some explaining to do which I want when I return later.” Erik rewrapped Lucas’ unconscious form into the black sheet. 

“And where are you going?” Chelsey demanded hands on her hips.

Erik easily picked Lucas’ frail body up, his own body relaxing as Lucas instinctively nuzzled into Erik letting off a soft whine at being jostled. 

He turned his gaze to the group before him, “I’m taking Lucas home. While I’m at it, I’m going to try and explain to Anubis why, once again, his brother was a victim in our restaurant. Unless, you rather I just call the man, have him come here, and one of you do the honors.”

The silence that followed was all it took for Erik to carry his boyfriend’s brother to his car and make his way to Lucas’ home. 

“Please be a tolerant morning person.” Erik begged as he picked up his phone and made the dreaded call to his lover.


	42. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Anubis' reaction to yet another attack on Lucas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like promised here's your second post of delicious FNAF's treatment
> 
> Enjoy Loves!!

Chapter 42 

“It seems that your mascots have a habit of malfunctioning around my brother.” Anubis watched his lover flinch at the statement. 

Erik sighed. He ran a hand through his thick brown hair trying to gather his thoughts, “I don’t understand myself. I never meant for any of this to happen.” Erik looked down at the coffee he was given not long ago. “They’re my responsibility but it seems that I can’t even protect my own employees.”

“I’m not blaming you,”

“You should,” Erik cut in looking intently at the other. “I’ve been here for a month. And only tonight did I have any knowledge that I was hosting four defective and potentially dangerous animatronics in the back of my restaurant.” Erik grabbed his cup tightly as he turned his glare to the steaming hot liquid. “I should have known the moment I became the new director. I should have asked questions. It’s my job to know these things. Tonight could have ended a lot worse.”

Anubis stayed silent for a moment. Then spoke softly, “That all might be true but thankfully nothing did happen.” Anubis reached his hand across the table gently prying Erik’s hand from the mug to entwine their fingers. “You did what you could with what you knew. Me being angry with you because of your ignorance over something you honestly didn’t know, would be the same as punishing a new born pup for not going outside ,” Anubis kissed the knuckles of the hand he was holding. 

“Stop trying to make me feel better,” Erik frown then sighed. 

He knew the other man was right. But still. Anything could have happened. What if a child had wondered back there or even another employee? Would they have been safer during the day? Or would they have met with a horrible fate that no one would have been the wiser to? 

But what really stunt Erik, if the older animatronics had been back there for all these years, how come no one knew about it? Was someone trying to purposely hide the original Freddy and his gang? If so, for what reason?

“Thoughts?” 

Erik blinked as he looked up to focus his gaze on the dark skinned male before him. “I, I honestly don’t know.” Erik admitted. “Adam and the others all knew about the original band. The only thing that seemed to surprise them was the fact that Lucas might have been taken to the room where they’re stored. It’s like . . .”

“The others’ existence was common knowledge,” Anubis supplied.

“Exactly,” Erik frowned deeper. “But, not once in my studying of the place did the older animatronics come up. At least, not in the sense that they were still in the store. Everything that I remember reading seemed to have pointed that they were either already scrapped or in storage waiting to be so.”

Anubis was silent. He watched his partner’s eyes dull a bit as Erik once again became lost in his thoughts. He knew that the man was under enough pressure from his own father, as well as, the short time frame he was given to fix nearly thirty years of bad management in three months. 

Then something struck Anubis odd, “Do you think it’s a cover up?”

Erik tilted his head in slight confusion as he repeated the man’s words.

Anubis nodded, “someone hoping that the restaurant would be saved. So, instead of destroying the older models, they hid them. Faked the reports. Making it seem that they were already destroyed so no one would come investigating.”

“Or there’s something that they are hiding that they aren’t willing or able to let go of just yet.” Erik voiced his own thoughts. 

“Possibly,” Anubis agreed. Then tipped his head a bit, “do you think it has anything to do with those murders?”

Erik’s eyes widen in shock, “The ones about the missing children.”

Anubis just nodded. 

“I couldn’t say. I mean they happened what, twenty odd years ago.” Erik shook his head. “Why in the hell would anyone wait this long to come back for something that happened all those years ago. I mean, if they wanted justice the murderer was caught a few months after everything happened.”

Anubis’ looked down at their entwined hands through his shades, “maybe it has nothing to do about the murders themselves but the animatronics. Many people loved them. There’s a possibility that the one who kept them is one of these people.”

“A second chance.” Erik whispered. “They’re wanting to give the animatronics a second chance.”

“Or,” Anubis started slowly. “Hoping to use this chance to finish the company off for good.”

“Whatever it is,” Erik stated after a long moment of silence passed between the two. “The ‘why’ will just have to put on hold for a moment. For now, I need to figure out what I’m going to do with them.”

Anubis frowned slightly, “you’re not going to keep them?”

Erik finally took a sip of his drink eyes closed as he thought his words over. Placing the cup back onto the table, Erik sighed. “I honestly don’t know. I might not have the budget for anymore animatronics. Plus, the way things are going at the moment, I might just go ahead and do everyone a favor and shut the whole thing down and cut my losses.”

Anubis stared startled at the man. 

A sad smile graced Erik’s lips as he continued, “I never meant for anyone to get hurt or put in harm’s way. But most importantly, it was never my attention to give Bonito and the others such false hope that this could be done. That there was even a chance that we could . . . “

Erik trailed off. He reclaimed his hand from Anubis’ loose grip. He entwined his hands together into a fist placing his head on top of them. 

Everything was becoming a mess. If he counted the time Lucas spent the night at the pizzeria to fix Bonito, as well as, Lucas’ panic attack thanks to Frankie then, that would be four times including last night that Lucas was targeted. It probably could have been any engineer or night guard trainee but unfortunately Lucas was both. And because of that, Lucas was put into harm’s way more times in one month than most people were in their entire lives.

Despite the mockery he would receive from his father, Erik honestly was considering stopping all future projects involving the pizzeria but keep it open for the rest of the summer. That should give everyone enough time to find another source of income. The only real problem was the band. Well, Frankie’s band not Freddy’s. 

The Toy models had just been fixed and upgraded. Erik would never hear the end of it or forgive himself if he did nothing and let them be scrapped. He would try to find them a buyer. Someone who would allow them to keep their personalities and hopefully take care of them properly. 

Erik flinched and quickly looked up at Anubis who was currently standing beside him running a comforting hand through Erik’s hair. Erik stared at Anubis unable to get the prickling feeling from the back of his head that something was off with the other man. 

His eyes widen as his mind registered that Anubis had blink. Clearing his mind with a shake of his head not hard enough to dislodge Anubis’ hand, Erik looked on in astonishment at the bright green eyes that stared back at him. 

Erik realized as he slowly took in the color that Anubis’ eyes weren’t the bright emerald green as Bonito’s. No. Anubis’ irises were more of a mix of a glow-in-the-dark and a highlighter green but much brighter. All that lead to them seeming to have a natural glowing effect to them. 

“Magnificent,” was all Erik could whisper as he continued to stare. 

Anubis smiled gently at the sitting man before closing the space between them. Erik sighed as Anubis kissed him.

It was nothing more than the touching and slight movement of lips but it was enough for now to calm Erik’s troubled mind. 

It was Anubis who pulled away first. But he didn’t go far, as he touched their foreheads together. 

“Don’t give up so soon.” Anubis whisper. “We’ll figure something out.”

“We?” Erik questioned. 

Anubis’ smile widen. “Just because I don’t work for you, doesn’t mean that I can’t help. Especially if it’s obviously stressing you out.” Anubis stole a quick kiss. “After all, what type of boyfriend would I be if I just allowed your father to win.”

Erik blinked. Then a soft chuckle escaped his lips. “I thought there would be a more possessive reason for wanting to help.”

“Of course,” Anubis purred eyes seeming to glow brighter. “There is the small fact if you give in, you’ll have no excuse to stay in town.”

The gentle laughter he received was enough for Anubis to know that for now, his lover would be alright. 

“Sorry,” Erik apologized giving Anubis a chaste kiss. “Didn’t mean to have a breakdown in front of you.”

Anubis looked intently at the other before finally pulling Erik out of his seat and into a loving embrace. 

“If not in front of me, then who?” Anubis whispered gazing down at the other through lidded eyes. “Despite what majority of men would think, it’s not a weakness to need someone to rant to or a shoulder every once in a while. Plus, I like seeing that side of you.” 

Erik looked up with a confused expression. 

Anubis only smiled before answering. “It lets me know that you trust or are at least comfortable enough around me to relax and show all of you no matter how _weak_ you think that you is.”

Erik couldn’t stop the snort, “you’re such a dork.” He smiled softly as he looked the other fondly in the eyes. “But, thank you.”

Erik looked at Anubis for a short minute before finally making up his mind and kissing the other. It was slow. Starting off with just a touch of lips. Then the slight movement of them. They stayed together like that enjoying the closeness of each other. 

When they pulled away, the couple did nothing but smile at each other as they held one another. Erik sighed softly at the low humming that was coming from Anubis as he rested his head on the Anubis’ chest. The events of the last hour or so finally catching up to him. 

“Rest here for a while,” Anubis suggested. 

Erik didn’t open his eyes as he chuckled. “Don’t think that I put out so easily.”

“Afraid you wouldn’t be able to keep up?” Anubis teased. 

“I doubt you have it in you,” Erik replied lifting his head up, giving the other a playful glare. 

Anubis smirked darkly. His eyes taking on a more of its glowing hue. He bent down whispering close to Erik’s ear, “I’ll make sure that only _I_ can pleasure you correctly.”  
Erik blushed then shivered at the teasing lick Anubis gave his ear. Erik swallowed hard, “I might take you up on that, one day.”

“One day,” Anubis agreed. “But until then, we’ll only rest.” He paused looking uncertain. “Unless, you would like to stay in your own room while you’re here?”

Erik gazed into the other’s eyes then smiled brightly taking one of Anubis’ hands into his own. “I’m comfortable sharing.”

Anubis’ tension left him as he gave the other another kiss. He guided the man out the kitchen towards the stairway. As they reached the landed of the second floor both men froze at the sound of one of the bedroom doors opening. 

Erik couldn’t hold the smile in at the cuteness that they were met with. Standing in the doorway of the room was Mari. The pale android’s black mane stood everywhere where the static of his pillow most likely got ahold of his hair. The long button up fruit themed pajamas he wore fell off of one of his shoulders. He stared tiredly at the two adults rubbing one of his eyes. While his free hand held a small marionette plush. 

“Uncle ‘Nubis,” the child yawned. “Morning.”

“Morning Mari,” Anubis whispered gently at the young android. “Something woke you?”

The child shook his head yawning once more. “Bathroom.” Was all he said. 

Anubis smiled at the boy nodding his head in understanding. He watched as the youngest of his nephews walked haphazardly down the hall and into his destination. But before he closed the door, Mari poked his head out squinting his white eyes at the man beside his uncle. 

“Morning, Mr. Dawson.”

Erik’s smile spread. “Morning Little One.”

That seemed to be enough as the boy finally closed the bathroom door to do whatever he needed. 

Anubis chuckled a little before leading the man beside him to Anubis’ own room. Erik smiled at the simplicity yet welcoming atmosphere the taller male’s area had. He barely registered the locking of the door before Anubis guided him to the king size bed. 

“Will you be comfortable if I,” Anubis paused and watched in pleasured shock as Erik began to undress. Only stopping when he was in nothing but his boxers.

Erik shrugged at the raised eyebrow cast his way, “I usually sleep in the nude but I don’t want to be too much of a tease on our first day sharing a bed together.”

“How generous,” Anubis stated sarcastically. 

Erik chuckled as he made his way under the sheets. Shifting until he was comfortable. Anubis stood silently staring at the man in his bed admiring him openly. When he was given a questioning look, Anubis shook his head. He began to undress as well to his under shorts. 

He climbed in, “I won’t say that I normally sleep without clothes but whatever’s comfortable at said moment.”

Erik nodded his understanding as he curled up against Anubis’ side. Smiling fondly at the other, Anubis adjusted himself onto his side, wrapping an arm around Erik’s waist kissing the man softly on top of his head. Erik nuzzled closer. Sighing contently. 

Moments passed in companionable silence. 

Until Erik asked softly, “what are we going to do for Lucas?”

Anubis’ silence caused Erik to believe the other already asleep and was about to try to follow suit when he heard:

“We’ll do whatever we can to help him. He may be mentally fragile at times but he has the soul of a survivor. He’ll pull through. All we can do is be there when he needs us.”  
Erik silently agreed. “I’ll let him rest as long as he needs to. Until he’s ready to talk about what happened, I’ll get whatever I can from the other’s.”

A short silence. 

“And until then. . . rest.” Anubis whispered kissing Erik’s head once more. “You push yourself too hard. For now, just relax. Everything can wait a few hours more.”

Erik slowly felt the tension leave him at those words as he made himself comfortable once more against the taller male. Erik closed his eyes allowing the humming from Anubis to lull him to sleep. 

_Yes, just a few hours. I’ll allow myself this much_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha Many of you thought that Anubis would be out for blood right? Thankfully, he's the more reasonable brother. But that doesn't mean he can't have a mean streak ;3


	43. Next Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait you guys but I officially moved across the country to go to school and what not. I've not forgotten you guys! I'm finally settled into my new place with my best friend. I'm starting my new job tomorrow but luckily they are having me off every Sunday. YAY!! So, I will be back posting everything in a more timely matter hopefully. LOL
> 
> Like always,
> 
> Enjoy Loves!!!!!!

Chapter 43

Lucas laid in his bed staring blankly at the ceiling above him. He tried to ignore the flashes of the previous night or what he hoped was the previous night that constantly popped up within his mind. He couldn’t afford to miss any days. Not because of the money but for the voice on the phone. He had too many questions he wanted to be answered. And he feared if he was gone from the pizzeria for too long then whoever’s been calling him would come to believe that Lucas had backed out. 

Even if, he didn’t leave with a good impression with telling them all ‘to go to hell’.

Though he never formally agreed to help, Lucas wasn’t going to put himself in a situation where it could be said that he wouldn’t. He would do what he must to get what he came for. 

He gritted his teeth as he slowly sat up against the headboard of his bed. The pain and nausea nearly won out but he was able to control his initial reactions to be sick and fight it back down. He breathed heavily. Eyes closed tight. Then, a release of said air through his nose in an unsteady stream. 

His body ached. His head throbbed. 

But, most importantly. . . he was alive.

He wasn’t sure how or even why he was spared. Phone Guy had seemed pretty adamant about what happened when a person was caught. 

_So, why didn’t the same fate happen to him?_

Lucas let out a soft whimper as the pressure in his head increased as his thoughts overwhelmed him. Clenching his jaw, He did his best to ignore it as he held the sides of his temples firmly until it finally became a tolerable throb once more. 

His lips pursed into a firm line as he mustards up enough strength to shuffle out of bed. By the time he’s on his feet, a thin line of sweat touches Lucas’ brow as his breathing quickens. He heavily leans against the wall near his bed.

Every fiber of his very being screaming in torment at the slightest exhale of his breath. No matter how shallow he tried to make said breath. He groaned as he made his way to his on-suite bathroom using the wall as support. 

Slowly he took off the large shirt and boxers that Anubis most likely had changed him into.

Even after all these years, he dreaded looking at himself. But he needed to know. Taking a deep breath, he slowly turned towards the full-length mirror that hung behind the closed bathroom door. Allowing his eyes to focus on his reflection.

He grimaced at the sight of his body. 

Though, he was partially thankful that his original scars were either hidden or didn’t stand out too much thanks to the new coloring of parts of his flesh.

Large bruises in the shape of handprints covered his shoulders and upper arms. A slightly smaller handprint was just starting to form around his shin. Though the most questioning abuse to his body were the claw marks that was spread haphazardly on his thighs, forearms, and his ribs on the right. Though the larger singular mark across his right shoulder that felt, as if, it leads to his shoulder blade raised the most questions.

It burned but with how shallow the cut was; it didn’t seem that whatever made it did so intentionally. Almost, as if, they accidentally put too much pressure. None of the scars were considered deep when he looked closer at them. Which explained why Anubis didn’t bother doing anything more than putting some ointment on them after cleaning them.   
In all honesty, the claw marks were no more than a scratch from an overly large cat that didn’t know how to control its talons. It was the bruises that concerned him. Especially, the largest one that currently rests against the flesh of his throat like an expertly made noose. 

 

Even though he knew that Anubis would want to reapply ointment and see the true extension of his bruises, Lucas couldn’t bare the idea of seeing how disgusting he looked from any of the multiple reflections from the pictures or any other reflective surface he might pass. Even if, it was only out of the corner of his eye. 

Though the moment he finally made it down the stairs, despite the many times the pain within him forced him to stop, he was glad he opted for a shirt. Especially when he heard the voice of his director coming from the kitchen.

“You sure we shouldn’t take him to a hospital?” Lucas heard Erik ask as he made his way closer. “He looked really pale when we checked on him.”

“He doesn’t like hospitals,” Anubis replied simply. “If he gets worse or wishes to go to one when he awakes then I will. But even if I do, I’m sure that there is nothing that any doctor could tell me that I don’t already know.”

Brief silence. 

“Maybe. But, I’m really worried about him.” Erik’s voice became a barely audible whisper. At least that’s what it sounded to Lucas from just outside the entryway of the kitchen.   
Anubis didn’t answer right away but Lucas could hear the soft hum as his brother thought. 

“I know.” Anubis finally answered. “But there isn’t anything that I can do at the moment except allow Lucas to rest. He didn’t have a concussion thankfully and the bruises were nowhere to worry about internal bleeding.” He paused tilting his head slightly. “He’ll most likely be sore but as long as he rests, he’ll be fine.”

Lucas jumped at Anubis’ next question. “Isn’t that right, Lucas?”

Erik’s shoulders tense before he whipped his head around to see the younger male standing in the doorway. Lucas frowned but shook his head gently. _Very_ gently. 

Sometimes he forgot about Anubis’ sonic hearing. 

“I suppose,” Lucas answered as he walked deeper into the room. 

He slowly and carefully pulled himself onto the barstool next to Erik, as he was unsure if he had any more strength to make it around the table to sit beside his older brother.   
“How do you feel?” Erik quickly questioned concern practically dripping from his voice.

Lucas closed his eyes briefly as he turned himself in just a way that he was both comfortable yet not leaning on the worse of his bruising. 

Slowly, he opened his eyes. “Not dead. So, I suppose I’m doing and feeling a lot better than the majority of the other guards who met face to face with Bonnie and Freddy at night.”

Erik flinched. Though it wasn’t pointed at him directly. He still could hear the underline anger in his engineer’s voice. 

“Lucas,” Erik tried. 

Said younger male, tilted his head just a smidgen towards his employee. 

Erik swallowed. “You have every right to be pissed. I just hope that one day that you’ll forgive me.” He began, playing with the coffee cup between his fingers. “I’m so sorry Lucas. It was never my attention for you to get – Erik trailed off at Lucas’ question.

“Did you know?”

Erik frowned until he understood what the other was referring to. “No. It wasn’t until I arrived at the pizzeria after a call from Bonito stating that he couldn’t find you that I was briefly told that the original band hadn’t obviously been scrapped.”

Lucas’ lips were pursed but he seemed more in thought than angered. 

“Did they all know?”

Erik could only shrug. “It seemed that way. But for how long, I honestly don’t know.” Erik tipped his head down enough to look into his lukewarm coffee. “Though to be fair, it’s not their fault they didn’t tell you.”

The dark look that he received from Lucas almost reminded him of the warning glares of Frankie and Mike combined. 

Erik cleared his throat and explained, “As Director, it was my job to find out about all of the pizzeria’s employees and assets, this includes the band, both old and new. Because of this, they believed that I already knew about the older animatronics which I’m sure by default lead them to assume that I passed down such knowledge to you as well.” 

“Why didn’t you?” Lucas questioned evenly.

Sighing, Erik shook his head. “Because I honestly didn’t know about them before last night. Any paperwork that I found on the original Freddy pointed towards him and his group had them being already scrapped. So, I didn’t see any reason in telling you since there was nothing any of us could do about melted down metal. Instead, I focused on the Toys and had you do the same.”

Lucas stared at the older man for a long tense minute before giving a short nod. “So, what are you planning?”

The guilty look he received from his employer caused Lucas to raise a questioning brow. But even that seemed to bring about a twinge of pain. 

“Erik,” Lucas tried but the older man just adverted his eyes into his drink sadly. Lucas pursed his lips. “What did you do Erik?”

Anubis sighed, “he’s planning on shutting down the pizzeria permanently. He already shut it down for this weekend.”

The following silence nearly made Eric sick. Though he didn’t dare look up from the hole that he was planting into his cup. He couldn’t bring himself to see whatever expression Lucas was currently wearing, even if, it was anger. 

“Why would you do something like that?” Lucas finally hissed.

Erik’s body shook as his grip tightened onto the innocent mug before him. 

Lucas didn’t seem to notice the shift in the air around Erik as he continued, “how can you sit there like that’s okay? Why would you even entertain that thought?”

“Because I’m not my father!” Erik finally yelled. 

Anubis reached out to calm the other male but Erik snatched his hand away pushing the mug off the table as he did so. But none seemed to notice the loud crash of porcelain hitting wood. 

Shattering. 

“I’m not him,” Erik growled glaring at the table. “I can’t just sit and pretend that my employees aren’t in danger or put them in a situation that something can happen and not care!” Waves of anger washed over Erik like a tidal wave. “I won’t allow anyone to continue being hurt or felt unsafe because of my negligence to do something when I could.” Erik to a deep breath before lifting his gaze to Lucas. “I will do what I must to make sure that the pizzeria doesn’t claim anyone else.”

 

Lucas stared at the window beside his bed as he leaned against the pile of pillows at the head of his bed. He was thankful that Ryan had taken the children to a nearby park that day, for he wasn’t too sure how Erik would have reacted if anyone else had witnessed his outburst. 

Said man had stormed out the front door less than twenty minutes ago leaving a stunned Lucas and worried Anubis in his wake. In the short time that he had known the man, Lucas could say that he had never seen the man so passionately angry before. The man was usually calm yet demanding; knowing the type of results that he wanted. 

To have seen the anger yet desperation in the older man’s eyes, Lucas shook his head. He shouldn’t have pushed the man there. But he needed to know. How could the man just make a call like that? 

Lucas groaned as another headache hit him. He leaned more heavily onto his pillows. He had to find a way to persuade Erik to buy him some more time. There was still so much that Lucas had yet to do. 

The sudden shrilling noise that filled his room caused Lucas to jerk with a start. He gritted his teeth at the sudden movement pushing back the pain as he began searching underneath the blankets for his phone. 

Lucas silenced the phone as soon as he found it. He looked at the number not remember seeing it before. But something in the back of his mind behind compelled him to answer still. 

“Hello,”

_I’m glad to hear that you are still alive._

Lucas froze as his eyes widen in shock. “How did you get my number?”

_I already told you, Lucas, that we make it our priority to know._ The soft velvety voice that haunted his calls from the pizzeria answered with a soft chuckle.  
Lucas glared at the phone.

_But enough about that,_ the man stated. _How do you feel, honestly._

Lucas sighed. Closing his eyes briefly. “Exhausted and sore is definitely the top of my list. But worried is a close runner up.”

The confusion in the other’s voice made Lucas pause, _“worried, about what?”_

Lucas frowned as he remembered the conversation just moments ago. “Erik . . . he’s planning on shutting the pizzeria down for good.” Lucas finally admitted.

The silence that followed was unsettling. 

_“Are you sure?”_

“No,” Lucas ran a now bandaged hand through his hair. “But it was brought up and the restaurant will be closed for this weekend.”

A soft hum. _“I see. Did he by any chance explain why?”_

Lucas despite his better judgment recounted the conversation with the unnamed voice.

_“I see.”_ The voice repeated after a long silence. Lucas could hear a slight hint of amusement in the man’s voice. _“It’s refreshing to finally have someone who actually cares about the well-beings of their subordinates in charge.”_

Lucas paused for a moment as a thought hit him. “So, what Phone Guy said about the pizzeria not taking the reliability of anything if an employee was hurt or . . . killed is true.   
_”Yes, Lucas. There are many that have yet to be found.”_


	44. Night 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for you guys
> 
> Enjoy Dears!!!

Chapter 44 Night 5

“So, do we get an explanation on why the store is going to be closed these next couple of days?” Frankie narrowed his blue eyes trying not to growl at the human before him. 

Erik sat silently at his desk calming his mind yet trying to ignore the seven peop – four people and three animatronics in his office currently. He had hoped that the guards would have gone home but it seemed that the four men had returned to wait for him. Just to bombard him with questions about Lucas while Erik tried to announce the last minute closing of the store for the upcoming days. 

Thankfully, there weren’t any parties scheduled. He didn’t think he would have had the patience to handle any angered parents at the moment. Which made the lie of ‘needing to look into remodeling’ easier to push over on the customers that were currently there. 

Erik finally opened his eyes his mouth in a thin line. “To figure out what happens next.” He stated simply

The group looked at each other. 

“That doesn’t even make sense,” Chelsey growled. “Why would you need to shut us down just for that.”

Erik ran a hand through his hair. _He would need to cut it soon._ Erik raised an intense gaze to the female causing the others to look slightly worried. 

Erik began, “I have had one of my employees attacked . . . not once but multiple times in less than a month.” He swept his gaze amongst the small group. “I’m sure you're used to no one doing anything but I will not tolerate it. We’re closing down so I can decide my next course of action. Since the first attack, we’ve been making excuses on the why. 

“Not only that, but I have four more animatronics that I didn’t budget on having. Yes, I can just pay Lucas to do a patch up job but that won’t change the fact that they are dangerous.”

“They’re not dangerous!” Blue exclaimed instantly. 

Erik raised a brow trying not to scoff, “I would like you to say that with just as much confidence when you see Lucas again if he decides to even step foot into this place again.”

Blue flinched at the man’s tone but didn’t argue. 

“Is it really that bad?” Jeremy questioned. 

“I wasn’t able to see the full extent of his injuries but he did have some scratches on him, as well as, bruises that were beginning to form.” Erik rested his chin on his entwined hands on the desk before him. 

He turned his gaze slightly to his left to the lone window in the room. The shadows of night were almost done swallowing the last of the sun’s rays of light. 

If only everything could start anew with each rising of the sun. 

“Erik?” Adam questioned softly. 

The man turned his gaze back to his guests. “I’m looking into buyers.” 

“For the pizzeria? You’re just going to leave us?” Mike accused. 

“It’s not for the pizzeria.” Erik quickly silenced the room. 

Adam looked concerned, “If not for the pizzeria then for what? I see no other reasons for us to need a buyer.”

Erik stared at Adam holding the younger male’s gaze for what felt like a long period of time before Erik slowly moved his gaze to the three animatronics in the room. 

“Us,” Blue squeaked. “Why would we need a buyer?”

“You plan on selling the pizzeria?” Adam questioned. 

“I plan on condemning it.” Erik corrected. 

The silence was thick enough to choke the dead. 

“What do you mean by condemning?” Desmond asked evenly eyes narrowing. 

Erik looked again at the window. “Exactly what it means.” He stated. “I’ll be announcing on Monday, that everyone has until the end of the summer to find themselves new employment. That should be enough time for me to find someone to buy the bands contract.”

“So, you’re really going through with it?” A voice from the back of the room stopped any outbursts from the room’s other occupants. 

They turned to see Lucas standing just inside the door. Though what surprised them was that the young man was wearing his night guard uniform and a jacket over it despite the warm night air outside.

“You should be resting,” Erik stood quickly placing his hands firmly on his desk.

Lucas just replied, “Five nights.”

Erik looked confused at the other. 

Lucas closed the door leaning against it. “The recordings said, I just needed to survive five nights. Tonight is my fifth night. Not sure what’s so important about tonight but I plan to see it through.”

“No,” Erik said firmly as he shook his head. “No more training. This place closes at the end of the summer.”

“I don’t think so.” Lucas challenged taking a few steps further into the room. “You might be the Director but you forget, it was _your_ persistence that made my old employees rip up my contract with them.” Lucas’ eyes harden. “I know for a fact that I didn’t just leave a well-paying job, buy a house, and moved _hours_ away from my old life, that I quite enjoyed mind you, to be told not even a month later that ‘hey, because of some killer animatronics we no longer need you and plan on shutting down’.”

“Lucas,” Erik started. 

“No Erik.” Lucas snapped. “You asked me to come here to help bring this place to what it once was. I’m here to do just that. Yes, we now have some things to reconsider but I’m willing to stay and do my job. So, what’s your next excuse?”

Erik looked taken back for a moment before frowning. “Have you forgotten what this place does to people?”

“I know better than you think,” Lucas said softly. “But you don’t see me running away because of that. Last night showed me something. Secrets . . . in this place. Is what gets you killed, so, is there anything or anyone else that I need to know about before midnight?”

Silenced filled the room as Lucas looked from one face to another. 

Erik growled darkly. 

Lucas watched as the man’s hands clenched and unclenched. Then he watched as the man shook his head as he released a shaken breath. 

“Fine,” Erik finally gritted out. “Tomorrow night, I’m holding a meeting with whatever staff decides to come. We’ll talk and if it comes down to it, vote on the future of the pizzeria.” 

Lucas nodded. “Erik,” said man looked up. “You were the one that gave everyone here hope that this place can be redeemed . . . don’t take that from us now.”

They watched silently as Lucas left the office.

Erik looked down at the desk closing his eyes. _Is redemption truly worth someone’s life?_

 

“Lucas,” the brunette looked up from a book that he brought with him to see the same group minus Erik standing in his office. 

“How do you feel?” Adam questioned. 

Lucas shrugged. “Pretty sure it’s better than someone who’s been stuffed inside a suit.”

Adam gave a grim smile. “Most likely. Thought you might want to know that Erik’s keeping to his word and is out front telling the others who’s still here about the meeting.”

“He means well,” Lucas assured. “He’s never lied to us and he’s honestly been trying to help this place. I just think last night just gave him a reality check on what he signed up for.”

“You seem pretty damn calm.” Frankie pointed out. 

Lucas looked at the bear for a moment before shrugging. “Probably still in shock and it just hasn't caught up with me on what actually happened to me or what could have happened.”

“Are you sure you should be here,” Desmond questioned. 

“Probably not,” Lucas admitted with a tilt of his head. “But I do want to know, what’s important about the fifth night.”’

“Why do you think there’s something to look forward to?” Mike finally chipped in. 

Lucas was quiet for a moment. “Not sure. Maybe just thinking too much into it but why ‘Five Nights’ and not the entire week or even three nights. Doesn’t really take five nights to figure out if you want to be horribly mutilated by a bunch of homicidal animatronics.” A soft blush graced Lucas’ cheeks as he turned his gaze to Frankie, who was staring back with a raised brow and a hint of what Lucas hoped was amusement in the bear’s blue eyes. “No offense!”

Frankie smirked, “none taken.”

“But what are we supposed to do about tomorrow?” Blue huffed as he glared at no one particular. 

“We tell the truth,” Adam spoke cause all to look at him. “We tell Erik exactly how we feel about the closing of the pizzeria.”

“Like that’s actually going to stop him.” Chelsey frowned hands on her hips. 

Adam hummed, “It might. Despite what you might think, there are quite a few who would be saddened if the place closed.” Adam looked thoughtful for a moment. “All we have to do is make sure that they’re here. If it comes down to a vote and most of the people who enjoy working here attends,”

“It’ll make it hard for Erik to go through with the closing.” Jeremy pipped up. “But wouldn’t that look suspicious?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Mike crossed his arms leaning against a wall near Lucas’ desk. “It’s like politics. If you don’t vote, then your voice don’t count. So, if shit happens that you don’t like then you should have done something about it when you could.”

“Well if that’s the case, then I have a few people’s numbers that might be willing to come help.” Jeremy smiled excitedly. 

Adam smiled gently at his lover, “so do I.”

“What do we do now?” Desmond asked suddenly with a tilt of his head. 

Frankie turned his head to the human, “about what?”

“Freddy.” 

The silence that followed was, as if, Desmond had asked something blasphemous in front of a group of highly dedicated nuns. 

Lucas licked his lips, “I’m working on that.”

“You have something?” Mike looked down at his childhood friend. 

“Maybe,” Lucas lifted his gaze to Mike. “I have to look into it.”

Chelsey huffed, “weren’t you the one who was just complaining about not having secrets?”

Lucas rolled his eyes, “wasn’t complaining. Plus, this really isn’t a secret, just don’t want to bring up any details and get anyone’s hopes up if it doesn’t work.”

“Can we at least get a hint,” Jeremy whined. 

“I suppose so.” Lucas smiled at the brunet. “Not sure if Erik told you, but he doesn’t have the money for them. And what I remember seeing of them, there’s not enough patchwork in this lifetime that’ll fix them. I’ll have to do a full overhaul of all of them.”

“But we have spare parts for them, can’t you just use those to cut on cost?” Adam asked curiously. 

Lucas nodded. “But that won’t do much. Fabric is expensive and the non-allergenic fabric is even more so. And I don’t want to even think about what the fabric alone is going to take considering that I’ll have to send off a patch of each of their fur and hope somebody has the exact coloring and if not then those spare parts will be for nothing.” Lucas shook his head.

“Then you also have to do their wiring,” Desmond said thoughtfully.

“Yeah, and with them being out of commission for so long, I’m sure there might be some kinks in their actual endoskeleton that rewiring and oiling aren't going to be able to fix.”

Adam frowned. “So, there really isn’t anything we can do to help you cut cost. They may really be scrapped?”

“I’m trying to avoid that,” Lucas scratched at his hidden-bandaged arm through the thin jacket he was still wearing. “Just give me a few days. If push comes to shove then I’ll turn one of them off and bring them home with me so I can work on them there.” 

Blue looked concerned. “Is that wise?”

Lucas shrugged. “Doesn’t really matter, does it? Especially since we’re trying to _not_ send them to the scrapyard. I have more equipment at my house to move things along faster, as well as, parts stored in my basement that I might be able to use.”

“Despite how much I think this is a stupid idea,” Frankie began. “You’re probably the only one who has the talent to do so. If you have to take one of them from here, you come to me first. We’ll figure which one is less likely to kill you in the process.”

Chelsey frowned at the bear. “I thought you told us to leave them to their fate?”

Eyes narrowed as a frown formed on Frankie’s lips as well. “I still think we should. They had their chance and despite my warnings, they were betrayed by the very humans they trusted by thinking that humans actually gave a damn about us. They would continue to rot if I had my way.” Frankie finished darkly.

“Good thing you aren’t having your way,” Blue growled. “Considering one of them is my older brother.”

Frankie turned narrowed eyes to the rabbit next to him. “Who’s fault of you knowing is that? I told you not to go back there.”

“And I don’t regret it,” Blue snapped back. “You were honestly going to leave them back there forgotten if I never took notice of the missing oil cans back then.”

Frankie stared blankly at the other. “You make it sound like you’re expecting an apology.”

Blue clenched his fists a low growl emanating from the effeminate rabbit. 

“Enough you two,” Adam demanded firmly. “What’s done is done. Frankie whether you like it or not, if Lucas can find a way, the older animatronics are getting fixed. Bonito, relax.”

The two animatronics glared at each other for a moment longer before snapping their heads in different directions like impudent children. Blue crossing his arms while Frankie tightening his hand around his microphone. 

 

Lucas rubbed his head as he looked at the time on his phone. 

**1:03 AM**

Once Adam was able to calm the two animatronics, they all agreed on doing what they can for the older band. After all, this was supposed to be a second chance for all of them. Despite Frankie’s stand on the matter, the bear decided that he too would assist if he could. That was probably thanks to the death glare from a certain blue rabbit and the silent threat of being castrated from the part of a private conversation that Lucas, unfortunately, walked in on.

It had also taken the entire first hour to assure the rabbit that Lucas would be alright. As soon as, the others had left for the night with Erik, who had come to check up on Lucas, Blue had been insistent not to leave the engineer’s side. 

So, they made a compromise. Every hour on the hour, Blue would come by to check on Lucas. Which meant that said rabbit had just left. Lucas had a feeling that this was going to be a very long night. 

_And it just became longer_ Lucas thought as he heard the office phone ring. 

He didn’t even bother speaking as he answered it, only placing it on the table so he could hear the voice on the other end. 

**“Long day I assume.”** Lucas could hear the laughter in the other’s voice. 

“And you’re not making it any better,” Lucas chided back. 

The man chuckled. **“You’re too young to allow yourself to be stressed.”**

Lucas snorted at the comment but didn’t reply. 

**“May I assume that everything is going to be fine on your end?”** The stranger asked.

“I suppose but are you sure that this will work?” Lucas questioned.

The other hummed. **“I have talked it over with my colleagues. Like I, they too believe that the pizzeria needs a change and think this might just be the best way for it.**

A pause.

**“You seem worried Lucas.”**

“Can you blame me?” Lucas scoffed. “I was almost killed last night, saved from said death by some unknown assailant, and now I’m trying to save the very ones that are trying to end me.”

**“Yes, well when you put it like that. Then it does sound horrible.”** Lucas couldn’t stop his eyes from rolling at the other’s comment. **“But think of it this way, you are helping us all get a second chance. Like I told you before Lucas, not all monsters started off as such. They just need to be given a reason to shed the darkness that they’ve been forced in for so many years.”**

“By coming to my house,” Lucas raised a brow.

**“We wish this to be a surprise, do we not?”**

“I guess. But I still don’t like the fact that I have unstable machines coming to be around my family.” Lucas confessed.

**We understand Lucas. Though it’ll only be one of them and we think it should be the fox.”**

“Fox? You mean Foxy,” Lucas looked uncertain. “Are you sure? Isn’t he the reason behind this mess.”

**“If he was doing you honestly think that we would let him near you?”** Lucas blinked in surprise. The voice was deeper than the one before and his words clipped.  
There was mumbling from the other side as another unrecognizable voice joined the other two. Followed by a brief silence. 

**Forgive him. He is quite passionate about the recovery of the pizzeria and is very protective of you.”** The voice softens to a whisper. **“He always was.”**  
Lucas started at that. _Always was._ “What does that even mean?” Lucas asked. 

A sigh from the other end. **“I can’t tell you. At least not yet.”**

“You keep saying that,” Lucas snapped. “When will the time come, while I’m dying or after?”

Lucas could hear a distant hitch in a person’s breath but he didn’t know if it was the voice that he usually talked to or one of the other two that was listening to their conversation. 

**“You will calm yourself, Lucas,”** The usual velvety voice ordered but there was something there. Something dark and unnatural on the edge of the man’s voice. **“We have been planning this since before you came and we will not rush this! This is our one and only chance to make things right. So, if I say there is something you cannot know yet, then you _will_ respect my decision not to tell you. Just as we respect your decision not to inform your employer about your past.” **

Lucas froze. Then slowly his eyes narrowed. “Are you threatening me?”

**“Lucas,”** The other tried.

“No, for the past few nights I’ve been letting you string me along with whatever bullshit you throw my way.” Lucas all but shouted. “You came to _me_. You wanted _my_ help. _You_ were the reason why I was forced here and now you're threatening me. Well, fuck you.” Lucas spat. “If you can’t give me some fucking answers about anything that’s going on without sending me on a fucking mindless hunt. You and whoever else is in on this with you, can all go to hell!”

Lucas heard the faint whisper of _“We’re already here.”_

That was enough to make Lucas slam the phone on its hook ending the connection. He was tempted to cut the cord along with it but he didn’t want to explain why he was damaging company property. 

 

“Lucas?”

Lucas didn’t try to look up to the animatronic standing in the doorway. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Blue frowned. Fidgeting a bit. “Because I couldn’t.”

Lucas cut a narrowed eye to the rabbit causing Blue to step back.

“I, Lucas, if I could, I truly would have.” Blue stammered. “But things don’t work that way, not here.”

It was Lucas’ turn to frown. “Explain.”

The animatronic stared at the other for a moment before finally making his way inside the room. He jumped when the door behind him slammed shut. Green eyes turned to the human sitting before him. 

“I rather not waste my power but the only why you’re leaving this room is if I get some type of answer.” Lucas paused meeting Blue’s gaze for once. “Unless you plan on plowing through me.”

Blue quickly shook his head but didn’t step closer having a feeling that Lucas would take it the wrong way.

“I don’t have all night,” Lucas growled. 

The rabbit flinched never once experiencing Lucas’ anger first hand before. 

“Well?”

“I,” Blue paused. Then shook his head. “It’s not that I wanted to hurt you or 

“Get to the point Bonito! I’m limited on power do remember that.”

Eyes widen in fear and hurt but did as he was told. “There are rules. Rules that we all must follow.”

“What rules?”

Blue shook his head. “I don’t know them exactly. It’s like a feeling, possibly an unknown programming that makes us react a certain way.” He ran a hand over his face trying to think of a best way to explain. “It’s like there’s an outside force that’s putting a block on certain parts of my files that I can’t access. I know that they’re there. I know what they pertain to. I can even look into said _files_ but for some reason or another when I try to explain something to someone who doesn’t already know . . . That’s when the blocks come up. Like a part of me forgets in that moment what I was trying to do.”

“Like walking into a room and not remembering exactly why you walked into it in the first place.” Lucas helped. 

Blue nodded, “exactly like that. But it’s not really all that often that happens, to be honest.”

Lucas eyes narrowed slightly as he thought. He returned his gaze to the nervous rabbit before him. “Maybe, it’s because no one before has given two shits to ask the right questions.” Lucas frowned slightly. “How can you tell when someone else doesn’t know?”

“I,” Blue hesitated. “don’t know. Just that there’s something missing when they ask.”

“Missing,” Lucas said more to himself but the other still heard with his inhuman hearing. Lucas’ eyes widen. “It’s not what they ask, It’s how they do so. Your systems must have a certain encryption on them so that not just anyone can get to whatever information you have.”

“That would make sense,” Blue said thoughtfully. “But what could I possibly be hiding that’s worth going to such an extent?”

Lucas shook his head. “Not sure but it seems that he was trying to help all along.”

“Who?” Blue questioned. 

“Phone Guy,” Lucas lied. Still not wanting the other or anyone for that matter to know about the other person, who’s been calling him as of late. 

Lucas stood up and walked back to the door opening it. A signal that the animatronic was now free to leave. 

Blue hesitated but didn’t push as he moved to leave. “Lucas, I truly am sorry.”

“I know Blue but I just need some time to sort out my thoughts,” Lucas sighed. 

Blue smiled forcefully. He gave a small nod going to another part of the pizzeria. 

Lucas returned back to his seat. He knew exactly what must happen when morning came.


	45. Answers, Agreements, and Compromises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right my loves, there are only two more chapters from the end of part one this series. Despite all the delays and me going M.I.A for a few weeks, you guys have been absolutely awesome with being patient with me and continuingly coming back when I do update. 
> 
> For that, I am honestly grateful and can't thank you guys enough for your interest and support. Also, just to remind you guys, I HAVE started the second part. Not as far as I wanted to be but definitely far enough to keep you guys interested. 
> 
> But enough of that, Enjoy my dears!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 45 Answers, Agreements, and Compromises

“It’s already morning and he still hasn't tried to call.” A child whispered from the shadows of the room. “Does that mean we won’t be able to go home soon?”

The three adults looked towards the boy. None wanted to lie to the child but what could they honestly tell him? That because of a screw up on their part they probably lost the only chance that they had. Could they truly sit there and watch the last remaining hope vanish from the other’s eyes?

“I’m not certain.” One of the adults finally admitted. 

The boy sighed heavily. “What do we do now? Wait?”

With uncertainty, the adults cast glances at each other, until one answered. Though reluctantly, “Waiting . . . may not be an option this go round.”

“I’m scared.” The youngest among them sniffed as tears welled up at the corner of his eyes. 

_“You’ll al-always b-b-be safe wi-with us.”_ A tender hand fell upon the other’s shoulder. 

The child nodded trying to fight back more tears. 

Sobs from the youngest male were nearly turned out by the loud ringing of a telephone. 

“Why?”

“I kept the line open just in case,” the oldest informed before answering. “Hello.”

The silence that he was met with almost caused the man to hang up. 

“Didn’t think hitting the recall button would honestly work,” the voice that finally spoke up brought a gentle smile to the male’s lips. 

“We thought that you had finally abandoned us, Lucas Parker.” The man’s velvety voice filled the uncomfortable silent room as his companions stared at him with different degrees of shock. 

A snort.

“Trust me. I was thinking about it.” Lucas replied. 

The man nodded despite Lucas not being able to see it. “So, what changed your mind on the subject?”

“A few things,” Lucas stated cautiously. “Mostly, without your help, Erik can easily follow through with shutting the place down for good. Plus, I found out something interesting about Blue last night.”

The older male gave a soft hum. “Is that so?”

“You put some type of encryption in their file to stop them from leaking anything you didn’t want.”

The man ignored the slight accusation that he heard in the younger male’s voice. “Something like that, yes. There were . . . still are people that we can’t trust with certain information so we split up anything remotely important amongst the younger models, including the rabbit you refer to as Bonito.”

“And I suppose me asking what exactly you’re hiding isn’t going to get me an answer anytime soon.” Lucas sighed at the silence he received from the other end of the phone. “Fine!” Lucas finally gave in. “I have one hour give or take. You have that long to tell me as much of what you’re willing to share with me.”

Another pause. 

“What happens after,” the unknown voice questioned Lucas.

Lucas shrugged on his end of the call, “it depends on how much you tell me and if I’m satisfied. If so, then we’ll look into convincing Erik to keep the pizzeria open beyond this summer, as well as, talk more about Foxy and get the older band properly fixed.”

The man looked at his companions. It had been so long since they found someone outside of each other who cared enough to keep the business running. So, what would a few shared secrets cost to add one more able body to the mix? 

“Very well.” He answered after a few minutes had passed. “Where should I start?”

Lucas paused before a soft sigh of relief left him. “Where ever you feel comfortable.”

 

The man hummed silently to himself as he assorted his thoughts.

“Six,” the man stated before long.

“Six what?” The man chuckled easily hearing the confusion in Lucas’ voice. 

“There are six of us.” He clarified. “You once wanted to know how many of us are involved. Six. Though we do have an ally within the pizzeria, even if, they are as stubborn as you at times.”

Lucas went silent for a minute. “So, in all, there are seven of you.” It was made as a statement so the mysterious male didn’t see fit to answer. “You said that I knew two of you. Yourself use to be an old companion and then there’s the one who always wished to protect me. Do I know any more of you?”

“Yes, you know four of us. The other’s you might have heard of in passing or from your rabbit.”

Lucas sighed heavily. “I guess I’ll take that.” Lucas went silent trying to figure out what his next question would be. Until he went with what’s been bothering him since he got there. “Do you know exactly who attacked Blue that night?”

There was a brief pause of silence.

“Unfortunately, I cannot say who the culprit was but we know about it.” The man sighed. 

“Why?” Lucas asked simply.

“Because if you knew, then you would get involve without trying to figure out the truth of things.” Was the man’s answer.

Lucas took a deep breath. “I’m not going to pretend that I even know what you’re talking about.” Lucas was silent. But the silence was comforting instead of filled with unease or distrust like their previous conversations. “Blue told me that there are things that I needed to find out on my own after I fixed him. Then you tell me the exact same thing during your first call.

“I understand Blue’s reasoning behind why he can’t tell me but what’s yours?” Lucas finally questioned.

“I could tell you everything that you wanted to know but would you truly believe someone that you currently know by voice alone?” The man asked rhetorically before continuing. “Plus, there is the fact that having someone with no prior knowledge of the subject come in with unbiased thoughts. That’s what we want. To get your honest opinion on the manner, without any of us interfering.”

Lucas had a hint of understanding in his voice when he spoke. “By me having my own research, we can basically compare notes and see what one of us either missed or caught on to.” Lucas huffed. “Why didn’t you just say so in the first place instead of playing your mind games.”

“Forgive me,” the other let out a small chuckle. “But we had to be cautious. You were and probably still are suspicious of us as well.” Lucas gave a gentle snort. “We needed to know that if we asked for your assistance that you wouldn’t one day betray us like many before you had. While I’m sure you, yourself, was concern about this being nothing more but a prank from your co-workers.” 

“I have one more question.”

The man with the velvety voice gave a small nod over the phone. “Of course Lucas.”

Lucas waited a moment before continuing, “You once said that you couldn’t protect the children.” Lucas plowed on seeming to have not heard the hitch in the man’s voice. “Was there anything that you honestly could do to keep them safe?”

The silence stretched for a long period of time. The man looked at the small group in front of him. Each of them promised to never forget the innocent souls that were lost back them. Each of their group having their own reason why they couldn’t. They all had worked so hard to keep the place safe but in the end, they had failed. Now, they were in danger of truly losing everything. 

“If memory serves me right, you did save one child.” Lucas’ soft voice came over the speaker of the phone. 

“But is that truly enough?” The man whispered back not once taking his eyes from his makeshift family.

Lucas sighed before replying. “As long as we don’t forget the others, that one might be all we get.”

Xxxx

“So what do we do know?” the tall male asked his companion.

Bright eyes turned to his counterpart, “the same thing we always were done, I suppose. We continue watching the pizzeria. He said that we will contact our acquaintance soon.”

“He better hurry.” The other said pushing himself from the wall. “I’m getting a bad feeling.”

“About what?” the second male questioned with concern. He knew exactly what it meant when the other got a ‘bad feeling’.

The man shrugged. “Not sure. It’s either the pizzeria or that kid.” The slender male waved his hand nonchalantly as he walked further down the hall. “Either way, you better hope your boy toy is able to handle whatever backlash this might cause. Especially since Nathan has yet to make his move.”

“Felix!” Said man turned to his partner. “Lucas can handle it. He has so far. The question is, can you face seeing _him_ after all this time?”

Felix laughed as he turned to walk down the hall. “Everyone has their breaking point; your little pet is no exception.” Felix stopped for a moment tilting his head to the side as if he was in thought. “As for _him_ , well I’ve been waiting nearly twenty years to see him again. I’m sure I can handle it.”

With another carefree wave, Felix continued away from the other not once noticing the two figures that saddled up on either side of his companion.  
“Are you sure this is a good idea?” The figure on the right asked.

Felix’s counterpart chuckled dryly. “Absolutely not.” A smirk slowly crossed the male’s face. “He’s a parasite at the best of times and psychotically unstable . . . but he has proved that when he goes to the extreme it’s for a reason.”

“Reason or not. He has no boundaries.” The other replied with a dark frown.

“Maybe,” the two adults looked down at the child looking back at them with wisdom beyond his innocent eyes portrayed. “Maybe, he still hurts too. Like we do. Mr. Felix has always been alone.” The youngster looked down the hall though he could no longer see said man’s form before returning his gaze to the adults beside him. “He can be mean sometimes. But, but he’s always helping out when we least expect it. He means well.” The child nodded firmly. “He lost just as much as we did. Sometimes, I think he lost more than that.”

“How come,” the adult closest to the child asked gently.

The boy looked down the hall once more, “because, he’s the only one who’s lost the very person that he literally lived for . . . twice.” 

The two adults looked at each other. Then in the direction of the child. They knew the younger was right. Felix might have been an ass at the best of times but he cared in his own way. And when the things he cared for was threatened he’d protect them at all cost, fuck consequences. The man in a roundabout twisted way had a good heart, he just didn’t handle problems very well. 

Shaking his head, Felix’s partner placed a gentle fatherly hand on top of the child’s head causing said child to look his way. 

“Come,” the man smiled softly. “It’s been a long night. Let’s go and rest for a while.”

The boy smiled back nodding his head before disappearing. 

“Do you think Lucas is in danger? Is that what he’s feeling?” the man asked the one who knew Felix best. 

The other shrugged. “I honestly don’t know but we knew it could become a possibility.” He looked at the chubbier male from the corner of his eye. “Not many people are or will be in favor of Lucas once they realize that he’s there to stay and save as many of the others as possible.”

He received a stiff nod. 

“Lucas is strong,” He assured his friend placing a hand on his shoulder. 

The rounder male sighed fixing his hat, “yes, but hasn’t he been through enough?”

“Haven’t we all?” Felix’s confident sighed. “There’s nothing that we can do right now but look after him from the distance. He’s always been a smart kid even when he was younger. Let’s just hope that he takes our suggestion and start looking into things.”

The hat-wearing male nodded again before a yawn escaped his lips. “First let’s take your advice and go rest. We’ll talk about Felix’s fears later.” He wrapped an arm around the taller male’s waist before they too disappeared from sight.


	46. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to the last chapter of this part of the series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for staying with me for so long. 
> 
> Enjoy my dears!!

Chapter 46 Meeting

“Do you have everything?” the velvety voice that had finally identified itself as Rye asked. 

Lucas rolled his eyes as he grabbed his bag from the backseat just arriving at the pizzeria. “Yes, now stop harassing me. You already told me that you took care of the hard parts and all I needed to do is just speak up against the closing.”

Rye chuckled. “Forgive me. Good luck in there Lucas.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Lucas waved his hand carelessly as he closed the door to his car. “I’ll call you when I’m on the way home,” Lucas stated before hanging up. 

He sighed rubbing the back of his neck. He honestly had no idea what he got himself into but he had things he needed to achieve and if siding with some stranger was the only way to get it then he really didn’t have a choice. Lucas had already gone ahead with the procedures just in case they did win. 

Taking a deep breath, Lucas made his way to the doors of the pizzeria. Inside he was actually surprised to see the turnout of employees. Many must have car-pulled or taking the bus considering there weren't that many cars in the parking lot. 

“Kind of hot to be wearing long sleeves.” Bryce, who was sitting near the guards and the band, stated. 

Lucas only shrug. Though the knowing looks Adam and the others cast his way caused Lucas to rub at said sleeves self-consciously. The bruising was more pronounced now than they were the day before. Finding ways to keep them hidden was at the top of Lucas’ list whenever he decided to leave his house. But thankfully, Anubis did state that the scratches wouldn’t scar when they finally heal. 

“Where’s Erik?” Lucas questioned after taking a seat next to Mike. 

Frankie frowned as Adam let out a tiring sigh. Lucas rose a dark brow their way suspiciously. 

“Hasn’t come out of his office yet.” Chelsey huffed putting, her hands on her pink boy shorts covered hips.

“It seems that when Erik was calling everyone about the meeting he of course called Nathan.” Lucas slowly nodded as Adam explained. “Looks like Nathan finally told him about the whole Frankie throwing him out event.”

Lucas rolled his eyes, “bet he didn’t tell everything that happened.”

“Of course not,” Mike snapped as he slouched deeper in his chair, hands in his pockets. “Mother fucker got Adam a week’s suspension.”

Lucas began to nod until what Mike said settled. His eyes widening in disbelief. 

“What!?”

Lucas quieted a bit when a few heads from nearby tables looked their way. When the coast was clear, he continued. 

“Why would he do that? You did nothing wrong but stand up to Nathan’s shit.” Lucas hissed. “What about Nathan, he gets off scot-free?”

The others shrugged not having an answer. Though Bryce’s unconcealed chuckles did cause a few glares to turn the teen’s way.

Bryce waved a hand in apology. A slow smirk crossing the boy’s face. “Oh, I wouldn’t worry too much about Nathan.”

“Asshole or not he still has the power to fire us, especially Adam, so pray tell, why shouldn’t we worry?” Mike glared at the teen.

To Bryce’s credit, he didn’t flinch from the other’s tone, he shrugged nonchalantly though he did glare back slightly. “Do you honestly think you’re the only ones who Nathan fucks with? He doesn’t go after the guards as often as you think because let’s be honest, Nathan’s a little bitch and you guys can be fucking terrifying.” Bryce admitted. 

A small blush creeping on his cheeks at the smirks from said guards. 

“After that little incident with Frankie, a few of us got together at lunch and made some long deserved complaints about him.” Bryce’s smirk returned. “I guess Erik had some others complaining too or just had a lot on his plate because let just says, our director wasn’t very amused after our little ‘meeting’.”

“Well, at least Erik knows that you didn’t just flip for no reason,” Blue stated giving a quick glance towards Lucas, who smiled gently at the rabbit. 

Desmond growled. “Should have known that from the beginning.”

“I think he did,” Bryce said cautiously. 

Jeremy raised a brow at the younger male as the others looked intently at Bryce. 

Bryce gave a small cough before rubbing the back of his head. “Well you see, I kind of came early to talk to Erik but I didn’t know that he was in a private meeting.” Bryce brought his hand back to the table to fiddle with his fingers. “It wasn’t until I was about to knock when Erik began yelling. And well, let’s just say I felt sorry for whoever it was until I heard Nathan’s voice.” Bryce looked up at Adam with softening eyes. “I think that he was more disappointed that you didn’t handle the situation professionally and allowing Nathan to bring you there.”

“Despite hating being spied on,” the group turned to see Erik standing behind Frankie. 

Said animatronic moved slightly to let Erik get closer to the table. Ever since the talk concerning Chelsey choosing between being put in storage or being upgraded, Frankie had shown Erik some form of respect. Whether it was for the man actually treating them as equals and giving them a choice or if it had something to do with Erik going out of his way to get them fix instead of outright closing the pizzeria, was unknown but things had been going slightly smoother with the two working to find beneficial solutions for everyone instead of one group within the restaurant. 

“Bryce is correct.” Erik continued. His gaze roamed around the group before locking eyes with the glasses wearing guard. “As my head guard, which also means you are also my next in command when either I or Nathan is not around, I expect you to be able to control your temper when you’re in front of other employees.” 

Then Erik smiled kindly at Adam. “Do not take your suspension as a punishment.”

“What should he take it as then?” Jeremy frowned. 

Erik smirked. “A vacation. He’ll need it.” Erik turned to walk away from the table but not before nodding to Frankie. 

The singer gave a firm nod following after the human. 

“A vacation? What for?” Bryce asked confused as the others. 

Mike followed the two retreating forms with his eyes frowning. “Who the fuck knows?”

 

Once Erik made his way onto the stage beside Frankie after visiting a few other tables, the room began to quiet down.

“Thank you all for coming.” Erik started. “So, for those of you who either haven’t been coming to work or ignoring the obvious changes happening around the pizzeria. Glad for you to join us, Aaron Coleman.” 

Erik shot a raised brow and teasing smile to a table seating a few teens. One of the boy’s embarrassed expression was enough for the rest of the employees to know he was the main one who was being referred to. His friends not helping the situation by chuckling at his expense. 

The teen mumbled something like an apology which Erik gave a small nod of acknowledgment. 

“Despite the reason that the sign on the door says, we are here to honestly talk about the future of the pizzeria.”

That caused the mumbling to start. 

“What are we closing? What the hell _have_ I missed?” A few eyes turned to the teen that Erik just outed. 

“Aaron, you have something to say?” Erik asked gently. “Please stand so everyone can hear you.”

The dark skinned male frowned but with the encouragement of his friends he did so. “Well, I know I haven’t been coming to work often but that’s because of personal reasons.” 

The teen admitted bashfully. He rubbed the back of his head. “But this place means a lot to me, not only as a paycheck, even if, we barely get minimum wage.” Some of the employees chuckled seeing how the teen slipped their want for a raise in.

Erik smiled amusedly. “I’ll look into that depending on how this meeting goes.”

The teen nodded as his friends high-fived each other. 

“But on a serious note,” the return of the boy’s voice caused many to quiet down once more. “This place means a lot. I mean when I take care of my siblings, this place is all they talk about. Hell, even I came here as a kid. I’ll admit my nerdy side. When I was younger, all I could dream of was working with the band when I grew up.” 

Aaron bit his lip unsure. With a nudge from a friend, the teen continued. “Well, I’ll confess it’s not anything that I expected. And I don’t exactly mean that in a positive way.”  
Erik nodded his understanding but stayed silent wanting the young man to continue. 

“This place once had a magical aspect to it,” the dark skin male said. “Don’t know if that’s because I was younger or had an imagination but despite that, as long as my younger brother and sisters still love this place then I’m in to keep the place open.” The male turned his gaze to Frankie then towards the other two members of the band, who were still standing near Adam’s table. He finally rested his gaze on Erik. “Plus, like the big guy said the other day. This is their home. The least we can do is save it for them.”

With that last note, Aaron sat down glaring playfully at his friends, who looked to be teasing him about something. 

“Thank you, Mr. Coleman.” Erik turned to the rest of the large group. “This is the very reason why we are here. I want to know what each of you thinks. If enough of you are favorable of getting this place fixed, then we will. If not, then you all have until the end of the summer to find new employment.”

The crowd looks uncertain at each other. When someone spoke up. 

“Why do you even care what we think?” It was an older female worker. Lucas looked at the woman curiously. “After all this is your place, you can close it down whenever you want to. That’s what the previous director threatened to do.”

Erik frowned towards the woman but said nothing for a long minute.

“Firstly, Ms. Rogers, technically the only thing I do is pay the rent and make sure you all get paid. If anyone _owns_ this building, it would be the band, after all, they literally live here and know the ends and out of this place better than any of us.” Erik informed evenly. “Trust me, I know about the old director. I’m still sorting through all the paperwork even now.” Erik smiled gently at the woman. 

“I’m not perfect,” Erik stated looking around the room. “But, I can promise that I will do my best so every one of you can have a say or choice in the happening in this restaurant, especially if it can affect you negatively.” 

A silence fell over the room as they waited for Erik.

He took a steady breath before continuing, “I know Freddy Fazbear’s has a history. But if we decide to go through with this, then I’m going to do everything in my power to change this place. This way when people think of the restaurant it’s not the dark past that they’re reminded of, but of the band, the customer service, the enjoyment their children have, anything that could be considered remotely positive that’s what they will remember.”

“So,” Erik cast a smirk to the crowd. “Who thinks that they can handle keeping this place open for the next decade or more?”

With no hesitation, the group sitting at the table with Lucas quickly put their hands up. They were soon followed by Aaron’s table. Then a scattering of others began to raise theirs as well. 

Erik looked at Frankie who gave a small nod. 

“Now, who thinks we should cut our lost and close at the end of the summer?” 

Just as many hands went up, but the frown marring Frankie’s lips as he scanned the room was more than enough evidence of the fate of the restaurant.

“Looks like we really will be closing,” Desmond whispered having caught on to Frankie’s slightly hidden look of defeat. 

Erik looked around. He saw a few people in the crowd seem to smirk at the thought of the place closing. A slow smirk graced Erik’s own lips thanking Aaron for bringing the perfect opportunity to turn the tides.

He coughed loudly getting everyone’s attention. “How many of you are willing to stay and help us if I promise you a definite raise at the end of the summer?”

“You’re cheating!” An unknown voice erupted from a far table to the back.

Bryce offhandedly commented that it sounded suspiciously like Shannon. 

Erik’s eyes roamed the room trying to see if he could find the source of the female accuser but when the person decided to stay hidden Erik glared slightly but kept his calm as he spoke. 

“This is a business, not a football game,” Erik said evenly. “In a business, to stay open you have to work around what’s best not only for yourself but also for those working under you. So, as Aaron stated earlier, many of you aren’t happy with your pay.” Erik watched the ones that nodded his head, seeing as many of them were the ones that voted against the restaurant’s doors stay open. 

“As a businessman, if I know that there is something that I can fix then I’ll do so to the best of my ability.” Erik continued. “I’m willing to solve said problem but it won’t happen overnight or in the next couple of weeks. For those who decide to stay, I can guarantee each of you a pay raise by a few dollars.”

A kitchen aide spoke up, “that’s only if we make it past the summer.”

“Yes,” Erik admitted. “For that will prove to the home office that we are still able to run a successful business. Which means they get more money. And if they get more money, they would be willing to give us more. This cycle works in every profession around the world.”

“It’s simple really,” Frankie finally spoke for the first time that evening. “If you’re willing to put something in, then we’ll make sure that you’ll get something beneficial in return.”   
Erik nodded his head. “So, I ask again. Who’s willing to help make this place successful again?”

The growing smirk that crossed Frankie’s lips was enough for those who could read the bear to know, that they were one step closer to redemption.

 

“Before we all leave; I have two more announcements,” Erik informed before anyone could start gathering their stuff. “I know that there is a lot to take in and even more to do especially for myself and Nathan combine, so I would like you all to give a congratulating hand to our new manager.” Erik’s smirk couldn’t get bigger as they all looked around hoping that the said manager wasn’t some outsider or a second Nathan Crilly. 

Erik’s eyes landed on the person in question. “Adam Page please stand so everyone can see you.”

The table said man was at was silent. They looked at each other then at Adam. The head guard staring in wide-eyed disbelief. Slowly, Adam stood adjusting his glasses.   
“As everyone knows, Adam is currently the head guard and one of the only ones to keep Michael from burning the place down with his temper.” Many nodded seriously while others chuckled especially at the glare Mike threw Erik’s way. 

“But besides that, Adam has also been a go-to person and despite it not being in his job description goes and help keeps this place running smoothly and assists in areas outside of security,” Erik announced. “I also have had many of you state the need for a second manager as a middle ground and even more of you when asked had nominated Adam.” 

Erik then gave a pointed look at Adam as he continued. “In spite of his flaws, Adam has the personality and temperament for the direction we wish to take Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria. But most importantly,” Erik trailed off.

“Most importantly, Erik and I, with the help of your reactions towards Adam’s leadership whenever he takes charge, talked about it.” Frankie took up speaking. “We wanted someone who would treat the band fairly and remember that even though you work here, this is our home and the only one that we have ever known, which makes you _guests_. But we also wished to have a person that each of you felt comfortable with at the end of the day.” 

Frankie smirked at the head guard, “for the next week Adam won’t be with us.” Adam flinched at the reminder of his suspension. “But when he comes back, he will be a certified manager.”

Adam snapped his head to the bear. Frankie looked back tipping his hat to the human as Erik began to clap which was soon followed by the praise and applause from his co-workers. 

The head guard smiled bashfully giving a small wave. 

“On a final note,” Erik took up the reigns again. “I made a few very shocking discoveries about the older animatronics. Firstly, they’re currently being stored in one of the backrooms. Secondly, they’re still online if that’s what you wish to call it.” Erik turned a side eye to Frankie then looked to Lucas. “But the most important thing is that Lucas, our engineer, who was able to fix up our band, might be able to do the same with the older ones.”

Erik raised his hands to quiet the group. “I know you have questions especially about space and possibly the need for more help but we’ll solve those problems when we get there.” The young director looked at his employees with a soft smile. “For now, enjoy the rest of your day and weekend. I’ll expect each of you to be here on time for your shift on Monday with bright attitudes and motivation to work your hardest. Also, if any of you need anything, the guards, Lucas, and I will be here tomorrow night to talk about the older animatronics.” Erik finishes dismissing the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a heads up next chapter I will be doing a double post hours apart. My plan is to do the first chapter in the morning and then the chapter for the next part of the series after I get off of work that night. This way you guys will have some form of suspense ^.~ As well as, this will force me to not wait forever and a day to post and you guys lose interest.
> 
> Well, see you guys next chapter.


	47. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait you guys!!! But the next chapter is finally up! And by the time you guys finish this chapter the 1st chapter of the next part of this roller coaster series!
> 
> Again, I would like to thank all of you lovely supporters both old and new. I'm not going to make any promises but since I'm mostly done writing the entire series I'm going to TRY to post weekly. 
> 
> Like always,
> 
> ENJOY LOVES!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 47 Consequences

“I probably shouldn’t question it but is there a real reason why I was chosen as the second manager?” Adam asked the following night as they all gathered on the main floor to talk about the animatronics. 

Erik turned from his finished conversation with Anubis to the guard. “You need to learn not to look a gift horse in the mouth, as they say.” Erik shrugged. “But to be honest, everything I said yesterday was true. Though, as I was cooling off after I sent Nathan home, I did have a moment to clear my mind and think.” Erik closed his eyes briefly before returning his gaze back to the younger man. 

“Despite everything, I thought now would be the best time to send you to the necessary training classes instead of you missing another week later on. To be honest,” Erik laughed. “I’m using your ‘suspension’ to finally get a competent manager. Hopefully with you as back up, I can throw some of the complaints on you while I worry about other things.”  
Adam stared then chuckled, “I’m your scape goat so you don’t have to deal with any of the messes that Nathan creates with customers.”

“Or staff,” Erik added. “Most importantly, if we’re going to start anew I’m going to need more than just one other person to help with such responsibilities.”   
Jeremy piped up, “what about his duties as a guard?”

“That will be up to the five of you . . . well four of you until Adam returns at the end of the week.” Erik informed. “Despite Lucas’ lack of experience, he’s technically a certified night guard since completing his fifth night on Friday so you guys won’t technically be down a person.” 

They nodded in agreement but Mike frowned.

“Yeah but we can’t depend on Lucas.” Said male looked affronted while the others looked shock. Ever since Lucas has been with them Mike had been more than protective of the engineer and his abilities, so for the man to say such thing. 

Before Lucas could protest, Mike explained. “There are four more of those things.” The band glared at being referred to as things, even if, it was indirect. “We were already told some of what would need to be done. It took Lucas a week just to rewire the bear when he short circuited. I’m just saying,” Mike shrugged sighing heavily. “It’s going to take more than a week for him to overhaul one of them especially with our money problem.” 

“It’ll be harder if we force security duty on him as well.” Desmond agreed.

Lucas frowned, “I’m right here. Besides it’s not like I’ll be here every night anyway.”

“Then how are you going to work on them?” Jeremy asked confused.

“I’m going to work on each of them individually at home,” Lucas informed. “Starting with the Captain. He’ll more or less be my model to show any changes that will be made to them.”

Erik shifted his gaze from Lucas to Anubis and back again. “Are you sure that’s wise?”

Lucas waved away the other man’s worries. “Like I said before, it’ll be easier this way so I don’t have to bring all my work equipment here. Plus, I won’t have enough space to actually work if I did so.” 

“He’s right,” Anubis spoke up. “We set Lucas up in the basement for his projects. And there is also the fact that he’ll be disappointed not to utilize it for such a big project. He’s actually been real excited to try some of the new tools that he bought.”

Lucas glared at his brother. “They don’t need to know that.”

Anubis chuckled but said no more. 

“So where does that leave us now? Especially with the budget?” Frankie asked as he joined the group after talking to the other two animatronics. 

Erik tipped his head as he locked his fingers so he could place his chin atop of them. “Well,” He started. “Before the meeting yesterday, I got a call from a Mr. Daemon. A Rye Daemon. He said he wished to be the pizzeria’s benefactor.”

The group stared in different arrays of shock. 

Lucas’ heart froze at the name. _That asshole!_

“Benefactor?” Blue asked softly. “What, what exactly does that entail?”

Erik smiled gently, “it’s different for every benefactor and the group or company that they wish to assist but from what he said, he and his backers wished to help the pizzeria in whatever we need, mostly financially.”

“What does he want in return?” Desmond asked suspiciously.

“Surprisingly, his initial requests won’t be too hard to follow,” Erik informed. “He asked that at all times that we have a competent and seasoned engineer on call at all times. Which we do in Lucas. Then when we get back on our feet, he expects us to be well staffed in all positions, even if, it means cross training. He also wants to see the animatronics more involved inside the pizzeria, as well as, in the community.”

Anubis tilted his head slightly to the right. “That doesn’t seem too demanding. Was there anything else that he wanted?”

Erik shook his head. “Not really. Though he was adamant about the band’s increased role. Mr. Daemon explained that he was a reasonable and patient man. He would wait until we have gotten ourselves together before asking for anything else.”

“Well whatever he asks for, it can’t exceed more than thirty percent of your annual revenue. Its state's law. Though, if you’re lucky money isn’t what he wants for even without that thirty percent, he’ll get a hefty sign off on his taxes alone.” Anubis explained matter-of-factly.

Erik looked at his shades wearing lover deviously as a thought crossed his mind. “You seem well informed in all of this,” Erik said off handed.

Anubis nodded slowly. A brow raising above his sunglasses. “I try to be. The more you know about handling finances and the different laws that obtain to them means good opportunities for any accountant.”

“Accountant?” Erik repeated. A slow smirk formed on his lips as he leaned closer to Anubis with half lid eyes. Though making sure not to come off too sultry with their current audience. “So, what would I need to do to persuade you to be the official one for the restaurant?”

Anubis blinked in shock before laughing heartily. “Come with your best contract and we’ll discuss it.”

The teasing fingers brushing against the director’s knee told Erik that there would possibly be more benefits if he played his cards right.

“You need a fucking army of assistants, not an accountant,” Mike grumbled from his seat. 

“He can be both,” Erik chirped happily to have any excuse to have Anubis with him. 

Anubis frowned, “I don’t remember agreeing to that.”

“Cross training, remember. It’s what our benefactor asked for and we aim to please.” Jeremy injected artfully.

Erik nodded, “exactly! It’ll be fun!”

“Fun for you probably,” Anubis sighed. “I have a feeling that as soon as I get used to it you’ll start pushing everything on me to do.” 

Erik frowned this time. “Have a little faith in me. I’ll make sure that Nathan or Adam helps.” The man teased.

Anubis shook his head smiling at the shorter male. “I’ll think about it. Don’t forget about the triplets.”

Erik seemed confused about that statement. “I don’t see why you can’t bring them here. This is a place for children. Plus, it’ll give them a chance to meet new friends.”

“Because it’ll be expensive to have to bring them here every day. I might have saved a few dollars for emergencies but I doubt even that will cover it.” Lucas said honestly. 

Erik frowned deeply. Obviously, still not understanding. “Why would it be expensive? You work here.”

Adam looked thoughtful before smiling sadly, “that’s right. You’re still getting the ropes around here.”

Erik looked to the head guard questioningly.

“You see there was a time even after the downsizings that we had more than enough people here. But not long before you came, we had people quitting endlessly. Mostly because they couldn’t find or afford a babysitter, especially during the summer.” Adam started to explain. Erik’s eyes showing understanding as the younger continued. “Some did bring their kids or charges here but if they couldn’t afford it right then, then it was taken from their checks. So, you can probably guess why so many left considering what our checks are on a good week without having extra expenses taken out.”

Erik frowned. Anger swirling in his eyes. “Let me guess, the old director enforced this foolishness.”

“Actually, it was Nathan who brought it up to him.” Adam corrected. “If I’m not mistaken, it was also Nathan who was put in charge to make sure no one sneaked in any children without paying.” Adam turned his glare to the table. “He made sure to stay on the floor like a hawk especially when school let out during the day.”

“That’s what that was about?” Chelsey’s light blue eyes narrowed. “I thought it was because of a complaint or something. He honestly punished his workers basically for having children?”

“That’s definitely one way of looking at it.” Jeremy agreed. “Maybe we should bring Bryce in one day to ask him about it.”

Mike rose a brow. “Why? You’ve been here longer than him. You most likely know more than he would.”

Jeremy nodded. “True. But Bryce said something yesterday that I honestly wasn’t really interested in until now.” He looked at Erik. “That kid who doesn’t always come to work. The one who stood up yesterday.”

“Aaron Coleman?” Erik supplied. 

“Yeah, well, Bryce mumbled something about it being hard on him when Aaron mentioned taking care of his siblings,” Jeremy said. A thoughtful look crossing his features. “What if Aaron doesn’t come to work because he has to babysit or something at home that causes him to have to always be out?”

Anubis nodded slowly as he caught on to what Jeremy was implying. “If that’s so then he would be hesitant to bring them here especially if he knew that his pay check would take a hit from it.”

Erik hummed thoughtfully. “I’ll look into it. As well as, see what it would take to turn the pizzeria into a miniature daycare for employees while they work. Maybe a discount or make it free if possible.” Erik looked over at Frankie. “It won’t be that bad. If push comes to shove we can always have them help out a bit.”

Frankie shrugged. “Might be best to put a three child limit for each person. Just saying, there’s always that one.”

“True. I’ll put that on the list of things to look into.” Erik finalized. 

Blue tipped his head. “Do we finally go through with what you came here for?”

The humans looked at the rabbit curiously.

“The Captain.” Blue reminded. 

Mike frowned. “Oh, him.”

“I for one am glad that he gets to go first and finally gets fixed.” The rabbit huffed crossing his arms. “You should too. Considering without his help, Lucas most likely would be dead by now.”

Lucas looked up in surprise. This was the first time he was hearing anything about this. 

“What do you mean?” The engineer questioned.

Green eyes turned his way, “Captain was the one to protect and hide you away from the others when Freddy and my big brother came to the office that night.”

“Big brother?” Lucas asked dumbly before remembering that the one before him was modeled after the older guitarist. 

Lucas turned an interested gaze to Frankie. “What does that make Freddy to you?”

The bear shrugged. “Cousins, I suppose. I don’t feel a strong family tie at least not as strongly as Blue does to the six-foot walking grape.” Green eyes narrowed in his direction that he easily ignored. “We’re related but I think that we’re either cousins or we just have a barely tolerant brotherly connection.” 

“Be bad if you two did get along.” Jeremy chuckled. “Especially at night, when we don’t have any way to get help in time.”

“I think Bonnie and Freddy already have that down pack.” Lucas laughed stiffly.

Blue growled, hands on his hips. “That’s not something to laugh about. You could have really died that night if Foxy didn’t step in.”

“Sorry,” Lucas quickly raised his hands up in defense. “Though, I am curious on why he did help. I mean with all the horror stories about this place, wouldn’t he be the main one that would want one of us dead?”

The animatronics looked at each other. Frankie finally shrugged before stating, “he’s always been . . . twitchy. Might see you as something that none of us could even begin to fathom.” 

“He did refer to you as a part of his crew,” Jeremy added.

Lucas sighed. _, Of course, I would catch the fancy of the most unstable animatronic the restaurant had to offer._

“I’ll take that as a good thing.” Lucas finally stated with a slight frown. He stretching as he did so. “Alright. Let’s get this over with.” Lucas turned his brown eyes to the guitarists.   
“Since you two seem to be on such good terms, mind bringing him out here?”

Blue nodded making his way to Pirate’s Cove. He easily climbed onto the stage and entered the purple star covered flap. 

“I’ll bring the car closer,” Anubis informed as he placed a hand gently on his brother’s shoulder. “We’re going to look into borrowing Uncle’s truck for the others because there is no possible way that they’ll fit in either of our cars.”

Lucas agreed with a nod as the other walked to the parking lot. A lot needed to be done. Some could wait but Lucas was going to make sure that first thing in the morning he gave Rye a piece of his mind. The bastard could have at least informed Lucas that he was planning on becoming a benefactor. Actually, the guy could have done a lot of things differently. But really, they were going to have to work on this trust thing. They didn’t have to tell him everything, but if they wanted him to continue helping then they were going to have to keep him in the mix.

“You have any ideas what you’re going to do with them?” Lucas snapped his head towards Desmond who was leaning against Foxy’s stage looking directly at Lucas.

Lucas’ brows furrowed. “Do with them?”

“Design wise,” the older male clarified.

Lucas hummed. “Definitely? No. But I do have a few ideas, just haven’t exactly put them on paper. Though I am thinking about playing around with a few things.” Lucas confided. 

“Major changes?” Frankie questioned.

“Yes and no,” Lucas said after a while. “Like I said, they’re only ideas.” He looked at the bear silently for a moment. “If you guys like the changes, I wouldn’t mind doing the same for you.” He saw the slight downturn of the bear’s lips. “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure it’s a noticeable difference between each of you.”

Frankie nodded slowly but didn’t say anything, seeming to honestly be thinking Lucas’ offer over. 

“Well with this benefactor, you can hopefully do what you want.” Lucas nodded taking a few steps away from the stage as Blue reappeared with the red furred fox. 

Blue got off the stage and moved to stand by Lucas but kept an arms width between them. Lucas saw this but didn’t comment on it knowing that he still had to apologize for snapping at the rabbit the other night. 

Desmond moved away and to the side of the stage while the others moved to make a semi-circle in front of the fox. 

Foxy looked at each of the figures before him blankly. He watched their movements intently, narrowing his golden eye when one would seem to get too close to his stage. 

“Captain?” The canine snapped his attention to the blue animatronic. “This is Lucas Parker. The one that you saved the other night.” They watched silently as the fox looked Lucas over before giving a barely noticeable nod. “He’s going to fix you. Aren’t you happy?” 

A static growl came from the creature. 

Lucas swallowed loudly as Mike, who stood beside him, stiffened at the sound. 

“Enough Foxy!!” The rabbit demanded to catch the Captain’s attention once more. “Lucas has been nothing but kind to myself, Frankie, and Chelsey since he’s been here. And despite everything he’s been through, he’s still willing to stay and help repair you and the others.” Blue glared darkly. “You _**will**_ give Lucas a chance or you can stay in that cove of yours and rot!”

The Fox's eyes narrowed flashing between serpentine gold to the traditional white on black to show him fighting his anger until they settled on gold once more. Though the glare he shot between Lucas and the rabbit easily showing his dislike of his choices. The heavy huff and nod relaxed Blue. But, Lucas was still questioning if he should just take his chances with one of the members of Freddy’s band instead. 

“I vouch for him.” Blue continued. “Plus, he fixed the three of us. Because of that, we get to physically interact with the children again. Isn’t that what you want?”

The Captain frowned but dragged his eyes from each of the animatronics before him. His eyes lingering on each member long enough to scan them. He turned to Lucas. This time his eyes holding a certain curiosity that outshined his frustration. He turned back to Blue.”

“Y-e ar-are p-p-part of the pi-pirates cr-crew.” The statically filled recording announced. 

Blue sighed happily, turning to Lucas. “He agrees. Now, what do you need?”

Lucas looked between the rabbit and fox unsure before stealing his nerves. “Firstly, he needs to get off the stage so we can get him to the car.”

“You do know that they have programs that stop them from leaving the pizzeria, right?” Adam questioned. 

“That shouldn’t be a problem,” Anubis spoke up from his place behind Lucas. “If we can at least get him to the doors, Lucas can turn him off. That way we can override such programs, as well as, have a shorter distance to carry him.”

Foxy turned his gaze to the new voice. Having not noticed the other, with being distracted by the talk of being fixed. He stared just as intently at Anubis as he did the others. The canine seemed to frown deeper the longer he looked at the oldest Parker brother. 

A deep guttural growl escaped the fox just as oil spilled from the sides of his mouth in the process.

Anubis discretely looked over the top of his shades allowing the fox to briefly see his bright green eyes. Foxy’s golden eye widen in surprise. Then confusion. Finally, after a long moment of contemplating, acceptance. 

“What the hell was that?” Mike asked glaring at Anubis.

The latter fixed his glasses before turning towards Mike with a small smirk. “It’s an animal thing.”

Mike frowned. He wanted to comment on it but the hand on the middle of his lower back caused him to keep his silence. He did look over his shoulder at Adam, who too held a suspicious gleam behind his black rimmed glasses. 

“It’s starting to get late,” Lucas spoke up filling the strained atmosphere. “Captain? Would you mind coming with my brother and I to our home to get fixed? I would do it here but there isn’t enough space in any of the rooms.”

Foxy looked down at the human. He tipped his head from side to side with soul wrenching squeaks. He gave a heavy huff. But just barely was a nod. Taking measured steps, the fox got off the stage and walked towards the group until he stood directly before the engineer. 

Golden eyes snapped to Mike, who instinctively put a protective arm in front of Lucas. Then back to Lucas. 

“No,” Lucas stated not once taking his eyes from the animatronic. “It’s alright Mike. If he wanted me dead, then he would have killed that night. Isn’t that right Foxy?” 

The dark gleam that flashed through yellow eyes was enough of an answer.

Mike held his pose for a moment before dropping his arm. “I don’t like it.”

“Well, we all have to do things that are uncomfortable for us if we wish to protect the pizzeria.” Lucas flashed Mike a reassuring smile. “It’ll be fine. Plus, he’s coming willingly. We should take that as a good sign.”

The guard still didn’t look convinced but Lucas couldn’t do anything at the moment to comfort the man.

Instead, Lucas turned back to the animatronic before him. “I’m going to need you to walk to the doors. I’ll have to shut you off when you get there.” A low growl. Lucas put his hands up in defense. “It’s only so I can override your programs so you can go outside. And so you don’t leak all over the car.”

The animatronic followed Lucas’ eyes and for the first time seemed to notice the continuous trails of oil spilling from his fur and exposed endoskeleton. With a frown, the fox relaxed and began to make his way stiffly towards the entrance. 

“Guess that’s a yes,” Jeremy said cautiously. 

Lucas only shrugged as he walked beside his new charge. The walk seemed longer than what it should have been but Anubis seemed equipped at making it less awkward. He talked to the mess of an animatronic. Mostly about their family, then moving back into town for Lucas’ job, even bringing up the triplets. 

Though at first glance it looked like the fox could care less, Captain Foxy’s ear would twitch and perk up at the mention of meeting the children in person. Yeah, Anubis was always good at being less awkward despite everything. 

“Alright Captain. I’m going to turn you off and we’re going to carry you the rest of the way to the car.” Anubis explained. 

The fox gave a static response before just nodding. 

Lucas brought the courage to touch the Fox on the arm. Despite the fear that crept through him, Lucas kept his ground as golden eyes snapped his way.

The engineer gave a comforting smile. “See you in the A.M. Captain.”

They watched as the fox twitched stiffly before going lax. Mike and Desmond took the nod from Anubis as their clue to get into position to help the older male gather the animatronic and get it into the awaiting vehicle. 

“Why does it feel like we’re kidnapping him instead of helping?” Jeremy questioned as he held one of the doors open.

“Probably because we’re doing this in the middle of the night trying to make sure that no one sees what we’re doing.” The female of the group stated sarcastically from just inside the entranceway. 

A loud “fuck” from Mike caught the groups attention. The three men were having more of a problem than they originally thought. It was easy to see that they were all straining to keep the fox's weight evenly between them as they tried working his body into the car. 

But Erik quickly got into the other side of Anubis’ car pulling up the passenger’s seat before climbing into the back and gathering the animatronic underneath the arms pulling while the others pushed. It took some rearranging and wiggling but finally, that got the smallest of the older animatronics into the vehicle. 

“The next one we’re tying to the back of the car and you’ll just have to drag their asses home,” Mike growled as he rotated the aches and stiffness out of his shoulder.   
Desmond agreeing with his lover. 

“Yes, hopefully, that’ll be less messy.” Adam stared at his oiled covered boys with hidden amusement.

Desmond muttered something under his breath as he pushed past the other two guards and back into the pizzeria followed behind with the others. 

“You look a mess,” Blue looked distastefully at the humans.

“Fuck you rodent,” Mike growled tiredly.

Blue glared. “You wish.”

Mike coughed at the unsuspected comment getting a triumphant smirk from the blue rodent. 

Suddenly there was a loud “BANG” followed by:

“Don’t we look like a suspicious group especially with that tin can outside?”

The group turned at the new voice. 

_Why didn’t they hear the bell?_

“You shouldn’t be here,” Erik stated keeping calm. “Are you lost?”

The hooded man shrugged looking around. “Nah, I think I’m in the right spot.” The mysterious male chuckled. “Sorry about your doorman.”

He stepped aside to show the slouched form of Anubis against the wall near the door. Dark liquid pooling around him from an unknown wound. 

“Anubis!” Lucas screamed but was held back by Jeremy and Frankie.

The man asked. “I wouldn’t do that kid. Wouldn’t want to get hurt right?” The stranger pulled held something limply in his hand. 

Lucas didn’t know shit about guns outside of that one documentary he once saw. “A .22 rifle.” Must have covered the ring of the doorbell and Anubis’ body dropping.

“Ya know ya weapons kid.” The man purred amused. “Now, see if you can answer this question: Who’s the one in charge of fixing these fucking pieces of scraps?”

Frankie pushed Lucas behind him towards Blue, who quickly brought the human to his chest protectively. 

The attacker frowned from beneath his hood before laughing. “Really? You’re the little shit that I’ve been paid to kill?! That’s a fucking riot!” 

“Kill me?” Lucas squeaked. “Why?”

The man shrugged. “Don’t ask. Don’t care, Kid.” He glanced at the others in the room. “Too bad you’re bringing them down with ya. If you just got into the car or helped with that abomination, I could have done ya outside without hurting your friends.” He shrugged. “Oh well, I’ll just ask for a headcount pay.”

Blue’s arms tightened around the engineer as he struggled to get free. 

“Leave them alone. They have nothing to do with whatever the hell this is.” Lucas spat.

“Can’t have witnesses, now can I?” The man waved his weapon nonchalantly in the air before pointing it once more at the group before him. “So, who should I kill first Kid? I’ll even let you pick their entire order. Aren’t I just generous.” The man cackled as he pointed the rifle at Jeremy. 

The low growls from Desmond and Mike caused the man to pause. 

“What he your little fuck toy? Fucking disgusting freaks! I’ll probably just do you both and take pretty boy there to one of my friends. I’m sure they’ll have real-

“Do you ever shut up?” 

The man looked around growling. “Who said that?” He pointed the gun at Erik this time. “Who else is fucking here?”

Erik shook his head but couldn’t stop the widening of his eyes in time. Something the stranger caught on to and quickly whirled around. His eyes widening in disbelief.

“I shot you.” He accused.

Anubis stood tall. A dark aura swirling around the long haired male. The bullet hole from earlier still bleeding from behind Anubis’ hand that was trying to cover and put pressure on it. 

“Since none of us have seen your face, I would have suggested you leave and we don’t talk about it.” Anubis unbutton the top buttons of his shirt with his free and less bloodied hand. “But, the moment you announced Lucas as your target . . . that option is no longer available.”

The man shook. “And what you going to do? Die for your little butt buddy?”

“Must you be so vulgar?” Anubis frowned distastefully. “Firstly, I doubt that you could manage that with the way your shaking. Most importantly, Lucas is my brother. So, I will do what I must to keep him safe.”

“Fuck you!” 

Anubis didn’t even grunt. Only moving slightly at the impact of the bullet to his shoulder. The older Parker brother simply removed his shades. His bright lime green eyes narrowing ominously.

“What the fuck!?!” The fifth rate Assassin exclaimed. “Y- you mu-must be one of those weirdos that can’t feel pain.” 

A slow smirk graced Anubis’ lips as he began to walk closer. “Something like that. You see I can feel pain just fine but I process it differently than others.” Anubis didn’t stop his approach on the other male even as the gun was leveled at him once again. Nor did he listen to the group’s protests. “These bullets are merely irritating punches. You could probably burn me alive and the flames would feel like nothing more than a bad sunburn.” 

Anubis stopped directly in front of the trembling man. “So you see.” He leaned towards the man voice darkening. “You can never hurt something like me unless you honestly mean it.” His voice turned curious. “Though I wonder, can the same thing be said about you?”

Before the stranger could process the taller man’s words, his world filled with excruciating pain. It was seconds later his brain was able to process that the screams were his. 

The unhooded stranger looked down to his hand that once held the gun. 

He couldn’t stop himself from being sick.

His forearm was snapped clean. The White pristine bone of his Ulna saluted back at him through his skin. Blood oozing in heavy streams onto the floor mixing with the vomit. He could see the bone marrow just . . . there. The flesh now a mockery of coverage at the base of the break of the bones. 

He could feel himself becoming light headed. Was his head throbbing? Or was it his arm?

“Don’t worry.” Anubis began looking down at the pitiful creature kneeling stupidly at his feet. “Despite the higher chance of infection, the break won’t kill you. Though, you might lose feeling in your elbow for a while . . . or permanently. It truly is hard to saw with bone breakage.”

The man gazed up. Eyes glazed with pain and unfocused.

“Why?”

Anubis’ smirk grew even darker. “The same reason you shot me and agreed to kill my charge.” He paused for effect. “Because I could.”

The injured male bowed his head chuckling softly. “You people are no better than me.”

Anubis shook his head in disgust. “Unlike you, there isn’t enough money in the world to make me want to bring harm to another sentient being. Whether they be human, animal, or machine.” 

“Then what’s this.” The man laughed hysterically lifting his arm.

“You got what was duly disserved,” Anubis informed simply. “Did you honestly think one of us wouldn’t fight back, especially when you out rightly stated that you would kill each of us.” Anubis glared but silenced himself at the soft calling of his name. 

He looked towards the group of animatronics and employees. Their fear, shock, and disgust easily portrayed on their faces. But they weren’t the ones he was worried about at the moment. He glanced over at each of them until familiar brown eyes looked back. 

He frowned tilting his head but left the cowering man at his feet where he was and made his way to his brother. He flinched a few steps in at the wound in his side. It was irritating while he stood but it fucking stung at every footfall. 

Anubis glared as Blue held onto Lucas tighter like he was trying to keep the younger from him.

_He had no right to do so._

_Lucas was his responsibility._

_He was the only one who could truly protect the younger._

But with extreme force, Anubis calmed his thoughts. After all, he must be a sight. Covered in Foxy’s oil and his, two decent sized bullet holes in him. Plus, the fact, he just snapped a man’s arm like an actual twig with no remorse. 

“Lucas,” Anubis offered his hand to the smaller male. 

Giving the other a choice. 

Lucas smiled softly before wiggling out of the blue animatronics arms. A stern “BLUE” and push was enough for the machine to let go. 

Lucas walked slowly to his brother. He couldn’t see the extent of the damage considering the almost black shirt the male had worn that night with the black slacks. But that didn’t stop him from taking the other’s hand and allowing himself to be pulled into a hug. 

“Are you alright?” Anubis asked.

Lucas chuckled. “I wasn’t the one shot.”

Anubis smiled down at the other. “Right. Despite my lack of feeling. I do believe I should get patched up now. The throbbing in my head is becoming quite unbearable.”

“Yeah,” Lucas nodded. He turned to the others who still looked on with disbelief and astonishment. “I’m taking him to be looked after. If the cops need me, well, you have my number and address.”

“Anubis!” Chelsey screamed. 

Another fire shot through the air. 

They watched as the other turned his head only to have it jerked to the side. 

Horror filled their eyes as Anubis slumped onto Lucas.

“Got Ya.” The crazed shooter cackled loudly from his kneeled position.

Lucas grunted as he fell harshly to his knees at the sudden extra weight. He maneuvered the older male around until he was sitting up against his chest. 

Lucas screamed. 

He quickly took off his long sleeved shirt not caring about the bright purple bruises that were just starting to yellow around the edges that his undershirt left visible. He pressed the cloth against Anubis’ mutilated jaw. 

“Not bad for an invalid right?” The stranger crowd cradling his injured arm close to his chest while holding a small pistol in his uninjured hand. 

Lucas narrowed his eyes hatefully at the man. 

“Ah, don’t look like that. Ya all get to be together again and all that other religious bullshit.”

Lucas said nothing as the man stood up and walked in a large circle of the group. Pointing his gun at anyone who dared moved towards the brothers. 

“Your bitch of a brother really fucked up my arm but not as much as I fucked him up.” The gun wielder laughed insanely. Even throwing his head back like some 70’s villain.

Lucas growled tears forming at the corners of his eyes as he heard the silent gurgling from Anubis. 

He had to get him out of there.

He had to SAVE HIM!

 

Something caught Lucas’ attention briefly.

It was a dark shadowy figure hiding in the far corner beside Foxy’s stage. Two piercing white eyes glowed brightly from the darkness. It brought a long clawed finger to what could only be assumed as its face in a silencing motion before bowing and disappearing as quickly as it came. 

“You mean cowardly shooting him twice when his wasn’t paying attention?” Lucas finally barked back. 

The man growled. “I ain’t no coward you little fuck.”

Lucas for some reason had the urge to look down at his arm. He chuckled darkly as he began counting down from 11.

“What’s funny? Why you countin'?” He pointed his gun to Lucas. Then to the group of employees. “Why’s he countin'.”

Each shook their head. They wondered if the attack on Anubis finally broke their friend.

“2,1” Lucas spoke softly.

The man pointed his gun back at Lucas just as the lights went out. The stranger looked terrified at the sudden darkness. Filling it with vulgarity and uncomprehended worried questions.

“What is this?” He exclaimed. “What’s going on?”

Dim red lights from the exit signs flickered on casting the room into an unnerving atmosphere from a top listed horror film. 

Lucas saw them before the others. He chuckled. The assailant turned to Lucas, then to the direction he was looking. 

The man screamed. 

The three large figures stalking closer from the darkness of the hall to deeper into the room. In his fear, the man unloaded all of his ammunition onto the looming creatures. But they only missed or ricocheted off their metal forms. 

_“Yo-you’re not pl-playing by the rules.”_

**“I, I lo- love play-ing my, my gui-tar.”**

_**Le -let’s ha have f-f-f-f- fun.”** _

Everyone watched in horror as the three began to disperse and corner the killer. 

Lucas laughter overpowered the cries of fear of the man as he tried to escape the old band.

“Can **you** survive five nights?”


End file.
